Super Smash Bros Civil War
by UltimateSymbioteGod
Summary: One event ultimately has no ends to what could happen in store for the future of the Smash Heroes. As the Smash Bros. universe becomes torn apart, former friends will be forced to fight in the plight of a registration law that rips through them. As a new threat arises, what will become of these fallen heroes?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Super Smash Bros. Civil War**_

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

 **One Year Ago**

 **Entrance to Bowser's Castle**

 **Bowser's Kingdom**

Four unknown figures stood in the distance from Bowser's Castle and the rest of his fire and brimstone kingdom. It was a rainy and grim night where lightning was shot from the clouded skies and water poured onto the condensed and desolate urban area of the kingdom.

These four are Smashers, a race of beings from different universes with extraordinary powers and high courage as well as eccentric personalities. The first Smasher was a short but stocky Italian plumber with a red cap, blue overalls, a brown mustache, and blue eyes; Super Mario. The second Smasher was a light brown anthropomorphic fox mercenary with a sported grey military fatigues and green eyes that leads a team of mercenaries called Star Fox; Fox McCloud. The third Smasher was a bounty huntress in an orange and red power suit fitted with a teal blue arm cannon; Samus Aran. The last Smasher was a bounty hunting futuristic racing pilot in racing gear with a helmet; Captain Douglas Jay Falcon.

"Alright-a then. We all know the plan, right? Storm the castle and silence Bowser once and for all", explained Mario.

"Yeah, but we might need some backup on this mission", said Fox.

"Our friends are-a always of help. They're on standby, waiting we need them", told Mario.

"Hmph, you better know what you're doing, Mario", Samus stated.

"I'm not too sure why we're doing this", stated Captain Falcon.

"Nevermind why! Let's-a-go!", shouted Mario as they headed off.

They entered silently into the city without making a sound. "Stay near me and don't cause any noise", Mario whispered to everyone.

They walked past a couple of Koopa soldiers who were on patrol. The Koopa soldiers were wearing gray armor and helmets while armed with standardized high tech weapons. The heroes jumped across the small buildings and looked both ways on the rainy street corners to see if any soldiers were there; the team moved as one by progressing closer to the bridge in stealth mode. They came to a giant, heavy bronze statue of Bowser.

"Yikes, now that's true tyranny right there", Samus commented on the statue's grotesque features.

"That statue looks kinda suspicious", warned Fox.

"Stay out of plain sight. It could be-", Mario was about to finish his sentence when the Statue of Bowser began to glow bright golden.

The eyes of the Bowser Statue began glowing and ominously. In seconds, Koopa soldiers ran towards the statue and immediately spotted the Smashers. They were at first intimidated by the Smashers but were lined up to open fire.

"Trespassers! Neutralize them!", yelled out a soldier.

"What in the blazes?! Bowser must know we're here", signaled out Mario. "Team, stealth approach is off now. Let's Smash!"

The Smashers already blew their cover so they had to fight their way to get to the castle. The team quickly smashed through the soldiers and any other opponents to get to the Bowser Bridge. The rain continued to pour over the kingdom but gradually began to stop. As they got closer, lightning shot out from the skies more frequently.

"We mustn't let them reach Lord Bowser", said one of the Koopa soldiers before being knocked out by Mario.

"Save your breath. This is what we came for", Mario told the unconscious soldier.

The Bowser Bridge was crawling with armed Koopa Soldiers carrying bayonets. The heroes had to act fast in order to proceed. They had their cover blown and they had to cross the Bowser Bridge to continue.

"There's got to be a way through without having to run into another infantry of spooks", said Fox.

"I have an idea, said Samus while smirking at Captain Falcon. He wondered as Samus looked straight at with a devilish look.

"Cap. I'll throw you and all you have to do is Falcon Punch through them so the bridge is clear. Got it?", said Samus.

"Um...I don't see that working. Let's try something else", Falcon suggested.

"Um...Nah. Let's do it anyways!", said Samus as she threw Falcon towards the enemy. Captain Falcon reacted fast as he was launched without notice.

"FALCON PUNCH!", the Falcon Punch pushed all the guards from the bridge and into the boiling lava moat. The Koopa soldiers screamed in pain as they fell in.

"Defend Lord Bowser! Seal the cas-", yelled a Koopa soldier before being knocked out by Samus and thrown into the lava.

The Smashers defeated the remaining soldiers. Fox attached some smart bombs onto the giant metal gates and triggered them open with a blast. "Let's move! Fox, call for backup", ordered Mario.

"You got it", Fox tapped into his communicator to reach the other Smashers who are on standby.

 **Bowser's Castle**

 **Bowser's Kingdom**

The Smashers traveled throughout the castle in search of Bowser. The most probable location of Bowser was his throne room. The castle's decor was a mix of dark green, some golden, and red, yellow, and bright green color. It was as if the castle was a twisted refurbished fun house in an amusement park. More Koopa soldiers continued to stop them.

"Remember the mission everyone. We stop Bowser once and for all, and we destroy his castle too", said Mario.

"What? Now I'm not so sure I approve of this", said Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, I'm going to agree for once. I thought we were to supposed capture Bowser after beating him into turtle soup", argued Samus.

Mario looked away and turned back chuckling and said, "What? Are you too-a scared of this? Look, we don't have a choice. I don't want to kill him but if we fail to do so, he will certainly destroy us all. Either you join the fight or get the hell out of here!"

"Bowser will certainly destroy us now that you've put us in this situation. And I ain't scared of anything. Not him or you", Samus was fueled by anger ready to hit Mario but then she stopped herself. "*sigh*...Fine then. Let's find Bowser and remove him from power", said Samus.

Captain Falcon glared at Mario and looked away in disgust. "You better not be pulling any wrong ideas, Mario", said Cap.

"I won't. We'll walk out alive. You'll see", Mario replied.

The other Smashers who acted as backup arrived in Bowser's Castle. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess in a pink dress; Princess Peach. The green dinosaur and the close friend of Mario; Yoshi. The elf princess with mystical powers; Princess Zelda. Elf sword fighter in green and the Triforce Hero of Time; Link. Blue-haired swordsman and prince of Altea; Prince Marth. And the infamous blue blur hedgehog; Sonic.

"I received a message from Fox. We're clear to enter the castle and draw out the soldiers", said Zelda.

"They must have cleaned house by the looks of this mess", said Sonic, observing the beaten Koopa soldiers.

" _Ni iku koto ga dekimasu._ (Let's go inside.)", said Marth.

"Yes, of course. We have to help our friends", said Peach. The rest of the aiding Smashers proceeded into the castle with haste. Soon, the unconscious Koopa soldiers woke up to find out that there were other Smashers.

"More trespassers?! Stop them!", said one of the Koopa soldiers.

"Let's get to work", told Sonic as the rest of the aiding Smashers battled them.

 **To the Core**

 **Bowser's Kingdom**

The four Smashers reached the path to Bowser's reactor core. The entire decor became something even scarier. It started out as a strange medieval fun castle to a revolting technological medieval castle. As they continued to head downstairs, the area seemed to get hotter.

"We have to keep going. We're almost-a there", said Mario.

The heroes soon encountered Koopa soldiers in high tech armor with guns. "You're not leaving here alive", proclaimed a high tech armor Koopa soldier. Samus instantly shot the high tech Koopa soldiers with her Arm Cannon and released a ball of energy that knocked them out.

"That's funny because I thought no one was leaving out here alive", said Samus as she looked back at Mario.

"We're back there again?!" argued Mario.

"Yes, we are! We'll be destroyed along with the castle if we don't have an escape plan", yelled Samus.

"The exit strategy has already been planned out", proclaimed Mario.

"Eliminate them! Protect Lord Bowser!", yelled another soldier. The heroes smashed through the Koopa's defenses with ease. There was something else questionable.

"How did they even get this kind of tech?", Fox asked Mario.

"It's possible Bowser received it from an underground source that supplying him. It had to be Master Hand who's responsible before we sent him out", proposed Mario.

The Koopa soldiers began backing off and running away from the Smashers as they were further closer to Bowser himself.

"Looks like we didn't even need backup anyways. Fox, can you call the others to stand down and leave the castle? We don't want to put anyone in danger", said Mario.

"No problem", said Fox as he opened up his comm.

"Everyone. Mario said you must leave the castle immediately because it's about to be turned to nothing when we reach the reactor core", said Fox over the transmission.

"But we can't leave without you!", said Peach.

"Just go! We have an escape strategy, but right now, you gotta leave the castle before it blows up", said Fox.

"As much as I don't like this, we gotta hurry out of this castle", said Sonic. The other Smashers stood from a safe distance from the castle as soon as they left.

 **Reactor Core**

 **Bowser's Kingdom**

Mario, Fox, Samus, and Captain Falcon finally reached the reactor core area. More high tech Koopa soldiers intervened but were quickly disabled. The reactor room was more sinister and upgraded from the rest of the medieval castle. There were machines that ran on electricity and nuclear fusion. As they walked into the reactor core room, evil squealing laughs and cackles were heard. A flying Koopa wizard in a blue robe with glasses and wand appeared; it was Kamek the Magikoopa.

"Ahahahahaha! You're not going to get to Lord Bowser!", stated Kamek. "I'll smite you with my magic!"

"Move out of the way or get stomped, geek. We're going to see your boss and we're going to...well you can guess...destroy him", said Samus.

"Let's just go pass him", Fox suggested.

"I can handle this dork. The rest of you should get to Bowser. Don't worry about me. I'll catch up in two seconds", Samus outright mocked Kamek.

"I am not a dork! I am the great Magikoopa! And I will not be ignored! Come! All of you will fight me now!", yelled Kamek in a high pitched tone. Everyone began laughing at Kamek's weak battle cries.

"So much for the 'great Magikoopa'? Look, pal, you're not even worth fighting. Go crawl and get out of here", said Samus as everyone continued laughing at Kamek. "Let's get out of here guys. It's not worth it to humiliate him any further than he already has", she continued.

"Sorry Kamek, but we're in a hurry", said Fox as he laughed and walked with the others.

"You will never leave here alive, do you hear me? You will all soon pay. Wait, where are going? Come back and face me now!", shouted Kamek.

The heroes paid no attention to Kamek. At last, the Smashers reached the powerful reactor core where the giant alpha spiky-shelled anthro turtle was located, sitting on his throne room; Bowser.

"Mario?! How dare you enter my castle unannounced?! I will not stand for this! The reactor core will not be destroyed while I'm around", proclaimed Bowser.

"That is where you are wrong", Mario briefly stated. "Tell us what you've been up all this time. I know you've been plotting with the Master Hand", said Mario.

"What are you babbling on about, Mario?! It's you who should be questioned! I no longer work with the Masters, and I have nothing else to say to you", explained Bowser. His voice almost sounded honest, but Mario didn't buy it.

"Alright, then. That's all I needed from you", Mario charged towards his nemesis in an ill-fated battle to the death.

The heroes faced off against Bowser in the reactor core. Bowser and Mario exchanged flame-based fireball attacks as Samus and Falcon attempted to subdue him. It was clear that Mario and the others were only distracting Bowser long enough to steer away from the reactor core. Fox had time to place the smart bombs over each generator powering the core and on the core itself as soon as possible.

"That's all the bombs I have. We only have three minutes", said Fox. He set them to explode at a set time.

"Good enough for me. Now let's get the hell out of here", said Mario.

"You fools! You've doomed us all!", shouted Bowser. "The reactor core is unstable. It can't be-"

"We know that. Hey, Bowser...goodbye my old friend. Never come back", said Mario as he uppercut Bowser in the jaw, which launched him straight up into the air and down below the reactor core and into him a sea of lava, seemingly killing him completely.

"Dammit, Mario! We have to leave right now! That reactor is gonna go any second", yelled Samus.

"Mario, led us outta here", said Fox.

"This way!", Mario pointed to the escape route.

The castle was coming down as the other generators around them started to explode as well. The heroes had seconds left as they continued to run as quickly as they could out of the reactor core and the castle itself. The castle was crumbling apart as debris fell and machines began malfunctioning. There were smoke and ash everywhere and fire as well. They eventually reached a broken wall but Mario knew they had to flee through any means.

"Samus! Destroy the wall so we can escape!" shouted Mario. Samus used her Zero Laser and blasted the wall through, revealing the outside. They immediately jumped out of the castle before the reactor core went off.

 **Bowser's Castle Exit**

 **Bowser's Kingdom**

At last, the Smashers exited Bowser's Castle upon its destruction. Everyone took a breather in relief in surviving. Mario spat onto the ground as he walked away. Peach and the others came to their aid and congratulated them.

Peach kissed Mario on the cheek and said, "I am so glad you made it back in one piece...my hero". Mario was covered in burn marks and had ash on his messy brown hair. He removed his red cap and sighed. "Mario. Is Bowser really gone?", Peach asked.

Mario spoke and said, "I think he died. I just think."

"What do you mean, Mario?", questioned Peach with slight worry.

"I mean that he's Bowser. He will find a way to come back and show himself again", he answered.

"You sure?", asked Fox.

"Positive", he answered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I thought we'd never make out it in time", said Samus.

"Well, I'm just so glad you made it out, Sammie. And you too, Fuzzy", Peach said with excitement and relief. Samus merely smiled while Fox blushed light red.

"Let's clear out of here", said Captain Falcon.

Soon, all the Smashers departed from the ruined kingdom, but what at the cost of a threat of the past possibly returning to exact revenge for their actions. Soon, they will pay the ultimate price.

 **Two Weeks Ago**

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**


	2. Chapter 2: Crisis

_**Super Smash Bros. Civil War**_

 _Chapter 2: Crisis_

 **Two Weeks Ago**

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

Almost one year has passed since the fall of the Kingdom of Bowser. The Smashers currently live at the Smash Tower in the borough of Sakurai in Smash City. The tower consists of 100 floors with the main lobby, personal rooms, training hall, laboratory, and main headquarters room as the office. Mario and his green-clad plumber brother Luigi looked at the view from the tower as Mario thought to himself. Fox and Samus were busy training. Link and Zelda were studying magic. Marth and Sonic were resting in their rooms. And Peach was busy shopping at the mall by herself.

 **Smash City Subway Line, Smash City**

Smash City was built after the exile of the supreme ruler Master Hand and his counterpart brother Crazy Hand. Master Hand controlled the original 13 Smashers and forced them to fight each other until they were able to gain control and overthrow his power. Crazy Hand attempted to intervene but was also defeated. Eventually, they were both sent into exile to an unknown dimension.

As a brief tutorial, the city contains the following boroughs: Sakurai, Iwata, Emperor, and Shogunate. The largest borough being Emperor. Sakurai is the central borough with many buildings and skyscrapers. Shogunate is the industrial borough and second largest. And Iwata being the smallest and most prominent borough of the city. Some of the city's most known locations and points of interest are Star Junction in downtown Sakurai, Iwata Memorial, the Nintendo Buildings in downtown, the Shogun Expressway, the Smash Transit System, Iwata Bridge, and the Research Facility in northern Shogunate. And that was your daily dose of the tutorial.

"I wonder how the others are doing. I can't wait to show them the new clothes I bought", said Peach. Peach just finished her shopping at the mall. She took the subway to get back to the tower.

Five minutes later, the uptown E Train arrived. After several minutes on board, Peach got off at Smash Tower Boulevard. As left the station, she noticed strange activities of electrical wires and lights flashing abnormally. Soon, large sounds of sparks went off and scared off everyone.

"What's going on? A power shortage?", she asked herself.

All of a sudden, strange electrical currents of energy were flowing and caused a blackout in the subway station. The sparks suddenly stopped. The entire subway station was pitch black.

"Something's definitely wrong", said Peach as she went to investigate alone. Peach walked carefully through the train tracks carrying a flashlight she found in a subway storage closet. "Hello? Is anybody there? I'm here to help", she asked.

Peach continued to walk alongside the train tracks since the power went down until she discovered an electrical light of energy coming from a hidden path in the subway tunnel. Peach walked into an old section of the subway system and encountered masked beings in technologically advanced armor and fitted weapons. Behind them was an unknown creature in a hoodie with electrical properties.

"Stand down and surrender! You're coming with us", said one of them after they found Peach.

"No! I have to get out of here!", screamed Peach as the criminals tried to hold her down.

"Detain her! She won't be getting up anytime time soon", another said as the masked beings stunned the princess into an unconscious state with a stun gun.

"Hehehehehe...", the hooded creature chuckled a bit. The sound of his voice was raspy yet intimidating.

 **Dreamland Island, Smash City**

Peach found herself chained in an abandoned factory on a remote island strip not far from the city. The daylight was replaced with a demeaning dusk environment. The tall buildings downtown could be seen in the background.

"Where am I? Let me go! Help me!", yelled Peach. She didn't know where she was

Electrical currents were heard and soon a dire song came on. The music felt dark and strangely similar to the electrical currents. The unknown being in the hoodie sang to himself.

"No one can hold me down", the hooded figure spoke.

"Who...W-who...are you?", said Peach in a frightened tone. He finally spoke.

"You will all suffer...pay...and die! No die first then suffer. No wait, I will make you all suffer and then die!...I will have my revenge. I have taken the power from the city. Soon your friends will come and my plan will come to action", he said as electrical sparks surrounded his body.

"Why...why are you doing this?!", yelled Peach.

"They all must die! They have brought pain to me!", he yelled. "...They shot at me! They laughed at me! They made a fool of me! They hated me! They're dead to me! And now they're all my enemies!", he sang as electrical currents erupted around the factory. "Now do you realize that I must have my revenge", he continued.

Peach started to recognize the unknown being before her. He was in a dark blue hoodie and his right eye was replaced with a metal red eye. He had electrical powers infused within his body, but it was clear he was half-machine. The masked beings revealed themselves to be high tech armored Koopa soldiers wearing balaclavas on their faces.

"My enemies, my electricity, the power, the world", he sang to himself.

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

"The power's gone down all over the entire city", said Sonic.

"You just realized that huh, genius?", said Samus sarcastically. "Great! Now, what do we do?", Samus continued as she looked at Mario. "And where's Peach?"

"She should have been back by now. I still have her signal on her phone. I can track it down", said Mario while finding Peach's phone signal.

Then, the alarms went on. Luckily, most of the Smash Tower was still online due to their own personal power generator. The huge computer monitor detected large energy signals coming from one source.

"My scammers are picking something big. Large quantities of electricity are coming from a remote factory in Dreamland Island", stayed Samus.

"I tracked down Peach's location. She's at Dreamland Island", said Mario who was looking at the factory.

"We have to rescue Peach! She's in there! She could be in danger already", said Fox in an almost hysterical mood.

"Aww...I didn't know you cared about Peach so much, loverboy", teased Samus.

"It's not that. She's a good friend and I can't let her down", said Fox, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure *coughs* sure", she continued.

Mario, Fox, Marth, and Link went to the old factory in Dreamland Island. The other Smashers had to stay in the tower for the time being and monitor the situation before they could act.

 **Dreamland Island, Smash City**

The four Smashers arrived at the factory to find Peach chained up to a pole. The entire factory was nearly empty.

"Mario! Everyone! You found me!", Peach smiled as they discovered her. Fox quickly unchained Peach.

"Thanks, Mr. Fuzzy", said Peach.

"Yeah... no problem", said Fox awkwardly.

"Peach, who did this?", Mario pushed Fox out of the way to comfort Peach.

"I wasn't sure who that was but I know the Koopa are behind the power shortage", she explained.

"Damn...I was waiting for their return anyways", Mario whispered to himself. "Let's move", he ordered his teammates.

 **The East River**

The Smashers left the factory by exiting through the front entrance. Out of nowhere, groups of high tech Koopa soldiers swarmed the entrance. Then, suddenly, the factory seemed to be moving across the East River.

"Is the factory...moving?", questioned Fox.

"No...I think we're on a flatboat in the East River", corrected Mario.

The boat revealed explosive mortar launchers and attacked all of the lower east side of the borough. The city was in a deep panic. Hundreds of people ran for their lives as the mortars were automatically being shot.

"Do what needs to be done. Marth and Link, take out the boat while the rest of us go after this figurehead", commanded Mario.

"Mario. Shouldn't Fuzzy stop the boat because he has explosives?", said Peach.

"I didn't bring my explosives", said Fox.

"Fine then. We'll take out this boat to save the citizens in the city", said Mario.

"Throw them overboard!", said a Koopa mercenary, as many of them encroached on the ship. "Do not let them destroy the ship!"

"Perfect timing. Let's bring down this ship", said Mario.


	3. Chapter 3: Star Junction

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 3: Star Junction_

 **The East River**

The Smashers battled the Koopa soldiers while trying to dismantle the ship they were on.

"Marth! Link! Disable those cannons!", said Mario.

"Don't let them destroy the ship", said one soldier.

Marth and Link focused on the cannons while the others covered their backs. The Koopa mercenaries fought back with electrical weapons. Luckily, they had strategy and skill to easily overpower the Koopa soldiers. Fox kept Peach at bay and did his best to defend her.

"Keep them away from the cannons!", said another soldier.

Marth and Link simultaneously destroyed each of the cannons with a fused move of unleashing their attacks repeatedly to damage them. Mario found the electric tanker powering the ship and smashed it, which shut the whole thing down. The Smashers jumped into the river and watched as the ship sank down below along with the remaining mercenaries.

"Let's swim to the city!", said Peach.

The Smashers had to find the hooded figure and stop him. Luckily for them, the civilians flocked due to the attacks on the lower east side of the borough. They reached land and searched around in the cold and pitch black city. Samus called in to check on the rest of the team.

"You made it out. Good. Things were almost touch-and-go for that bit. My scanners have detected the electrical energy on Star Junction Bouverald. The rest of us are headed there right now", Samus over the comm.

"Oh shoot! Star Junction?!", said Mario. "That's way too dangerous!"

"How come?", Peach questioned.

"Think about it. Star Junction is like a buffet of energy", he said.

"Whoa! You're right. How are we going to get there in time?", she said.

"I know how", said Fox as looked at a nearby vehicle. Fox broke the window open and hot-wired the car.

"This doesn't look right. It's illegal to steal vehicles that aren't yours", said Peach.

"It's unorthodox, but there's no time! Get in everyone!", said Mario as Fox drove them to Star Junction Boulevard.

 **Star Junction Boulevard, Smash City**

The moment of truth was realized when the past comes to destroy the present. The Smashers arrived at Star Junction, along with Samus, Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Zelda to help out. Civilians had already fled in terror from the attacks. The hooded figure was hidden among the ruined Star Junction area and sensed electrical cables. He looked under the floor and absorbed the energy from the cables. The Smashers took notice of high levels of electricity coming from the hooded figure.

"Is that him?", said Mario.

"I'm positive", answered Peach.

The hooded figure looked up and saw the Smashers. Mario glanced at the figure and started to recognize who that was. The hooded figure was not happy to see his enemies.

"He seems familiar with that blue hoodie of his", Mario made an observation.

"You? All of you...are...here", he panted.

"Who are you exactly?", asked Samus.

"You don't remember...me?!", he yelled as he started blasting electricity everywhere.

"Wait a minute! Kamek?!", Mario was in great surprise.

"You killed me, but I came back from the dead. You turned me into this! You all laughed at me! You all are...afraid of me!", shouted Kamek as he laughed.

"We were just having some fun, right Mario?", said Samus in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up! Enough of this! I will have my revenge! I am no longer a Koopa. I am Mecha Kamek!", yelled Mecha Kamek.

Mecha Kamek removed his hood and revealed his true powers. He gathered electricity around Star Junction altogether. The entire area went pitch black again. He suddenly caused a massive explosion that took down most of the lights in the area.

"You will all pay for my suffering!", yelled Mecha Kamek as he fired electrical bolts at everyone. The Smashers evacuated the rest of the civilians to safety from Kamek.

"I have the power to destroy the city with my electricity!", said Mecha Kamek. He was interrupted by a blue blur of speed; Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Not so fast! Let's see how you keep up with me", said Sonic.

"So you think you can stop power. I am power!", replied Mecha Kamek. Mecha Kamek unleashed his full power against all of his opponents. "I am power! I am the bomb that will disintegrate your city", he proclaimed. Out of nowhere, the green dinosaur of wonder attacked Mecha Kamek; Yoshi.

Yoshi and Mecha Kamek met face to face. "I cannot allow you to destroy my friends, Kamek", exclaimed Yoshi.

"Ah. An old adversary has returned. How are you...buddy?", said Kamek while smirking.

"I haven't forgotten what happened after a long time", said Yoshi. "This time...it's the end!"

"We'll see about that. In the end, the heroes will lose!", proclaimed Mecha Kamek.

Mecha Kamek commanded his Koopa soldiers to attack the Smashers. The heroes fought back while Yoshi and Kamek faced off. Mecha Kamek fired his electric bolts at Yoshi, who was dodging every single one.

"You're not so bad, my old enemy", said Kamek.

"I can the same thing for someone who became a mechanical monstrosity", shot back Yoshi.

Mecha Kamek flew over Yoshi and attempted to strike Yoshi. However, Yoshi jumped high enough to grab him. Mecha Kamek grabbed hold of Yoshi in return and smashed him through the buildings.

Mario called out to Fox and said, "Fox, gimme a boost!" Fox threw Mario up to interfere with Kamek and Yoshi's battle. Mecha Kamek launched fierce electrical attacks on all his opponents. Sonic interrupted the battle and kicked Mecha Kamek, but it didn't seem to stop him.

"You cannot stop electricity! It doesn't give out, it only evolves", said Mecha Kamek.

Mario, Yoshi, and Sonic fused their attacks together. Mario launched Kamek into the air and Sonic kicked him. After that, Yoshi finished him off with a final punch.

"I will not lose. You've already lost this battle. Count yourself on that", said Kamek as he weakened down and prepared his last move that will level the city. "Your city will now be destroyed the same way you destroyed mine", said Mecha Kamek.

Mecha Kamek absorbed all of the electricity he could into his body and planned to release the energy as a massive explosion. However, Yoshi discovered an implanted machine that could create a feedback loop and prevent the electricity from being released. Yoshi activated the machine just in time before the final attack. The feedback loop occurred which stopped the release and set Mecha Kamek unconscious and weak.

"Ha! Even at my defeat, the heroes have paid the price already", announced Mecha Kamek as he fell down.

The Smashers witnessed the short-lived power of a mechanized Kamek as they started with the cleanup and reconstruction, giving thought about these consequences going further. They looked around and saw the mess they made and the number of civilians they put at risk.

 **Present Day**

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**


	4. Chapter 4: New Players

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 4: New Players_

 **Present Day**

 **Iwata Memorial, Smash City**

Looking up at the famous and unforgettable statue while sitting down, Mario wondered about his past mistakes and what looked at what went wrong ever since the destruction of Bowser's kingdom and Mecha Kamek's revenge scheme. He smoked a hard joint of tobacco.

"Where did everything go wrong that one year ago?", questioned Mario to himself. "Ever since we defeated the Masters". Then, he received a call from his cell phone. It was Peach.

"Mario, can you please come to the tower? There's something important", called Peach.

"Okay, Peach. I'll be there", responded Mario after hanging up.

Mario took his black limo and drove off to the tower while listening to classical Italian music, still thinking about what he's responsible for. He kept himself in a tense situation.

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

Mario arrived at the tower in time for the announcement Peach was about to give. All of the Smashers were present ready for the news.

"The newcomers have arrived in town and they're coming right now into the lobby", Peach announced.

"I thought they would come earlier", said Sonic.

"They couldn't. The battle with Kamek delayed everything. The whole city was in disorder that we couldn't contact them sooner", answered Fox.

"They're coming at any moment! Let's get to the lobby. I can't wait to meet them!", Peach always found excitement in meeting new people.

Soon, the Smashers made it to the lobby to find their new allies waiting, almost with blank faces. The Smashers had not met them in real life until now that is. The first one was a bleach-blonde princess in a blue dress and a bang covering her right crystal blue eye; Rosalina. The second one was the green-haired goddess of light; Palutena. The third one was a blue haired female sword fighter; Lucina. The fourth one was a dark blue-haired swordsman with a mighty golden sword; Ike. The fifth one was a white-haired female wizard; Robin. The sixth new fighter was the Aura Pokémon; Lucario. The seventh new fighter was the Ninja Pokémon; Greninja. The final one was a gray-furred wolf mercenary with a mechanical eye patch on his left eye; Wolf.

"Just eight? I thought there would be more people", said Samus.

"Yeah, me too. I guess not everyone we sent an invitation to received it", wondered Peach.

"Anyways, hello everyone. I assume you all got here with no trouble", said Mario.

"We're alright, Mushroom Warrior. It is good to see you again since you last saved the galaxy", said Rosalina with a light smile. Rosalina went turned to Peach. "And you must be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's so nice to meet you."

"Thanks, but uh, who are you?", Peach inquired.

"My name is Rosalina. Watcher of the Cosmos and the Mother of the Lumas. I helped Mario in his quest to save you and the galaxy from Bowser", Rosalina carefully explained.

"Oh...now I get it. Well, I should give you my thanks for saving me as well", Peach complimented.

"Oh, it was no problem. I should be thanking you for inviting me here to be a part of a team of heroes", Rosalina responded with a warm smile.

"I think we're going to be great friends", smiled Peach.

Not long, Fox and Wolf found themselves staring at each other like predators. They growled at one another and made slight hisses. The rest of the Smashers decided to watch them instead of interfering.

"Fox...", said Wolf.

"Wolf!", said Fox.

"Hmph, not a surprise to see you here, but why do I have to work with a pup like you?", Wolf made a sly remark.

"Because if you don't, you'll be classified as an enemy and get hunted down by me", Fox shot back.

"You should watch what you say. Count yourself lucky we're on the same team", stated Wolf.

"Why are you really here, Wolf?", Fox was ready to pull out a gun.

"Ain't it obvious, Fox? I came here for a fight", Wolf pulled his own blaster out in a flash.

"I agree. When are we going to fight?", Ike jumped in on the conversation.

"I'm liking these guys already", nodded Samus. "But seriously, let's put down those weapons. There'll be time for that later", Samus instantly got Wolf and Fox to put down their guns.

"Alright, everyone! Since we've had introductions, there's a particular situation that has to be taken care of at the capital", said Mario. "Let's head upstairs. We discuss it tomorrow."

Everyone crowded into the elevators to get upstairs and explored around. They each interacted in different, awkward ways. As soon as everyone got settled in and set their belongings in their own rooms, the newcomers found themselves hanging around in the fifth floor office section of the Smash Tower. A certain wolf observed a certain space princess and walked towards her. Wolf decided to have some fun during his stay by messing around with the space princess.

"Hehehe...sup", said Wolf as he smiled almost romantically at Rosalina.

"Umm...hello", she replied, feeling a bit provoked and intimidated.

"So, wanna hang out sometime", he scowled.

"No, thank you though", she said nervously.

"Aw don't worry about it, babe. I'll loosen you up real nice", said Wolf as he continued to advance.

Rosalina blushed instantly and said, "Could you please leave me alone, okay?"

"Aww c'mon baby, we were made for each other. Wait! Come back!", said Wolf as Rosalina walked away awkwardly in deep red.

"Knock it off, Wolf. I didn't realize you had a thing for princesses", said Fox as he walked in.

"That makes two of us. I see a certain pink princess eyeballing you and I've seen you catching glances at her", smirked Wolf when noticing Peach giggling at them and looking back.

"Hey, she's just a friend, and I have no romantic feelings for her", shot back Fox.

"You'll understand when you're older, pup. For right now, you deal with your childhood crush waiting on you to make the first move", smirked Wolf.

"Dammit, Wolf! Enough of that. At least I'm not starting a high school romance", shot back Fox angrily. The two dogs gave each other cold stares and walked different directions from each other.

Palutena and Lucina spoke to one another upstairs in the main office, discussing the events before their arrival.

"Maybe we should have gotten here earlier", said Palutena.

"Those attacks on the city delayed our arrival, remember", said Lucina.

"Still, it would have been interesting to fight alongside them. Who knows what could happen next?", said Palutena.

"There's something about to happen that could lead to utter chaos and betrayal. I can feel it within my aura", said Lucario as he meditated near them. Palutena and Lucina were almost shaken by his sudden appearance but remained friendly towards him.

"Oh, hey Lucario, is it?", said Lucina with a short smile.

"What's that 'thing' talking about?", said Palutena, offending Lucario in that phrase, but Lucario país no attention.

"All I'm saying is perhaps we will face of what we haven't expected before but it's seems euphemistic from the beginning. We must remain vigilant and alert of the future for we hold the power to change it for the better or for the worst", said Lucario.

"What? You make no sense, 'Lucario'. Hehehe, you're pretty funny", laughed Palutena as Lucario sighed and continued his meditation, ignoring her comments.

Rosalina walked to Peach and Zelda upstairs. "Hello dear!", Peach greeted her new friend.

"Hello, Peach. Can I ask you something?", asked Rosalina.

"Sure", said Peach.

"There's this wolf who has fallen for me and he won't leave me alone", she said.

"Like a love-struck puppy?", Peach gave an example.

"Yes", Rosalina nodded.

"You should give him a chance and maybe you'll like him too", smiled Peach as Zelda nodded

"I guess so", said Rosalina with a nervous look. "But he looks so scary and evil.

"Pft...as if. He looks pretty hot to me. Too bad he's not eyeballing me", Samus jumped into the talk.

"I don't know. I want to abstain from having a relationship", said Rosalina.

"Suit yourself. But he's all yours by the way", Samus winked, making Rosalina felt even more uncomfortable.

Soon after the exploration of the tower, the Smashers left to go around and explore the rest of the city.

"C'mon, Rosie. We'll take you to the most glamorous malls in the city. You'll love it", cheered Peach as she grabbed Rosalina by the hand.

"If you say so", agreed Rosalina as she felt confused.

"Oh, you can come as well, Lucina. And your friend too", Peach also grabbed Lucina by the hand.

"Oh, well. I don't know if I can. What is a mall?", Lucina was all in confusion.

"Oh c'mon. You'll love it as well. Trust me", Peach smiled.

"I-I...guess", Lucina felt awkwardness as she's never experienced this situation ever. Robin followed along.

"Where can I train?", asked Ike.

"It's in the middle section of the tower; floor 25, you shouldn't miss it", said Mario.

"Thank you", he replied as he walked out.

"I'm out to look around on what this so-called city has to offer", said Wolf as he ran out the door.

"I'll just stay here with my new best friends", said Palutena as she watched both Lucario and Greninja meditating. Lucario and Greninja paid no attention in mind.

Meanwhile, after everybody left, Captain Falcon and Mario argued upstairs over the past incidents that have occurred. "It wasn't my-a fault, okay", said Mario.

"You were responsible for maintaining what happened that year ago and your crap caused us another problem!", yelled Falcon.

"Look, I'll figure out a solution when we visit the Capitol for a meeting with the Administration", shot back Mario. "Now, calm down, you idiot."

Samus chimed into the conversation and said, "You know it was your fault!"

"Why do you always have to blame me?", argued Mario. The three arguing Smashers stared at each other until Mario spoke. "...Fine, whatever. As I said before, we'll go to the Capitol and speak with the Administration into stopping the new proposed law. Capiche!"

"Yeah. Capiche. Whatever this law is, I hope it's a good one", said Samus.

 **The Capitol**


	5. Chapter 5: Smash Capitol

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 5: Smash Capitol_

 **Sakurai Bridge, Smash City**

Wolf drove in his new motorcycle across the bridge, giving dirty looks and dirty remarks to anyone passing by. Wolf reached out his phone and received a call from the rest of the fighters.

"Wolf, we need you at the Tower. We're ready to move to our first mission", said Mario.

"Don't sweat. I'll be right over", he responded. Wolf swiftly drove past the busy streets to get to the Smash Tower.

 **Smash Tower Briefing, Smash Tower**

"Alright! Since everyone's here then, we're headed to the Smash Capitol. We have an important situation we need to take care of", said Mario.

"What kind of situation are we talking about here, boss?", asked Wolf.

"Before your arrival, a situation involving a dangerous cybernetic machine and a band of mercenaries delayed everything and caused a complete disaster. As a result, our team has been put into the line of political trouble", said Mario.

"Basically, we've been pitted against the government for the damage that had been done two weeks before you guys arrived. Since 'we're' the ones responsible, they're considering a new law that requires us to sign with the government", said Samus.

"Urgh, that sounds like a problem. I can't let the government control me. I'm assuming we're gonna be civil about this and ask them not to go forward with the law", complained Wolf.

"That's right. I'm sure we can reason with them, even though there's only 'someone' who should take responsibility", Samus was referring to Mario.

Mario placed his gloved hand on his face and sighed. "Fine. Let's just get to the capital. We'll be taking our private airplane."

They flew out of the city via the jet in their authorized hanger at the local airport and traveled upstate to the capital, unknowing of the dangers that confront them.

 **Capitol Gardens, The Capitol**

Armed helicopters dropped ropes down and released Koopa mercenaries carrying carbine and assault rifles. A series of explosions followed within the Capitol building. Finally, a dark blue robot flew in from behind a building in rapid speed. The Smashers just arrived at the capital, just to find out that the capital was being attacked.

"Damn...", said Wolf. "So I guess this is what you mean by a capital, huh?"

"No. It's under attack and I think the officials are being held hostage", said Mario.

"Mario, it's the mercenaries. I thought this was over!", said Captain Falcon. "Why are Koopa soldiers attacking the capital?"

"I don't-a know who's responsible for these attacks but we need to find out and rescue the hostages", said Mario.

"Smashers! Divide and conquer strategy. One small team of four uses the underground subway to get into the building while the rest of us battle outside the gardens and entrance. After the team makes their way in, they break the entrance from the inside and we all secure the hostages to safety. Fox, Wolf, Peach, and Rosalina, you four go to the subway", said Mario as they nodded.

"Interesting. Still upset that I can't fight outside, but I won't argue", said Wolf.

"I'll...lead us in", said Fox as he rolled his eyes which angered Wolf.

"Okay, everyone else, stop the mercenaries!", yelled Mario.

"What are the heroes doing here in the Capitol? Keep the hostages at bay!", shouted a Koopa mercenary.

"Destroy them all!", said another.

Then, shots of blue arrows were fired from a brown-haired angel; Pit. "I've got you covered!", said Pit as he continued firing arrows.

"Alright, Pit! Good job! I knew you could make it", Palutena shouted.

With aerial support, the Smashers advanced deeper into the garden. An armed helicopter flew by and dropped down more mercenaries. There were also traps such landmines and mercenaries carrying rocket launchers.

"If we could just get past those rockets", said Samus as she looked afar.

"I have an idea involving guerrilla attacks", said Ike as Samus looked at him with interest. "Out hit-and-run tactics might be able to weaken them enough so we continue on", he continued.

"Okay, now I'm really impressed with the new swordsman", said Samus with a small smile.

"Good enough for me. Everyone, hit-and-run!", commanded Mario.

 **Underground Politics Station, The Capitol**

Meanwhile, the other four Smashers traveled through the subway under the Capitol to find an entrance inside the building.

"I know there's a path to get into the Capitol", said Fox as he led.

"Your wits are as dumb as your nose. I would've found the way in already", smirked Wolf.

"Shut...up, okay. I'm leading us into the building", Fox was a little irritated.

"You can do this, Fuzzy! ", said Peach. Fox blushed a little and agreed.

"So, babe. How about that date?", Wolf asked Rosalina, still making advances on her.

"I told you to leave me alone, please", said Rosalina as she blushed a little and turned away from him.

"Give it rest, Wolf. It's obvious that she doesn't like you", smirked Fox.

"You shut your trap!", growled Wolf as he and Fox angrily looked at each other.

Rosalina looked scared as she said, "Um, I'm...afraid."

"Fuzzy, Fluffy, you're scaring Rosie. Please stop fighting", said Peach in a serious tone.

"Did you just call me 'Fluffy', princess?!", said Wolf as he turned around. Peach and Wolf stared at one another. Peach stood up to Wolf in a serious manner.

"Fine. Let's just keep going", growled Wolf slowly.

The four Smashers continued on into the abandoned subway station and Wolf quickly smelled something alarming. "Hold on. I can smell...mines...turtles?...and...smoke. We have to be cautious. Fox and I will detect for traps and enemies we may face", said Wolf.

"So you're calling the shots now, Wolf. It's funny really", smirked Fox.

"Yeah, it is since I'm the alpha male and a better leader than you", said Wolf which made Fox frown.

"Why are you two always fighting?", questioned Rosalina.

"Sorry princess, but there's history behind it", said Wolf. "Now come on everyone. We're almost there."

The entire subway station began to rumble and shake. "What's happening?!", screamed Peach.

"The battle above is going beyond normal combat", explained Fox.

"Dammit, now I really want to be up there. I hear explosions and helicopters crashing", said Wolf.

"Over there! They're trying to get inside the building. Stop them!", yelled a Koopa mercenary from a far distance.

"Finally it's time to fight", said Wolf as he pulled out his automatic pistol. The Smashers quickly got past the mercenaries and found a straight path to the Capitol.

"Yes! We made it to the entrance. Stand back", said Fox as he set smart bombs to blow open the door. The four Smashers reached the Capitol building to find an empty large lobby in ruins. Then, explosions and shots were heard once more.

"Ah!", screamed Rosalina.

"Stay close to me for safety", said Wolf.

"No...no thank you. I'm suddenly not afraid anymore", she replied.

Fox set smart bombs on the main Capitol doors. The bombs destroyed the doors and allowed full access to the rest of the building.

 **The Capitol Building, The Capitol**

All the Smashers were now inside the building. "Good work everyone", said Mario. "We have to save the hostages and find out who's responsible."

Suddenly, an Arwing crashed into the side of the building and out jumped a blue-feathered bird pilot mercenary; Falco. "Took you long enough. The angel and I have been trying to stop these mercs. It seems that this character Dark Samus is the mastermind behind all this and not just some turtles", said Falco.

A huge explosion from above revealed the dark blue power suit mechanized counterpart of Samus; Dark Samus.

"So! The Smashers have come to rescue the hostages. They are safe...for now. Do you have the courage to save them? Let us see, comrades", said Dark Samus while flying above.

"Not you again! It can't be", cried out Samus.

"Ah, hehe...my old enemy. How have you been since our last encounter?", laughed Dark Samus.

"This time! It's over for you", claimed Samus with rage.

"It is you who will pay in the end, even if I lose. Right now, I have to attend to some company", said Dark Samus as dozens of Koopa mercenaries dropped down with ropes. "Destroy those Smashers!", Dark Samus ordered.

The Smashers battled the waves of mercenaries but there were just too many of them. "I've just had enough of these damn mercs. I got a plan. Reflect the blast, Fox!", yelled Samus as she fired her arm cannon at Fox.

"The hell!", said Fox as he turned around and rapidly reflected the intentional blast, which destroyed all the enemies in one go when he blasted it back. "Why did you do that?!", said Fox.

"My bad. But there's history behind it", she confessed.

"It's alright, Samus", Fox replied.

The Smashers saw another door to the right and ran into a hallway leading to an underground parking lot. The Smashers pressed forward, dispatching any mercenaries in their direction. Once they reached the end of the parking lot, there was nothing left but ruined cars and abandoned vehicles.

"Where are the hostages? Did they evacuate?", said Captain Falcon.

"You idiots! Hahaha...you fell into my trap. There were never any hostages. Now we will crush you into the pavement!", said Dark Samus as he used his supersonic waves to knock down the heroes.

 **Underground Parking Lot, The Capitol**

Dark Samus and the Koopa mercenaries engaged fire and the Smashers fought back harder. "You think you've got what it takes to stop me", said Dark Samus boldly.

Samus immediately took action by engaging Dark Samus. "You can't win against me, faker", said Dark Samus.

"That's what you think, you pile of scraps", said Samus as she placed a sticky explosive on Dark Samus's back. Dark Samus was weakened long enough to be attacked. "It's time to end you!", yelled Samus as she fired from her arm cannon.

Dark Samus came right back up from impact and shouted, "Argh...it doesn't matter. Follow me heroes...if you dare!", as he flew above and out of the parking lot. The Smashers disabled the mercenaries.

"Now what!", asked Ike.

"You heard Dark Samus. Let's-a follow him", answered Mario.

"Mario, stay out of my way! This is between me and Dark Samus only", said Samus with rage boiling inside of her. She was really steamed for some reason.

"We're all in this together, Aran. I will lead us to stop Dark Samus. He must be at the entrance of the Capitol, waiting for us. Everyone, follow me", said Mario as Fox and Ike nodded in unison.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Captain Falcon shook his head.

" _Watashi mo so_ (So do I)", Marth agreed.

"There's no time to waste! We have to stop Dark Samus!", ordered Samus.

 **The Capitol**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the Capital

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 6: Battle of the Capital_

 **The Capitol**

The sun slowly set after the attack by the mercenaries and the Capitol stood in smoke from the explosions. The Smashers walked outside to the entrance of the building to clear out as soon as possible. Most of them were coughing from the growing smoke.

"Luckily we got out alive", said Samus. "No thanks to you Mario."

"Now what the hell does that mean?", he asked.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't pissed off these guys, we wouldn't be in this mess", she rudely responded.

"I got us to safety and I never called Dark Samus and told him 'Attack the Capitol' now did I", Mario responded back.

"If you hadn't destroyed Bowser and his kingdom that one year ago, there wouldn't be mercenaries or Mecha Kamek to deal with!", Captain Falcon jumped in.

" _Kureijiitaria!_ (Crazy Italian!)", Marth chimed in.

"C'mon guys. We have trust to Mario on what's he doing", said Fox.

"This is between me and Mario. Stay out this, Fuzzball", said Samus.

"Maybe we should all calm down", said Rosalina.

"You shut up too!", said Samus. "Shut up...okay, all of you!", Samus went on a tirade.

"Perhaps we can discuss the term 'all your fault' another time", suggested Mario.

"Oh, I'll show you 'another time'!", said Samus as she prepared to fire her arm cannon. Wolf suddenly intervened.

"Shut the hell up!", he growled in anger. "We have to be focused on what's going on now!"

"Be quiet, Fluffy. No one has to hear you howling", said Samus.

"What did you just say? I'll bash your head onto my Wolfen", said Wolf.

"Go ahead! Do it!", she shouted as she aimed her cannon.

"Don't test me, sweetheart", he growled as he showed his sharp teeth.

"Enough! Why are we even-a doing this, huh?", yelled Mario.

"Hehehahahahaha!...Aww, it was just getting good for you all to destroy each other. Just as what Kamek predicted", laughed Dark Samus as he flew down rather quick and created a hard crater near the entrance. "Guess I have put you out...permanently! Mercenaries! Kill them all!", commanded Dark Samus.

The Smashers took action to take down Dark Samus. Samus fired her missiles at her enemies. Wolf used his rifle to kill the Koopa mercenaries. Marth used his mighty sword to cut down his foes. Pit fired more arrows from above.

"I will no longer allow you heroes to interfere!", said Dark Samus as he attacked Samus directly.

"Fine then. You're finished anyway", remarked Samus as she got back up.

Samus and her dark counterpart continued fighting. "Perhaps you should have had your power suit instead", said Dark Samus when grabbing Samus's hands.

"Why? You want me to go easy on you?", she shot back.

"Hahaha! I'm far more powerful in strength and biology", said Dark Samus as he smashed Dark Samus into the ground. Falco quickly used a smart bomb grenade launcher to blast Dark Samus away.

"Time's up, you freak", proclaimed Falco.

"No, it is your time that ends here!", yelled Dark Samus as he flew off high to recover and more mercenaries dropped in the fray.

"More mercenaries?! How many Koopas wanna get back at Mario?", said Captain Falcon.

"Good enough for me", shouted Wolf as he unleashed his claws on the mercenaries.

"There's no exact number of how many Koopas want to get back at me", said Mario as he threw fire at his opponents.

"But we do know that you caused them to get back at you", smirked Samus as she blasted more enemies.

"Let's focus more on this fight than our fight", said Ike as he stabbed one of the mercenaries.

"We'll work together!", said Pit as he lifted Falco up into the air.

"The hell you doing, kid?", he questioned.

"Start shooting from above to control the air. It's kinda ironic you can't fly since you're a bird", explained Pit.

"I ain't got wings and it ain't ironic", replied Falco as he fired shots below.

Dark Samus crashed through the entrance of the Capitol, and created a shockwave when landing back into the ground. "Enough of this! I will destroy you heroes myself!", yelled Dark Samus. "It doesn't matter; you heroes will lose this day", laughed Dark Samus when the Capitol was soon clear of Koopa mercenaries. The Smashers used their magic and weapons to weaken Dark Samus.

"You're done, faker!", screamed Samus as she fired her Zero Laser from her arm cannon directly at Dark Samus and his power suit was out of energy.

"Argh, you think you've won, but you haven't...you will soon see. You have already lost… argh, hehehe", said Dark Samus before passing out.

The Capitol, now smoking from a brutal arms conflict, becomes the spark of a new war.

 **One Day Later**

 **The Capitol**


	7. Chapter 7: Tension

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 7: Tension_

 **National Assembly of Smash, Smash City**

Prior to the Capitol building being badly damaged by the insurgency of the Koopa mercenaries, the meeting took place at the National Assembly near the Capitol. The National Assembly building was three stories high and housed only legislative representatives of the citizens whereas the Capitol only housed the executive board of directors in charge of running the government. The executives were using said building as temporary headquarters. Nearly every representative was inside the building hearing Mario's speech as he spoke.

"And to sum everything up, these attacks were not only attacks on our own creed but attacks on our citizens. I will continue to lead the heroes as we investigate", spoke Mario in a serious tone. As soon as he was done, Samus had to say something, making Mario upset.

"I know that Mario has further evidence to explain the cause of these attacks and the particular motives of the terrorists. After all, he has a huge of responsibility as the leader", said Samus as she smirked at Mario.

"Dammit", whispered Mario.

"If Mario wouldn't mind, I'll explain the situation of the events", said Captain Falcon. "It all began on-". A screech of a sharp claw interrupted his speech.

"Yeah, yeah, stop talking for a moment. It's my turn to speak", said Wolf.

"You realize this is a meeting, not a courtroom!", stated Mario.

"Well, it's about to become a courtroom if you talk back to me like that", he said as everyone was confused with these events but then turned around looking like nothing happened. "Mario...is not guilty…because for whatever reason that he's not fully responsible. *nods couples of times* Plenty of fault to go around. It's not his fault that mercenaries wanted to kill him. I mean, I've always had trouble myself: bounty hunters, militants, and stupid foxes", claimed Wolf.

"Hey!", yelled Fox as Wolf smirked back.

"Point is that this law would only hurt a lot more people", Wolf finished his statement.

"If I may, I should have a chance to speak", said Peach.

"The floor's open to you now, princess", said Wolf as he stepped aside.

"Thank you, I guess. I believe Mario, the brave hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, is not guilty. Since I am Princess Peach Toadstool, leading monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom, I believe Mario has proven to be an effective leader and has never turned his back on his own friends", spoke Peach.

"I think we've heard enough. Now to just clarify, we were never sure if Mario was guilty at first, but due to his responsibility as leader and considering the recent attacks, we will look into this as an evaluation. In the meantime, you're all dismissed. And Mario...stay out of trouble", said the official.

Mario slowly nodded and clenched his teeth in a serious manner. He took responsibility for his actions, but now he could be paying more than that. He was almost certain they'd go with the registration.

 **One Day Later**

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

Ike just finished his warmup and training session from the training room. He quickly took a shower and headed downstairs dressed. Once again, everyone followed up on yet another heated argument.

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you, Aran", said Mario angrily. "If you hadn't talked about what happened before, we wouldn't have the government on our ass", he continued.

"If you hadn't told the truth to the rest, maybe I wouldn't have talked", yelled back Samus. "And so what about the government. They're on your ass", she continued.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't insulted Kamek, there wouldn't be a government to worry about", said Mario.

"How about this? If you weren't the leader, we wouldn't have to deal with any of this fighting. You told us to attack Bowser's Castle and look where that ended up ", yelled Samus.

"Alright, that's enough! Both of you!", shouted Peach. "We're friends and family. We were all there that year ago. The past is the past. We learn from our mistakes and move on", she said.

"Of course you side with Mario as always. How about taking my side for a change, Peach? You did not approve of the plan and you told Mario to back out", said Samus. Captain Falcon walked in.

"Your efforts as the leader nearly got us killed", said Captain Falcon.

"Not so. I told you the plan about destroying the castle and eliminating Bowser. We were all there", said Mario.

Lucario overheard the entire conversation and felt almost enraged. Lucario went to tell the other Smashers. "I heard Mario talking about how he and our allies destroyed this castle and killed someone called Bowser", he explained.

"It's not nice to spy on someone, Lucario", said Palutena.

"I only overheard from a good distance", explained Lucario.

"Yeah, a good distance meaning a few yards while carefully listening. That's eavesdropping!", said Palutena while smirking.

"Whatever. The point is that they didn't accurately mention what happened before our arrival", said Lucario.

"To be honest, I don't think they have been entirely truthful with their explanations", said Rosalina.

"I agree. They should have told us what they did to cause all this terror, not that they actually caused the attacks but were responsible...uh...I think", said Lucina as she was in a shy phase, which made Rosalina giggle a little.

"We all have our own secrets to keep but their secrets could potentially become dangerous for everyone. Maybe that's what I was trying to figure out", said Lucario.

"Why don't they tell us anything? I tell you, I don't trust that Mario character one bit", Palutena admitted.

"But Lucario's right. We all have secrets to keep", agreed Wolf.

"Oh yeah, what secrets do you keep? Or are they too personal?", Palutena carefully mocked Wolf.

"What secrets I have are none of your damn business. Yeah, maybe I do have issues with my father and having a history of crime, but that's all", Wolf revealed.

"Wow, I never realized...that", Palutena was swept off instantly by Wolf's statement. "I'm sorry, I guess."

"It's cool", Wolf simply stated. Rosalina felt a little bad for Wolf now.

Lucario sighed and then spoke, "I'll be leaving the city to find a quiet place to meditate. It is too loud and never silent. But, remember this, my friends. Don't fight against each other knowing the problem will not be solved by dividing each other." Everyone went silent when Lucario left the room. Not one person said a word after he left.

Afterward, the fighting continued between the past occurrences throughout the beginning when Bowser's kingdom fell down to the insurgency of the mercenaries in the Capitol. Tensions were going up.

 **One Week Later**

 **Galaxy Gardens, Smash City**

Rosalina walked around the luscious gardens and was amazed at the beautiful flowers mixing with perfect weather. She wondered as what was to become of this city if the world completely for the worse. She soon received a call from the rest of the Smashers, requesting for her return to the Tower.

"I'll be right there", she said as she teleported.

*POP*

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

*POP*

After one week, the officials would declare the Smash Registration Act law to pass immediately, ultimately affecting the Smashers. The law would allow the government to assert authority on the Smashers, originally an independent task force intended to combat evil. Now the Smashers were about to realize that they had to work under government supervision, with virtually no freedom in the choice in matter.

Rosalina arrived at the tower in a split second. Wolf noticed her instant appearance and began to slowly eye her and say, "So how about after this meeting, you and I can get some lunch?"

"No, thank you, Wolf", she responded.

"What about tonight for dinner? It's on me; table for two at the-", said Wolf as he continued his advances once again.

"I said no", she said in a rather irritated tone.

"What about during later in the night? We could sleep together and you know...show you a good time", scowled Wolf. Rosalina blushed deep red in anger and slapped Wolf.

"I told you already, no! And to think I actually felt sorry for you. You probably don't have a family that cares about you! Maybe that's why your father hates you. I hate you, okay. And that's the truth. I do not like you and never want to be around you period!", screamed Rosalina.

Wolf looked away in sadness and anger and stared back at her bright blue eyes and said, "If that's how you feel, princess! Fine. I'll leave you alone. And if you ever talk about my family! Err, I don't know what I'll do", growled Wolf softly.

Rosalina stared at Wolf's purple-red eyes and said, "Wolf, I...I never meant to hurt you", but Wolf walked away in pain. "I always mess everything up. It's no wonder my parents left me", she whispered to herself.

Wolf caught up with Fox while getting upstairs to the meeting. "Hey. What's wrong?", asked Fox in concern.

"Get off my case! Second, I don't want to talk about it other than the fact that she slapped me", said Wolf.

"She dumped even when you two weren't dating. That's pretty cold", said Fox.

"Shut up, Fox. At least I said something and you're just sitting thinking if Peach is going to ask you out", smirked Wolf.

"She and I are only friends. She loves Mario. That's all", explained Fox. Wolf did not say a single word.

"Alright, be serious, kid. Do you like Peach as more than a friend?", asked Wolf. It was a long pause until Fox finally spoke.

"...Yes, I do like her a lot. She's kind, friendly, pretty, strong, everything", said Fox with a slight blush across his muzzle. "But she loves Mario and she only sees me as a close friend."

"Your problem is trying to face her and admit your feelings, unlike me", said Wolf.

"*sighs* We both like princesses and are likely to become nobles and have children", said Fox sighing.

"What women can do to us. Nevermind that. I'd rather not talk about it", sighed Wolf as they walked into the meeting.

"Everyone's here! Okay, let's see the decision on the new law", said Mario as they turned on the screen to hear the officials make their decision.

"Due to the wake of the violent terrorist attacks on the city and the Capitol, we have decided to move forward to pass a new law: the Smasher Registration Act. This law will require that all Smasher heroes abide with the government and work as federal agents under oath. Those who do not comply with the act will be accused of treason and capital punishment and will be sentenced to prison. This law goes into effect immediately tomorrow. Smashers, your previous discretionary actions have played an unlawful role in the recent terrorist attacks. Therefore, Mario, if you are hearing this, you no longer the leader since you held responsibility. Good day", announced the official.

*silence*

"What the hell just-a happened?!", yelled Mario.

"Demotion! It's your fault we got into this in the first place", said Samus. "Besides it was our idea to suggest this."

"This...was...your idea?!", said Mario.

"Nope. It was not only my idea...", said Samus.

"It was my idea too", said Captain Falcon.

" _Watashi mo._ (Me too.)", said Marth.

"Sorry, man. But we just can't trust him no more. I don't agree with this but that's the law", said Falco.

"If that's how the government wants it done, then I ain't signing that damn act to be a stooge. Bastards!", proclaimed Mario as he left.

"That Italian better not be pulling nothing", said Samus.

"He won't break any laws for the sake of the people and for us. He's our leader, whether the government says it or not", said Ike.

"You're taking his side then, huh?", said Captain Falcon.

"I can't believe you would buy into this willingly just because you don't want to do time", argued Fox at Falco.

"Oh, so you're taking the side from a man from the Old Country? I thought Star Fox was a team of mercenaries for hire that save the galaxy from evil", said Falco.

"This is different and I'm still your leader", said Fox.

"Not anymore. If you can't do what's right, then you're no leader no mine and neither should he. In this universe, you ain't the boss of me", said Falco.

Peach followed Mario and everyone else followed suit.

"Mario! You can't break the law. You'll be thrown in prison and you too Fuzzy", said Peach with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Peach. We want to do what's right and that starts with rejecting the totalitarian law we call registration", said Mario. "Please, join us to support this cause, princess?", said Mario.

"...No! I can't believe you're becoming a criminal. I always thought you were a hero, even when you were guilty a couple of times. I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out", said Peach sternly.

"What are you trying to say, Peach?", asked Mario with an angry look.

"I don't want to be with someone who's a criminal", said Peach.

"Well, perhaps I don't need someone like you to tell me what to do. You're just as brainwashed as the government wants you to be", said Mario.

"How could you say something like that? I wanna help you, but not like this", said Peach.

"No, this is the only option out to remove registration. Either you join me or not", shouted Mario.

"I can't believe this! You're no leader of ours if this is how you act", yelled Peach.

"I don't need you anyways, princess. I can do this without you", said Mario.

"Fine. I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over!", said Peach as she shed tears. "I'm sorry, princess. But I have to do what's right, not right for the government", said Mario.

"Well this isn't the right way!", she yelled.

"It's the only way to set things right again", he shot back.

"Excuse me, but what about for the people, for your friends, for your allies", said Palutena.

"I said I'll do what's right by refusing to follow that act and maintaining protection for the citizens", answered Mario while Samus and the others look at him suspiciously.

Everyone continued to argue upon the Smasher Registration Act. From the passing of the new law, one united country becomes a nation divided.


	8. Chapter 8: Rebel or Register

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 8: Rebel or Register_

 **One Day Later**

 **Smash Tower Main Office**

As a result of the new act going into effect, the Smashers were forced to sign the act. However, this act has caused tensions between those who supported the registration and those who opposed the registration. The Smashers continued their arguments until the registration process began.

Mario met up with Fox. "So Fox, are you going to sign the act?", asked Mario.

"I'm still thinking. I don't know if I want to work for the government as a registered Smasher", said Fox.

"Think harder, my friend. Hopefully, you'll make the right choice", said Mario as Fox left. Fox met up with Peach and Wolf who were talking.

"Don't feel bad, Fluffy. Maybe Rosie won't admit that she loves you", said Peach.

"Don't call me 'Fluffy', okay. But she said she hates me and made it clear", said Wolf.

"I always say everyone deserves to be with someone", said Peach.

"Yeah, well clearly she and I were not meant for each other", said Wolf with a sad look and then looked at Fox and an idea came up. "Princess, there's something you should know. I know a certain someone cares about you."

Before Wolf could finish, Fox quickly intervened. "Hey, man...and lady", Fox said, a little scared.

"Oh, hey Fox!", said Peach as she hugged Fox. "Wolf was about to tell me something."

"Nevermind, princess. I forgot", said Wolf. "Alright then. Just make sure you two get to register", said Peach as she skipped away. Fox and Wolf stared at one another.

"What were you thinking, Wolf? Don't tell her how I feel", said Fox.

"You needed help. Besides, you have more of a shot at marrying a princess than I do", confessed Wolf.

"You've never been this way before. You're this cold-hearted and lone wolf leader of your own team. But now, you're a lovestruck dog who can't even conquer a woman he likes", said Fox.

"Well, I don't know about that. I guess I was always that way, but I never showed my true self. Maybe that's why I came here", said Wolf. "Anyway, are you registering?"

"No", whispered Fox. "I'm not going to be a government-issued canine. Can you believe that Falco is in favor of the act?"

"No. I cannot. I can't believe that it would be you breaking the law this time around. Let's hope Peach can forgive you", said Wolf with a smile.

"Shut up! At least I wasn't heartbroken", said Fox.

"At least I actually said something", shot back Wolf.

"Whatever. Are you signing the registration? I know you ain't registering at all", asked Fox.

"I know. I'm not going to be here during the registration 'cough, cough' because I got important business to intend to *sarcastic coughing*", explained Wolf and left. The anthro wolf went to see Rosalina who was quietly thinking about the registration.

"Hey...Rosalina", greeted Wolf.

"Oh...hello Wolf", the space princess greeted right back.

"So, you're planning to register to become a government labor maid?", he asked.

"I don't know. I know that things will go bad either way. I'm afraid", she said. He almost reached out to hold her hand but stopped.

"Don't be. I'll help you out. All you have to do is not show up at all because you have important business *winks*", said Wolf.

"Isn't that lying and saying that you won't show up at all?", asked Rosalina.

"Exactly! You won't get caught anyway for being absent. I'm here if you need me", smiled Wolf.

"Thank you, Wolf", smiled Rosalina with a slight blush.

"Now let's leave before it happens", said Wolf as they both left the tower.

Fox caught up with Peach after realizing Wolf was right. "Here's my chance to say it: now or never", thought Fox.

"Peach, I wanted to say something that I should have told you ever since we met", he said nervously.

"What is it, Fuzzy?", she asked.

"Peach, I…". Just as Fox was about to finish the words, an announcement interrupted him. "Damn", he thought.

"Well, see you later then. You know you're a good friend. I know you'll make the right choice", said Peach as she left him again.

"Dammit! I just want to tell her how I feel", he said to himself in anger and understood that Peach was never going to be with him. "I know what I must do". Fox quickly found Mario. "Mario, I'm with you. Now, what's the plan?", said Fox.

"The plan is...walking up to the desk to say no and leave", said Mario.

"I meant the escape strategy", Fox was both confused and upset.

"When the time comes, the escape strategy goes underway", answered Mario.

"I can help you out too, my friends", said Ike as he interfered in the conservation, trying to whisper.

"I knew I count on you guys to resist this act", whispered Mario as they all walked to the desk.

Soon enough, the registration process was across the main office and the Smashers will make their choices to either register to work for the government or face serious consequences upon refusal.


	9. Chapter 9: Rebel

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 9: Rebel_

 **Smash Tower Registration Desk**

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

The Smashers who proceeded to register are the following: Samus, Captain Falcon, Marth, Falco, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Pit, Sonic, and finally Peach. Everyone else was pending. The officials were looking over the desk via a monitor.

"The following have been registered under the Smasher Registration Act Program: Samus Aran, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Prince Marth, Falco Lombardi, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Pit, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Princess Peach Toadstool", one official read off everyone's names.

"Those who have yet to sign up are as followed: Mario, Fox McCloud, Ike, Princess Zelda, Luigi, Yoshi, Wolf O'Donnell, and Princess Rosalina", another official read off more names.

"If you don't comply, you will be charged with treason!", said the head official. Mario, Fox, and Ike walked in for the registration.

"Fuzzy, where are Wolf and Rosie? Come to think of it, where's everyone else? You have to sign up", Peach alerted with a whisper.

"He had some important business to take care of and I don't know where Rosalina is", answered Fox. "Besides, I already made my decision."

"That's great, Fox", smiled Peach as she hugged him but Fox slightly pushed her away in slight anger.

Zelda walked up to Peach and said, "I know what my choice is. I don't want to be a government worker."

"Dear, you can't refuse this or you'll go to jail. Please make the right choice", pleaded Peach.

"This is the right choice", said Zelda.

"No, it's not! Register now, Zelda", yelled Peach.

"I said I've made my decision", she shot back. Peach and Zelda gave each other angry looks.

"Don't worry, Zelda. You're doing the right thing", whispered Ike, in which Zelda smiled.

"I'll help you guys", she whispered.

"Leave it be, Peach. She's made up her mind", Samus said to Peach.

"I guess", Peach shrugged.

It was Mario's decision either to register for the government or rebel against it. The moment everyone's been waiting. Samus and Cap and Marth shot rude glares. Mario took his sweet time by approaching the counter slowly. He stared at the paper and gave a grin.

"Mario, have you made your decision to register?", asked the official. After a long pause, he blurted out his words.

"...No! I'm not registering", admitted Mario as most of the Smashers gasped. Samus, Marth, and Cap were the only ones not surprised.

"What?!", said another official.

"You heard me. I'm not registering to become a stooge under bigger stooges", said Mario as he took a fighting stance. Armed guards working for the government showed up and aimed their guns directly at Mario.

"Mario, you're under arrest for treason!", said the head official. "Detain him!"

"I don't-a think-a so", replied Mario. Mario snapped his fingers. *SNAP*

"Weapons online, now!", the soldiers yelled.

Before gunfire was exchanged, Fox pulled out his automatic pistol and fired at all sides, injuring all the soldiers at once. Mario used his fiery fists to attack the second response. Ike unleashed his Blade onto the enemy. Zelda used her magic to defend her allies and break the soldiers' defenses. The other Smashers tried to stop them, but Mario quickly charged at several soldiers like a battering ram and smashed them through the large windows. Mario, Fox, Ike, and Zelda jumped out from the broken glass to escape.

"No! How could Mario get away?", yelled the officials before they signed off from the mess that just happened. "We'll contact the rest of you later. Take those men to the hospital bay."

Several soldiers had gun wounds from Fox's automatic pistol and large cut marks from Ike's golden blade. Medics were called to assist the injured. The rest of the Smashers took a breather; everything happened all too fast. Due to Mario's rebellion against the Smasher Registration Act, the Smashers would be soon forced to take down the allies and friends they once fought with.

 **One Day Later**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**


	10. Chapter 10: The Civil War Begins

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 10: The Civil War Begins_

 **Smash Tower, Smash City**

Before the civil war began, there was tension from the previous insurgent attacks due to the fall of Bowser's Kingdom. The Smashers eventually became divided into two sides from those who supported the registration and those who opposed the registration. The rest of the Smashers who chose neither side became neutral or were at parts unknown.

Mario, Fox, Ike, and Zelda jumped out of the building and landed safely, only to run away quick enough before law enforcement could come in to handle the situation. They eventually outran everyone and hid near an alleyway.

"Now what?", asked Zelda. "Where could we go?"

"I have an idea where they could least likely find us; it would be in the Shogunate borough down south. We could hide out in a hidden base I know", said Mario as he ran in which everyone followed suit. The rebels had the advantage of making their way without detection since it was late at night. They finally reached their destination without getting caught. Mario opened a warehouse gate and showed the rebels their base of operations.

"I had this place set up in case of situations like this", said Mario.

"You knew this would happen?", said Zelda, trying to question him in suspicion.

"Of course, but I didn't know it would go this far. Not like this", said Mario.

"What are you trying to say?", asked Ike. After a sigh, Mario confessed on what he meant.

 **Two Years Ago**

 **Smash Dimension Gate**

"This must-a be the way to the other universes", wondered Mario in awe of a giant, brightly colored portal featuring images of other universes, which interconnect with this world.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand might have used it to get to us, but why?", he asked himself.

As he and the others looked on, Mario and the Smashers knew that former oligarchs Master Hand and Crazy Hand used the portal to send them into eternal fighting. The twelve original fighters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, and Ness. These Smashers liberated themselves from the two hand-like dictators and established a new empire in the Smash World. Unfortunately, Master and Crazy planned to return by using super villains from other dimensions. Fortunately, they summoned heroes and allies of the Smashers such Peach and Zelda, newcomers like Marth, and "third-party" otherworldly Smashers like Sonic.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand already found the most dangerous enemies known to the heroes. The tyrannical anthro, spike-shelled turtle; Bowser. The Dark Warlock and arch nemesis to the Hero of Time; Ganondorf. And the legendary Psychic Pokémon with deadly, incomprehensive powers; Mewtwo. Considered the most powerful, Ganondorf worked more closely with the dictators but devised to betray them to take the World for himself. Bowser, being the weakest despite his stature, resented the dictators but chose to follow them because he saw it as a chance to battle Mario and feared he would be eliminated if he didn't obey. Mewtwo just played along and thought greater power would be rewarded if they defeated the Smashers. Master and Crazy prepared a contingency plan by mutating Bowser into Giga Bowser and making Ganondorf the actual ringleader to go into hiding, but their plan semi-succeeded when they were sent to further into exile after another defeat and no one batted an eye on them since.

As a result, the Smashers thought Master and Crazy disappeared for good and hunted down Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo. Only Bowser was unable to hide, which allowed for a pre-emptive attack on his kingdom. Under a new empire in the World, the Smashers and the citizens of the World created strong cities and a new government of representatives as executive officials. Citizens from the other interconnected dimensions flourished in the growing cities. The policy on newcomers was tough on who was to become a new Smasher since the discovery of the portal after the second coming of Master and Crazy. Mario provided support for only a few Smashers at a time to join their side since the some of the original twelve like Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Ness and Kirby left the World of Smash to stay in their own dimensions, but some returned. Mario also called for a crackdown on finishing off supervillains, but the government refused, leaving it unsanctioned. He didn't tolerate that an administration wasn't going to control what he had to do as the leader of the Smashers. So, Mario and the other Smashers who sided with him launched an illegal strike on Bowser's Castle and had the Koopa King taken out. Mario had to limit the number of newcomers in order to not provoke major tensions as his unsanctioned attacks would spill trouble. And only he knew it was unsanctioned and had to lie to the others by saying they were to attack at once.

 **Present Day of Civil War**

 **Rebel Hideout**

"So, you lied to us about the government not calling for an attack?!", said Zelda in anger.

"No. I just didn't mention it to everyone to make sure I take all the heat. Your heads will be clear, but mines will definitely be on the vice", said Mario. "No one had to know about the attack on the castle because it would put fear into the innocents of this World. Besides, the government has no control over us. I would say they are just as evil for not taking care of this."

"It sounds like something a criminal might do, but if it's for the safety of the people, then we made the right choice", added Ike.

"We might be able to get more people on our side if we show them we're heroes", said Fox.

"Very well, I understand. But how are going to send this message?", said Zelda.

"I got some contacts and associates who could help us. I won't be able to reach anyone outside of this World, but we'll manage", said Mario. "There's no turning back but looking forward to victory injustice."

 **The Jungle Ruins**

Lucario and Greninja mediated for days and had no idea of what happened after the Koopa insurgency at the Capitol but knew what could potentially happen.

"It may seem our allies may have gone to war with one another", predicted Lucario. "But with this separation, a new threat will emerge for a thirst of total control just like...when they told me of the original rulers that forced them to fight each other to the death."

Greninja spoke and said, "What is to become of us? We should help those in need. We have to look out for those who are innocent."

"Our friends most likely think we are missing. But yes, I agree we must contribute to end this feud before it's too late", said Lucario as the two Pokémon continued to meditate.

"I should go to the city and see what our allies are doing", said Greninja as he leaped from tree to tree.

Lucario finished his meditation and focused on his aura energy flowing through his veins. "Why must we fight against each other? It makes no sense", he proclaimed to himself as he followed Greninja.

 **Sakurai Building, Smash City**

Looking down below the city at night, Pit flew up to the top after what happened in the battle. He was told by his goddess Lady Palutena to stay there and guard the skies for a while.

"I can't believe I have to stay in this fortress. I never get all the excitement", he said to himself. A burst of wind and view of black wings alerted the angel into action but he was pushed against the building, only to see his evil, black winged, and red-eyed counterpart and doppelgänger, holding him hostage by the throat; Dark Pit.

"PITTO?!", Pit shocked in surprise.

"I told you not to call me that!", he protested back.

"Why are you here anyways?", Pit asked.

Dark Pit, letting go of Pit, laughed a little and explained. "I really don't know how I ended up here but now I can settle the score with you after so long."

"It wasn't that long, Pitto. Only for a year", said Pit.

"Well, tell me what you did?", said Dark Pit while not looking interested.

"Well, I was sent by Goddess Palutena to help out these heroes called the Smashers a while back. And from what I heard, they stopped these terrible rulers and went on a mission to take down the evildoers", he explained.

"Oh, I see. And who are these rulers you speak of?", Dark Pit questioned.

"Their names are Master Hand and Crazy Hand", told Pit.

"Interesting, interesting. Wish I could stick around, but I have to fly", said Dark Pit while flying away.

"Wait. What about settling the fight against me?", said Pit.

"Another time", shouted Dark Pit when flying away.

After sucking his teeth, Pit returned to patrolling the skies as instructed. He looked away from Dark Pit for one second and then realized something. "Oh shoot! I forget to ask him to REGISTER! Lady Palutena will not be pleased!", Pit smacked his own head.

 **Star Junction Boulevard, Smash City**

Wolf and Rosalina ran towards the nearby underground parking lot downtown to use Wolf's motorcycle.

"I can't believe we're running away like we've committed a crime", Rosalina felt so nervous.

"Eh, you'll get to use it", said Wolf. They entered the underground parking lot and found Wolf's vehicle, a motorcycle.

"Yeah, I would, since you're a criminal", said Rosalina with a slight smirk and sarcasm.

"Hehe...that's for sure", he agreed.

"Why did you run away from the tower knowing you would get caught?", she asked.

"But I'm running away with you, aren't I", he said as he had his smug face close to Rosalina's, making her blush red.

"I guess...I am. Where will we go? We're fugitives right now", Rosalina began to worry more.

"I rented an apartment in the heights. No one would dare look at uptown. We lay low, at least until this blows over", told Wolf. Rosalina nodded.

They got on the motorcycle and avoided trouble as the streets weren't too busy at night. They witnessed the battle in the tower live and stormed off as quickly as possible to escape unscathed and unnoticed.

 **Dreamland Island, Smash City**

Standing on top of the ruined factories, the masked blue puffball with a golden sword viewed the rest of the bustling city; Meta Knight.

"Huh, this must be the great city of the so-called Smashers. Not impressive", he thought. "Wonder how I got here. There was something off about those hands. But they did tell me about Kirby and King Dedede."

"Hmph...darn. Might as well try to find anything interesting to fight", realized Meta Knight as he swooped below. Like a bat in the night sky, Meta Knight left the scene in search of action.

 **Present Day of Civil War**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**

With Mario's refusing to sign the act, the civil war would begin, even if it's just trying to capture Mario and his rebel fighters.

"Mario will receive first-degree capital punishment for refusing to register in the Smasher Registration Act and for his countless actions that have endangered the public. Samus Aran, Captain Douglas J. Falcon, and Prince Marth of Altea are acting directors of the Smashers", said the officials.

"Registration will go as forward. We'll take care of Mario", said Samus as the officials signed off.

"Are we doing the right thing by arresting Mario? I don't know if I can do this", said Peach.

"Peach, you signed on for registration. There's no choice but to stop him. Besides, Mario won't go so quietly", said Samus.

"Hopefully we can get this done in no sweat and time", said Sonic.

"For our sake, we do this clean and subtle", said Captain Falcon.

"Hmm", nodded Marth.

Samus almost looked in doubt as the civil war was declared on pro-reg or anti-reg. "Mario, you idiot. You start a war, and I'm here to finish it", she whispered.

 **Rebel Hideout, Smash City**

Mario, Fox, Ike, and Zelda set up their base deep south of the borough Shogunate, near the Port of Smash City, after escaping all forces.

"Now everyone will be coming after us and we'll be arrested", said Zelda with worry.

"Calm down, Zelda. We'll figure something out. Right, Mario?", said Fox.

Mario continued to think of what he's gotten himself and his friends into. "It's my fault we're going to be hunted down. Perhaps you should turn me in instead", he said.

"My friend, you told us it was the right choice to go against an unfair law. We would rather be here than follow their orders. Forcing those to do your work doesn't slide with me", said Ike.

"Mario, you're our leader and we will help you remove the act so the rest of our friends don't have to be workers of the government", said Fox.

"They're right, Mario. You must not give up and we won't give up on you", said Zelda.

"...Thank you, my friends. I guess I have to lead after all. Time to pull up the overalls and think like the leader I am", said Mario as everyone nodded in agreement.

The rebels immediately got to work on their underground hideout deep within the sewers of the city. They established a complex base to begin operations on stopping pro-reg forces and focusing on their attack pattern.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

Lucario and Greninja climbed to the highest point of the jungle, which was continents away from the city. "We both know we haven't been in the city and something wrong could be happening. Ever since those attacks", said Lucario.

"Then, we should stay alert and not get caught in the crossfire of war", warned Greninja. Lucario and Greninja used their ninja skills to jump from vine to vine. "What should happen if this goes too far?"

"If the war goes too far, there won't be anything that ",

 **Present Day of Civil War**

 **Smash Dimension Gate**

A man with a gray bandana on his forehead, serious look, and scary demeanor fell below the portal as it ceased to appear; the infamous Solid Snake.

"...Goddammit! Where the hell am I?", said Snake. "Hm, no signal. Figures. Those giant gloves were not a hallucination after all. What's going on here and what place is this?"

Snake gazed at the diverse lands of the Smash World and looked at the forests, mountains, icebergs, jungles, rivers, canyons, deserts, and seas. The Smash Dimension was arguably the highest point.

"God, I'm living in a fantasy or has the Boss put me in a weird coma. I need to find out how to get out of here", he said to himself. Ghastly looking creatures formed in front of Snake and were made up of dark bug-like matter and built up soldiers armed with weapons; the Primids.

"Crap. There's no time for this", said Snake as he threw a smoke bomb and fled the portal. The Primids couldn't detect him. Snake dropped down from below the plateau by sliding down and into the wild canyons and coordinated his plans. From the top, a mysterious being in a green cloak, who stood on a floating platform, watched him closely; the Ancient Minister.

 **Three Days Later**

 **Rebel Hideout, Smash City**

The rebels rapidly progressed in building a successful underground hideout without trouble. Mario was named the leader of the group and called on his friends to discuss what has to happen.

"Fox, you're my second-in-command", said Mario.

"Alright then. What's our top priority?", said Fox.

"Our top priority: get the people on our side and press for the end of the registration act. Let's make sure that we don't have to deal with too much physical resistance that could disrupt our success", announced Mario with seriousness. "For now, we have to fight against our former friends and allies if encountered. And remember why we left. For the sake of the people and freedom."

As the days passed on, several supporters of the registration act and government soldiers defected onto Mario's side when recognizing the injustice of the new law and declaring themselves part of the Mushroom Star, a private army of soldiers named in honor and support of Mario. The outcome of this will ensure the first battle of the civil war pitting Smashers against each other, and a series of conflicts that will push them to their fullest.


	11. Chapter 11: Rebel Hideout

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 11: Rebel Hideout_

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**

The civil war between the Smashers was initiated as supporters of the registration act would fight against rebels that deny the registration as passed law. In this brief moment of terror, the citizens were evacuated by government troops, knowing that the civil war was too dangerous for civilian casualties to occur. Only military personnel was allowed into the city, as they predicted that most of the fighting would occur only in the city itself.

The registrants held a quick brief meeting about the location of the rebels. Samus, in her zero suit, discussed a possible plan for action. "Thanks to Falco's technical expertise and hacking skills, we were able to pinpoint the location near the Port of Smash City. If there are suspicious guards entering and exiting somewhere around the port, then that's their base's entrance point", said Samus.

"The plan is to storm the hideout and capture the leading rebels. I looked into this area and discovered their base could be deep in the city's sewers. The way I see it; there are two ways we can hit the base at both sides: through the main entrance in the docks and the entrance from the sewers", said Captain Falcon.

"Me, Cap, Marth, and the goddess will handle the front entrance. Falco, Sonic, Peach, and Lucina will attack in the sewers", ordered Samus.

"Aww, I don't want to get my new dress wet", whined Peach.

"I've been through worse than sewers, princess. Just be lucky we're not going into a nasty lab full of old, vile, disgusting...uh, the rest is history", said Samus when she paused when Peach was disgusted.

"Enough of this chit-chat. We might as well get in position to attack them now. Speaking of which, why am I going through the sewers when there could be something to hack to get past?", asked Falco.

"Um hello? Expert hacker right here. Besides, you've got explosive weapons to gain access to the base and trust me, Fox's hacking skills are nothing compared to mine", said Samus with an attitude.

"You've never known him", said Falco.

"So? It doesn't matter. We have to take them down for disobeying the law and turning their backs on the people", said Samus.

"I don't want to do this, but sometimes we have to do what's right", said Sonic.

"Yeah, but sometimes what's right isn't right for everyone. I can't believe my own leader and friend would fight against the law", said Falco.

"Fuzzy wouldn't betray us like that. I know he's not doing what's right", said Peach.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. You three and Lucina should get a headstart", Samus ordered Peach, Falco, Sonic, and Lucina as everyone silently agreed.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Rebel Hideout Briefing**

Mario recruited his best friend Yoshi and younger brother Luigi, in which neither of them signed the act at the time. Mario made a quick address after Fox told them that the registrants found their base.

"Everyone, we have some trouble right now. No doubt they found our base already. Our soldiers will guard the front entrance and the sewer entrance", said Mario.

"Yoshi and Luigi will help guard the sewers. Zelda, you will handle the front and defend. Ike will cover Fox in the interior of the base here", said Mario. "Good luck everyone. I'll try to control the situation outside the base from here."

"I'll help you in any way, my friend", said Ike to Fox when getting into position.

"Thanks. Let's make sure to drive them out", stated Fox.

"Well at least I won't be stuck in the sewage parts", said Zelda in relief.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Rebel Hideout Safe Harbor**

The rebels guarded the entrance during the early evening hour, around past sunset. The registrants used covert stealth to get past rebel soldiers unnoticed. Samus whispered to her teammates and the others via smartphone.

"Alright, people. On my signal...3...2...1...NOW!", Samus initiated the fight.

Samus, Falcon, and several government soldiers assisting them fired at the rebel soldiers using powerful guns. "Push them back into a corner!", yelled a rebel.

"Insurgency in the area. Hundreds of possible targets. Calling for backup. Over", said a government soldier.

"Don't worry about it. We're all you've got", said Samus. The government soldier brushed off the comment and called in paramilitary forces on standby.

Marth wore protective body armor to resist gunfire as he sliced through his opponents and destroyed their weapons. He grinned as he finished more of the rebels. The team pushed forward and ran through the worn down factories and warehouses of the port. The main entrance of the hideout was exposed when dozens of troops came out from there.

"There we go. Lead us to the nest", said Samus as the registrants charged into the entrance. Samus fired her zero laser and wiped them out. "These soldiers are nothing compared to us." However, they were locked outside from getting underground where the rebels were.

"Shoot! The entrance is protected by a force field. The only we're getting in is shutting down the power within the base", said Samus in frustration. She called up the Delta Squad, the team fighting in the sewers. "Team, it's up to you to infiltrate the inner base and shut down its power so we can get inside", said to the other team in the sewer via call.

"You're right about not getting in. Not through me, you are", Zelda stated as she revealed herself from one of the warehouse gates.

"Nice joke, elf. Got any more remarks?", smirked Samus.

"You'll have to get past me first", said Zelda.

"Short clique, but I'll take it as an insult", Samus remarked.

Rebel soldiers rapidly came to Zelda's aid and a fight began.

 **The Sewers**

"This place is dirty and stinky. I wish I wasn't here right now", complained Peach. Peach, Lucina, Falco, and Sonic, along with several government military soldiers, trekked the unbearable sewers underground to reach the interior of the rebel hideout.

"Quit talking, alright. We have to get inside that base. Knowing my ex-leader, he probably wants to look for a fight", said Falco.

"So, you're leading us now? Not that I mind", said Lucina with a slight smile.

"Hey, I feel like it since my boss became 'evil'. After all, I know what that's like", said Falco.

"C'mon everyone. Hope you can keep up", said Sonic as he dashed through the sewers and everyone began to sprint, trying not to slip and fall. The Smashers discovered the entrance into the inner base.

"Yes! We're here. But my dress is...icky", said Peach, catching her breath.

"Sorry about doing this, my friends", Yoshi echoed as he dropped below from a sewer pipe. The rebel soldiers came from different sides of large sewer gaps and Luigi followed suit.

"Do I have to do this?", said Luigi in fear.

"We can't let them get inside", shouted Yoshi as he took a fighting stance.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's fight em", said Falco as he took out his automatic pistol.

"Alright, bring it on", said Sonic before dashing in to fight.

"Sonic. I expected more from you than to join another choice", spoke Yoshi.

"Did it look like I had any other choice?", Sonic replied.

"There's always a choice", said Yoshi.

"Sure. But yours is definitely out of the answer", Sonic retorted.

"I won't feel as bad after this", Yoshi got ready to fight.

 **Interior Base Entrance**

Zelda used her magic to defend herself while the soldiers attacked the team. "Do not let them get past this door!", she said.

While they were fighting, Samus went to Palutena and asked, "Palutena, can you do something about that 'magical' force field?"

"Yes", she answered as she tried to stop Zelda with her magic.

Palutena fired with her goddess powers, which obviously outclassed Zelda's elfin magic. The magic pushed Zelda against the wall and knocked her unconscious.

Marth finished off the rest of them and spat on the floor while saying, _"Anata wa yowaidesu._ (You're weak.)". The registrants captured Zelda and the soldiers were ordered to arrest her. Zelda was taken and said nothing afterwards.

"You guys take it from here while the rest of gets inside. Hey, birdbrain, how's getting into the base coming along?", said Samus over her phone.

 **The Sewers**

"Could be better. We'll get inside as soon as we finish knocking some heads", said Falco as he jumped and evade enemy attacks while speaking. He pulled out some smart bombs and threw them at the opponents which caused most of them to go down. Sonic dashed right through and met eyes with Yoshi and exchanged fists and kicks.

"I don't want to do this", said Sonic as he was punching rapidly.

"Me neither", said Yoshi as he dodged the attacks.

Peach carefully passed through defenses and quickly shouted, "Falco, throw me a bomb!". He leaped up forward and threw the smart bomb at Peach. She set the bomb on the entrance doors and ducked for cover while everyone was distracted. The doors were soon open, revealing the interior base. Lucina finished off the last of the rebels with her blade.

"I'm sorry about this, my friend, but you left me no option", said Sonic as he knocked out Yoshi in a critical blow to his green dinosaur head.

"Know this...we will...win this war if not the battle", said Yoshi before he drifted into unconsciousness. Luigi surrendered and reinforcements from the government stormed in to take the rebels.

"We'll take it from here. Just continue on", said a soldier in a serious tone.

"You heard em'. We gotta go inside and open the other entrance", commanded Sonic.

"It was fun while it lasted", sighed Falco.

"Don't worry. Maybe next time?", said Lucina almost cheerfully. The registrants ran around the rebel hideout and almost found no resistance. They soon reached the higher level to get to the other entrance.

 **Interior Base Entrance**

"Looks like we can take down the forcefield from here", said Falco as he used his cell phone to encrypt the password to shut down the shield.

From the other side, Samus called Peach and said, "I can hear you guys on the other side. Good, now open the gate"

"We're close to turning off the forcefield, dear", replied Peach. Soon, the forcefield was down and the gates opened.

"About time. Now let's head to the interior base", ordered Samus as she and the rest of the team headed inside.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Rebel Hideout Briefing**

Meanwhile, the rebels discussed an evacuation plan. Members of the Mushroom Star, Mario's rebel army, informed the rebel Smashers of the situation at hand.

"Sir, they've broke through our defenses. Princess Zelda, Yoshi, and your brother Luigi have all been captured. What are we going to do?", the Mushroom Star soldier seemed in distress.

"Continue to fight. We won't let them win", explained Mario.

"Mario, you gotta escape. We can't risk you getting captured", said Fox.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys", argued Mario.

"We'll be alright. Me and Ike will handle them. It'll be just enough to hold them off so you can get out", said Fox.

"I-...Very well. Best of luck, my friends", said Mario as he ran for an alternate exit.

"I'll guard the door leading here and you hold ground here", said Ike when going to his location. The rebels had to defend the base long enough so Mario can escape capture.


	12. Chapter 12: Interior Base

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 12: Interior Base_

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Rebel Hideout Briefing**

The rebelling soldiers defended the base in large numbers, and troops of them blocked off gates and indoor bridges leading to the main area where the leading Smasher rebels were at. The registrants valiantly crushed through the rebels and avoided traps recently set for the invaders.

"Soldiers must leave the base immediately. We'll take on the intruders", said Fox via speakerphone. Ike guarded the underground bridge leading to Fox's location.

Samus and her team put down any fleeing soldiers escaping the base. As they were running, Samus talked about a quick and easy strategy to capture Mario.

"No doubt the Italian already left, leaving those two for us. Good to take out his cronies before he surrenders", said Samus with a smirk.

"Samus, I don't think I can bring myself to fight Fuzzy", proclaimed Peach.

"Why not? I'll be fighting him instead", Samus claimed.

"Me and Fuzzy are good friends but I'm sure he didn't mean to leave us like that. Maybe he could be like a double agent."

"I sincerely doubt that", Samus countered.

"I don't wanna hurt Fuzzy", said Peach with a saddened look.

"Don't worry, Peach. Why don't you just hang back? We'll try not to hurt your little boyfriend", said Samus with a short laugh.

"He's not my...I don't like him in a romantic way. I'm telling you I don't like him!", confessed Peach with a slight blush.

Fox overheard their conversation with the audio cameras installed.

"Dammit!", barked Fox as he slammed the computer keyboards. "Why would she say that?"

As the Smasher registrants got closer, they saw how deep the floor to the main destination was. They took a large operating elevator down several flights to reach their location. The entire area was covered with chained bridges hanging above deep sewer water and leading to where they need to go.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Interior Rebel Hideout**

"There's one way it can go down: we hold off against Ike and then reach Fox and sit on him", said Samus.

"Fair enough", agreed Captain Falcon as they continued to sprint. The path was easily straight as they crossed bridge after bridge.

But then, small missiles were fired at the registrants from Ike's direction as he also threw napalm, or fire barrels, at them. "Turncoats!", Ike outright shouted.

"Watch out everyone!", shouted Captain Falcon.

"I got this. Get behind me", said Falco while he took out his reflector, threw it at the rockets, which launched the rockets back, inflicting damage on Ike.

"Grr, I don't have to do this but I will help my allies in need", said Ike when he released his blade and used it to try to smite his opponents but missed.

"I'm gonna enjoy this", whispered Samus as the registrants attacked.

Ike flexed his muscles and cracked his neck and charged at them. Ike could single-handedly take them all on. Samus kept firing with her arm cannon while Captain Falcon repeatedly tried to Falcon Kick him, but Ike held his ground. Lucina and Palutena charged at Ike with magic but were pushed back when Ike struck back.

"Hm, is that all you've got. I know cannon fodder that can take more hits", he gloated. Marth jumped up and clashed blades with Ike from above. Ike dodged it, but Marth managed to streak Ike at his armor.

" _Sono subetedearimasu?_ (Is that all?)", Marth taunted.

"I don't speak your language, your majesty. But, I'm gonna wipe that smug off you", said Ike.

The two swordsmen engaged in a duel as the battle escalated. "I would rather die in honor", grunted Ike. "But failure...is not an option!"

"Finish him already, Mar Mar", shouted Samus for encouragement.

Ike wore protective armor to prevent close quarters stab wounds from knives, but he was slow enough to receive hits. Ike grinned and bashed his arm shield at Marth, knocking him loose to the ground. As he was about to cut through Marth's stomach, Falco threw a stun grenade at Ike and bought time for Samus to use her Zero Laser against him.

"You're exposed", Samus fired her Zero Laser. Ike was forced back against the wall and unable to move further. His actual bones cracked, based on the sounds just made.

"You will pay for this...be certain of that", said Ike as he coughed up blood and fell down.

"Well...it's time to take on the other one, and last Mario", said Samus.

"What about Ike? He needs medical attention", said Peach with concern.

"It doesn't matter now. He brought it on himself. Just hand him over to the soldiers and they'll see to it that's fine...and fine enough for wearing a prison jumpsuit", ordered Samus.

"Okay. But please, don't hurt Fuzzy too", cried out Peach.

"Why do you even care about him?", addressed Captain Falcon.

"Just as friends, Douglas!", Peach corrected.

"It seems to us that you like him more than friends", teased Palutena.

"No, it's not what it looks like", she said.

"Fine, whatever. You guys pull back and send in reinforcements. Me, Marth, Cap, and Falco will take care of Fox. Don't worry, Peach. We'll try not to kill your boyfriend", said Samus. Peach boiled up in anger but stopped herself and thought, "Me and Fuzzy. It's so silly to think I could end up with someone as sweet as him". She left and allowed the nearby government soldiers to carry Ike.

Samus, Marth, Captain Falcon, and Falco found the way into the briefing station where Fox was at. Fox quickly called Mario before the enemy could reach him.

"You made it out?", asked Fox.

"I escaped, but they've got an entire force looking for me. They must know I've disappeared", responded Mario. "But I'll make it out. I'm going to send a rebel squad to help you out."

"Thanks. If I don't make it out and get captured", said Fox.

"I'll make sure everyone gets out of custody. They may win this battle, but this war is only the beginning", proclaimed Mario as he signed off.


	13. Chapter 13: Against the Odds

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 13: Against the Odds_

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Rebel Briefing Station**

"Darn, they're already here", said Fox when he heard banging. He quickly placed a yellow forcefield around him to buy time and activate an exit switch. Samus, Falco, Marth, and Cap blew open the doors to find Fox held up there.

"Okay, pup. You know the drill. Put your leash on and come with us", said Samus.

"You can't control me, Aran. I'll fight you if I have to", he shouted.

"Sorry, Fox. But this is how it's going to happen. It's nothing personal...boss", explained Falco pulling out a pistol.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't cornered me", he threatened when rebel troops stormed from all open sides. "A cornered animal is more dangerous than its predators", said Fox as he ordered the soldiers to attack.

"No time to waste. We have to stop Fox before he escapes", shouted Samus as the fight began. Wall cannons appeared and fired at the registrants.

"Don't let them near the cannons", ordered Fox.

"That's it. Take out the cannons. They must be powering the shield", said Captain Falcon. Falco threw sticky bombs and Marth weaved through the blasts and sliced the cannons open. The shields went down along with the last of the rebel soldiers as the last of the cannons were disabled.

"I guess there's no time to escape", said Fox as he revealed a powerful, large gun which fired electricity and plasma and took aim. He fired at them but barely missed.

Samus shot back with her arm cannon but Fox easily avoided the blast. He fired back at them and dodged potential attacks. Falco and Samus tried to phase him while Marth and Captain Falcon fought him directly. It was difficult for Fox to move quickly enough with a heavy weapon. Samus shot the large blaster from Fox's hands, which allowed time for Marth to stab him at the side of his abdomen.

"Argh!", howled Fox as he took damage from the stab. He kicked Marth and pulled the sword that wounded on the side of his abdomen. Fox pulled out two semi-automatics and brushed off the wound.

"It's time to finish this", shouted Fox as he charged at his opponents. The registrants returned the favor by hitting all at once. However, Fox evaded the attacks, barely keeping ground. Blood dripped from the wound. Samus grinned for a moment.

"You should give up. Before you bleed to death", said Samus before taking aim with her cannon.

"...Never. To be honest, that stab was nothing", smirked Fox which made Samus frown. Struggling to hold the wound, he shot at the registrants and continued to avoid hits to figure an escape plan. Fox threw grenades and sticky bombs at them, but his wound bled even more. Enough of blood draining down from his open wound caught up to him when he stopped evading and clutched at his injury.

Samus fired her Zero Laser at Fox, without second thoughts and injured him further. He soon fell to the floor, still holding onto his wound and whined in pain.

"What is wrong with you, Samus? We're supposed to detain them. You could've killed him", said Captain Falcon.

"I-I don't know what came over me. But we got the top rebels in custody in one mission and all that's left is Mario", said Samus. "The rebels are going to the penitentiary just north of the boroughs. There'll be a transport convoy to escort the prisoners. Hopefully, Mario doesn't make a move."

Trying to stand up and realizing he shouldn't have taken a stab from a longsword and fight out, Fox said, "We won't give up so easily. In a way, this will be the only victory you'll taste."

The small monitor in the room turned on by itself and showed a hologram of Mario.

"Mario. About time you made an appearance again. You already lost this battle. You and your rebels weren't able to stop us so easily", proclaimed Samus.

"Fox might have made a mistake, but that's only one loss. Thanks for showing us what we're up against. We'll be ready for you next time", said Mario before signing off.

"Next time?", said Captain Falcon looking confused.

"Probably another threat made by that snake", argued Falco.

"There's no time to play around. Take the dog and the swordsman and get them medical attention", commanded Samus.

Ike and Fox were soon taken outside of the hideout and given medics before being transported into prison trucks.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **One Day Later**

 **Rooftops**

Mario successfully escaped from registration forces and hid for a while on the rooftops to figure out a strategy to liberate his friends. He sat directly on the porch of the roof, pressing his heads with his gloved hands.

"I have to get them out of there. I should have helped. I failed as a leader", said Mario with doubt.

"You only fail if you let your responsibilities go", Lucario appeared, who happened to notice the plumber and decided to swoop down.

"Huh? Where were you all this time?", asked Mario.

"I was meditating at a jungle hundreds of miles from here and I came back knowing what would happen."

"If you knew a civil war would be the result, then yes. The government issued the Smasher Registration Act, which drifted everyone apart, and I was the catalyst for this conflict to occur. Things aren't going so well. I have a low number of troops as support but no munitions since the registration forces confiscated them. To top that off, my team's been taken into custody", Mario said in anguish.

"You have set things rights by getting the public on your side to get the act abolished. Start by saving your friends. You know they're heading to that penitentiary just north of here", Lucario explained.

"Really?"

"You can make it in time, I believe."

"You're right. I started a war. And I have to finish it. Thank you, Lucario."

"Just do what is right to save lives...Mario",

"Hey, are you considering to join our cause to end the registration act?", asked Mario.

"I know I wasn't aware when the registration law was issued, but I don't want to be in any part of this war you all have going on. I'm sorry", replied Lucario as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

Mario also jumped from building to building in order to intercept the convoy holding the rebels. Freerunning and sprinting, he finally got to the street line where the convoys were driving at.

"There they are!", Mario noticed as he ran while jumping across buildings to catch up.


	14. Chapter 14: Convoy Strike

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 14: Convoy Strike_

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Rooftops**

Mario gained enough momentum to jump from one building to the next and then jumped off the rooftops to land on one of the convoy trucks. Barely keeping stability, Mario used his fire to heat up the roof of the truck. His gloved hands punched through the burning metal to make it melt. He was able to burst open the top and release his friends. The trucks stopped immediately and registration forces came from other corners.

"Take those rebels down!", shouted a soldier holding a rifle.

Mario acted fast by quickly burning off the metal shackles off of his allies one by one. Mario released Fox and gave him one of his guns.

"We knew you wouldn't let us down", said Fox as he fired upon the soldiers.

Mario released Ike and Zelda from subjugation as well. "Thank you, my friend. You truly are our leader", thanked Ike.

"We're going to get everyone out and to safety. Right, Mario", asked Zelda.

"That's right. But we can't risk the registered Smashers to arrive and round up everyone again. We need to get our folks to safety", said Mario.

As the rebel Smashers fought government soldiers and freed prisoners, Mario planned, "Alright, here's what the plan is. They want me captured. So I'll bait them so the registration forces will come for me when I'm out in the open. That will buy time for everyone else to escape."

"We can't risk you getting captured, Mario", said Fox. "Me, Ike, and Zelda will come with you. Plus, it will give more time for our people to escape while the registered soldiers focus on us."

"Okay, if we're doing this. We do this together with fierce movement", agreed Mario. Soon, Yoshi and Luigi were soon set loose.

"Bro, I knew you would come back. How are we going to get outta here?", said Luigi to Mario while exaggerating.

"Relax, Luigi. I'll make sure these folks get out safely. I'm guessing you got a plan", said Yoshi.

"You lot make sure our people escape while the rest of us distract em'", told Mario.

"Okay", said Yoshi after shaking hands with his longtime friend.

Mario, Fox, Ike, and Zelda mocked the soldiers to get them to focus on them. Meanwhile, the rebels stole weapons from the registered soldiers and from the convoy itself, which seemed to house both arms and more prisoners. When the four leading rebels drew from the convoy, most of the soldiers went after them. The rebel soldiers, armed with guns, shot down the registered soldiers and scattered around before the pro-reg Smashers arrived on the scene.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Convoy Attack**

The pro-reg Smashers arrived to see rebels escaping the scene, blood from the soldiers, and bullets diffused around the area. One of the government soldiers moved about but crawled against the base of a convoy truck. Samus was disgusted with what just happened.

"I told you we should have been guarding those trucks!", Samus yelled at the injured soldier while grabbing him by the neck.

"It happened all too quickly. I was shot down by armed rebels. They stole some of our guns. We were practically outnumbered", the soldier reported.

"You idiot! If it were us, we would have captured Mario and been on our merry way", Samus tossed the soldier to the side.

"Samus, we weren't authorized to handle the vehicles", said Captain Falcon.

"We should have helped from afar", said Palutena.

"Maybe we should focus on trying to stop the rebels", suggested Lucina.

"You know what! You're right. We should go after the rebels", agreed Samus. The surviving soldier was close to death, but could only barely stand up.

"And you! Get to safety before you get killed", ordered Samus before pulling the soldier up. The soldier limped away to the convoy truck to the medical bay.

"You know, we shouldn't risk any casualties on our side. I mean, look at all the bloodshed", argued Cap.

"Fine, I'll think of something to end this civil war as quickly as possible", agreed Samus.

The registered Smashers were as followed: Captain Falcon, Samus, Marth, Falco, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, and Peach. They tailed the path of the soldiers who were chasing the rebels.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Toad Turnpike**

The leading rebels headed off near an uninhabited turnpike, which meant they're on the right trail, although the government soldiers knew how to trap them. As they were running, Mario said, "I have an idea where to stop. Fox, can you get your jet to our location?"

"Sure. Where exactly?", he asked.

"Sunshine Airport", said Mario.

"I'll send in the coordinates. I can get it under the radar before they notice", Fox nodded.

"Mario, how are we going to get past this road?", asked Zelda.

"Judging by the structure of this path, it would be wise to proceed with caution as our enemies may be able to trap us", warned Ike.

"Good idea. If we have to fight against a citywide manhunt, then that's our priority to get away", spoke Mario as they continued to run but the soldiers spotted them.

"There they are! Hold them off from the other side", yelled a soldier. They were carrying rocket launchers and grenades. The rebels outmaneuvered them.

"Are these guys here to catch us or kill us?", said Fox while jumping from car to road.

"Likely both. But I can't get captured again", said Ike.

"I've got magic to save us, so don't worry", said Zelda.

"It's alright. I know how to get us to safety across this highway", said Mario before stopping and saying the plan to the others.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Toad Turnpike**

Soon enough, the registered Smashers reached the turnpike and ready to take on the four rebels.

"We'll be able to cut them across from the other side of this road and corner them", said Samus.

"Excuse me, Samus. But if we capture them, can I speak to Fuzzy for a moment?", said Peach.

"He has a name, Peach. It's called Asswipe. And I thought you weren't into him", said Samus.

"Aw, someone's in love", teased Lucina which made Samus laugh.

"Ah, be quiet, Lucina", said Peach in annoyance while blushing.

"Anyways, no. You're not seeing your boyfriend", said Samus.

"Well, why not?", asked Peach in an innocent voice.

"Chances are that Fuzzy and your ex will be shot by the soldiers if they don't survive that turnpike. Oh well, it doesn't matter since you said you don't like him", mocked Samus.

"Leave me...shut up! You're always bothering me", yelled Peach.

"That's not true! Ever since the days of Master Hand's rule, we've been like close friends because we were the only two girls", shouted Samus.

"Who was supposed to know you were a woman at all?", whispered Falco but everyone heard it and laughed. Infuriated with anger, Samus punched Falco in his gut with her metal fist.

"Still the funny man, eh?", she insulted.

"Stop this right now!", screamed Palutena with her godly tone. "We're too busy fighting each other that those criminals could have already left by now."

"Don't tell me what to do! Remember that you're below me in rankings", yelled Samus to Palutena.

"Silence, mortal! Or you'll be banished from the light!", shouted Palutena as she rose and her voice got loud to a booming sound.

"You kidding? Like I'm supposed to be afraid of that. I fought Metroids that were more built to last", said Samus as everyone was in a little of a shock.

Samus realized something weird. Like her breasts being pressed against Palutena's. Both of their impressively large breasts were touching instinctively. Samus and Palutena both began to blush and paced back. As the green haired goddess was about to respond, Cap stopped them and closed his eyes while showing a pissed look.

"We're not gonna let this civil war drag down into a rebel victory by letting our constant fighting of each other get in the way of winning this war, now can we? If we can, we can focus our anger on them instead on each other", said Cap.

"He's right. The rebels obviously have a stronger sense of teamwork. I mean, Mario busted the rebels and freed them. And he's risking capture", said Captain Falcon trying to stand up. Marth also chimed in to speak.

" _Watashitachiha kawarini jibunjishin'no han seifu seiryoku to notatakai o kaishi suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. Dare ga watashitoisshonidesu ka?_ (We have to start fighting the rebels instead of ourselves. Who's with me?)", he said with passion.

"I don't know what he said, but I'll agree with any cute prince", said Samus sarcastically as Marth blushed a little, oblivious to know that her tone sounded like she was complimenting the prince.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Turnpike Exit**

The rebels overheard the registered Smashers arguing after Palutena shouted and then Samus began yelling.

"Ha, those fools will never win this war", said Ike.

"Who am I kidding? We're going to win this", laughed Mario and everyone followed too. "Hey Fox, when will the ship arrive at the airport?"

"Hm, I think it's already there. It better not be impounded", said Fox while looking at his cell phone.

"Then let's get there quicker", said Zelda as they sprinted but were interrupted by registered soldiers.

"Finally!...Just let us catch our breath...woo", said a soldier trying not to pass out from fatigue.

"Are you okay?", asked Mario.

"No. No. I just need to, phew, catch my breath. These suits aren't meant to be used in an urban environment", said the soldier.

"Yeah, but we're here, aren't we?", said Mario.

"Fair, phew, enough", the soldier replied. Unfortunately, he passed out.

"Detain them!", ordered another.

The rebels had more stamina to fight back. Zelda used her magic to stun the enemies and allowed Ike to jump up and create a fiery shockwave to damage them.

"We have to retreat. Now!", said one soldier.

"C'mon. They're just four Smashers", argued another.

"Exactly. Let the registered heroes handle this", said that one soldier.

The pro-reg Smashers arrived at the turnpike exit to see what's left of the fatigued soldiers and the four rebels standing, knowing their enemies were right there.

"They're already here!", Zelda pointed out.

"We can stop them. I need the practice anyway", boasted Ike, cracking his knuckles.

"I've been looking forward to a rematch", said Fox, pulling out a gun.

"No, there's too many to take on with just us four. Remember the mission. We have to get to the airport and fly to safety", told Mario. "This is only a tactical retreat." Needless to say, the rebels ran like it was a marathon while the others registered Smashers tried to catch up.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Turnpike Exit**

"I'll try to slow them down with my magic", said Palutena with her long staff. She attempted to block their path but the rebels evaded her traps. Fox placed up a smokescreen.

"Dear God, how are we going to get them now?", said Lucina.

"We'll get em, sweetheart. Don't worry about it", said Falco with a short scowl.

"You know, we could really use Sonic right about now. He would catch up to them by now", said Samus in a tired state before falling down.

"Maybe we should let them go. It seems like they're scared of us and trying to trap us in", suggested Peach.

"Normally, I would be laughing at you, dear. But you make a point. We'll let your ex and crush run out of this empty city", said Samus.

"I don't like him! I already told you", yelled Peach.

"Yes, you do! You just won't admit it", smirked Samus.

"You know what? I don't need to take this. I'm going back to the tower", stomped Peach, feeling enraged.

"There she goes again. Anyone else wants to leave?", said Samus in a tyrannical voice as everyone shook their heads. "Good."

Captain Falcon interrupted her and spoke. "Why do you continue to insult her like that?"

"It doesn't matter, alright", said Samus.

"I know you're trying to look out for her but-"

"But what? So, I don't care if I'm treating her like a sister."

"But, you two are like sisters. You said it yourself."

"I have to look out for her", said Samus as she turned away in sadness. "Or she'll end up like my little sister. I should have kept a close eye on her, but she died...because of me."

The others tried to cheer her up from her upset state. Samus briefly reminisced about the time she had a younger sister, but that was only brief. Peach, in a way, resembled the sibling Samus lost.

"You did the right thing to be there for your sister", smiled Captain Falcon.

"Sure. For right now we have to catch up and quick", said Samus when leading the registrants to the rebels, who were headed up to the airport.


	15. Chapter 15: Sunshine Airport

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 15: Sunshine Airport_

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Sunshine Airport**

Samus, Falcon, Marth, Falco, Palutena, Lucina, and Robin ran to the path to the airport north of the Emperor borough, getting closer. Meanwhile, the rebels made it to their location and figured a quick escape plan. They saw a blue and white rundown Arwing, ready and left untouched.

"There she is. Now how are we going to get out with the other Smashers with shooting us down with an anti-aircraft missile", said Fox, pointing towards his Arwing as they ran towards it.

"I think we can help you guys out", called out a rebel soldier when dozens of them came to their aid. "We were sent in by our allies. We'll buy you time to get away."

"Very well. My friends, I have an idea", told Mario as everyone got into position before the registration forces could come. The rebels hid inside the abandoned airport while the lights were out.

"Did they rob the shipments of weapons on the intended targets?", asked Mario to Fox.

"They sent me the message already. They're in the clear. Your distraction worked", he said once he looked at his smartphone.

"Wait! You didn't tell us we were stealing weapons", argued Zelda.

"I did say we had to be prepared and arm ourselves. And those targets were meant for the registration forces to pile up on more weapons against us. They stole our supplies; we needed to return the favor", said Mario.

"From what I heard, those munitions had military-grade weapons and machines aimed for combat", said Fox.

"Could be a way to end this as fast as possible, but it's only going to slow us down. We haven't gained any victories since this war started; but, I got an idea: infiltrate the tower to find out their war plan", said Mario after everyone locked on with their weapons awaiting the registrants atop of a deck.

The registered Smashers made to the airport only to find the four leading rebels and several rebel soldiers, upon the deck floor of the airport.

"You're surrounded. You've lost", said Samus as the registrants pointed their weapons.

Mario smirked and said, "This war is not over yet, and this will be the only victory you taste."

More rebelling troops jumped down from the second floor and surrounded the registered Smashers.

"We'll hold them off, Mario. You can escape", told a soldier. Listening to the soldier's wishes, Mario and the others ran the opposite direction and straight to Fox's Arwing. Fox opened up the cockpit and everyone tried to carefully squeeze in.

"No use. Ike and I will hold onto the jet", said Mario as he and Ike grabbed on the wings while Fox and Zelda were inside the cockpit.

"Well, the Arwing hasn't been this comfortable before", said Fox with sarcasm. Zelda looked at him and blushed, but decided to let it go. The Star Fox Arwing took off fast before anyone could shoot it down. Mario grunted while trying to hold on without falling off.

"Take us somewhere far and secluded off from town", shouted Mario as the jet flew away from the airport. Fox nodded and zoomed away.

 **Beyond the Garden**

 **Smash City**

When they reached their destination far away from the city, everyone got off the jet and Mario discussed the plan to invade the Smash Tower once they were in the clear.

"So, we're gonna sneak inside and find out what they've got in store for us", said Fox.

"Not exactly, we set the tower on lockdown and cut the power out and then we find out their plans", said Mario.

"But we already know what we're up against. You said something about 'machines', whatever that is", told Ike.

"Yeah...there's that", said Mario while trying to think.

"Why would we steal from the registration forces? Sure it was necessary, but we're no better than them", asked Zelda.

Sitting down on a rock, Mario explained, "If we didn't steal those weapons from them, innocent soldiers would have never been spared. But I realized conventional warfare ain't gonna stop em'. So we try more stealth and guerrilla tactics to avoid any casualties. The subtle approach."

"We may actually win this war. I hope the other Smashers join our side", spoke Zelda. "Maybe even Peach would come to our side if Samus wasn't pressuring her."

"We don't need the Princess or anyone else on our side until we push them back, which will allow us to persuade the people to vote for the end of registration. Then, they'll listen to reason", said Mario as he stood up.

"You're right. We don't need Peach or her soft and beautiful-", said Fox before he paused in embarrassment.

"Are you in love with Peach?", asked Zelda.

"I...uh...what?! Course not", Fox said blankly. Mario knew he was lying.

"You were in love with Peach and didn't say anything! How long did you keep this from us? From me?", asked Mario, looking frustrated.

"I don't know. It was years ago when the Master Hand came back, but it doesn't matter now", he confessed.

"Why not?", said Mario.

Fox looked away and turned back to his friends. "She broke my heart and made me realize...there's no way she cares about me. She says how she and I are just friends", said Fox.

"You knew Peach and I were together at the time but, you still fell for her?", said Mario but appearing more displeased. He couldn't believe Fox, of all people, would actually have feelings for his ex-girlfriend. It was all just jokes and games at certain points now that he remembered, but was he actually hiding feelings?

"...Yes. I'll tell you right now straight and tell you that I love Peach and you can't take her away from me. I know me and you are close like brothers throughout these past adventures and so on, but she's mine", shouted Fox with his heart pounding. "But things change. I won't let that interfere in the mission. In fact, I don't like her anymore."

"...It's alright...my friend. I have lost my flare in Peach because of my need to fight back for what's right. You deserve her, and to be honest, I only thought of her as a close friend I always bail out of trouble. Times are changing. You still have a chance maybe, but if you don't like her anymore, then that's fine by me too", said Mario with a smile.

"I-I guess. So...let's finish this fight against registration", said Fox as he felt empowered. He didn't estimate that Mario would be that understanding.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Sunshine Airport**

After finishing the last of the Mushroom Star soldiers, the registrants were too late to stop the rebel Smashers who escaped without a trace.

"You have got to be kidding me! Of course, it looked like a distraction", shouted Samus in anger.

"Hm, a 'distraction'? You THINK?!", shouted Palutena. Samus was already irritated as it is.

"What?! Me and you can go toe to toe right now. I don't care if you're a goddess. Don't mess with me!", shouted Samus even more.

"There's no time to be butting heads, ladies. We gotta focus on the mission", argued Falco.

"I blame you! If you had your jet here, we would already have caught them by now", accused Samus pointing at Falco.

"I couldn't. Besides, it's still in repair after what happened in the Capitol", explained Falco.

"As usual", said Samus in a stern but sarcastic look.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hmph...that's just cold", said Falco looking away.

"You know I was just playing around", said Samus trying to cheer him up.

"Should we go now back to the tower?", asked Lucina.

"You were not asked to speak, peasant", shouted Samus, imitating a king's voice. Lucina seemed annoyed by the way she has pushed around.

"Robin, you haven't spoken yet. Why don't you speak?", said Samus to Robin. Robin shook her head.

"Fair enough", said Samus.

"Let's say you, Marth", told Samus when referring to Marth. He was just blushing red and walked away.

"Aw, come on. I was trying to be friendly", she said with laughter.

"You should stop making fun of us, please", said Peach trying to ease tension.

"Oh, I'm sorry that your boyfriend got away from you again. When are going to say it?", she poked fun at Peach.

Peach, without warning, punched Samus and yelled out, "Stop bothering me! Don't act like you're my sister! And secondly, I don't like him, ever!"

Samus got back up and stared at her with a sad look. She was now serious. No sense of laughter. "I thought you were", she said.

"Leave me alone, Samus. Why do you keep doing this to me?", said Peach expressing anger.

"You're like my sister...at least after she died", revealed Samus feeling more upset.

Before Peach could respond, Captain Falcon stopped everyone.

"C'mon. Let's just head back to the tower to discuss our next mission, said Captain Falcon in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I guess", agreed Samus. "I'm sorry, everyone. I just, nevermind."

 **One Day Later**

 **Smash Tower**

After the registration forces failed to capture the rebel Smashers, they took a breather back at the tower and prepared for their next course of action. Samus removed her power suit and went to find Peach, who was resting her eyes. Samus woke up her up.

"...What is it, Sammy?", whispered Peach while Samus was looking around to see if no one was watching.

"...I'm sorry about what I said. Be honest, do you really like Fox?", asked Samus serious this time. Peach was speechless but spoke. Both Peach and Samus kept their voices low.

"Well, he is fuzzy like a warm blanket. And he's really nice to me. He can be a little funny. I don't know", said Peach while blushing red.

"You sure?", questioned Samus.

"I don't know. I think he's really sweet. And he's also cute. Dear, I don't know what I'm saying. I think I do like him. But, I don't think I deserve someone as great as him. He's probably not even into princesses anyways, unlike Fluffy who likes Rosie", revealed Peach while blushing red.

"Yeah, it's a real shame. But don't worry, I know he likes you back", said Samus with a smile.

"Just please don't tell anyone especially him, and don't lock him up", told Peach almost bursting into tears.

"Alright, alright. I won't say a thing, and I won't try to hurt Fox. But if he does get caught and sent to jail, I'll make sure you two can have some alone time together", said Samus.

"Thank you, Sammy", said Peach as she hugged Samus tightly that she won't bother to let go.

"Hey, that's what sisters are for", smiled Samus.

In a quick flash, the entire tower suddenly shut down, as well as the power supply and the lights. The tower then activated into lockdown, in which all entrances and exits are closed and the windows have been covered with iron walls, making the tower difficult to enter or leave.

"What the hell?", said Samus in confusion as Peach let go of her.

"Language, Sammy", Peach reprimanded, still in surprise.

"My bad. Luckily it's not too dark since it's the middle of the day", said Samus pulling out a gun. "What's going on?!"


	16. Chapter 16: Lockdown

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 16: Lockdown_

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **The Lobby**

 **Smash Tower Lockdown**

An explosion occurred after the power went out in the tower but it didn't cause the building to collapse because it was underground where it wouldn't affect the building's infrastructure.

"Don't worry. That came from underground so we're safe", warned Samus as Peach was about to scream.

"With the tower out of power, how are we going to restore it?", asked Peach.

"Look, I'll head downstairs to see what's happening. That was no accident. You make sure our people are alright", told Samus.

"You mean, we have to split up...by ourselves", said Peach.

"I'll be fine, Peach. You get everyone to safety", said Samus as she jumped from the stairs to the bottom floor.

Peach knew what she had to do and felt confident. She wasn't able to run fast enough from her wearing heels. She looked around the dark and scarce hallways and offices throughout the tower until she saw the main office that included some stairs because of its height and elevation. She ran up the stairs to reach the office, but only to see Fox who was surprised to see her.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Main Office**

 **Smash Tower**

"Oh Fuzzy! I'm so glad to see you", said Peach happily.

"Not enough you're not", remarked Fox with a bitter look after putting away his weapon. He didn't want to hurt her. He turned away from her but looked at her bright blue eyes. She expected a hug or a smile but he went right past her. He activated a machine and powered up a nearby computer and began to code and break into it.

"Um, Fuzzy. What's wrong? Did I do something? Look, what are you doing here? I promise I won't say anything", asked Peach in worry.

"I know you won't. Have you broken any hearts lately", he questioned when looking back at her again.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I had to side with what's right. If you were smart, you wouldn't be on Mario's side", said Peach.

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid. I'll tell you something stupid. I made that decision to join Mario. The right decision. I shut down the power and locked up the tower. Now that's stupid!", he admitted.

"I didn't imply...wait, you caused the tower to shut down?", said Peach in quick shock as she stepped back.

"Yeah. I had my order and I took it. I haven't been the same", said Fox.

"Since when?", she asked looking more worried.

"Since, since...since you hurt my feelings", he told as Peach felt guilt.

"Wait...Fox! Is there something you're not telling me? Do you like me? Tell me!", shouted Peach before Fox stopped and turned to her.

"No, I don't...not anymore. Stay out of my way, princess", he told her as he left. Peach fell down to the floor and streamed out tears.

"We're just friends, right. But is it more than friends? Maybe I do like him", thought Peach when wiping off the tears. Fox heard Peach crying and was caught in guilt.

"What's wrong with me?!", he thought to himself but headed downstairs anyway. On the way, he called Mario.

"Mario, did you get everything out? I coming down to help. I finished", said Fox.

"Yeah, everything's clear. The plan worked. You might have to get here faster. Red flags pointed at us for that explosion you made us use", said Mario.

"Hey, it was the only way to get through under the tower. Anyways, I'm on my way", informed Fox.

Mario and the other rebel Smashers were able to extract the registration forces' weapons which included the following: assault rifles, anti-aircraft missiles, reflectors, and robots designed for combat against Smashers.

"By the Gods, why would our friends store all this here and use it to hunt us down?", questioned Ike.

"Don't matter as long as we have them so they can't use it", said Mario as the last of the weapons were safely taken away from the registration forces. Fox was able to get to them first before the registration forces could assemble and go down themselves.

"They'll be coming any minute. The only we're getting out is with a distraction", said Fox.

"Good idea. Here's what I'm thinking: we confront em' now and throw a smoke bomb to get right past them", said Mario.

"A bold idea, but it could work", said Zelda as she heard the registrants coming. Only several SRA Units were accompanying the registered Smashers when they saw the rebels. Fox and Ike pointed their weapons.

"Of course it's you causing trouble. What? You trying to get back at us for beating your ass after that little incident", said Samus.

"Something like that", smirked Mario as he threw a smoke bomb, which allowed the rebel Smashers to sneak through.

"Huh...after them!", shouted Samus after turning back and seeing the rebels running off.

"We bait them into a trap, and we'll be able to escape", said Mario as they were running up the tower.

Peach continued to sob because she knew what he meant. "He really does like me, but now...it's over", thought Peach as the tears start to stop.

Then, she was conflicted to see Mario, Ike, Zelda, and Fox. "Uh, what are you guys doing here? And Fuzzy, you came back!", said Peach.

Feeling in pain and anger, Fox gave her frowning look. "Fox, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. But if it makes you feel better, I feel the same way when I found out what you meant", said Peach with a smile.

Fox almost looked surprised but still was bitter. "I already told you, princess. I don't love you anymore. Period", said Fox out of anger. Mario and Zelda were shocked by his statement.

"Why not?", asked Peach as Fox became more frustrated.

"Dammit, Peach. I don't care about you anymore. I...hate you", admitted Fox in an irritating voice. No longer crying, Peach also boiled up with anger.

"This is all your fault, Mario!", accused Peach.

"What do you mean it's my fault? I didn't do anything", said Mario.

"You let this go too far as to bring a war against our own friends and it's all because of that attack on Bowser's Castle", said Peach.

"If the registration act wasn't signed, I would not have chosen this path. I'm trying to set things right again", explained Mario.

"This is why you and I were already over", said Peach feeling more frustrated.

"Good, because only getting cake and a wet kiss for saving you was driving...me...crazy!", shouted Mario.

"When will it end?", she shouted back.

"When everyone agrees the registration act is history", answered Mario.

"I can't believe you would side with him, Fuzzy", she said to Fox.

"Hmph, I can't believe you still call me 'Fuzzy' like I'm your pet", said Fox.

"You're a good friend to me, Fox. Please reconsider and join us. I don't want you to go to prison", Peach pleaded but this only made Fox angrier.

"Hehe, a 'friend'...you still don't get it, do you! I was in love with you, Peach and you call me a friend. Some sort of plaything. And I ain't going to prison", barked out Fox.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Main Office**

 **Smash Tower**

"I'll handle those fools alone. You lot find the backup generator so the tower becomes active again", ordered Samus to the registered Smashers.

"If you need us, give us a signal", suggested Captain Falcon as they left.

Samus ran upstairs to the main office where the rebels were at and hid behind a column to not get spotted. She pulled out her gun as she heard what they're saying.

"If that mutt breaks her feelings...", Samus thought as she saw Fox and Peach talking.

"Look, Peach. I just don't want to be with you because I realized why would I love someone who doesn't care about me more than herself?", told Fox.

"If that's the way you feel, then I'll leave you alone Fox!", cried out Peach.

Samus sprung into action and defended Peach while holding onto the gun.

"You'll have to get through me", warned Samus.

"We're leaving this tower alive", said Mario.

"Who said you were going to make it out alive?", threatened Samus and stood in front of Peach.

"I did", grinned Mario as he decided to hold up his fiery fists and attack Samus. With no power suit, Samus put away her gun and engaged in hand to hand combat as the other rebels joined in.

"Fox, do what you gotta do", told Mario. Fox looked to Peach and gave a scowl and growled away. He jumped off into the elevator shaft and slid down.

"Alright. I'll take you all on. Peach, you better go after Fox", said Samus as Peach quickly used her umbrella to hover down the elevator shaft. Samus released her whip while Ike stroked his sword and Mario and Zelda charged up their powers.


	17. Chapter 17: Going Deep

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 17: Going Deep_

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**

 **Smash Tower**

Peach landed safely from the elevator shaft after Fox and tried not to make it a noise. With his sensitive ears, Fox already heard the blonde-haired princess and turned around to face her.

"What do you want? Come here to try to stop me?", asked Fox.

"No, it's not that", she said.

"Sorry but I won't go quietly on a leash like last time", he told her.

"You're right that I shouldn't treat you like a pet and more as a friend", she confessed.

"...", he almost looked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, you're like the brother I never had and I just want us to be friends", Peach told him.

"...why are you playing these games? Why are you playing these games with me, princess?!", shouted Fox. "I-I...love you. I don't know what I'm saying. You mean everything to me. Ever since we met, you've been kind and caring towards me that I fell in love with you, but I know you don't feel the same way", said Fox.

"Fox, maybe it was...wasn't meant to be. I like you too, but I'm not looking into romance and I wouldn't think of us as a couple", said Peach expecting acceptance.

"Dammit! Don't you even care that I howled my true feelings in front of you? You know what? Now that I've said it, I don't know what was I thinking if you and I were together", shot back Fox as he decided to leave.

"Wait, you can't go!", shouted Peach.

"Get off my case!", barked Fox before running off.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I say that? Now he's never going to love me. I should have said how I felt...but...but, I lied", Peach thought to herself as she ran after him with tears dripping on the marble floor.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Smash Tower**

 **Main Office**

The rebel Smashers fought against Zero Suit Samus while trying to buy time to leave the tower unharmed. The entire tower was almost completely dark, but everyone could still see even though the iron curtains blockaded the sunlight.

"You won't be able to get away this time", said Samus as she used her whip.

"Unlike what happened before", grinned Mario after dodging the attack.

"Heh, this woman is not so strong without that suit of armor", told Ike when he almost struck at Samus.

Samus used her gun and whip to hold them off at the same time.

"Try me", she whispered to Ike.

"Certainly", smirked Ike when he tried to slice her with his golden sword.

"You know, how much did that cost you, or did you paint it gold", she pondered at Ike's sword.

"You dare to mock my blade, woman. I will-", shouted Ike before Samus punched him in the gut.

"Maybe I should've warned you", she grinned.

"How about me?!", said Mario after trying to hit Samus from above with a fiery fist, but missed.

Captain Falcon swooped to the top all of a sudden and attempted to Falcon Punch Mario, but missed; Zelda phased the Captain to paralyze him for a while. Mario repeatedly shot fireballs at Samus but she dodged them all, which left her open to an attack by Zelda, and she was forced into the ground by both Zelda and Mario's combined attacks.

"See. I told you", glared Zelda looking down at Samus in satisfaction.

However, the Smash Tower finally turned on and the lockdown ended.

"Hehe, luckily the power's back online and security will react automatically", smiled Samus as she instantly got back up again.

"Hehe, all part of the plan", smirked Mario.

"What?!", Samus was surprised.

"We had to make sure you got the tower back online so we can download all the information we need. That and we disabled security from the start"

"N-no-"

As Captain Falcon fell to the floor from being paralyzed, Samus tried to fight back, but Mario fired back with his Finale wave, a stream of fires pushed her back.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**

 **Smash Tower**

Peach caught up with Fox, who was finishing the download on the information they needed. The brown furred fox heard her footsteps and loaded a gun and pointed it at her face.

Looking back at her again, he said, "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now?"

"Because you're better than this. I know you don't want to shoot me because you care about me", she said. Fox placed his weapon away and took off the drive from the computer he hacked into.

"I'm not going to change sides. At first, I thought this was wrong. Then, I reconsidered it when you told me we were friends. Besides it-", he told her.

"Please reconsider again", she asked politely, interrupting him, something she never does.

"Not this time", he said after walking away with the drive.

Fox slid down to the lobby using the elevator rope in order to group up with the rest of the rebels, who managed to get away from Samus.

"You got the information?", asked Mario.

"Yeah, now I'll be able to put the tower on lockdown again. At least for a couple minutes before we leave", explained Fox.

"Alright, team! Let's-a pull back now so the others can't get to us", ordered Mario as he and the rebels went deep beneath the building. The rebels easily went past Peach, who refused to attack.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Going Deep**

Samus and Captain Falcon hastily recovered from defeat and had to find the other registered Smashers.

"Aw, come on. Not again with a lockdown", complained Samus.

"It doesn't matter right now. We gotta find the others", said Captain Falcon. The other registrants were currently tied down after finding the backup generator and handling rebel resistance as a distractor.

As she was running after the rebel Smashers, Samus called the registrant Smashers and said, "Get to the main lobby and hurry. The rebels are getting away!"

"We hear you, Samus. We're on our way. Let's go, team!", signaled Falco.

"Who made you a leader, bird?", patronized Palutena.

"Ain't important, Miss. We gotta make sure the resistance don't get away", replied Falco.

The registrants immediately found their way into the lobby, meeting up with Samus and Cap. "It was all a setup! Just a way to rob us of the equipment and steal our information", told Samus.

" _Sate watashitachiha kanbenshitekure yo, matteimasu_ (Well what are we waiting for, c'mon)", interfered Marth.

"I think they're headed down the sewers", said Captain Falcon.

"That may sound unpleasant for my liking", said Palutena in a maiden voice.

"Urgh! Me, Cap, Marth, and Lucina will get after them while the rest of you clean up. Falco, figure out a way turn off the lockdown", ordered Samus as they went underground after the rebels.

The registrant Smashers followed the rebels deep into the sewers where it looked like it was under construction and well manufactured.

"God, how are we going to catch up to them? What was goddess Palutena saying?", said Lucina.

"Trash", replied Samus.

"Fair point. I think...wait! There they are. Across from the other side", shouted Lucina in surprise, pointing at the rebels. The rebels were too far to catch from the deep sewers.

As soon the rebels disappeared from the sewers, the rebel soldiers snuck up behind the four registrants and loaded on their guns.

"Aw crap! Let's just arrest these guys instead", said Samus frustrated as they attacked them one by one.

After stopping the soldiers, the registrants had to go back to the tower. They were able to lift the lockdown that was placed again and checked on the damages.

 **One Day Later**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**

"They stole over fifty stacks of SRA munitions, dozens of SRA government robotic operating machines, as well as our key plans to end this war", reported Captain Falcon.

"No doubt they'll be more militaristic and prepared than before. We have to be ready at anytime at any cost", said Samus. Peach looked down at the floor for guilt.

"Can me and Sammy speak alone, please?", Peach asked everyone.

Peach held Samus's arm and marched her somewhere discreet.

"What is it, sis?", Samus questioned.

"This is my fault. I couldn't stop Fox from stealing the information. I failed you because I was afraid to tell him how I felt", said Peach.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have seen it coming" told Samus.

"No, I didn't stop him from getting the information. I was frozen and at gunpoint until he turned around and he said he hated me."

"Don't worry about it, sis. I couldn't stop him from stealing the registered weapons. Look at it like that."

"But I lost someone I care about."

"I promise that he'll love you again, Peach. And if not, I'll pull his tail and drag him to you."

"Okay, Sammy. I just hope it's not too late to win back his heart."

"Let's head back to the briefing to talk about the next phase in our overhaul."

Samus and Peach returned back to the briefing station and plans were continuing in the civil war.

"I would be lying if I didn't say we have real problems with the rebels now matching us in military arms. We have to prepared for anything they can shoot right back at us", spoke Samus.

"Which is why we plan to apprehend all rebel forces to prevent this war from going too far", said Captain Falcon.

"Currently our penitentiary is under construction and will be operational in a week and ready to hold our friends", said Samus.

"Where is this 'penitentiary'?", asked Lucina.

"It's a prison located in another dimension of space and darkness. It was founded when we crossed a huge, spherical portal of dark matter that seemed to just sit there, floating in midair. I think we found it near the city after the second coming of Master and Crazy", explained Samus.

"At first, it appeared dangerous but proved useful because we learned several from that dimension. First, it has oxygen. Second, there were no possible inhabitants of what we saw. And third, this dimension could provide a link to other universes", added Captain Falcon.

"Oh, I see", said Lucina.

"Getting back to our topic, we send captured rebels to the prison reduce their militancy. We'll also have Landmasters and Arwings patrolling the area as well as armed helicopters and ground troops overlooking on top of small buildings for security measures and looking for rebel soldiers", said Samus.

"Wouldn't this act of 'security' provoke a fight?", asked Palutena curiously.

"Exactly", said Samus with a smirk, which put chills on a few people.

"We've been given clearance to operate. We will also be patrolling the city across the boroughs. Falco and Samus will cover the skies and the rest will handle below", said Captain Falcon.

Speeding up the stairs, Sonic made it the briefing. "You're late, hedgehog. And where were you when we needed these last couple of days?", asked Samus irritated.

"I was on patrol like you guys said and-", he almost revealed.

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't want to hear any more of your crap. What did you really do?", said Samus acting annoyed.

"Fine, I was running around the city because I just can't stay indoors and expect to be called on for action", said Sonic.

"Well, that's what you signed up for in the registration", said Captain Falcon.

"Of course I did", thought Sonic while trying to be interested. "Yeah, but besides the rebels, there are those who didn't sign up at all", he spoke.

"That may be true, but everyone else who didn't sign would have chosen the rebel side", shot Samus.

"Aside from that, while I was racing all over town, I saw new faces coming by but I ignored them", told Sonic.

"What is wrong with you?", complained Samus but Sonic shrugs in no point to keep talking.

"We may be down by a couple Smashers and some of the pro-reg government forces, but we can't possibly lose with our military power", exclaimed Samus.

"And if we do lose?", pointed out Palutena.

"There's one last tactic we could try but that could mean a full-scale faceoff", said Samus.

"Wait! Before we close out, I want to know who exactly didn't sign the SRA document?", asked Lucina.

"I think Rosie didn't sign up because she wasn't there at the time", said Peach when she remembered.

"Yeah, those two mysterious ninjas who probably are far away in the jungles", included Palutena. "Yeah. I remember that strange and chill Lucario person."

"And then that wolf. I do admit he's kinda hot", said Samus while blushing.

"Aw that's so nice", said Peach in joy.

"Hey, only someone like him would be able to argue with me like and threaten to fight me. That's what I see, but I was only joking", continued Samus.

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing them. But I saw this puffball with a sword that looked like our old friend Kirby. And then this angel with dark wings and red eyes", told Sonic.

"Uh no. My goddess, it wouldn't be Pitto would it", said Palutena.

"There is a possibility of this being true. What more secrets lie ahead beyond this world?", wondered Lucina which brought to go off task.

"I think that concludes our discussion, team. We gotta be prepared to fight tomorrow", told Captain Falcon to everyone as the briefing ended.


	18. Chapter 18: City Warfare

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 18: City Warfare_

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **One Day Later**

 **Rooftops**

All quiet throughout the south side of Shogunate in the city was the perfect stage for a ruined battleground of the civil war. Registration troops were stationed at every corner of the city, searching for any rebels. From several rooftops that remained unguarded, the rebel forces mounted a full-scale assault by shooting machine guns and firing anti-aircraft rockets. The soldiers were covered in white power suits, similar to the registration forces with dark blue and gray military fatigues.

After several soldiers were either killed or wounded by the wake-up call, a gunfight emerged on both sides. The rebel Smashers arrived on the scene with Fox guarding the skies and the rest on the ground. Mario delivered a speech for the strategy on winning the battle as the rebels closely heard him.

"In order to get out of this battle clean, we need to take out as many registration troops before they back off. We have good leverage on the army with the stolen goods but remember...push forward up north. We hit from down south and go upwards as we jump from the rooftops. Any questions?...Good luck everyone", spoke Mario. "Fox, be careful from the air and down here. If there's any aircraft that's registered, destroy it", told Mario to Fox through a headset.

"I'll try to help any way I can. You might need to take out several anti-aircraft guns that are placed on the buildings", said Fox with caution.

"Team, we'll be doing the same as well as cutting down SRA supplies. Stay a good distance from gunfire and stay close to protection", said Mario to Zelda and Ike.

"Consider it done, Mario", said Ike as he ran off to fight some registered soldiers. The rebels advanced ahead of the pro-reg army by taking down some of their defenses.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Rooftops**

Captain Falcon, Marth, Peach, Palutena, Pit, Lucina, Robin, and Sonic were immediately dispatched into the battlefield while Samus and Falco dominated the skies.

"If I see that dog, I'll tan his hide", threatened Samus.

"Not if I see him first", replied Falco.

"Keep Peach out of harm's way will you", she said to the others through a smartphone.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine as long as I stay behind you guys", confirmed Peach giving a nod. The registered Smashers proceeded throughout the buildings that were close to each other, but rebels spotted them.

"Heads up! They sent in their goon squad", alerted one of the rebel soldiers.

" _KOGEKI!_ (ATTACK!)", shouted Marth before engaging the soldiers.

"Ugh. Stupid mortal prince", Palutena insulted as she used her divine power to make her Smasher allies impervious to gunfire.

"Thank the gods", praised Lucina with relief as if she almost got hit.

"Thanks, Palutena. We'll have to clear a path so our soldiers can get through without entering the line of fire", said Captain Falcon.

*BLARING SIRENS*

Suddenly, there were frequent alarming sounds of loud sirens that informed every one of more incoming troops and vehicles, including several army helicopters belonging to the rebels. One of the helicopters caught sight of the registered Smashers as they tried to cross a building meters away, and the armed chopper blocked them from getting across. The heavy-lift, tandem rotor chopper was fitted with automatic machine guns and a grenade launcher.

"These rebels have choppers too?!", said Captain Falcon, frustrated before finding cover.

The registrants quickly ducked for cover and had to act fast before getting shot at. As soon as the helicopter threw a small bomb, an idea was planned. After the second grenade was thrown, Captain Falcon sprung into action and tossed it back at the helicopter, destroying it and causing it to collide with a nearby antenna tower. The impact made the antenna fall, which made a path to get across to the other building.

*BLARING SIRENS*

"Let's keep moving", signaled Captain Falcon.

"Why are you mortals acting like leaders?", said a frustrated Palutena.

"No time for arguments, Lady Palutena. We can't afford to lose time", Pit reasoned with his goddess.

The registrants reached the next building just in time before tanks arrived below on the road and blew up the large antenna.

"We keep moving forward, team", said Captain Falcon as more rebel soldiers charged at them.

"Shoot em'! Shoot em' down! Another squad dispatched!", yelled a soldier when bullets were fired upon the registrants. Palutena blasted her magic, releasing a shockwave that sent the soldiers flying out of the rooftops.

Then, across from another building, a rebel soldier fired a rocket launcher at them in a lunge position. A pro-reg fighter jet flew past the soldier but made a U-turn and attempted to blast the lone rebel soldier. The soldier added another rocket and aimed at the jet. Without a second thought, he fired the rocket at the same time the jet shot at him. The jet was hit and it immediately crashed into the soldier, resulting in an explosion, damaging the building. The building collapsed and everyone hiding inside as a bunker fled in terror but were too late to escape. Most of them were crushed by the rubble of the collapsed building and others were literally burned to death as they tried to run out of the building.

"Oh...my God", whispered Lucina in fear. She asked to leave. "Please, I can't do this anymore."

"You can't go, Lucina", warned Palutena in kind words. "We need you. After all, this always happens with mortals."

"I don't want to be here. It's painful to watch people die like that", cried out Lucina.

"Stay close to me if you have to, child", comforted Palutena which made Lucina feel better.

They continue to scour the rooftops to find a plain field as an advantage point. Suddenly, they heard sounds of rapid shots trying to hit them.

"Snipers! Everyone get down!", shouted Captain Falcon as the registrants took cover.

"Pit, deal with them", commanded Palutena to her angel servant.

"I'm on it Miss Palutena", said Pit as he flew up as high as he could and fired blue arrows at the snipers, dispatching them in a flash.

"It's safe now", told Pit after hovering down.

They used a tall crane to get to yet another building, but then a second armored helicopter belonging to the rebels made the crane collapse by shooting out a stream of rockets, causing the registrants to fall down too.

"LOOK OUT!", Samus warned them a little too late.

*!CRASH!*

Luckily, they landed on the train tracks. The tracks appeared to have been closed down and have signs of rust wear and tear. Samus checked up on their condition.

"That was too close. Well, at least you have the advantage now. I suggest using the anti-aircraft machine guns the rebels are destroying against their own tanks", ordered Samus. As they continued through the train tracks, the registered Smashers saw more jets from both sides fly right past them and engage in dogfighting.

"I want to leave! I didn't register for a war", said Lucina hyperventilating.

" _Ochitsuite, shojo._ (Calm down, maiden.)", said Marth trying to ease her.

"They're on the tracks! Stop them!", yelled a rebel soldier.

"Do not let them near the guns!", screamed another soldier.

"I can hijack one of the anti-aircraft guns, but you guys have to cover me, alright?", instructed Captain Falcon. Sonic dashed right past them and disarmed them without trouble.

"What the hell?...That blue hedgehog!", said a confused rebel soldier before being blasted back by Robin's magic.

Captain Falcon manned one of the working guns. The rest of the Smashers disabled the other soldiers and anti-aircraft guns. When rebel tanks tried to cross under the train tracks, they were met with machine gun bullets that destroyed them one by one until one of the tank cannons blew up the machine gun, and other tanks in good condition came along to destroy the train tracks to force the registrant Smashers into submission.

"Everyone, jump off!", said Captain Falcon as they jumped off right before the train tracks got destroyed. They landed on the actual pavement road. Heading into an intersection from a block away, the registrants were unknowingly surrounded.

"Hurry! This way!", signaled Captain Falcon.

"Oh, shoot!", he alerted when tanks were already covering the intersection.

"Samus, help us now!", shouted Captain Falcon when calling her through the headset.

"Okay, okay! I'll send in an airstrike. You guys are with the group of tanks, right?", Samus responded.

"Yeah...wait, don't send an airstrike!", warned Captain Falcon.

"Shield yourselves with magic because it's about to start raining fire", said Samus in a cynical attitude when she activated the airstrike.

With their magic, Robin and Palutena protected the registered Smashers from the air attack. The airstrike obliterated all the rebel tanks surrounding the registrants.

*!KABOOOOOM!*

"All right, we made it out!", said Sonic in short relief.

"I thought...we were going to die", said Lucina, stopping her hyperventilation.

All of a sudden, robot machines crawled out from the ruined tanks and set upon the registered Smashers. The machines were gray in color and had assault weapons stuck to them.

"Let's take the fight to em'", said Sonic.

"No more running away, I guess", agreed Lucina.

Under magical barriers, the registrants battled the rebel machines as they continued to push them back. Even then, more machines were arriving to replace the broken ones.

"What?! Even more of them", said Sonic with surprise.

"There's just too many of them, guys!", said Peach in worry.

"That's it!", said Sonic as he ran circles around the robots until a blue tornado was created. Robin used her magic to dismantle the remaining machines within the tornado.

"There we go", told Sonic while giving a thumbs up.

"No time for small talk. We need you back on the rooftops ASAP", commanded Samus.

"We're on our way!", replied Captain Falcon over the headset.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Repel Counterattack**

The rebel Smashers were caught in a firefight between dozens of human SRA troops and many registered SRA machines without weapons in the middle of another intersection blocks away from the registrants. Helicopters belonging to the registration forces dropped down reinforcements.

"We cannot hold them...for much longer, friends", said Ike while being tackled by the machines all at once.

Allied rebel soldiers came to the Smashers' aid and began firing with assault rifles as opposed to the registration forces, who carried carbine rifles. Yoshi, fully recovered, also appeared.

"I've got your back", said Yoshi, making an entrance.

"Yoshi, you recovered? And you sent our people to save us? What about my brother?", said Mario in startlement.

"Yeah, but I didn't send these guys", told Yoshi. "And Luigi's fine."

"We just need to push back against the registered soldiers until they stop coming", said Mario. Afterward, larger robots appeared as well, bashing through the damaged registered tanks to reach their targets.

"Heads up, team! Looks like more government troops headed your way. I don't think they care who gets caught in the crossfire", said Fox over the headset.

Zelda trapped several registered brutes in magic, which allowed Ike to use his burning sword to strike all of the machines at once, breaking apart all of them. Just before a quick breather, the registered reinforcements came along.

"Sheesh! Here we go again", said Mario in frustration.

With their might, the rebel Smashers battled hard to defeat all reinforcements. Mario built up fire from his palms to punch through the armor of each registrant soldier. Ike rammed his enemies and knocked them out cold. Yoshi used his dinosaur tail to whack the soldiers unconscious. Zelda increased the power of her allies by giving them a mystical boost. Mario and Yoshi tag-teamed on the remaining soldiers until everyone retreated. At last, the registration forces backed off of the rebels, at least for now.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got trouble. Registration forces are sending in dozens of fighter jets. They're on their way...approaching fast", cautioned Fox.

"We have to make sure we get our people to safety", said Mario with slight worries.

"I can make sure these folks get out safely if you can divert them towards you", said Yoshi.

"Sounds like a plan. Liberty Squad, get back on the rooftops", said Fox.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Rooftops**

As Mario, Ike, and Zelda climbed all the way to the top of buildings, the government fighter jets zoomed right past them, followed by a sonic boom. Fox's Arwing also flew right past them, as well as Falco's Arwing and Samus' Gunship. Fox quickly made a U-turn and shot at the two jets. Samus returned the favor by using her lasers. Falco released smart bombs, in which Fox took damage. Then, all three jets, as well as the government jets, flew away from each other, which caused Fox, Samus, and Falco to ram one another at high speed. With determination and no common sense, all three jets unintentionally flew into each other, firing their equipped weapons.

"NOOO!", yelled Mario and Peach simultaneously as everyone witnessed it.

*!BOOOOM!*

An explosion in the skies occurred, resulting in jets falling down. Fortunately, the three pilots survived the crash, but all each badly wounded and severely burned a little. Fox was able to jump out to safety and landed a couple buildings away from his allies. Samus, who leaped out as soon as the collision occurred, successfully landed on a roof. Falco also did the same, sustaining minimal injuries.

"Damn-", said Fox as he coughed up and limped forward to stand up.

"That...was stupid of us, wasn't it?", said Samus as she breathed heavily.

"Let's never do that again!", said Falco angrily.

"Look. He's down now", pointed Samus at Fox.

"He's slipping. Now we got him", smirked Falco.

"Shoot! I won't get away in time. I need help!", shouted Fox to the others.

"Don't worry, Fox! We'll get to you!", shouted Mario across.

"Zelda, teleport us to him", he told Zelda before she used her magic to send them to said location.

When the rebels finally reached Fox, he was badly injured in the crash. Mario gave him an adrenaline shot which temporarily healed him fast and allowed him to move again.

"Thank you, my friends", smiled Fox when he got up. "Now let's leave this place."

"I have a plan for that. Just follow my lead", said Mario.

Samus and Falco called for the other registered Smashers to head up to the rooftops as they continued to chase down the leading rebels.


	19. Chapter 19: Aftermath

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 19: Aftermath_

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Anti-Reg Chase**

"Mario and his team are escaping. Repeat! Rebels in the wire. Get back to the rooftops", ordered Samus over the headset.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it", said Captain Falcon as he ran from rooftop to rooftop along with the other registrants.

Cap, Palutena, Pit, Sonic, Marth, Lucina, and Robin came to Samus and Falco's aid. They caught sight of the rebels getting away from several buildings ahead. Once Mario, Fox, Zelda, and Ike looked at them back, they ran away further.

"No time to talk, team. We have to catch them", said Samus as started running.

"Samus, you're leg is bleeding", said Cap with concern when he noticed Samus's exposed leg.

"Eh, I'll be fine. We just need to catch them", told Samus as she brushed off the wound. She tied a piece of her clothing to the wound.

The rebels leaped from one building to the next. Once they reached the end of one street, they had to get across to another to access the other rooftops. Mario looked at an antenna tower and gave him an idea.

"Fox, can you shoot down the supports on that tower with anything?", asked Mario as Fox used his damaged gun to hit the supporters as quickly as possible. The antenna soon fell down, creating a long bridge between two buildings.

"Hurry. Up to the next building", said Mario. After crossing the antenna bridge, Ike used his sword to destroy it, making sure the others won't catch up.

"Mario, why are we running from them? I could get us out in a flash", said Zelda.

"We could do that, and registration captures all our soldiers. Or we bait them long enough so our people can get out safely", explained Mario.

"That seems to make sense to me, I think", said Zelda, confused but understood Mario's motives to rescue everyone else. The registrants were too late to catch them.

"Palutena, do some of your magic tricks and teleport us to that building", ordered Samus sternly. With an attitude, Palutena used her staff and valiantly poked the floor to transport everyone to the next building.

"Follow me. Down these buildings", signaled Mario.

The rebels ran on rooftops that were tightly packed together and appeared as a grand staircase. Nonetheless the less, the registrants were catching up. As several reinforcement jets flew right past them again, the battle still raged on a couple more rooftops, with more rebel soldiers retreating, but attacking some registered troops on the way.

Fox looked behind and jumped up and threw out frags of smart bombs in an effort to slow down the registered Smashers. Ike cut down anything that would prove an obstacle to the pursuers. Zelda continued to teleport her friends in order to dilute their movement pattern to puzzle the registrants.

"We keep going, even if we tire out", told Samus.

"At this point, someone will have to carry me all the way", said Lucina while breathing heavily.

"I'll make sure she's okay", said Peach.

"Err, fine! She can take a break", Samus nodded as she and the rest of the registrants went after the rebels.

"Pit, fly up and shoot them dead!", demanded Palutena.

"Yes, Miss Palutena", Pit followed orders. Pit swooped above the Smashers and attempted to shoot them.

"Fox", Mario signaled Fox to shoot down Pit.

"Hmph", Fox nodded in agreement. Fox leaped up exceptionally high, with the perfect chance of landing a shot at Pit. He threw a quick smart bomb at Pit, which sent him down from the air.

"Goddammit!" Samus cursed out as she continued to run.

"Nice jump, Fox. Hurry. We're almost at the home stretch", Mario stated.

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **Rooftops**

Lucario the Aura Pokémon carefully avoided all gunfire and hung atop of a tall housing building blocks away. He closed his eyes and meditated to silence all the noise he heard.

"No one will adhere to these warnings. If they go too far, there will only be greater destruction for everyone", he thought to himself. Lucario's only ally Greninja watched him closely. From above, a dark blue, bat-winged puffball with a golden sword charged right at Lucario with a blade, but he missed.

"Face me, strange one", demanded Meta Knight.

"You don't need to battle me for the title of dominion and acceptance. You seek a challenge and want to prove yourself to others", said Lucario in a soft voice.

"Then prepare yourself for a challenge you won't forget", said Meta Knight as he took a fighting stance.

"Very well, my friend. For your interest, I will challenge you", said Lucario as he did the same.

Lucario and Meta Knight both ran towards each other and fight hand to hand. The Aura Pokémon blocked Meta Knight's sword using his iron-like paws. He blasted out an Aura Sphere and it almost hit Meta Knight when he ascended upwards, leaving him open to Lucario's blue aura attack. Meta Knight recovered from the attack and nearly stabbed Lucario in the stomach. Lucario dodged the attack and used another Aura Sphere, but he missed again. Meta Knight hit Lucario in the chest, almost knocking him. In a quick recovery, Lucario leaped forward and bashed Meta Knight to the floor. Greninja continued to slowly watch the battle and ended up leaping down when he saw something interesting.

Meta Knight flew higher than before by reaching the top of the skyscraper. Effortlessly, Lucario climbed as fast as he could after him. In one last attempt in the air, Lucario charged his aura energy. After reaching the highest point, he jumped high enough to reach Meta Knight and he managed to hit him with a different attack.

"Watch the Power of Aura! HRRRRRAHHHH!", Lucario used the Aura Storm and blasted Meta Knight back down to the floor.

Lucario landed without trouble. As for Meta Knight, his face armor was cracked and his cape was ripped apart. He immediately pulled away from his sword as a way to say Lucario has won and offered to shake hands. Meta Knight returned that offer.

"You have earned my respect", said Meta Knight.

"Thank you", Lucario responded.

"How did you get here because you weren't with the rest of us", asked Lucario all of a sudden.

"Rest of us? They sent you in as well, I see", realized Meta Knight.

"Who are you speaking about?", questioned Lucario.

"I was sent here by these two giant floating hands. They said I was qualified to enter this planet and that I would find my longtime rival", said Meta Knight.

"Well, when I arrived, I didn't meet them unless...they did send us here, but I didn't know who they were at the time", understood Lucario. "Listen, those two hands are not to be trusted from what I heard", Lucario added.

"Hm, they did look suspicious by the way they talked", said Meta Knight.

"By the way, where did your other friend go?", asked Meta Knight.

"Down there", told Lucario.

The two Smashers performed a leap of faith and landed one of the rooftops. As Meta Knight flew, Lucario jumped from building to building to catch up to Greninja. He was being held down by registered soldiers.

"You are not under the registered list! I'm afraid you're under arrest!", said one soldier but Greninja smiled. Lucario and Meta Knight stepped in Greninja's aid.

"More of them? Neutralize them!", told another soldier. Meta Knight, Lucario, and Greninja triple teamed on the group of soldiers, dispatching them without trouble.

Lucario turned around when he heard gunshots, growls, and screams from soldiers. He saw the anthro mercenary Wolf finishing off the last of the registered troops. Meta Knight then saw a flying angel with dark wings and a bow, ready to take aim at Wolf. He flew from above and tried to strike at Dark Pit. Of course, Dark Pit saw him coming and countered with his double-bladed staff. Meta Knight struck Dark Pit and forced him down to the ground. Wolf was ready to sink his claws into the two other Smashers for interference until Lucario intervened.

"Stop, Wolf", said Lucario. "They are not your enemies. They are Smashers too."

"Eh...Lucario is it?...I thought you hid off in the jungle and never came back", said Wolf.

"For a while, but I came back days ago and I see what I predicted: war", explained Lucario.

"No kidding. I didn't choose any side for that matter", said Wolf.

"That's good because we are going to end it. We have to find out what's been going on or else disaster could spill and send us all in eternal damnation", said Lucario.

"Now you're talking my language. How we do?", Wolf was now interested.

"Do you actually believe I'm going to help you fools? Thanks, but I have better intentions", rejected Dark Pit.

"You can't go. We have to find out together, otherwise those mysterious hands will take us all out", warned Lucario in a convincing tone.

"Not my problem. I seek challenges and fights", said Dark Pit bravely.

"I'll give you a challenge: help us out and I won't have to stab you with my claws or thrash your corpse against the base of my ship", threatened Wolf. Before Dark Pit could respond, registered troops surrounded the rooftops.

"Non-registered Smashers. Possibly rebel-affiliated. Authorize to engage", said a registered machine.

"What monstrosity is this?", said Dark Pit as he pulled out his double-bladed staff.

"Grr, government drones in the flesh!", said Wolf as he threw a couple smart bombs at them.

"We either let these beings go, or they fall down today", said Dark Pit in a determined voice while holding back grouping robots.

"Their hearts are literally made out of metal, so that's really a concern if they live or not", said Wolf.

"We cannot afford to lose any more time", said Lucario as he increased his aura energy. Human registrant soldiers also entered the fray as reinforcements.

"Hey. Those are unregistered Smashers. Detain them! Now!", said one soldier.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Rooftops**

Meanwhile, Lucina recuperated from fatigue and Peach continued to keep her company.

"If I would ask, are you truly a princess, Lucy?", said Peach with wonder.

"Uh, what gave it away?", said Lucina while blushing in embarrasment.

"I only wanted to make sure", smiled Peach.

"Well, my father was a prince when I went back to his time to aid him in a quest, so it would make me a princess, but I see myself as more independent", told Lucina.

"Hey, I'm free spirited too", said Peach.

"That's not what I was implying, I think-", said Lucina before Peach stopped her. Peach was surprised to see Princess Rosalina out of nowhere after several days.

"Rosie?! Where were you all this time?", said Peach after hugging her friend.

"I wasn't around because there was some important business to do", said Rosalina.

"What? Spending time with your new boyfriend", smirked Peach slightly.

"He persuaded me to come with him and escape registration and I agreed with no question", explained Rosalina with a small blush across her cheeks.

"You actually like him? Aren't you too good for him", questioned Peach.

"Well, he can be romantic at times when he's with me. As I spent more time with him, I realized that we have things in common as he told me many things about his life", said Rosalina. "And what about you and Fox?", she asked. Peach felt tears in her eyes and tried to say something.

"He...hates me now. I told him I did not love him, but I really do. I lied", confessed Peach.

"You'll find love, my friend. I promise you that", cheered Rosalina which made Peach happy.

"Hold on. You didn't register?", said Lucina with her sword tucked in.

"Oh yeah", Peach realized before she forgot.

"Please don't turn me in! I didn't mean it", begged Rosalina. "I know that you don't agree with what this war has become, right?"

Without a doubt, Lucina nodded to agree and sighed as she said, "Peach...s-she's right. Friends against friends in the name of justice is wrong. I saw innocent lives taken away. I thought you would be more rational about this."

"I know it looks wrong at first...", said Peach.

"So why did you join the registration movement?", questioned Rosalina as tensions furthered Peach into telling the truth.

"Alright, alright. Yes, I did it because I felt I couldn't betray the people. I didn't want to get locked up for refusing. I did it to get away from Mario. When I broke up with him, I fell apart. I didn't want to look for a new love life. After Fox revealed that he actually loved, I felt thrilled and shocked, but happy. But then, he lost interest and resents me now all because I didn't tell him the truth. I know he still cares about me in one way", revealed Peach.

"If I could finally look for someone after all this time, I'm certain you will too. Maybe you should…", said Rosalina before registered soldiers interrupted them.

"Are you registered, ma'am?", asked one of the soldiers.

"She's with us, soldier. She is not one of the rebels. Return to your post at once", said Peach, trying to behave like Samus. The soldiers quietly left the scene.

"Thank you, Peach", whispered Rosalina with a soft smile.

The three princesses walked along the rooftops until they saw Lucario, Wolf, Meta Knight, Greninja, and Dark Pit arrive at their location.

"Fluffy! It's you", smiled Peach as she hugged Wolf in an instance. To a surprise, he smiled too.

"And Lucario!", said Peach as she tried to hug him too, much to Lucario's disapproval.

"Lucario here has something to say", told Wolf as everyone gathered around.

"Something big has gone down. When we entered the Smash world, who were the first beings we saw? The two hands, correct", said Lucario.

"You mean Master Hand and Crazy Hand? I thought they were exiled. For good this time, I'm sure", said Peach who was shocked.

"Clearly, they were not. They intend on plotting to dominate this world and subjugate us all under tyranny. And this civil war is just a distraction. An advantage for them", said Lucario.

"If only we paid attention to innocents than on harming each other", said Rosalina.

"What we have to do is find these beings and stop them before they kill us", said Lucario.

"I can't just leave! Samus needs me and if I go, it will feel like I turned my back on my friends", argued Peach.

"Peach, by doing this, you'll be saving them from a much more greater threat. You're someone who does what's right for those you care about", explained Wolf, almost politely.

"Will Fox ever love me again?", wondered Peach, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, there's always someone for everybody", smiled Wolf as he looked at Rosalina, which made her blush red.

"Okay, I'll join you guys. I'm gonna stay on the registered side though and help you out from there", said Peach.

"Meantime, we have to locate Master and Crazy", told Lucario.

"We'll see you later. Come on Lucy", said Peach as she and Lucina headed off to the pro-reg forces.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Anti-Reg Chase**

All that remains was desolation, smoke, and ruins of buildings, apartments, and the roads. The area was covered in smoke that was coming from the burned buildings. The train tracks were destroyed completely. An entire block was reduced to ashes. As soon as the government fighter jets were called off, both sides withdrew and left. The rebel Smashers distracted the registration forces long enough to allow the last of the rebel troops to get away. Mario and the rebel Smashers were too far away to catch and were out of sight after jumping from building to building.

"Nooo!", yelled Samus in defeat.

"How could they get away so easily?", said Sonic who was ironically not tired.

"Can you at least catch up to them, Sonic", asked Samus.

"You know, I may not be able to keep up with jumping that far between the buildings", said Sonic in sarcasm.

"That's it! Come here!", said Samus in anger as she tried to catch Sonic.

"Come on. Step it up", mocked Sonic as he continued running in circles.

"Argh, if only you were trapped someplace where you would never escape, I'd choke you then and there", complained Samus, but after a few seconds of thinking, she had an idea.

"There's one last move we can make to finally end this civil war! I'll explain back at the tower", realized Samus before she ordered everyone to leave.

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **Start of the Civil War**

 **The Wilds**

Solid Snake did a leap of faith and successfully landed on a dense, wild bush after avoiding capture by the Ancient Minister and his army. Snake brushed off any dirt on his military fatigues and ran off quickly across the canyons. The Ancient Minister ordered the soldiers to follow him. Snake continuously climbed and slided throughout the wild canyons to escape. Multiple bogies tirelessly followed him. Snake performed another leap of faith from a high point in the desert and hid in another wild bush. Checking to see if it was clear, Snake saw a moving militant truck and an open dirt road and decided to jump on board.

"Now's my chance", said Snake as he got on the truck. He found a machine gun and rounds of ammo. Then, the truck suddenly moved faster than usual and the reason was soldiers inbound with vehicles of their own.

"How did they?...", said Snake in surprise. The military vehicles were soon accompanied by helicopters storming after the lone Snake.

"Goddammit!", shouted Snake. He loaded several rounds and fired the machine gun, attempting to shoot down the flying aircrafts first. Snake threw a sticky bomb at one of the vehicles and it instantly blew up. As Snake continued to shoot at the enemy, he didn't notice that the driver was also one of them. The driver jumped out of the truck.

"What?!", said Snake after he saw the driver fall off. The truck was headed straight for a gorge. Snake quickly connected pieces of a sniper rifle and used it to scope out the enemies. This gave him time to get to the front seat and stop the truck. Snake pulled the brakes, but they were already cut off. Snake had no place left to turn. Nevertheless, he turned the wheel so fast that the truck spun out of control so it would stop moving. The truck stopped at the edge of the canyon, almost about to fall off.

"Oh sh-", said Snake, trying to hold onto the truck after almost falling out of it. Snake carefully climbed up the truck. The other vehicles stopped and trapped him in.

"Guess there's no turning back now", smirked Snake before pulling out an advanced rifle. He moved around and shot at the soldiers. However, they were too fast on their recovery and proceeded to get closer. Snake dropped a smoke bomb and used his small helicopter to hover away to the other side of the gorge.

"Better keep going", said Snake.


	20. Chapter 20: The Research Facility

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 20: The Research Facility_

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **Several Days Ago**

 **The Forest Plains**

After surviving the barren and treacherous wild canyons, Snake was able to hide from the Ancient Minister long enough to continue undetected.

"I have to find a way to get back to my world. There better be help, if there is any", said Snake who was already tired.

Snake preferred to walk to save stamina. He blended in with the environment thanks to his camo clothing. Snake hid deeper as soon as he heard the Ancient Minister fly past him. However, the Ancient Minister turned back and stood in midair.

"C'mon. Get out of here you floating bastard", whispered Snake.

Strong miles of wind proceed in the absence of noises. Snake was almost exposed and had to continue to stay hidden in the forest. Ancient Minister resorted to using thermosensors through his bright yellow eyes to find Snake's body heat in the forest. When he found him, the Ancient Minister fired lasers at Snake.

"He can see me?", thought Snake as he dodged one of the hits. "Right, he can see me!", he said sarcastically as he ran out of the forest ground.

Snake continued to avoid getting hit by the lasers by jumping and ducking. He turned around and pulled out an interconnected grenade launcher as he sprinted. He fired at the Ancient Minister but he missed. Suddenly, the Ancient Minister released a giant red orb that was 'attached' to him. Soon, two unusual robots appeared and activated it. Snake realized it was a time bomb and dashed to escape the explosion. The bomb reached zero in minutes and unleashed a growing dark sphere of matter that seemed to consume the land.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", shouted Snake. He looked the other way back and saw a city miles ahead.

In the dark matter sphere, creatures of dark matter came out carrying weapons. The Ancient Minister ordered the troops to destroy Snake.

"It's Showtime", said Snake as he smirked and loaded two automatic pistols against the enemies.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Present Day**

 **Smash Tower Briefing**

Samus presented their last move against the rebels in order to defeat them. All of the registrants came together to discuss this. Everyone, including the officials from the government, was there.

"There's one last thing we can do to capture the rebel forces and put an end to this civil war: we'll trap them one place and they'll have no choice but to fight us in a showdown. We'll be able to capture them", spoke Samus.

"Where though?", asked Falco.

"There's this research facility that's not far from here. We call it The Research Facility. The idea is we fake an accident to draw them out to 'rescue' whoever's inside. We'll secure the entire perimeter to make sure they can't escape. For extra precautions, there will be a giant shield covering the area so that any efforts to leave are impossible. This is our only trump card if we're going to win this war", said Samus.

"That seems...like a decent plan after all", Captain Falcon agreed.

"That could work after all. And, more the reason to lock up more rebels", said Palutena.

Peach took note of the plans and whispered to Lucina, who sat next to her. "We won't be able to get to the others", told Lucina.

"I think I can work some way to get the shield down in time before things get worse", whispered Peach.

"Okay", replied Lucina before the two princesses turned back to Samus' attention.

"Remember: we fight them head-on into a faceoff and win with a victory", said Samus which encouraged the registrants. "We finish this civil war tomorrow when the sun sets", she also added.

"Your course of action seems rather unorthodox, but decisive. Approved", one of the officials made the approval as soon as they signed off.

After everyone diffused across the tower, Peach spoke with Samus for a while. "Hey, Sammy."

"If it's about Fox, I won't kill him", promised Samus.

"No, not that. I just think...that we should put our differences aside with the rebels and work together as a team again", suggested Peach.

"Are you high or something? There's no going back! The only way Mario's gonna come quietly is with handcuffs or in a body bag", said Samus.

"But, Samus. What about other threats that still remain?", warned Peach.

"We have that covered too", told Samus.

"No, you don't. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are still out there", Peach blurted.

"That's impossible! Those two were exiled years ago!", shot back Samus.

"Please, just listen to me: make peace with the anti-registration forces so we can focus on the important matters. We could all be in danger", begged Peach.

"What's important is that the registration act goes as follows by stopping the rebels!", shouted Samus and soon everyone noticed their conversation.

"Do you see what this war has turned us into?!", yelled back Peach.

"Can't you see I want to put an end to the war as much as you do, but peace is not an option anymore! You think you know the answers?", shouted Samus angrily.

"You can't handle the answers!", Peach shot back.

"Oh, how original of you", said Samus with a weak comeback. She sighed and explained to Peach as sincerely as possible. "I only want to end this war, sis", told Samus. Peach walked away from her as a response.

"So do I", Peach retorted back, something unexpected.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **One Day Later**

 **Rebel Hideout Briefing**

Mario discussed how they're going to get the registration appealed.

"Everyday, more and more people are joining our cause. It's only a matter of time before the public turns to our favor and the registration act becomes a thing of the past. However, the registration forces have proven they won't stop until a side wins, so we have to be ready for anything", spoke Mario.

Fox acted like he ignored him and looked almost upset. "What's wrong, Fox?", asked Zelda in worry.

"It's nothing", said Fox.

"You can tell me if you want to", said Zelda with a smile. The brunette elf pulled Fox to the side and went somewhere private.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have done it myself", argued Fox but was calm.

"I know you're upset about Peach. I get that she broke your heart, but I know you still care about her", said Zelda.

"...Maybe I do still like her. She said we were just friends. It broke my heart that she thought this way", admitted Fox.

"Well, when Link confessed he did not love me in a romantic way, I felt the same way you did, but I understood how one loss chance of love leads to many more", said Zelda.

"What are you trying to say?", asked Fox while blushing.

"You should find someone else instead of Peach. I mean, everyone deserves to be with someone", said Zelda, almost blushing back at Fox.

"You're right. If I find love, I hope it finds me", said Fox before he looked at Zelda's blue eyes as she did the same with his green eyes.

The anthro fox and elf princess met sparkling eyes and leaned forward to kiss each other. Fox immediately stopped himself and pushed Zelda's lips away from him. Zelda did the same.

"I'm so sorry!", apologized Zelda as she was embarrassed by herself.

"It's no worries, Peach...I mean Zelda. It's mostly my fault. I guess we both need to find love. My heart belongs to Peach and I just realized that now. Damn me!", said Fox as he cursed himself.

"I hope that she realizes how much you care about her", said Zelda with a smile.

"She doesn't. I turned her away because I hated that she rejected me and myself for not owning up to what was hurting me the most", said Fox.

"Well, whatever comes after this war, I hope that you and Peach are together. I wish I could say the same with me and Link. I want to find him", said Zelda.

"Nonsense. Of course, he might rethink it and feel the same way as you do", cheered up Fox as Zelda gave him a kiss on his furry cheek.

Fox and Zelda returned to the briefing when it just ended. Mario decided to speak to Fox.

"Fox, you alright?", asked Mario.

"Yeah, but I'll focus only on what's at stake", told Fox.

"Fox, can I talk to you for a moment?", asked Mario as Fox agreed and they talked.

"When did you start liking Peach? It hasn't been fully explained to me", said Mario with a stern look.

"...Since I met her, I think. I didn't want to upset you by saying I loved your girlfriend and I kept it to myself", said Fox.

"Why did you?", questioned Mario.

"She was nice and affectionate towards me ever since we met and then as we grew closer, she was all I thought about. Even before the breakup. I'm sorry Mario", confessed Fox.

"Why are you still in love with Peach?", said Mario in a hard tone.

"I mean, my old girlfriend Krystal and I had a falling out and grown apart since which led her to find someone else as we went separate ways. Zelda told how one loss leads to new opportunities for love to grow. Maybe that's why I wanted to be with Peach", said Fox.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me if you love her. Hell, I'm not sure what I saw in Peach. Every time I would save her from Bowser, we would get closer, but with Bowser dead and this civil war, Peach and I are far from together. It's like our relationship was held on those principles", revealed Mario.

The renegade Smashers were arming themselves with things they needed. Mario placed on his flame resistant gloves and red cap. Ike had a bulletproof vest tucked under his armor and wore an aegis on his left arm and sharpened the edges on his golden sword. Zelda wore a dark cloak and had magical arrows as a defense as well as a silver sword. Fox had a bulletproof vest and white militant jacket on and armed himself with automatic weapons and a supply of smart bombs.

The screen turned on and red flashes around the briefing station indicated an emergency. The registrants immediately looked up at the screen. "Looks like a situation in the research facility. There are dozens of workers trapped inside and several hazardous fires, including highly dangerous chemicals", said Mario when reading off the screen.

"I'm not too sure about this. Why would there be people if the entire city is on lockdown and most of the citizens have fled for their safety?", wondered Fox.

"Maybe, but we can't risk anyone who might be trapped in there. Plus, this could turn our favor in the public by doing this", said Mario.

"You better be right", Fox was tense.

"Zelda will teleport all of us to the facility, as an extra measure in case things go bad. When we're ready to go, just give a nod", added Mario. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **One Day Later**

 **Skyscrapers of Smash City**

 **Smash City**

Lucario, Wolf, Meta Knight, Rosalina, Greninja, Dark Pit, Peach, and Lucina stood on top of a skyscraper, figuring out where Master Hand and Crazy Hand could be.

"How the hell are we going to find these freaks?! They could show up at our doorstep and kill us with our backs turned", said Wolf who was irritated. He angrily kicked the side of an antenna, causing it to fall over.

"Patience, Wolf", said Rosalina trying to calm him down.

"We should split and cover areas far from the city because they wouldn't operate in the city without seeing some security-related troubles", said Lucario in a meditating position.

Peach and Lucina arrived at the top of the building roof to meet the others.

"Hey there guys", said Peach as everyone greeted back to her.

"Can we actually hurry in this meeting because we have to get to a 'research facility' to battle the rebels?", asked Lucina politely.

"Sure. I'll explain it again. To find Master Hand and Crazy Hand, we have to look outside of the city and see any suspicious activities", said Lucario.

"Peach, Lucina, you two might not have time to do so, but still look for anything unusual", told Lucario; Peach and Lucina nodded.

Lucario walked towards the edge of the skyscraper and said his last words.

"My friends, I'm returning to the jungle. I have a feeling there could be something else that needs to be uncovered. I have a contact who will help you with the rest of this journey."

Lucario did a leap of faith and fell from the tall building. Strangely, Greninja followed suit.

"Why is he always following Lucario?", asked Wolf.

"Besties, I believe?", said Peach.

"Eh", Wolf said monotonously.

Everyone soon parted ways and went searching for Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Wait! Rosie!", Peach called out to the space princess.

"What is it, Peach?", said Rosalina after turning around.

"What should I do about Fox? It could be the last time I see him", said Peach.

"If it's truly your last time, tell him the truth of how you feel. Kiss him if you have to", suggested Rosalina before departing. With a new string of confidence, Peach was determined to win Fox's heart again.

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **Several Days Ago**

 **The Forest Plains**

Carrying double pistols, Snake viciously fired at the armed minions of the Ancient Minister. "Ha, is that all?", mocked Snake after killing all of them.

The Ancient Minister stood in midair, acting lifeless. More troops came out of the dark sphere, larger numbers by the minute. Snake was nearly cornered until he jumped off a cliff and clung on a tree branch. He hopped from one branch to the next through the thick forest treetops.

Snake continued to evade the army of the Ancient Minister as he was closer to the city than expected. As he continued to move, Snake was met with a chasm that stretched a mile or so. He used his small hovering device to get across just before the army caught up to him. At last, the Ancient Minister backed off of Snake.

"Now, it's time to get to the city", proclaimed Snake as he landed on the other side of the chasm and proceeded to Smash City.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Present Day**

 **The Research Facility**

In the midst of the sunset, the Research Facility was visible over the horizon near the outskirts of the city. The Research Facility was a chemical plant/research center complex used to conduct experiments, gather information, and store energy. The registered government Smashers Captain Falcon, Samus, Palutena, Falco, Marth, Peach, Lucina, Robin, and Sonic oversaw the renegade Smashers. They quickly activated the inescapable force field around the facility, allowing a no point of return.

Mario, Fox, Zelda, and Ike, along with Luigi, Yoshi, and Mushroom Star rebel soldiers all teleported to the Research Facility to investigate the casualties. The skies appeared as though they were filled with white toxic clouds and the like.

"How many trapped workers did the report say again?", asked Mario while looking around.

"Close to a hundred, but I'm not reading anything on my info net. No panic signals, no nothing", said Fox as he searched through his phone. With his dog ears, Fox could feel that they're not alone. When he looked across from him, Fox caught sight of the registration forces.

"Fox, what's wrong?", said Ike with a confused face.

"Zelda! Get us outta here! It's a trap", alerted Fox to the cloaked elf princess.

"Of course it's a trap. How else were we going to get you all in one place?", said Samus sarcastically as Mario had a betrayed look on his face.

"Dammit! They must of set up a forcefield. We can't escape, even with magic", Fox analyzed the forcefield.

The registration forces revealed themselves to the rebels. Both sides met in one pathway.

"Heh, this is your idea of fun. How low can you get in bounty hunting?", rudely remarked Mario.

"Look, I'm offering you a chance at amnesty. I didn't come here to fight", said Samus when she removed her helmet. Peach raised a brow.

"You mean surrender. Thanks, but uh, I rather take my chances", told Mario in a serious tone.

"Mario, please. Just give us a chance to help you with the government", said Captain Falcon.

"Does that mean you no longer side with registration?", said Mario.

"We didn't want it at first. But after realizing what this civil war has become, registration is the only way to keep the peace", Samus stated.

"Huh, let me guess. Hunting us down like criminals, inciting a citywide manhunt, and a serious battle in a low-income neighborhood is your example of 'peace'?", said Fox.

"Maybe it doesn't seem fair, but the government needs you to comply with them", said Captain Falcon with some concern.

"By locking us up in a prison, you are longer the friends who would help us. You are only servants to those aristocrats that have no right to decide what we do", spoke Ike.

"We'll give one final warning: accept our amnesty or be laid down. These games are over!", threatened Samus as she placed her helmet back on.

After a deep breath, Mario gave a dirty grin and said, "...Never."

"Then perish", yelled out Samus before blasting the Italian plumber with her arm cannon. Fox quickly shot the bounty huntress and helped Mario recover from the hit.

The soldiers on both sides exchanged gunfire and the divided Smashers would face each other in a brawl and melee, drawn to a fated climax, with only one way out: full-out faceoff.


	21. Chapter 21: Containment

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 21: Containment_

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **The Research Facility**

Both rebels and registrants scrambled across the facility in order to battle each other, similarly in a tournament-like fashion. The main rebels: Mario, Fox, Zelda, and Ike stayed together as a team of four, while the rest separated. Similarly, the elite registrants stayed close together. Cap, Samus, Falco, and Marth formed a team of four to fight off any rebels that dare to challenge them. Palutena, Pit, Sonic, Lucina, Robin, and Peach fought either together or alone. As the leading rebels attacked against registered soldiers, Mario talked about how to get out of the facility.

"Fox, can you try to disable the forcefield?", said Mario after punching a soldier.

"I can do it, but it's going to take an hour until the effects of my device can weaken the energy of the forcefield", said Fox as he turned on an emitter device that could dissolve the shield. They jumped down the floors of the open facility to dodge the registrants. Meanwhile, Luigi and Yoshi held off registered soldiers, until coming face to face with Lucina and Robin.

"Now ladies. We don't want to hurt you", said Yoshi.

"We don't want to fight either, green lizard", shot back Lucina.

"Look, there's something greater than this. Something more dangerous than a war. These beings will kill us all. Master Hand and Crazy Hand", warned Lucina.

"Impossible! You don't mean...we beat them a long time ago", said Yoshi with shock.

"Yes, and we have to do whatever it takes to-", said Lucina before the sounds and presence of chemical explosions separated the four Smash fighters. When she and her friend managed to survive and climb their way up to safety, Lucina had a cut on her forehead and scratch marks on her armor.

"By God", coughed Lucina, leaving Robin in wonder of what she was trying to explain.

On the other hand, Yoshi pulled Luigi to safety. Covered in ashes and cuts, Yoshi made quick to question if Lucina was speaking the truth.

"Would it be true?", asked Yoshi to Luigi.

"I don't know what to-a say", said Luigi. "Perhaps she was playing tricks on us", he added.

"Maybe...", thought Yoshi as the two rebels continued to move forward. "No. Can't be", Yoshi wondered.

Moreover, the elite registered Smashers soon caught sight of Yoshi and Luigi and stopped them from passing.

"How's this for an ambush?", smirked Samus as she fired from her arm cannon, injuring the rebels even further. Rebel troops shot at the registrant Smashers to defend Yoshi and Luigi. Falco reflected the shots and fired back with two automatic pistols.

"Arrest them!", ordered Samus to the accompanying registered soldiers. Yoshi outright kicked one of the soldiers in the gut and flutter jumped away from the registration forces. Still injured, Yoshi limped his way to find help without getting spotted.

"Nevermind the dinosaur! We have to look for Mario", said Samus. The four registrants continued on a path of wiping out any rebels they see fit.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Research Facility**

On the far side of the facility, the leading rebels held off the last of the positioned registered soldiers. "There we go", said Mario while dusting off his gloves.

"I see an elevator. This way", signaled Mario as the rebels headed up the elevator. Once they reached the very top, they saw more registered soldiers waiting for them. Fox shot them all with two guns.

Afterward, they saw a winged angel with his patron goddess hover from above to meet the renegades.

"Do you think yourselves as heroes if you fight against the law?", said Palutena.

"Fighting the law that tore us apart and hunts us down. Yes, a little", remarked Mario.

"Listen, Mario. You're making a mistake by going too far into this war", said Pit.

"We didn't send an entire army to hunt you or use a trap for a showdown", remarked Fox.

"Yes, but none of this would have occurred if you'd listen", scolded Palutena.

"We listened and now we understand. We know that you and the government will stop at nothing until we are brought down in the name of your 'presumed justice'", shouted Mario clenching his gloved fists.

"If your death is your true wish, then so be it", said Palutena before she and Pit unleashed their bows.

Zelda blasted magical bolts against the goddess and her angel but was deflected by Palutena's shield. She commanded Pit to do an aerial attack. However, Fox shot him down to the battle floor. Ike charged at Palutena, but she blocked his attack with her shield. The green haired goddess attempted to strike him with her staff, but the blue-haired mercenary swordsman deflected it with his hidden aegis. Mario struck at the shield, denting it.

When Pit got up, he was met with Zelda's attacks. Pit fired his blue arrows at her. Dodging them, the elf princess drew out her sword. Pit quickly pulled out his twin-bladed staff before being hit. Attacking each other with swords, Zelda gained the upper hand by tripping him after he tried to attack.

Similarly, Ike fatally smashed Palutena's shield. Mario knocked her down with a punch. To counter this, the green-eyed goddess released her holy powers in a shine of light. Pit immediately recovered and came to his goddess's aid.

"There is no question in what could happen to mortals such as yourself", said Palutena in a sinister tone. Before that something could happen, Fox shot both the goddess and the angel with his pistols. The goddess was paralyzed for about a couple seconds before being knocked out by Zelda's magic.

"You can't defeat a goddess", announced Palutena when she quickly recovered and increased her energy to tenfold.

"Miss Palutena. You must calm down a bit, please", begged Pit.

"Silence! These traitors must suffer for their crimes!", said the goddess in a frightening tone which scared the young angel. Palutena attempted to destroy Fox with her holy powers but missed.

"Stand still!", shouted Palutena. In a clever plan, Fox continued to dodge the goddess's attacks at a time to figure out an opening.

"There it is", whispered Fox slyly. The light brown furred vulpine took the chance and kicked Palutena when she was open, knocking her down, and threw a smart bomb at the right time. Palutena's clothes were torn to shreds, nearly exposing her unmentionables. She was blushing and covered herself.

"You'll pay for that!", said Palutena before being attacked again by Zelda's magic, forcing her into submission.

Pit, surrounded by rebel Smashers, fled in terror. The rebels traveled in closer into the facility as they heard gunshots, yelling at all sides, and saw smoking, some chemical fires, and soldiers scouring the area. Mario and the rebels proceeded to another elevator and went down a floor.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Research Facility**

The registrant Smashers continued to arrest anyone they saw fit as their enemies. Cap, Sam, Falco, and Marth met up with Sonic and Robin who managed to hold off the opposing forces.

"Where is Peach? And Palutena?", asked Captain Falcon. Before a response, Pit flew at the scene covered in bruises.

"Lady Palutena is hurt. Because of those renegades. We have to go back", said Pit.

"Where is Peach?", demanded Samus.

"I'm afraid I don't know where she is", answered Pit, trying to look unafraid.

"Dammit! It could've been them who have captured Peach", said Samus angrily.

"By the Gods, do you think they tortured the poor woman?", said Pit in distress.

"I don't know. You, find your goddess and capture any remaining rebels! Cap, Falco, and Marth, come with me. We're going after Mario and his little band of rebels", ordered Samus.

"That won't be necessary, mortal", said Palutena who just flew in, recovered but weakened.

"Well, now's your chance to redeem yourself. Let's get after them", said Samus as the assigned registrants did their tasks.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Research Facility**

"Hurry! To this elevator", signaled Mario. Once they reached their destination, they did not notice that the registrants had spotted him.

"Let's sneak up on them. They haven't seen us yet", suggested Captain Falcon when Samus just ignored him and ran after the rebels.

"She never listens, does she?", said Palutena while shaking her head and as everyone went after her.

Samus, Captain Falcon, Marth, Falco, and Palutena simultaneously confronted the four leading rebels.

"It ends here, Mario. This time you won't get away. Now, where is Peach?", said Samus in a demanding tone.

"What are you talking about? We don't know where she is", Mario told them.

"You will receive harsh punishment once I'm done with you", threatened Palutena.

"Well, aren't you a charmer?", Zelda insulted, which made Palutena angrier.

"Forget retreating. This is how we're going to win this war", said Ike grasping his golden sword.

"Let us help you with that", said Samus with sarcasm before firing a missile at Mario, hitting him.

She executed more missiles aimed at him. Mario dodged them before using a shield-like metal object to deflect one of the incoming missiles.

"Oh no. How are we going to stop you? See ya later", said Samus sarcastically, signaling her team to run away.

"What the...after them!", said Mario in shock before he and the rebels chased the registrants.


	22. Chapter 22: The Showdown

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 22: The Showdown_

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Showdown**

The showdown between the rebel and registrant parties began. Being chased down by the rebels, Samus and her team baited them into a trap. Government soldiers covered the path, which forced the rebels to fight them head on to proceed on with the chase.

"We can't go on", said Ike trying to hold back more troops.

"I can", said Mario as he slid beneath the distracted soldiers and evaded their gunfire

"This is taking too long!", shouted the blue-haired mercenary, trying to avoid getting shot.

Fox drew out frags of smart bombs and shot the bombs all at once with his guns, damaging all their enemies and clearing a path. This allowed them to continue on to fight the registrant Smashers.

"Mario needs our help. Let's get to him right away", signaled Fox as Zelda and Ike followed him.

Samus, with the support of her allies in the back of her, fired her Zero Laser directly towards Mario as the catwalks they were on were straight. Using his shield, Mario charged at the bounty huntress and withstood the Zero Laser. He uppercutted her with his shield, knocking her down below the platform. Mario jumped below after her, whilst the registrants following him. The leading rebels chased after them as well.

"Argh, you won't make it out of here so easily", threatened Samus as she got up.

"Yeah, that'll happen", boasted the red-capped plumber when he grabbed his shield.

"We're here to help, Samus", said Captain Falcon as he and the others came to her aid.

"Stay up there guys. Back me up, Zelda. This shouldn't take long", said Mario as Zelda came to his aid while Fox and Ike watched from above.

The registration party engaged the two rebels in a heated conflict. Samus fired from her arm cannon, but Mario withstood the blast with his shield. Zelda shot the bounty hunter after the attack, knocking her back. It was then that Captain Falcon attempted to Falcon Punch Mario, but he missed. Mario immediately did an uppercut, launching him against the wall. Zelda blasted the remaining registrants, but they immediately recovered. Marth nearly went in for the kill, but Zelda managed to pull out her sword just in time. Mario blocked the gunfire from Falco. Captain Falcon dived in with a Falcon Kick and knocked back Mario for an opening.

"FALCOMM PAUNCH!", yelled out Captain Falcon as he did his signature move on Mario.

Mario, fortunately, survived the hit when he used his shield to meet the attack. Captain Falcon used Falcon Punch, but Mario to blocked the attack once more. Meanwhile, Zelda had her hands full against the rest of the registration party. Samus and Falco repeatedly shot at her. Marth tried to cut her but was pushed back again. Samus intervened in the battle with Mario and Cap, and she used her rockets to damage Mario from another side. The Italian plumber saw it coming and jumped over Cap when the opportunity was open. Captain Falcon took all the damage taken.

"Sorry Cap! Maybe try to hold him next time", encouraged Samus as if was a remark.

"Fine!", said Captain Falcon angrily as he continued to attack Mario.

Marth, Falco, and Palutena went after Zelda all at once. She was almost cut in one of her torsos by Marth and hit by Palutena's staff.

"I'm going in to help the fair lady", said Ike to Fox as he jumped off the catwalk and into the battlefield.

Fox watched from above and thought of a strategy by looking at attack patterns. He had a grenade launcher fitted with smart bombs and threw them at an exact moment where one of the registrants would be positioned. Samus caught sight of this and fired a quick missile at the anthro, making him fall into the battlefield.

The rebels were outnumbered as soon as registration soldiers arrived at the scene. "We won't be able to take them all on with just the four of us", said Mario when he and his friends were cornered together.

"We'll see about that", said Fox as he pulled out several guns and took out almost all the soldiers with a couple bullets. He threw another round of smart bombs and hit them all in one go.

Everyone was astonished over what was displayed. Samus, irritated down to her last nerves, went for Fox. Cap and Marth attacked Zelda, as where Ike was faced with Palutena and Falco. Mario tried to help out Fox but was open to being attacked by Samus. As a team of two, Mario and Fox smashed Samus to the ground with each of them taking turns punching her. The bounty huntress needed repairs on her power suit.

"How is this possible?", grunted Samus before reading that her suit is down to 75%.

Captain Falcon swooped into her rescue and faced off the plumber and the anthro. "I'll hold them off. Repair your suit", said Cap while he defended Samus.

"Thanks, Cap", Samus quickly stated.

Captain Falcon stood his ground against Mario and Fox when he used both fists to counteract the oncoming attacks. Cap dodged the hits one by one. "FALCOMM...PAUNCH!", he did a double Falcon Punch on both Mario and Fox. Both of them fell to the floor.

"Heh, show me yo moves", gloated Captain Falcon, way off of his usual character.

"Shut up!...you idiot!", grunted Fox clenching on his stomach.

Samus powered herself to a good 90% and charged her arm cannon directly at Mario's mustachioed face.

"Looks like I'm not taking you alive after all. I still have some courage to apologize for what I'm going to do", told Samus with a short smile.

"Same here. Hehehehe", smirked Mario as he looked up and faced his doom, blood dripping from his mouth. Samus' smile quickly became a frown as her cannon was almost at full blast.

Ike defended himself to the bitter end and saw Zelda in trouble with fighting Marth. He threw his sword up to perform an Aether attack to distract Palutena and Falco, allowing him to bash them both to the floor. He jumped and grabbed his sword, and dashed to strike Marth.

"Your fight is with me, pretty boy", smirked Ike as Marth focused his attention to Ike.

" _Watashi wa kawaii to omoimasu?_ (You think I'm cute?)", blushed Marth.

"That was an insult, prince. Once I put my boot to your throat", threatened Ike as he charged at Marth a second time, making Marth fall to the ground.

"Zelda, go help the others. I've got this", said Ike to Zelda.

"Okay", she replied. The elf princess struck at Samus' back, however, the attack did not cancel the arm cannon blast.

Samus looked back at Zelda for a few seconds, giving Mario the chance to pull out his metal circular shield from his back. Samus quickly shot Mario when she returned her sights to him. Luckily, Mario blocked the shot and it deflected right back at her.

"Thanks, Zelda", said Mario when he and Fox got up to fight.

"Now, let's end this", said Fox as he pulled out his gun.

"Gladly!", said Samus as she charged straight at Fox. The rest of the rebels were caught between fighting Cap, Palutena, Marth, and Falco.

"Mario, you take on the captain. We'll handle the rest", Ike suggested.

"Alright-a then", Mario nodded as he went after Captain Falcon.

The battle between Captain Falcon and Mario escalated when they exchanged fists. Blazing hot fist to fiery fist. The registrants, instead of ganging up on Mario with Cap, went for Zelda and Ike.

"I don't know if I still have it in me", said Ike who was weakened.

"Here. I'll heal you", said Zelda as she placed her gloved hands on Ike.

"Thank you, my friend", he responded as he stretched and unleashed his sword.

"Very well. Let's us fight!", shouted Zelda when she also held her bow and arrow.

"Prepare yourself!", warned Ike to the registered Smashers.

As promised, the registered Smashers battled the mercenary swordsman and elf princess.

" _Jibun o junbi shimasu._ (Prepare yourselves.)", told Marth as he clashed with Ike. Falco also charged in the swordfight.

"Your battle is with me, mortal", said Palutena as she hovered with her staff.

"Miss Palutena. I can help you, my goddess", came along Pit. He had burn marks and cuts on his armor and had broken cuffs. His white tunic had several marks and scratches.

"No. You need to rest, Pit", told Palutena, worried about the young angel's safety.

"I can still wield a blade", assured Pit trying not to succumb to fatigue as he held his dual-bladed staff. "Don't worry about me, Miss Palutena. I'll be fine". Palutena gave a nod but still looked worried.

Zelda shot a light arrow aimed at Palutena; she immediately dodged it, hitting Pit instead. Luckily, the arrow touched his left shoulder, releasing a trail of blood from the wound. Pit felt the warm sense of blood and fell to his knees. He ripped off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around the wound.

"I can't go on without a steady grip with both arms", said Pit. Grasping on to his wound, Pit tossed his Sacred Bow to his goddess. "Please...use it. I'll be fine." Pit flew away to receive medical care, even though his wings were becoming tiresome.

"I've had it with you, elf creature! No one strikes Pit except me! Now you'll pay dearly!", announced Palutena in full anger.

"Is that so?", replied Zelda rudely, increasing Palutena's irritation.

Palutena, with Pit's Sacred Bow, shot at Zelda, hitting her at the side of her left arm. Zelda shot Palutena across her pale cheek, dropping some blood. The goddess struck the elf princess with a heavenly blast, nearly disintegrating her.

"You could have killed me!", Zelda yelled out.

"That's the idea", smirked Palutena as she fired again from the Sacred Bow.

"Alright! If this is how it's going to be, then the real fight begins now. You're about to see something different from my persona", smirked Zelda back.

Zelda's body sparkled a shade of blue as she danced and twirled. Her entire body flashed white and transformed into someone new. She appeared to be a ninja with red eyes and had no intention of speaking; Sheik.

"So what is this? A ninja elf?", asked Palutena with a smug look.

Sheik said no word and the only sounds that were heard were gunshots, screaming, and explosions throughout the Research Facility. She darted straight for the green haired goddess with incredible speed.

"Whoa! So fast", said Palutena when Sheik disappeared into a cloud of dust. Sheik kicked the goddess in the face in an instant.

"But that's impossible", complained the goddess as she tended to her injury.

Sheik threw about a dozen small knives, making several cuts on her skin and clothes.

"Why you?! Take this!", shouted Palutena as she fired a divine blast from her palm, precisely damaging Sheik.

"This is what happens when you avoid punishment!", gloated Palutena.

The goddess charged at Sheik but disappeared before reappearing and striking the elf princess turned ninja with her staff. Sheik transformed back into Zelda from the amount of damage taken.

"I won't go on for much longer", said Zelda who was weakening. Without her, she won't be able to heal her friends. Palutena just looked on to her suffering. "That's quite enough from you!", Palutena kicked Zelda in the face.

Ike was pushed back by the oncoming slashes of Marth and shots of Falco. His cape was almost torn to shreds and the armor on his shoulder slowly cracked.

"Zelda! I'm coming!", yelled Ike before being left open for Marth to strike his side. Ike fell off from the catwalk they were on and landed in the middle of a battlefield. Marth and Falco jumped down to finish him. Ike didn't have the energy to fight back as soon as he recovered.

"Damn. There's no way I can fight back now", said Ike, spitting blood and holding on to his side for a while.

" _Sore wa wareware ga kore o shuryo shinakereba naranai koto wa zan'nendesu._ (It's too bad that we have to end this.)", said Marth looking down upon in shame.

The brutal fight between Cap and Mario continued. Cap did a sweeping Falcon Kick, in which Mario jumped high enough to dodge it, leaving him defenseless in the air. The Captain leaped above and hit Mario in the stomach with his knee. Mario stood up and kept on fighting back. The plumber was pushed back into a corner as Cap moved in closer to end him.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be like this", proclaimed Mario.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other choice. If I let you walk away", said Captain Falcon as he was ready to do a Falcon Punch.

And at last, Samus severely brought Fox to a fatal last stand. With every hit taken, Fox couldn't fight for much longer. Samus' power suit took a substantial amount of damage, although it wasn't enough. Fox's armor was already torn up, as well as his jacket.

"Why won't you just quit?", said Samus who was already irate.

"What's the point in quitting when you're fighting injustice?", said Fox while spitting some blood out from his mouth and on Samus' helmet.

The bounty huntress brushed off the remarks and knee kicked him twice in the stomach. He coughed out more blood. Samus shot him with another of her rockets, breaking off parts of Fox's body armor and leaving burn marks on his clothes. Fox fell to the floor, indicating he couldn't take much more at this rate.

"This is not injustice! It's chaos!", Samus shouted back at him.

Samus held Fox by the neck and attempted to choke him. With the power suit, it wouldn't be long until she kills him. Fox formulated one final chance at survival. Fox carried a smart bomb that attaches onto a host and blows up in seconds after that. With his might, Fox drove the bomb into Samus' power suit.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", said Samus before the explosion went off, making her release Fox from the choke hold.

Samus was forced back and her power suit was at a dangerous 40%. She had to reboot again to increase the maximum amount to a 75% at least.

"Now to help the others", said Fox in relief.

Fox was given time to help his friends, unfortunately not enough. He first went for Zelda and Palutena. He jumped in the stage they were on and shot the goddess several times with a paralyzing gun.

"How dare you?! Again?! I can't move!", said Palutena because she was frozen for about a minute.

"Thank you, Fox. I'll be able to heal you", said Zelda also in relief as she hugged him.

"You can still fight, Zelda?", he asked as he was getting treated.

"Yes. We have to get to the others", informed Zelda.

The anthro and the elf princess ran across another catwalk after Fox was all better. Ike lost his footing to Marth and Falco. Fox shot them both with the paralyzing gun.

"Thank you, my friends. We must get to Mario with speed", told Ike as Zelda healed him as well.

"Right", said Zelda and Fox simultaneously.

Captain Falcon was about to Falcon Punch him, but Mario distracted him long enough for his friends to come.

"Wait-a moment. Do you think it is alright to destroy your friends?", said Mario.

"You mean the same friends who had their own hypocrisy to start a war", remarked Cap.

"Yeah. But, we can make things right again. We'll force the government to repeal the Registration Act and that way this war ends", told Mario with a scared laugh.

"You've never been one for violence Mario, but ever since our mission one year ago, you've caused all of this to happen, and look where it's gotten to us", Cap scolded.

"And what of you? You've never been one of violence either. And here you are about to kill me", said Mario when he looked at Fox, Zelda, and Ike on top of a catwalk and signaled them to come to his aid.

"There may be another choice, but you would force me to push that rational mentality aside and take the hard way out", said Cap as he charged up a Falcon Punch. Fox shot Cap a couple times in the back with the paralyzing gun. The rebels saved Mario, and Zelda healed him quickly.

" _Grazie amici!_ (Thank you, my friends!)", thanked Mario as all four of them shared a hug. The four rebels escaped from their enemies before they could recover. They recuperated at another battlefield.

"We must leave this place. There's no chance we can beat them. Fox, I hope that emitter you used did well enough so we can escape", said Mario.

"The shield should be down by now and-", said Fox before pausing when he was surprised to see Samus in a convalescent and fine condition.

"You ass, a simple emitter won't be enough. Good thing the shield can disrupt any emitter within a certain quantity of time", explained Samus as the shield came back online.

"Grr, goddammit! Now we'll never leave", said Fox with frustration.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon, I assure you", stated Samus.

Following Samus were Captain Falcon, Palutena, Marth, and Falco; all of them fully recovered. Mario and his rebels had no other option. Their only choice was to live to fight another day...by fighting.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Faceoff**

In one last attempt in the battle, Mario and his rebels were once again forced to flee. Mario decided to split from his squad and that allowed him to be chased by the pursuing registrants. Instead of Samus tagging along with her allies, she went after Fox again in a vicious struggle. The rest of the registrants were interrupted by Ike and Zelda who chased them from behind.

"Your fight is with us", told Zelda confidently.

"I'll go after Mario. You guys hold them off", said Cap.

"Oh no, you don't, Captain. I think you want to fight me", threatened Ike as he charged forward with speed and threw his blade upwards, jumped to grab it, and hit Cap in the back as he descended.

"Don't expect anything nice", Cap threatened back as he got up. Zelda came to Ike's aid whilst the other pro-reg fighters coming after her.

"We're in this together", said Zelda as she transformed into Sheik once again.

"Wow, I didn't know you could transform like that", said Ike in quite a bit of shock. Sheik pulled out her throwing knives.

"Here we go again", said Palutena when she held her staff in one hand.

The two renegade Smashers faced the rest of the registered Smashers, who had them cornered from two to four. Sheik and Palutena along with Falco dueled, leaving Ike to take on Marth and Cap. But, as soon as the fight began, the blue hedgehog sprang to assist the registered party.

"Hey, guys. Sorry if I couldn't make in time", said Sonic.

"Perfect timing, bro, as usual. Now help us out, man", told Falco as he avoided being sliced by Sheik's throwing knives.

"No problem", Sonic replied as he dashed straight for Sheik and swept her off her feet. Sheik recovered with ease.

"This...is not going to be a piece of cake", Sonic took note of that. Sheik carefully dodged Falco's shots and Palutena's inescapable divine blasts.

Sheik and Sonic looked at one another after turning around and charged once more. Sheik did a flurry of kicks, but Sonic jumped up to evade. He then curled into a spinning ball and plummeted Sheik to the floor. Not giving up yet, she threw out a rope chain and captured the hedgehog.

Giving the ninja elf a grin, Sonic used his incredible speed to make Sheik release him, in which she did not and causing her to be dragged on the floor. Sheik did not let up as she looked at Palutena. Palutena's impatience spiked and she tried to shoot Sheik several times but missed. She leaped above to evade, however, it left her open when Falco threw a smart bomb at her.

"I did not need your help, bird", said Palutena rudely. Falco looked at her and gave the 'sorry' face.

"Don't give me that look!", she told him.

"Alright. Calm down, woman", said Falco. Much to what he said, the goddess calmed.

To finish off Sheik, the green haired goddess struck the elf with a heavenly blast, rendering Sheik to transform back into Zelda.

Ike tried not to get hit by Cap's kicks and cut by the blue-haired prince's sword. Focusing his attention back on Marth, Ike sliced off a bang of Marth's hair. Ike angrily broke off half of Marth's armor in a blaze of fire matched with his mighty blade and smashed him off the catwalk. Looking at what just happened, Cap decided to take on the blue-haired mercenary swordsman alone. They proceeded for a showdown.

"You wanted to fight me, alright", said Cap.

"You might actually be a challenge, Captain", replied Ike stroking his own sword.

"Quite a sword you've got there", noticed Cap while seeing his golden blade.

"If you have the might to handle her", warned Ike.

"So it is", countered Cap before he aimed to hit Ike in the face with his right hand, devising a plan. Ike easily grabbed hold of Cap's gloved fist, allowing an opportunity for Cap to hit Ike in the stomach with the left hook.

"Falcon Punch!", he yelled, fatally smashing Ike's armor in the stomach.

"...Err, but...h-how?!", said Ike tending to his wound. Before that could happen, Captain Falcon gave him an uppercut.

Ike didn't recover until he got himself up and was consumed with anger. Exploding with rage, Ike's blade and aura glowed a blue fire instead of the usual color. "I won't lose, do you hear me?! I won't quit!", promised Ike to Cap as he struck the captain with a strong blade attack.

He performed an Aether smash on Cap, causing the Captain's helmet to be removed as he collapsed from receiving a great deal of damage. Captain Falcon was revealed to be brown-haired with dark brown eyes. Falcon fell to the floor.

"...Sorry about that", told Ike when he lowered his rage and helped Cap get up unexpectedly.

"Why?", asked Cap.

"Because I cannot allow my enemy to be helpless such as when I strike like that", explained Ike.

"Still, you either come alive or you don't", told Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, we'll see", shot back Ike as soon as Marth got back up, in a weak condition.

" _Watashi wa soreijo o tatakau koto ga dekimasen._ (I cannot fight any further.)", admitted Marth, inspecting his broken armor and took a breather. Marth suddenly felt the sharp pain of blood trickling through the blue armor. The cracks on the armor seeped through and he finally succumbed to Ike's Aether attack.

"Rest if you must, but I'll finish things here. Captain, treat the prince's injuries", commanded Ike to Captain Falcon as he went to help Zelda.

"What the heck?", Cap was confused at Ike showing him mercy. Reluctantly, Cap made sure Marth was brought to safety when he reached some soldiers.

"Make sure he leaves in one piece", presented Cap as the soldiers carried off the prince.

Ike immediately attacked Palutena and made her lose balance. He helped Zelda get up just before her energy started to fade out from her body.

"If I push any more, I will perish. Ike, you have to beat them. I'll heal you a little, but lay me down somewhere safe", instructed Zelda. Without words, a healed Ike carried Zelda to a safe zone as Palutena, Sonic, and Falco looked on with surprise.

"I will take you all on myself, or should I pick one of you at a time", announced Ike brandishing his sword.

"Thought you never ask", said Palutena showing off her staff.

Ike and Palutena dueled as soon as Ike gave a nod. Both fighters were in a clashing stalemate as Ike used his blade and Palutena had her staff.

"You're pretty good. Then again, I am fighting a goddess", pointed out Ike.

"Thank you. I might feel bad after you die", Palutena smirked widely.

"Let's find out", said Ike, who refrained from attacking. He patiently waited for the moment to hit her. Palutena calmed for a while to focus on defeating Ike. However, in anticipation of an attack, a nearby explosion in the research facility affected everyone and knocked them all out.

"No, damn it", said Ike as he was the last one to pass out. What the Smashers missed was silhouettes of soldiers, neither rebel nor registrant, with chemical explosives in their disposal.

Samus and Fox confronted each other across the catwalks to reach their final destination. Samus tried to shoot him and Fox tried to shoot her back. "Let's go for round two, hm", smiled Samus after they both reached their location at the same time.

"Alright. Give me your best shot, babe", Fox replied which made Samus become angry. Mario ran to aid Fox and joined in the fray.

"Mario, what are you doing here?", asked Samus.

"I'm here to finish the job", told Mario.

"Fine, then I'll take you both out", she replied as she charged her arm cannon.

"Let's-a go right now!", threatened Mario as he pulled out his metal shield.

Fox only had a gun in hand and a reflector in the other. Samus started off by firing from her arm cannon. Fox immediately deflected it and sent it back to Samus, but she dodged it as soon as she could. This allowed Mario to throw his shield right at Samus' suit. Mario charged forward and caught the shield and smashed the glass out of her helmet.

Her suit was at a 60% and dropping fast. Mario repeatedly hit her in the abdomen and Fox shot her several times using his gun. To retaliate, the bounty huntress punched Mario back a couple times. Of course, Mario fought back and fended off what she had in store. Decreasing to 65%, Samus charged up her Zero Laser as she dealt hard blows from Mario and Fox. Samus' power suit dropped to a failing 50%. As they were battling on the stage, all of them argued.

"If only you'd signed on with the government, we wouldn't even have to fight", told Samus.

"Our choice is our own...we had to stop that registration act from becoming law. We had to stop the government from controlling us. Controlling you", said Mario grabbing hold of Samus' arm cannon to prevent from shooting.

"Nonsense...I have little support for what those suits have to say. I don't even acknowledge them as the right governing body we need. What we need is a good peace and you're preventing it", admitted Samus breaking free of Mario, only to be facing Fox.

"What?! Then why side with them?", said Fox angrily while trying to attack Samus.

"...Because of Mario!", she responded before knocking down Fox and shooting him with the stomach with her charged arm cannon, impaling his battle armor. She turned her attention to the Italian plumber.

"It's because of you! At first, I never trusted you when we did that mission on attacking Bowser and bombing his castle. I warned you not to attack. Instead, you and the dog over there went in and blew everything to kingdom come", said Samus.

"I wouldn't put you or anyone else at risk even if I hadn't told you I was going to blow up the castle", said Mario holding his ground.

"...You're lying. If that were the case, we could have held Bowser in rather than killing him. And then, there wouldn't be no law", she accused.

"It's the law that's destroying us. We can't let our problems with each other get in the way of removing that law. Why do you persist to help the government anyway?", questioned Mario.

"We do not support the Congress!", yelled out Samus before her anger overpowered Mario. She punched him harder, putting bruises around his face and causing him to fall to the floor, desperately unable to proceed much longer.

"...I understand. If justice is not served by stopping registration, then let the government know there is no peace for them...either the law goes or they go...or you!", said Fox when he got up. Fox and Mario looked at each other, and then at Samus.

"You traitors won't have such an easy time with me", threatened Samus as Fox glared at her.

The female bounty hunter and the vulpine continued to fight without mercy. Samus tried to shoot him again but missed. Fox kicked her after that attempts, which wouldn't normally phase her power suit, but due to the amount of the damage taken, her suit read a low 40% and could not withstand a direct hit below 25% or less. Samus countered back with a ramming charge, knocking the vulpine for a while. She proceeded to limp away and activated her emergency reboot system.

"Need to give repairs...for some time", she told herself realizing 35% wouldn't save her.

"Not gonna happen, Samus", yelled Mario who unknowingly recovered in time. Mario threw his shield at Samus' back, canceling the reboot system.

"No, that was my only chance at winning", proclaimed Samus.

Mario helped Fox get up after being rammed like that. The two rebels saw in dismay at Samus' power suit. The power suit itself was tainted with burns, several bullet holes, dents, and marks on the suit, in addition to the glass on the helmet being broken. The bounty huntress had to fight even if her power suit was close to shutting down. She tried to attack Mario first but this proved inevitable as the plumber maneuvered through her attack and kicked her to Fox, who returned the favor by striking her. Mario smashed her helmet with his shield, making her move to Fox, in which he kicked her with a barrage of attacks. Mario broke parts of her power suit off using the shield and Fox shot her several times before pushing her to Mario again.

"You're through!", Samus aimed her Arm Cannon at Mario a close quarters Zero Laser attack.

*SMASH*

Fox tore up Samus' Arm Cannon with an uppercut, and broke it to pieces by jamming his gun into her Arm Cannon. The Arm Cannon exploded, causing Samus to be sent back. Samus finally fell to the ground, but as a small trick to catch them by surprise. Once Mario and Fox stopped, Samus made a daring opportunity and grabbed Fox's neck again like last time.

"One more step and he dies", intimidated Samus to force Mario to not move.

"...Not yet", said Fox while trying to speak. The vulpine used another smart bomb and placed it on the power suit. Samus let go right away.

At a dead 10%, Samus ejected from the power suit just before it created a massive explosion, sending the Smashers to a lower level in the facility as the floors fell apart. Everyone hastily survived from the fall.

"You're going down", said Samus, revealing herself in a dark blue sleeveless zero suit and shorts as well as boots; her Zero Suit. She only had a gun in hand since her whip was decimated along with the power suit.

Captain Falcon woke up from being passed out and took the liberty of rescuing his allies. He woke Palutena, Falco, and Sonic. In spite of the chaos throughout the chemical plant, a team of registered soldiers came to the rescue.

"Sir, we saw that you were unconscious, so we came under a moment's notice", explained one soldier.

"Rally up our forces. We're evacuating. Take them and get them to safety", ordered Cap as he pointed to his party members.

"Sir, what about these two?", asked another soldier when they found Ike and Zelda among them. Doubt and guilt were all Cap could think about himself right now when he thought of Ike's generosity. He was given no other choice.

"Sir?", said one soldier.

"...Take them to the penitentiary, and make sure they are given medical help", instructed Cap. "I'm sorry about this", he thought as the soldiers got the Smashers out of harm's way.

Captain Falcon had to return to assist Samus, but on the way, a team of mysterious soldiers with explosives set off several chemical tanks, instantly blowing them all up and severely rendering Captain Falcon's right arm limp and useless as it drew blood. Despite the arm injury, Cap continued on in order to support Samus. The three Smashers were evenly matched as they were all weakened from fighting. Finally, Samus gave in.

"Amnesty, huh Samus. Was that your best bet against us?", asked Mario.

"You still don't get it, do you? You don't know where you're pushing things", grunted Samus.

"Don't start with that nonsense again. What you do won't change right from wrong", said Mario.

"Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing at the right time to do what's right", she responded.

"Nothing you say is going to change the way-", said Fox before he saw Captain Falcon's presence. Everyone noticed his broken and bloodied arm.

"...I still live", said Cap as he made his way down to their location.

"Captain Falcon...where are the others?", asked Samus.

"Gone...and I mean that they're safe, but we have to leave. This facility is unstable and it's going to collapse on us", told Cap.

"Not without these two", said Samus staring at the remaining rebels with her cold blue eyes. "You're not moving anywhere."

"Don't worry. Not gonna move", said Mario sneeringly while raising his arms up in a surrendering pose.

"Why you?!...", Samus yelled when she heard the sound of a gas leak about to go off.

"What the f-", Mario heard the sound too before it was too late.

All four Smashers heard the sound as the volume increased exponentially until explosions came from all sides from the underground cylinder like battlefield they were on. The frequency of the chemical explosions resulted in a disruption of what allowed the shield to remain secure and stable. Now was the chance for evacuation on both sides. As for the main fighters, luckily, the four Smashers survived, but Cap and Sam escaped from the rebels to rendezvous with the registration forces. Mario and Fox were separated from their enemies.

"...Dammit!", cursed Mario as he pounded his fist on the floor before he got up.

"What now?", said Fox after getting up as well.

"We're finishing this", Mario proclaimed.

"No, if we don't leave now, we'll end up dead or into the hands of the registration forces", warned Fox.

"Fine, I'll go in alone. You fall back to base now that the shield's down", told Mario.

"Mario, we can't risk you getting captured", argued Fox trying to reason with his leader.

"Not discussing it, Fox. You have your orders", Mario reprimanded as he turned away from his second to command and needed to find an alternative way to reach Cap and Sam.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Faceoff**

Cap and Sam, however, got themselves to a safe place once the explosions allowed for an easier passage. The said explosions caused Samus' legs to become numb so she couldn't move easily. Captain Falcon carried her with arms on him as he walked, even though his right arm was broken.

"Thank you, Captain. Douglas Jay Falcon, is it?", thanked Samus.

"No problem. Why do you ask of my name?", he replied.

"How about why you never seem to remove your helmet?", she countered his question.

"Why even ask that, Samus?", Cap questioned.

"I don't know. You look kinda sharp when you're helmet's off, I guess", she admitted, making both bounty hunters blush in unison. "Sorry, just making small talk."

"Thanks, Samus, I guess", Cap said followed by a short chuckle. They were greeted by surviving registered troops when they saw them.

"In fact, keep your helmet off okay", joked Samus.

"Uh, sure", Captain Falcon agreed. The registration forces began an emergency evacuation and rounded up anyone who was left in the facility.

As the Research Facility deteriorated from the sounds of explosions, screams, and the air of chemicals being released as the sky had a visible orange and red color. What remains in the dark comes out in the light to bite on the innocent; right up their rear end.


	23. Chapter 23: Chemical Plant Finale

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 23: Chemical Plant Finale_

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **Present Day**

 **Off the Leash**

 **Research Facility**

From a couple of miles away from the Research Facility, the fighter Solid Snake was getting closer to the city as he drove with a stolen vehicle. "So many explosions that you could hear them aside from seeing them. If this is an indication of what happened to me before, then I better investigate", Snake thought to himself. "There has to be someone who can help me."

Snake almost reached the facility's vehicle entrance and saw some strange soldiers up ahead. He realized it would be foolish to enter through the front, so he devised a plan. Snake set up proximity bombs onto the truck he was driving, and he quickly jumped off to hide. The soldiers prepared for the seemingly harmless truck that was about to ram through the entrance. The moment when they tried to shoot the tires out was the moment when the truck instantly blew up in their faces.

*!BOOM!*

Snake slid right past undetected and entered the Research Facility, only to see chemical fires and smoke filling the air, followed by another set of explosions. The lone fighter made his way closer to the center of the facility. He went for cover and noticed a dead body with binoculars and took them for himself. He saw dozens of regulars and then the terrorists themselves fitting in time bombs on the reactors. Snake continued to observe without detection.

Government registered soldiers prepared to evacuate the Research Facility, all running as if they were raring to go to combat. Rebel troops were apprehended or shot dead when being resistant. Then, as more soldiers started to escape, other groups of armed men came as well, interestingly they were not on either side of the war.

When the registration forces caught sight of these suspicious soldiers, they opened fire on them and tried to phase them. However, it didn't work because of how their entire bodies had special body armor that takes no damage from firearms or any sort of projectile. The mysterious terrorists fired back with unseen weapons, dealing large amounts of damage on the soldiers. The terrorists went to the center of the facility and activated powerful explosives that were going to set off in about 15 minutes, virtually killing everyone within the Research Facility.

(15 MINUTES REMAINING)

The princesses Peach and Lucina managed to stay alive throughout the whole time. They hid from the terrorists, as they patrolled the area for the time being. Finally, they reached a safe distance, away from the center.

"We're safe, I think", said Peach.

"No, we'll never be safe, Princess", affirmed Lucina.

"How did it get to this? And who are those men?", asked Peach with so many questions.

One of the remaining rebels, Yoshi, came up to them and was filled with burn marks on his green dinosaur skin.

"Yoshi, you're alright! Wait, where's Luigi?", said Peach to Yoshi.

"He was captured by registration, but I was able to evade them just before the attack happened. These soldiers are different and I don't think they're not on anyone's side", told Yoshi.

"What are they doing right now? They seem to be guarding something", questioned Lucina.

"Uh, uh...are those bombs they're using? Guys, they're gonna destroy the entire facility!", realized Peach.

"Damn it. I need to find out how to remove those bombs without being seen", said Snake to himself.

Snake continued to look around until he noticed a princess in a pink dress, a woman with a sword, and a green walking dinosaur together, who also figured out what was happening. Snake rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Am I still hallucinating or is it what I'm breathing right now?", Snake whispered. "Maybe they could help me. It's my best bet", Snake thought.

With stealth, he snuck up on the other Smashers and waited to reveal himself. He didn't have time to hide in a box. Peach, Lucina, and Yoshi still had trouble on how to disable the bombs as fast as possible.

"We must stop them. But we can't do so by fighting so drastically", said Yoshi, having his hand on his chin while thinking.

As Snake walked slowly, Peach and Lucina noticed his presence when they turned around. Finally, he revealed himself as soon as they all noticed Snake sneaking up on them.

"You there. I need your help to stop this place from blowing us to kingdom come. Will you help?", said Snake.

"Who are you? You don't look like you're from around here, and why did you try to sneak up on us, mister?", questioned Peach with hands on her hips.

"Solid Snake by codename and I need to find my way back to my world", told Snake.

"So, you have to be one of us, don't you? A Smasher, right?", said Lucina.

"No, no, of course not. Unless it had something to do with those strange soldiers, their suicidal robots, and the deadly bombs they carried", shot back Snake.

"Wait, who and what now?", Yoshi was confused.

"I'll explain everything if we make it out here alive", told Snake.

"Okay. We still don't trust you though", confirmed Yoshi.

"...We're even", shot back Snake.

(10 MINUTES REMAINING)

They got closer to the center of the facility with less than 10 minutes left to stop the bombs from going off. Snake executed a plan to prevent this from occurring.

"Here's what I'm thinking: you lot are going to fight them as a diversion while I cover you guys from above and disable those bombs. I have numerous experiences with dealing with these situations. Those soldiers have armor that could be impervious to chemical explosions and normal attacks, so be on your guard", explained Snake as everyone agreed even when there was doubt over Snake.

The Smashers below attacked the terrorists whilst Snake stayed above and knocked out the patrolling terrorists one by one without being seen. He was able to defuse the first time bomb. The terrorists immediately focused their attention on Snake afterward when they caught him defusing the bombs.

*BOMB ONE DOWN*

"How many bombs are left?", asked Peach while avoiding attacks.

(8 MINUTES REMAINING)

"About four more", replied Snake. He went after the next one and took down any soldiers blocking his path.

*BOMB TWO DOWN*

"That's another one", said Snake as he defused the second bomb. The terrorists resorted to using their guns and firing at the Smashers.

"Uh, Mister Snake. A little help", told Peach as she avoided gunfire.

"Stand back everyone!", shouted Snake when pulled out an RPG and blasted all terrorists within the radius.

Even with stronger than normal attacks and rocket-propelled grenades, the terrorists took no damage and easily recovered. Peach in shock with her eyes wide stood in fear as she expressed, "No, no, they just won't stop!"

"Not even my Critical Hits are hurting them", said Lucina.

"We might not last at this rate", admitted Yoshi.

Snake, who was still above one floor, went for cover and figured out a way to at least temporarily debilitate the terrorists. He used a smoke bomb to get past and knock out his enemies. He defused the second bomb in no time but only 6 minutes to spare.

(6 MINUTES REMAINING)

"Let's hope this works long enough", said Snake as he threw a small device into the center.

"That device can release a huge shockwave that can paralyze even the hardest of metals on anyone", he explained. The small device soon reacted, releasing a shockwave that sent all terrorists into paralysis.

Snake disabled the third and fourth bombs that were conveniently close to each other. As he went for the last one, one terrorist stopped him from doing so.

*BOMB THREE DOWN*

*BOMB FOUR DOWN*

(3 MINUTES REMAINING)

"Dammit! And only 3 minutes left. Thought there'd be more time", Snake as he clenched his teeth.

He engaged in a fistfight with the unarmed terrorist. Knowing fists weren't going to cut it, he implanted another device that also disables powerful armor. Peach, Lucina, and Yoshi were soon unable to continue fighting the unexpected foes as they were too much to handle.

(1 MINUTE REMAINING)

"No, it's all over!", said Peach as she passed out from being hit by one of the terrorists. Only 1 minute remained and Snake had seconds to make a move. Snake rapidly brought out a deadly machine gun and shot away to keep the enemies at bay.

(30 SECONDS REMAINING)

More terrorists blocked his path, giving Snake no choice but to dodge them all as he threw a smoke bomb as he ran past them. 30 seconds remained as Snake went on to stop the fifth and final bomb. As he proceeded to do so, one of the terrorists shot the reactor with a rifle, setting it to explode automatically.

(15 SECONDS REMAINING)

"NO, FU-!", Snake thought to himself. Snake closed his eyes as the reactors blew up one by one as the facility went along with it, releasing a burst of fire and chemicals into the sunset.

*!KABOOOOOM!*


	24. Chapter 24: Into Subspace

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 24: Into Subspace_

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Bunker**

"Am...am I dead?", someone woke up to the alarming feel of a hospital.

Snake, Peach, Lucina, and Yoshi awakened to a seemingly dim, navy blue textured, infirmary. They woke up a couple weeks after what happened at the Research Facility.

"How...how did we end up here?", asked Peach while feeling her head.

"What?! Where are my clothes?", said Lucina who realized they were in patients' clothing.

"It's okay, dear. I think we got hurt so bad that we ended up sleeping for a while. I think I'm feeling a lot better", confirmed Peach giving a warm smile.

"Oh, that makes sense", Lucina smiled back.

Snake gave them a dirty look as if he were annoyed by them as he thought to himself, "Are they that blind; how could you be happy at a time like this? How did I get myself into this and why ain't I dead yet?"

"What's wrong? We're alive aren't we?", said Yoshi out of nowhere, as he tried to talk to Snake.

"Just wishing we weren't", replied Snake, with everyone in wide shock.

An unknown and distorted voice coming from a nearby screen spoke to them as their conversations stopped. "Silence!...Greetings, I...am the one who brought you here. You managed to stop the bombs...", it said. "...but not all", the voice was introduced.

 _*flashback*_

 _As the distorted voice spoke, visions of what happened at the Research Facility with people dying, fatal explosions, and the secret soldiers that attacked and caused the facility's demise._

" _You're lucky to be alive, but the resulting explosions from the center of the facility put everyone at risk of dying by chemicals. It was a good thing we found in the midst of the ruins. Many were either dead or badly injured or never recovered. Nobody saw what those soldiers did that night, but with this civil war still ongoing, it is likely something will happen again, and this time both sides of the war will notice it", the voice said._

 _Snake, Peach, Lucina, and Yoshi were among the victims as they were almost at the brink of death with their clothes tattered and contaminated with chemicals. The four were recovered by the distorted figure and the rest of the neutral Smashers._

 _*flashback over*_

"Wow! You saved us. Thank you so much, dear!", smiled Peach.

"Why, uh, thank you", the voice sounded a little shy.

"Now where can we find our clothes?", said Lucina who wanted to get back into proper uniform.

"You'll find your clothes completely removed of any harmful substances and tailored back to normal conditions. Once you're ready, meet us at the briefing station", informed the voice.

As soon as they switched to their regular clothing, the four went on to meet up with the rest of the neutral Smashers to said location. Rosalina was one of them.

"Rosie! Hey!", waved Peach as she ran to hug Rosalina.

"Peach, I'm glad you're awake. We were caring for you guys until you got better", she told her.

"Aww, thanks so much, dear!", she hugged her again, as Rosalina blushed a little. "Speaking of which, have you said something to Fluffy? And how you like him?" Rosalina blushed to a shade of red. Wolf then walked in on their conversation and Peach happened to notice him.

"Huh? Fluffy!", shouted Peach, content with Wolf being here.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, princess", threatened Wolf but with a seemingly light smile on his snout.

"You never change do you, Fluffy?", smirked Peach as she gave Wolf a hug. He pulled her away as he blushed red.

"Sorry, I get a little shy sometimes", he said before Peach giggled.

"So, did you know that Rosie likes you?", asked Peach cheerfully to get her friends to like each other. Wolf was nearly shaken by what she had said but responded as if she meant something else.

"Of course. She's a good friend to me", said Wolf, much to both of the princesses' surprise.

"What?! No, he's too smart to fall for that", Peach thought. Wolf left them alone to continue. Rosalina felt a wave of sadness when he left.

"Aw, don't feel bad, dear. I'm sure he was lying", cheered up Peach but to no avail.

"Leave me be, Peach! Please!", Rosalina tried to be gentle about that subject.

"You'll get him, I promise. Why don't I set up a date so you two can-", Rosalina got angry as she Peach continued to pity her.

"Just shut up!", she threatened her as Peach was surprised at her outburst.

"Being alone in space without a soul mate gave me no interest in finding love. I never thought I'd find myself in love with him. He's-he's, excuse my language, he's such a rear end, but a real sweetheart when he's around me", confessed Rosalina.

 _*flashback*_

 _While all the neutral Smashers were introduced to the hidden voice that promised to help him, the lupine mercenary Wolf held something behind his back. It was a red rose and was as red as his muzzle. He approached the space princess and handed it to her with no question._

" _Here, I stole this for you and I thought you might like it since your name has the word 'rose' in it", he said, trying to sound romantic, but romance for him made him sound shy._

" _Oh Wolf, thank you! I love it, even if you did steal it", she said with joy nevertheless. "You know, I never got to know many people...and this is the first time I had a certain feeling about someone like you. I mean, you and I are completely different."_

" _I-I also feel the same way, I guess. I never made too many friends or the like", he replied back with almost a warm smile._

" _What will happen if we ever survive what lies ahead of us?", she asked._

" _When we're done with this, I want to go someplace where the words 'mercenary' and 'space princess' mean nothing", he told her as she hugged her._

 _*flashback over*_

"Oh, dear. Maybe he's playing with your feelings. All guys do that when they're deeply in love with a girl", said Peach.

"You sure?", said Rosalina as she calmed herself down.

"I don't know for sure. If Wolf loves you so much to give you a rose, then you two were meant to be. I think you have to confess to him your feelings or he's going to think of you as a friend", smiled Peach.

"Confess?", Rosalina thought. "I'll tell him when we're done with this", she replied.

"Okay, but please don't be afraid to say what needs to be said so that you two end up together as a happy couple", Peach told her.

"And what about you and Fox?", Rosalina shot back.

"Rosie...Fox and I were never a thing to begin with. I was only playing around with him because I like him as a friend...If I wanted to start a relationship with him, I would have broken up with Mario!", revealed Peach angrily.

"But you did break up with him", Rosalina affirmed.

"Alright, maybe I still care about Fox even though he hates me now, but it's only because I wasn't being honest enough. I saw him as a close friend and I thought we would become even closer, but with this civil war, that's not gonna happen", said the pink dressed princess. She went to meet with the rest of the team.

"Hey, Peach. Please don't be afraid of what needs to be said", Rosalina said to her friend, while making a heart symbol with her hands, reminding Peach of what she has to do.

As everyone settled in, the following Smashers were now present: Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Meta Knight, Wolf, Dark Pit, Lucina, Robin, and Solid Snake.

"Alright, start talking! How the hell did I end up here and what's been going on with this world?", said Snake as if he was a persecutor.

"...Truth be told, I don't know how 'you' ended up in this world, but I do know that whoever was responsible must have been from the work of Master Hand and his crazy twin brother Crazy Hand, the most powerful despots encountered on the face of this universe", the voice spoke.

"Oh, I get it now. That floating thing in the green robes with those deadly explosives and suicide bombing robots must be working for them", said Snake.

"No, it can't be. No, we must not assume that whoever sent you was not in league with them in the beginning. They must be a separate faction or a foreign army", told the voice.

"But it was those two who sent me here. It has to be a coincidence", denied Snake.

"I'm afraid not, and from what you said about this figure with robots programmed to commit suicide to level an entire area, it's highly unlikely that Master Hand and Crazy Hand would want someone to destroy what they created. Their primary goal is to reclaim the planet, not destroy it entirely. It definitely has to be another outside power. Maybe an even more dangerous force", said the voice.

"And what about those terrorists we faced at the Research Facility?", asked Snake.

"Hm, recalling those terrorists, the only possible conclusion is that they're working for the masters themselves", said the voice, leaving everyone in confusion and shock.

"What?!", they all said in unison as they continue to argue amongst each other.

"Please let me finish. The conclusion of this being true is that these soldiers were sent to kill everyone within the facility and using the fight to their advantage, so they knew when and where to strike first. And, if there were any chance that this second force would attack, there would have been reports of suicide bombing machines in the area. And since this is the case, we would have to see it for ourselves who might attack", confirmed the distorted voice, leaving everyone in astonishment.

"So, you knew about what's been happening across the world and these giant spheres of dark matter that come out from the explosives I've been mentioning", said Snake.

"Yes. I seem to believe that whatever's inside would rather be a portal to another dimension. I first caught a glance of what you were talking about and these creatures that come out. Likely stating that a dimension of this would be reminiscent of space and dark matter. And the only known dimension is called Subspace, as described by the registration forces", the voice told them.

"I've heard of this Subspace before during one of the meetings. They must have completed the prison by now and that means most of the rebels are inside already", said Peach.

"I can see that. I can pinpoint the location and see that...huh, they built a penitentiary over the real one. We have to locate the portal, which has to be underground. That's where the real prison lies", confirmed the speaker.

"Well then, let's break in and see what we can find if security ain't too tight", suggested Wolf.

"Not yet. There one more thing and this might help us get in easier. I've been keeping tabs for a while on both sides of the war to find out some information. Let's see what the rebels have to say", said the voice as the big screen separated into two.

 **[Anti-Reg]**

 **Rebel Hideout Briefing**

Mario and Fox talked to each other alone since they were the only ones left, on account of a couple dozen of rebel troops.

"It won't be that simple. Even if we manage to break in, there's no saying we get out. I want to save Ike and Zelda as much as you do, but this might not be the best time", said Fox.

"No, it's the perfect time to strike. It's only a matter of time before the registration forces come back to take us all out. We can't risk them capturing us all", said Mario.

"You talk as if it never happened before", told Fox.

"What do you mean from that?", questioned Mario from Fox's response.

"Forget what I said. The point is that we're not strong enough to break into the prison", Fox affirmed.

"We know where it is and know the location of the portal they're using that leads to the actual prison, so it's a perfect chance to break out our people", told Mario.

"Think about how this could be suicide. We should attack tomorrow night since it will be dark so sneaking in might be easier and less security will be present", said Fox.

"...Fine then. We'll attack tomorrow and if we see registration forces, we'll put an end them and this law", told Mario.

As Mario and Fox finished talking, the Smashers who heard them gasped in confirmation. The distorted, unknown voice sounded unsurprised. "Interesting. They'll very likely create a diversion for us, so we'll need to piggyback off their trail of destruction and see to it that most of the registration soldiers will hardly notice us walk by", said the voice.

"What do we do once we're inside the Subspace prison?", asked Peach.

"Save everyone from disaster!... We also find any clues or evidence, relating to the secondary antagonist forces. Until then, we refer to them as the Subspace Emissary", told the voice.

"And what do we refer to you?", asked Wolf all of a sudden with a smart mouth.

"For now, you will address me as no one. You'll find out soon enough", said the voice.

"How do we know we can trust you? You could be in league with Master Hand or with the Emissary", accused Snake.

"Do you think I would not have saved you without good reason? And then there's the fact that the knowledge I'm telling you right now about these growing threats is the reason why you must stop them and why I'm helping. Besides, if I were in league with them, I would leave anything out that could compromise their motives and schemes as well as anything that reveals their operations and locations", the voice responded.

"Dammit, he's good. It's like he can see right through everything I say", Snake thought bitterly.

"Now, let's move onto the registration", said the voice as the screen focus on Samus and the rest of the registrants and the audio changing.

 **[Pro-Reg]**

 **Pro-Reg Tower Briefing**

Sam, Cap, Marth, Palutena, Falco, and Sonic held a private meeting with the executive council members of the government via a screen, the very men who passed the law in the first place. The Smashers watching the meeting were at least surprised and confused at this as they quietly heard.

"Samus Aran, due to you and your team's ill attempts at capturing the rebels, we have decided to temporarily disband the SRA registration forces, although the law will still be in place. The public is in favor of having ground soldiers than superpowered heroes protecting them. We'll install our conventional troops to handle the rebels", said the high official.

"...Alright, if that's your decision, then we won't attack on your orders", replied Samus, with everyone in quite a shock.

"How could she turn her back on the innocent?", Peach questioned.

"Hm, I almost suspect that this is not her true intentions. Then again, she might be sarcastic. What are you really up to?", the voice thought. "She's bluffing, which means she has something else in mind", the voice told the others.

"You really think so? Wow", replied Peach. The attention was focused back on the meeting.

"However, we want access to the prison since it was on my authorization to build", told Samus.

"...Very well. But any further actions will result in capital punishment and prosecution", said the official sternly.

"Obliged", said Samus in an almost sarcastic tone as the executives signed off.

"Does this mean we're out of the job?", asked Falco.

"Of course not. We're not letting the government decide for us what our next plan is", said Samus.

"We've already caused too much damage to the city as it as. Maybe we should think about if this is all worth it to get back at Mario", said Cap.

"...It is. He allowed Peach to die when the facility was destroyed. I won't forgive him for that. And Fox for breaking her heart. I know they're still out there", revealed Samus.

"So, she liked him after all? I knew it was a friendship, but I wouldn't imagine them being together", said Cap.

"What?! She thinks...I'm dead. And that Mario and Fox had something to do with it. No! I must get to her!", Peach said out of surprise.

"I wouldn't do that", the voice interrupted her.

"Wait, what are you talking about? If I go to Samus, she'll know that I was alive and then she won't go after Mario and Fox", said Peach.

"If you tell her now, this will draw attention to what we know and compromise in our investigation. No, it's best for Samus to think you really are dead. They all won't listen to reason on what's about to go down", said the voice and Peach reluctantly agreed.

"Peach told me to keep it a secret but since she's no longer with us, I suppose it was for the best that she did like Fox. But now...grr, she's...gone and IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I was supposed to protect her like a little sister. Like I should have protected my own", growled Samus, close to drawing tears.

"It's not your fault Samus...If it means breaking the law, we'll fight to capture the remaining rebels", said Cap while stuttering.

"...This is for Peach, okay. I anticipated that we might have to face the rebels again when they try to break their people out and that's why we now have access to the prison", explained Samus.

"Nice one, Samus. And once we're in, the rebels will come straight to us", said Falco as the rest of the registrants agreed.

 **[Neutral Smashers]**

 **Bunker**

"It seems that settles on our plan. We'll sneak from behind the scenes tomorrow night and find what we can from this Subspace prison", said the voice. Most of the Smashers were left in awe at the voice's deduction skills.

"Who are you behind the scenes?", Snake thought.

"Looks like we seem to be getting a transmission from Lucario and Greninja. I'll put them up", said the voice as they patched into Lucario, who was still investigating in the jungle.

"Lucario, can you hear me? What's the current situation?", asked the voice.

"Nothing that can verify our suspicions of the secondary forces; it's a dead end, and there's nothing to find here, virtually nothing", said Lucario.

"Are you doing alright?", the voice asked.

"We are fine, though we have to stick to the treetops to our risk. I'll see what I can learn", said Lucario as he signed off.

The next day, all the Smashers were ready to head to their next mission: the Subspace penitentiary.

"Before we move on, everyone needs to pair up into teams of two. Snake and Wolf. Lucina and Meta Knight. Rosalina and Robin. Peach and Yoshi. As for Dark Pit...", said the voice when Dark Pit was leaving them.

"See ya...I'll be in touch when I find some clues myself", said Dark Pit carelessly.

"Dark Pit, you can't leave now", told the voice.

"Pff, I don't care. You're the boss of me", said Dark Pit as he left the bunker. The voice sighed as the dark angel decided not to listen.

"You know what we have to do here today. If things get ugly, group into four pairs. We must stop the Emissary at all costs. Good luck everyone", said the voice before signing off.

"Don't get in my way, fleabag", warned Snake to Wolf.

"You can bet the cost of your funeral I won't", Wolf responded.

"You remind me of something I once held dear as a child", said Lucina to Meta Knight.

"Do not compare me to a plush toy, girl or you will witness the wrath of a Star Warrior", replied Meta Knight which only made Lucina laugh a little.

"So I guess we're partners. We should do just fine", said Rosalina as Robin nodded in agreement.

"At least I have you Yoshi to protect me. Can we join Rosie and Robin?", said Peach.

"Uh sure. I wanna focus on completing the task at hand. I hope that this fight over registration comes to an end", said Yoshi.

After the Smashers were prepared and stocked up on weapons, they headed for a mission in which if they return, it's going to be with a lot of explanation, secrets revealed, and the real enemy unmasked.


	25. Chapter 25: The Prison

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 25: The Prison_

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

 **Subspace Penitentiary**

The eight Smashers snuck in later at night after the rebels broke in to free their people. The prison was trashed and ruined with piles of bodies from the indication that it was a surprise attack on the registration soldiers. The Smashers looked on to the destruction inflicted while avoiding any remaining soldiers.

"Aw, we missed it! Now there's barely anyone here to fight", complained Wolf.

"If from what I'm looking at right now, there's no doubt that Mario and his forces have been here. Stay on your guard. Registration's sending in reinforcements, and no doubt Samus and her team are inside waiting for them. Team, head underground and find the portal. If you get caught, fight them", the voice instructed. All eight Smashers could talk to and hear the voice through the small headset they were each given.

"When will we really meet you?", asked Snake impatiently.

"You'll meet me when you're inside the prison. Now get to it", the voice replied.

Snake and Wolf shot down any wandering soldiers with the suppressors on their guns. Peach and Yoshi knocked out incoming men. Robin and Rosalina used magic to confuse the troops that were going in as reinforcements. Meta Knight and Lucina swiftly slashed the available soldiers. As they headed underground, a battalion of troops defended the way in. They viciously reacted to the presence of the Smashers, believing that they were renegades.

"Hold the line! Go no further. None shall pass. Least of all of you", said one of the guards.

"Wait, but we didn't come here to fight", told Peach.

"You are with the rebels; therefore, you will be detained", threatened the soldier.

"Detain this", said Wolf as he threw a smart bomb at the battalion, most of them scattered apart.

"Good work. Now we can move on", said Lucina before Meta Knight stopped her.

"Not so fast. There are more soldiers than expected, even more underground", warned Meta Knight.

"Yeah, he's right. I can hear them several floors below us. It's like they're waiting for us", said Wolf.

The eight Smashers decided to just stick together until they reached the Subspace portal. As they reached an underground elevator lift, a helicopter flew above them and shot down the glass in order for the soldiers to drop by and noticed the Smashers trying to get to the elevator. A loudspeaker from the penitentiary spoke as the reinforcements busted in.

"Attention all units! Any remaining rebels still in the facility are to be captured alive and taken in for questioning", yelled the female speaker; it sounded familiar.

"Guys, that sounds like Sa-", said Peach before being interrupted by the reinforcements.

"We have orders to arrest you. Come with us and the government will make sure you're in good hands", said one soldier.

"You desire to neutralize us, but I see the fear in you", told Meta Knight with a deep voice.

"Figures that there'd be more of you freaks", said another while charging up his weapon.

"You know, it's not very nice to insult others because that reflects on how to think about yourself", said Yoshi while everyone looked at him as if he did something amazing.

"Heh, Yoshi. You may have gotten more rebels to help you, but for how long?", said one soldier who recognized him.

"You know me?", Yoshi was almost surprised even though he was formerly a rebel.

"Of course. And I take it the princess is alive and well, I see. Colluding with the other team", the soldier said as he also recognized Peach.

"They'll expose your status. Stop them", shouted the voice.

"Way ahead of you", said Wolf as he threw another smart bomb at the reinforcement team, eliminating them all. The helicopter made a hasty retreat before it could be shot down.

"Alright. Shall we head underground now?", asked Lucina.

"After you", replied Meta Knight; it was meant with a kind but sarcastic tone.

Snake activated the primary lift, which was big enough to hold everyone inside. They waited patiently until they got to the bottom.

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

 **Subspace Negative Portal**

As the Smashers took a breather, they glanced at how deep they were going underground and looked on at their surroundings.

"Wow! I can't believe a dungeon would be this huge", said Lucina.

"Well, it's about to be even better than that after we reach the portal", said Wolf as he looked away.

"Look from above. It looks like you can fit anything through there. Come to think of it, this elevator is large enough to hold something big", said Peach.

"Hehe, that's for sure", said Rosalina, but she soon thought of something ominous. "Wait, if this elevator's large enough to...then that means...the helicopter!", she thought.

"Everyone! Get down", shouted Rosalina when she saw the helicopter come back with additional soldiers carrying machine guns. The helicopter swerved back and forth and around the lift, intimidating them.

"Oh no, we're screwed!", said Yoshi as he dodged the bullets.

"No, we're not", smirked Snake as he found the right angle to shoot at the moving helicopter. He pulled out an RPG and hit the helicopter as if it was a direct hit. The helicopter tumbled down into the abyss.

"I'm kinda impressed. This guy's alright. Maybe he won't double cross us", said Wolf, with Snake scowling.

Suddenly, other reinforcements jumped down to the elevator. The Smashers attacked them as more came. These soldiers appeared different from the previous troops fought. They were the SRA Elite, units with upgraded outfits and power suits. They wore dark navy blue and black decals and covered their entire head with metal masks.

"These guys are starting to annoy me", said Wolf.

"We won't be strong enough to take on an entire army of them", said Lucina.

"That won't be necessary", said Meta Knight, who adamantly used his Star Warrior powers to temporarily make everything dark and frozen. "KNOW MY POWER!", he shouted. In a striking hit, most of the SRA units were thrown out of the moving lift.

"Whoa, you did it", said Lucina who tried to hug him by holding him but the Star Warrior did not allow.

"Do not lay a hand on me, child", Meta Knight warned her and Lucina made a quick apology.

At last, the Smashers got off the elevator lift as soon as it reached its destination. The level they were on was dimmer and looked as if it was recently trashed up, knowing that the rebels can't be far.

"I can sense that a few of them are still breathing, and there's a high power coming from that direction", informed Rosalina.

"So that must mean the portal's that way", said Peach.

"More rebels! How about we cut them down to nothing", one soldier. This time, there were dozens of men lined up and huddled together to form a barricade. They even had their weapons ready to shoot.

"You're gonna be ripped to shreds!", said the commanding soldier.

Snake and Wolf smirked at each other for the first time and pulled out their RPG and smart bomb explosives respectively and opened fire first.

"We're going to die-", screamed the soldiers as the explosives touched them, destroying the barricade of men.

"Wasn't that a bit too much?", said Peach, with her blue eyes wide open. The two men said nothing.

Once the soldiers defending the room to the Subspace portal were eliminated, the Smashers arrived at the entrance. There were two paths to take to get across to reach the entrance. The Smashers took the one on the left. As they ran across, they could see the portal via the windows. The portal appeared as a circular device capable of teleportation and was powered by dark matter. Guarding the portal were more SRA Soldier Elites; a squad of men wearing power suits and super-powered machine guns that have the same strength as Samus' own power suit.

"I can sense negative energy coming from the portal. It really is from a different dimension", said Rosalina.

"We need to get inside somehow without having to fight those guys", said Peach.

"That won't be an option", informed Snake.

When they reached their destination, the entrance was locked and there was no way to get in.

"Not to worry, I'll disable the lock so we-", told Wolf when the security system said 'Access Denied'.

"I'm next", said Snake as he attempted to do the same, but it didn't work.

"If only we had an access card or a password", said Peach.

The Smashers saw troops to the right at another hallway and went after them for interrogation. They soon reached a big room where they saw a huge opening gap above them. Then, yet another helicopter carrying SRA units arrived below them. The ground troops were cornered into a strong defensive shield.

"Hehehe, looking for this", mocked one of the men holding the key card.

"We're going to be needing that card, so can you kindly toss that to us?", asked Wolf in a smart mouth tone.

The helicopter viciously lowered down to intimidate the heroes and the soldiers aimed their guns. Everyone had to take cover to avoid being shot dead. The helicopter continued to swarm in on them like a vulture.

"How about...no?", taunted the SRA unit.

Out of nowhere, a lone rebel soldier, in a critical state and still alive from midst from the chaos, fired a rocket at the unsuspecting helicopter before succumbing the wounds, crashing it down on the squad. The soldier holding the card was knocked out and was pulled out of the burning helicopter so the Smashers could retrieve it.

"Yes, let's get to the portal", said Peach as she grabbed the card.

The Smashers raced to the portal entrance and opened the locked gate with the key card. The gate opened at a mild pace as the portal room was dark blue and was defended by the elites.

"Dammit! They're here! But it's highly unlikely they'll get past us", said the elite soldier.

The loudspeaker came back on and demanded angrily, "Anyone who's still standing must immediately get to the portal and enter into the prison. And round up any remaining rebels!"

"Guys, it's Samus!", told Peach.

"Well, there could be a chance, but I can't detect her presence anywhere. Could she really be in the Subspace dimension?", said Rosalina.

"I'm sure of it", confirmed Peach.

The elites also seemed to believe it although they didn't know it yet. However, they rudely brushed off the comments and loaded up their arm cannons. Snake threw a smoke bomb at them and made the first move by firing an RPG, but did little damage, much to his surprise.

"Looks like rockets ain't gonna cut it", said Snake.

"Hehe, these are power suits, buddy so that's not good enough", laughed a soldier elite.

Meta Knight did the same thing before and made the room pitch black and sliced through the armor, but giving off the slightest dents on all of them. Much to the Star Warrior's shock, he knew blades weren't going to cut it either to kill them.

"Impressive, I'll give you that, but our suits are meant to be invincible to knives. Now, fire!", said the soldier to the Smashers before redirecting to the others and ordering them to attack. They shot a barrage of energy blasts. Rosalina activated a forcefield around her allies. The Smashers had to act fast, otherwise, they won't be able to proceed.

"I can only hold this shield for a short amount of time", said Rosalina, trying to make sure the shield doesn't weaken.

"We have no cover left to avoid getting shot", told Yoshi.

"I don't have anything to disable those power suits", said Wolf.

"And our attacks aren't hurting them at the least", said Lucina.

"Darn, not like this", thought Snake as he clenched his teeth.

All of a sudden, the portal was active as a small group of unusual soldiers appeared before everyone in the room. They wore all black military fatigues with balaclavas, but for some reason, they acted...mindless. The group of soldiers then showed off glowing light blue eyes and suddenly grew something from their back. They grew two light blue tendrils and now acted menacingly as they growled, roared, and hissed.

"What the hell? Who are these guys?", asked the elite. "Stand back...or I'll shoot ya!". The soldier immediately opened fire on the group but did not give even the slightest flinch.

One of the strange soldiers walked at an incredible pace in front of the elites and no one saw it coming. The strange soldier grabbed hold of the arm cannon locked on and crushed it point blank.

"Uh, uh, uh but how?", said the elite nervously before being punched in the face by the dangerous foe. Not long, the small group took down every last one of them. The Smashers looked in awe and fear as the new enemies set their sights on them.

"W-what are these guys?", said Snake as he tried to hit one of them but it had no effect.

Snake and the soldier spared by fist fighting. Somehow, Snake and the soldier were evenly matched. Snake was exceptionally skilled and finally knocked out the soldier. In spite of being knocked out, the soldier got right back up.

"Maybe these will work", said Wolf as he threw more explosives. It did not even work.

Lucina tried to slice one of them and nothing happened but the sound of a hand holding onto a blade to avoid death was heard. Lucina had her eyes wide open.

"Oh my-", said Lucina with fear until the monstrous soldier all abruptly collapsed.

"I didn't expect this to work. Well, we do know now", said the anonymous voice.

"Y-you saved us", said Lucina.

"Of course I did. Now get to that portal", the voice continued.

"Hold on. Are you inside the prison? And what the hell attacked us?", asked Snake.

"Not yet, and by my conclusion, those were the same terrorists, like the ones you encountered in the Research Facility. According to the data I've collected, these terrorists are being controlled by nanites, small nanotech machines that take control of one's mind. These nanites might also be part of a sentient hive mind if I'm not mistaken. There's no doubt the Masters are behind it", explained the voice.

"What do you mean nanites?", asked Snake. "And why ain't you telling us anything?"

"I'll get to you guys shortly. Just head into the portal and see what's going on", said the voice signing off.

Snorted, Snake reluctantly entered into the Subspace portal along with the Smashers. "Whoever you are, I don't know what game you're playing but I know you're working for the enemy", thought Snake as the portal transported their bodies to another dimension.

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

 **Into Subspace**

The eight Smashers were finally transported to the main room in the facility within the dimension. The facility itself was a large complex with a space-like background and theme, being that this is another dimension. The color scheme was light blue and the lighting seemed almost light orange. The Smashers could see Subspace from the visible glass atmosphere around the entire facility. Subspace, a dimension of darkness filled with nothingness and virtually no stars were seen. It's an empty and lifeless void if it weren't for the amount of violence happening right now in the prison break.

"So this must be Subspace, huh. Maybe we can still get a signal from that", Snake thought as he tried to contact the unknown person.

"C'mon, talk to us!", shouted Snake.

"It's no good. Signal won't reach across", told Wolf.

"Dammit!", said Snake in frustration.

"I know you still suspect this person", said Meta Knight.

"And don't all of you?", Snake asked everyone.

"It was Lucario who introduced us to this person, and the one that saved you", said Rosalina.

"Lucario's one of us", stated Wolf.

"Whoever this person may be is helping us catch the bad guys", said Peach.

"Fine. But whoever this person is will have to answer for themselves", said Snake angrily.

"There's no need to be irritated", said Peach happily as Snake got even angrier.

The Smashers crossed a long bridge to reach the inside of the complex, with elevator lifts moving around and large-scale sounds of riots and violence occurring.

 **Going Negative**

"Ahh, guys it's getting insane in there!", screamed Rosalina maintaining a calm demeanor. Wolf's ears twitched and began sensing something with his nose.

"I can sense the mutt's here. I smell his blood", said Wolf.

"What?! Fox is still alive?! That's great! We have to get to him", yelled Peach cheerfully. "Wait a minute! He's bleeding?! We have to save him!", Peach shouted

"His presence is not far from here. Maybe if we hurry, we can get to them", said Rosalina.

"Not so fast everyone. We're here to investigate this Subspace. Best thing to do is avoid the rest", said Snake with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"But they need to know that they're in danger", warned Peach.

"Then let's do something about it by looking for any suspicious characters", said Snake.

"Tch, you looking for that voice again? Good luck with that", said Wolf.

"Be quiet", replied Snake.

"I still suspect that person though, but we gotta trust them for the time being. And whoever it may be that betrays us, we'll stop em'", said Wolf.

Snake pouted but agreed to at least continue on with the mission before confronting their contact. The Smashers reached the initial entrance, guarded by SRA Elites.

"You know the drill, fellas. Step aside and no one has to pay hospital charges", said Wolf in a sarcastic tone.

"We have orders to detain you, Smashers. Once the chaos inside has settled, we'll round everyone back into their cells, and you'll join them", said one of the guards. Robin quietly stepped forward and held her spell book and activated a magic spell, releasing an electric strike and rendering the guards limp.

"Okay, wow! Robin, you're amazing", complimented Peach as Robin smiled.

The Smashers entered the facility complex and more guards found them. With no time to spare, they overpowered the guards and activated the first lift to go up to Level 2. Instead of the regular guards, there were nanite infected soldiers.

"This could be enough to prove that everyone's in danger. Now let's go and warn them, okay", shouted Peach hysterically when Snake stopped her.

"Nice try. That won't be enough to prove that these guys even belong here", told Snake. "Whatever our contact told us...is right". The Smashers were confused at Snake's change in mind.

The nanite soldiers screamed and yelled like rabid monkeys. This time, they charged at the Smashers and acted more violent. Meta Knight, Snake and Robin each did a special attack simultaneously by darkening the area, setting in proximity bombs and using lighting magic to knock out the enemy off the complex.

The Smashers pressed forward to the second lift up another level. When they reached Level 3 of the facility, things turned out worse than expected. Nanites and SRAs fought each other, with the nanite soldiers easily dominating the elites and killing them. The nanites launched up four fire turrets in front of them.

"I've got this", said Rosalina as she used her holy cosmic magic to stop the nanites from attacking. Robin took care of the turrets using her fire magic to turn the weapons on themselves.

Once the turrets were destroyed and the nanites regained consciousness, the Smashers continued to fight. Then, a set of SRA Elite guards came by and activated the Decontamination Field, a light blue forcefield wall.

"Shouldn't we try to at least stop them?", asked one of them.

"No need. The fields will kill them which means our part is done", reaffirmed the other elite. The nanite soldiers laughed at their insults as if it were a joke.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny, man", questioned the other elite when another group of nanites came from behind and infected the SRAs, turning them into nanite soldiers. The nanites instantly injected an infective agent that morphed them into more nanite soldiers. Instead of deactivating the Decontamination Field, all the nanites acted as regulars as their glowing eyes disappeared and tendrils receded.

"Dammit, there's no way we can fight them", Snake thought.

Wolf threw a smart bomb to a nearby wall, causing it to crumble and revealing a different path.

"This way", told Wolf as the Smashers hastily made their way away from the nanites. Strangely, they stood in zero motion. Once they were out of the line of sight, they went to the next elevator lift that goes to Level 4. "What is it with these nanite freaks?", said Wolf.

"...Dammit, and even then, we can't find what we're looking for", Snake frustrated. The nanites from before caught up to them and pointed at them all scary like. They all shook heads to say the Smashers won't move on.

"We can do this! If we believe we can", encouraged Peach.

Snake and Wolf pulled out their guns and shot at them while Robin and Rosalina used stunning magic to prevent any further movements and Peach, Yoshi, Lucina, and Meta Knight all struck the nanite soldiers with combo hits to dispatch them. At last, they rose up to Level 4 and came face to face with more Decontamination Fields.

"I think that's the last lift for when we reach the Final Level", pointed out Peach.

"Hopefully we find our real enemy, and save the others", said Yoshi.

"Speaking of which, that riot they started doesn't sound like it's going to die down anytime soon", told Wolf.

The sounds of rioting only grew louder as the Smashers got closer. The Decontamination Fields shut off temporarily thanks to Snake, who hacked into the system. From all the way below them, dozens of more nanite bogeys climbed up ferociously and were determined to get to the top level.

"Once we head up there, we'll be faced with almost the entire prison, so we gotta play it safe", warned Snake.

"Seems like we'll have more than that to deal with", pointed out Wolf as he heard the nanites climbing above the floors.

"We have no choice. We have to save the others before those monsters strike first", said Peach who was determined to get to the top floor.

Despite disagreements just to find what they're looking for, Snake nodded and told her, "Alright, we'll save everyone, but after that, we get what we need."

The Smashers used the last lift to reach the final Level of the facility complex. As the elevator lift carried them up, Snake thought to himself in confirmation.

"Well, this is the moment of truth. I'll finally get to figure out that contact's true identity and expose them", Snake thought as the lift took the Smashers to their next destination within the Subspace Negative Facility.


	26. Chapter 26: An Alliance Restored

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 26: An Alliance Restored_

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

The two parties of the civil war confronted as the jailbreak raged on as soon as more prisoners were free. The nanites went to work and rendered their tendrils and eyes for the time being to remain anonymous. Mario held off the SRA units as well as the other registrants. Fox went to the containment cells and released Ike and Zelda. The rest of the rebel soldiers cleared out any remaining cells holding their people and freed them.

Now released, a parade of inmates walked into the main area where all the fighting was taking place. Some of the inmates were unexpectedly infected with the nanite virus. The nanite prisoners stayed in a suppressed state without revealing their nanite forms. More of the prisoners marched forward and joined in the fight. Several nanite soldiers entered the main control system of the prison, with the actual guards believing they were reinforcements.

"What the hell? Why aren't you down helping out and controlling the situation", questioned one SRA Unit. The nanite soldier stayed there speechless but aimed his weapon at the guards, followed by the other nanites.

"What do you think you're doing?", said the confused as he and the guards aimed their weapons as well.

Without thinking, the SRA guard fired at the nanite soldier, believing the specialized bullets would stun the infected creature but it had no effect. The nanites fired at all of the SRA units, incapacitating and not killing them. Instead, the most disgusting thing happened.

Rather than not infect them, the nanites sucked out the bioenergy of the SRAs using their tendrils that also acted as stingers. The SRA guards were lifeless bodies at this point. They acted as if nothing happened and retracted their true forms. A lone guard ran up to the control room only to find the nanites, playing the role as the SRA units.

"We're gonna need everything we have. Could you...what the hell was that?!", said the guard when he heard explosions already happening.

"Dammit! It's like hell out there!", the soldier continued.

"...You don't say!", said one of the nanites, revealing himself to the guard in their true form and lashing out and killing the guard.

"We will continue to absorb the bioenergy of these people and then our collective will grow stronger", said one nanite soldier.

In the midst of chaos in the prison, the renegades and the registration forces did not see some creatures lurking above them in mysterious fashion. They were literally part of the shadows and shown their real form when they made contact with the prison itself. They resembled the appearance of unusual soldiers, having a different emblem from the previous enemies faced. What gave away their looks was the shadow bugs circling around them. Though some of them varied, the majority were regulars who carried guns, had very strange faces, and were overshadowed by darkness; the Subspace Army, the military fighting force of the Subspace Emissary, under the command of the mysterious Ancient Minister.

The fights were still ongoing as if they were never going to stop until one side is dead. The leading Smasher rebels emerged as they, at last, crossed paths with their registered counterparts. Scattered around but close to each other, the rebels and the registrants frequently bashed heads with each other. Marth and Falco struck at Ike viciously, knocking him down. Zelda then came and struck them both. In turn, Palutena struck her down with one punch. Ike got back up in time and hit the goddess with the side of his blade. Falco kicked Ike in the chest. Zelda smacked Falco from behind. Marth pushed Zelda down to the floor after that. Ike recovered and helped Zelda up and ran off to help out Mario and Fox face Cap and Samus. Mario and Captain Falcon duked it out as they crossed fists. Fox and Samus went another round, both determined to finish what they started.

"YOU KNOW IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!", said Captain Falcon.

"WE EITHER DIE FIGHTING HERE OR WE LEAVE!", shouted Mario with pride. "Either way, I'm not giving up!"

Ike made his way through all the commotion and came to Mario's aid as soon as possible. Ike and Cap confronted each other in a standstill, silencing the outside noise.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, Ike. I think I understand", said Captain Falcon, with Ike in a sense of compassion.

"We can't keep fighting each other, my friend", told Ike. The noble swordsman positioned to Mario. "Mario, we have to stop this. It's gone too far", Ike said to his leader.

"We don't have much of a choice. This is war; it's only where one side wins. We win, the government falls and registration ends. You win, the government wins and registration remains. We both know this registration has put us out of circulation", Mario stated. The stage grew ever quieter.

"Saving the people. We're heroes. And with this war, we lost sight of that", Cap realized.

Samus and Fox continued fighting, largely ignoring what's happening around them. Samus hit Fox in the chest and Fox struck her stomach clean. They furiously jabbed at one another for minutes. The rest of the neutral Smashers watched closely as they tried to jump into the fray. Peach carefully observed Samus and Fox.

"I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! WHAT YOU DID TO PEACH WAS UNFORGIVABLE!", Samus screamed.

"I would never do anything to hurt her!", remarked Fox.

"You let her die!", Samus responded by hitting him in the face. In that one instance, he drew blood from his mouth.

Fox, tasting the blood from his mouth, retaliated by kicking her dead square in her helmet, making it come off. Samus hit back harder, damaging his armor. Fox fell back but pulled out a deadly gun capable of storing bullets that can hurt armor, and he shot her. Fox got back up immediately after that. Fox held out a smart bomb and shoved it directly into Samus' power suit. Both of them were sent back by the explosion. Fox's clothes were tattered and Samus' power suit was covered in burn marks and bullet holes.

"I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING I WOULD NEVER HURT PEACH!", said Fox, shelling his green eyes directly at Samus.

"THEN WHY?!...Why don't you admit that you cared about her?!", Samus close to drawing sadness.

"I DO!...I've always had", said Fox profoundly. "Why couldn't I just fess up and say to her that I loved her?"

Samus felt more regret than pity when she and Fox finally stopped fighting and realized to each other that there was no use to fighting any longer. "Fox. It's pointless to drag this on any further", said Samus.

"You're right. We need to stop fighting and work together to put an end to this right now", replied Fox. The nanite soldiers closed in on Fox and Samus, who paid no attention to them ready to attack.

"I'm sorry that I caused all this", said Samus.

"No, I caused this. If only Peach was still with us. I would tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her! The last thing I ever said to her was I hated her", said Fox as he broke into tears.

"Oh Fuzzy", Peach thought to herself in happiness, but then she saw the nanite soldiers approaching closer to attack.

"I have to save them!", boasted Peach when Rosalina heard her and noticed the same thing. The Smashers caught sight of them as well.

"Oh my", Rosalina said with worry.

"We can't be sitting around here. Let's get to them", stated Wolf.

Samus and Fox hugged each other for forgiveness as the nanite soldiers surrounded them completely without making a single noise. Samus shed some tears of her own as she and Fox lamented. Peach daringly called out to Samus and Fox.

"Look out, you guys!", warned Peach who was afar, but not far away. Samus and Fox turned around slowly and saw Peach. They both were wide shocked that she's alive.

"...S-she's ALIVE?! I can't believe it!", Fox thought before he smiled widely and his tears were let loose.

"F-fox!", Peach burst into tears.

"P-peach!", Fox did the same.

"PEACH! I knew there would be some hope", Samus thought, knowing her one true friend was alive.

Samus and Fox took action and fought off the oncoming nanite fighters. Peach and the rest joined in on the fight. Peach kicked and stomped at the nanites while Fox and Samus shot them away.

"Peach, how are you not dead? We thought we lost you at the Research Facility", said Samus.

"No, I survived. Did you guys really I was dead?", said Peach.

"I-We figured we'd never see you again", said Fox.

"It's alright, Fuzzy. I'm so happy that I can see you again!", said Peach.

"I'm really sorry for what I said to you and I-", told Fox when Peach interrupted him.

"I forgive you, Fox. And I'm sorry that I hadn't realized how I really felt about you", smiled Peach.

"No! It's my fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way when you thought of me as a friend. I was angry, but when I thought about you, I just couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt", Fox still felt guilty.

"You're sweet, kind, cute, and amazing. I saw in you something else than from before. I know you and I will never let each other slip away", said Peach.

"If we go down like this, just know that I'm happy that it's with you", said Fox.

Samus blasted through all of the oncoming nanite warriors. She couldn't stand her ground hard enough. She immediately equipped her helmet and fired her rockets to disable the enemy. Samus came under fire as more enemies ganged up on her. The enemy kept on advancing, but the Smashers were determined to progress through.

It was only a matter of time before the nanites revealing themselves by showing their tendrils and glowing eyes. Normal SRA units who seemed pacific transformed into nanite infected slaves. The unusual militants in the fighting started to attack anyone they could find. The nanites struck at rebel troops and SRA units alike. One of the nanites fired shots at both rebel and registered soldiers. Samus tried to fight back, but it proved inevitable. One of the nanites' most dangerous abilities was being able to adapt to the environment and gain more power by correcting any errors given to them, such as dealing with unsuspecting or unknowing attacks.

The nanites adapted to Samus' strength and pushed her back to the ground. She blasted into the floor and was caught in a trap. Then, one of the nanite soldiers stared at her and was ready to strike a fatal blow. That's when Mario used his metal shield to strike at the nanite. The red-capped Italian reached out his gloved hand and helped Samus up.

"Nice of you to save me", said Samus sarcastically.

"Huh, very funny. I would imagine that all of this couldn't have come from just anyone", replied Mario.

"So, you think it could have been even me. As far as I'm concerned, I know nothing about what's happening?", confirmed Samus.

"Me neither. It was calm the minute I stepped in here", told Mario with slight daring sarcasm.

"Not after you came in and released them all", accused Samus.

"Guys, I suggest we focus on getting our people to safety", explained Captain Falcon after interrupting on their conversation.

Mario and Samus looked at each other again and agreed to cease fighting. The rest of the Smashers so far were accounted for: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Zelda, Samus, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Marth, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Palutena, Pit, Snake, and Sonic.

"Huh, so is this the full house?", Snake instinctively asked. Samus took note of Snake as soon as he spoke.

"Who are you?", Samus was stricken by his sudden appearance. His toned up muscles and light gray utility suit and scruffed bandana and beard hair.

"Uh, I go by the name Snake", Snake was also struck by Samus' appearance. Her smooth face, blonde waving hair in a ponytail, and her badass bounty hunting power suit.

"Samus Aran, professional bounty hunter", Samus stated as they awkwardly shook hands.

"Aw, he's a keeper", Peach nudged at Samus and made a kissy face. "Kissy, kissy, kissy", Peach and the others began laughing. Samus covered her mouth and blushed heavily. The bounty hunter breathes in slowly-

"What she meant to say was it's good to have you on our side heheheheh", Samus laughed a little nervously.

"Okay", Snake pretended not to feel anything else.

"...", Meta Knight quietly appeared at the scene.

"Hmm", Mario felt like he knows Meta Knight. Meta Knight realized who Mario really is.

"I have heard of you, Mushroom Warrior. Kirby has mentioned of your bravery", said Meta Knight.

"Oh really? Say, where is he?", Mario inquired.

"I don't know. He must have taken off somewhere", Meta Knight informed. Mario nodded in return.

Soon, the distorted voice from earlier came back online as soon as the Smashers all gathered together as the enemy decided to fall back for now. Its sound was transmitted through everyone could hear it more locally.

"Is everyone there?", spoke the voice.

"Who is that? Hey, who are you?", questioned Mario.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm inside the prison right now. Get to my location. I'm on the other side", told the voice.

"What? Why should we trust-a you? For all we know, you could be trying to destroy us", said Mario.

"That's what I said earlier", Snake thought almost out of surprise.

"I have no reason to betray. I was the one who helped out your friends into saving you. Why do you think I'm going through risking my life in saving your necks", said the voice.

"Who is this person?", Snake thought once more.

"Could it-a be a trap? But who really is this person?", Mario thought. "...Alright. We'll trust you, and when we get to you, there will be no doubts", told Mario.

"Good. Head to the elevator lift that directly leads to the outermost exit. It's the largest one in the prison. You shouldn't miss it. I'll guide you further if you need me", said the voice.

"So, let's see if you'll really reveal yourself", Snake thought to himself.

"I see no way out of this. I'll have to trust this person for now. Whoever you are...whoever you may be, let's hope we can trust you", Mario thought to himself with doubt.

The Smashers activated the large elevator lift and that led to the leading exit. Somehow, everyone still standing in the prison decided to head there themselves in order to escape the madness of the Subspace prison.


	27. Chapter 27: Enter Bowser

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 27: Enter Bowser_

 **Negative Lift**

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

The Smashers started up the huge elevator lift that led directly to the exit from the prison. Once the lift started moving upwards, numerous swarms of nanite infected prisoners and soldiers planned to crash down to the lift in an attempt at assassination. There were guaranteed to be more waiting at the end of the ride.

"How is it that this person managed to do all this? That settles it! That voice must have come from someone dangerous", Mario thought suspiciously. Samus gave him a glare and wondered what he was thinking.

"Hey, something on your mind", asked Samus. "It has something to do with whoever we're trusting now."

"Yeah. I know they're going to betray us when they get the chance", said Mario.

"It's not like we got any other choice. That's the whole reason why this war started. Because we made our own choices", told Samus.

"Mario. Samus. I want you guys to trust this person for now. Even though we haven't seen them yet, we have to...at least hope they're on our side", said Peach, butting into their conversation. Snake overheard them and reacted with such uncommon disgust.

"That Mario guy could be right, but why doesn't it make sense? Unless whoever's been helping us is really our ally. Still, I can't let my guard down", Snake thought as he changed his face to appear more subtle. Samus took notice of Snake as soon as he fixed his face.

"Why does he act so strange?", asked Samus.

"That's just how he is most of the time. Just cold and distant. But he does know a lot about fighting", teased Peach warmly.

Snake overheard their conversation and pouted. Samus looked at him again and was still curious to know about him. "Hey. Snake. You a bounty hunter too? Judging from your clothes, you fit the title", asked Samus smirkingly.

"I was once a soldier, a spy in shadow ops and a mercenary for hire. There's a lot in my story if you're wonderin', but it has bad blood and a history of pain behind it", explained Snake.

"Well damn. I didn't realize that much from your story", said Samus, acting impressed.

"Heh, I would expect the same from you", told Snake.

"I'm not going THAT far", said Samus acting defensive.

"Fine by me. Although it wouldn't matter what you would have told me", replied Snake.

"Shut up! Mind your own damn business from now on", said Samus angrily.

"Uh, okay", said Snake not wanting to care.

"I don't care!", she shouted.

"Okay."

"I don't care!"

Peach tried to calm down Samus by pushing her away from Snake and questioned her reaction. "Sammy, what's the matter? He was just being a little sincere", questioned Peach.

"Er, a little bit too sincere if you ask me", told Samus.

"Aw, I see...you do have a crush", teased Peach a little.

"Don't make fun of me, sis. Sure he sounds like a smart mouth like me and has a badass occupation like yours truly", blushed Samus at what she just said. Snake overheard this and almost gave an emotion.

"Has that woman somehow-?", Snake thought. "Of all the people I've met, she's different."

"Maybe you two should go out for a date", Peach suggested onto both of them.

"What?!", said Samus and Snake in unison. They both turned away from each other, arms crossed. Peach put her hand on her face and sighed, then giggled. Fox tapped her shoulder.

"You should let them decide if they like each other", told Fox.

"I guess you're right", said Peach. She held his furred hand closely as he smiled.

Snake and Samus ignored each other but continued to look at one another regularly. The nanites finally swooped down the lift in large numbers. Normally, the amount of pressure from the falling nanites would cause the elevator lift to collapse, but the force only slowed it down.

"And to think this elevator could hold this many people", wondered Samus.

The Smashers battled the intruding nanite soldiers and prisoners and threw them off into the darkness of Subspace as soon as more piled up. A squadron of more nanites landed upon the lift, and this time they had stronger weapons. Samus shot them with her pistol and Mario burned them up with fire coming out of his hands. Even more nanites arrived to dispose of the Smashers, but it seemed inevitable because of the Smashers' advancement.

At last, the elevator lift reached the top, only to continue on in a straight path. Everyone sighed in impatience. Nevertheless, more nanites and soon Subspace fighters showed up on the scene. With the amount of arsenal the Smashers were packing, they had no problem handling the oncoming enemy. When the dust settled, everyone patiently waited, with serious looks on their faces, as well as stances, awaiting the next battle.

 **The Great Escape**

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

The Smashers were met with heavy fire and an entire nanite army and a small Subspace infantry. The fighters were soon split from the battle as each of them took a different path, according to where they were being targeted. The nanites cut off the Smashers' and had attempted to kill them all if they weren't together.

Samus took a path by herself and ended up fighting a relentless pursuit of nanites and Subspace fighters. She immediately dispatched of them using aerobics and fighting techniques. From the distance, a purple winged dragon suddenly flew up and darted straight for Samus, screeched to a stop and screamed loudly; Ridley.

"Hehehehe! Well, well, Samus. Looks like I'm back. Oh, I'm sorry. Are you scared of my return?", spoke Ridley.

Without a working and functional power suit, Samus will not be able to deal with Ridley so easily. She suddenly froze in motion, having no options of escaping since Ridley was hovering in front of her.

"Samus, what's happened to your power suit? Or is it that you've come to face me without your most powerful weapon?", said Ridley.

"No...it's not that", shouted Samus, as in reality, she was shaking with fear.

"Aw, don't worry. Your death will be swift, the same way I killed your parents", threatened Ridley in a sinister tone.

Samus held back her rage, remembering the pain she suffered when her parents were killed by Ridley, exacting a vengeful hatred inside the bounty huntress.

"I've been resurrected back into my original form. Way back before you turned me into a machine. You see, now it's my turn to destroy you, Samus. I am the galaxy's greatest Space Pirate, and no one exceeds me", shouted Ridley. "Do you hear me? I'm the legendary Space Pirate of all the cosmos!", he added.

His yellow eyelids shined ferociously, only to be met with the bullet from a heavy sniper rifle after an angered growl. Wolf effortlessly shot Ridley in the eye and sending the dragon back into the darkness.

"I'm the only one who's the legendary Space Pirate of the cosmos around here! No one steals my title. Never forget that", snorted Wolf proudly.

"Whoa! Thanks, Wolf. You're not so bad", told Samus as she stopped freezing.

"Tch, whatever", said Wolf, pretending not to be pleased.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Smashers each fought different nanite soldiers. It was only a matter of time before another dangerous enemy appeared to attack them. Then, out from the dark Subspace dimension, a green snake-like Pokémon emerged and fired energy ball volts; Rayquaza.

Rayquaza roared and flew across the entire facility in an extreme fashion. The Smashers were soon met with more volts. Fox immediately encountered one of the volts and reflected it back, injuring Rayquaza. The fearsome Pokémon screamed and continued on his pursuit.

"Not so fast. You won't go off that easily", shouted Snake as prepared an RPG and shot Rayquaza out from the air. Rayquaza somehow fell into the darkness.

"There's too many to handle in separate groups", said Ike.

"Then let's regroup altogether", added Captain Falcon.

The Smashers fought their way upon reaching the path to the exit. This time, lines of nanite snipers were prepared and heavily guarding the exit portal.

"We're certainly not going to get through that easily", said Mario.

Simultaneously, all the snipers loaded their rifles up and fired at the same time. Everyone took cover as the nanites focused on getting a good angle. Snake and Wolf also armed their rifles as a way to counteract the nanites.

"At this moment, the worst thing that could happen is that they end up using explosives", warned Samus. However, the nanites all aimed their guns at one Smasher at a time, starting with Mario. He evaded the firing squad sniping attack just in time. "No, that's even more worse", she said.

Snake shot one of the nanite soldiers in the head. He thought the nanite was dead altogether. "Heh, I got one of em'. Let's see if that thing could get up now", boasted Snake.

Well even though it was a headkill, the nanite soldier got up back with no trouble and acted as if it was nothing.

"Ehhh, yeah. Bad news. My weapons aren't going to kill them", said Snake sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Then how about this?", said Wolf firing an advanced RPG, instantly throwing lots of nanites to the bottom but more just came in and replaced them. The nanites, now fully reloaded, aimed at the RPG and vaporized it. "Eh, nevermind. Better say our prayers before we die", said Wolf.

"We need a miracle or something", said Mario, knowing that there was no way they could escape sniper fire, let alone fight back.

"Is everyone there? Can you hear me?", the distorted voice communicated to the Smashers.

"We're pinned down here! What do you think?", told Snake angrily.

"Hey, if there would be a chance to show yourself, now would be an excellent time", said Samus.

"I'm right across from you guys. I'm coming in from the left side", told the distorted voice.

*CRASH*

A ferocious roar came from the gate from the left side. What came crashing was a giant turtle that rammed through a parade of nanites. He was covered in grey armor and had a large helmet. He slowly lifted up the helmet and scowled.

"...BOWSER?!", Mario thought with fear. "He's...he's alive?! I never thought he would actually survive the destruction of his own kingdom."

"Mario, so now you know!", said Bowser.

"Know what?", Mario asked in angered confusion.

"That it was me all along who was out to save you all this time!", Bowser immediately responded.

"WHAT?!", everyone said at the time.

"Bowser?!", Peach was almost as confused as she thought. "Why would he want to save us and go through all that trouble?"

"There's no time to argue about this. Right we have to escape. The nanites are attempting to reboot the portal back online so they could do the same", said Bowser.

"So, you were that voice speaking to us. Strange how something like you would be capable of this", snorted Snake.

"I would imagine how much explaining I have to do, but first we focus on getting our people out of here", shot back Bowser.

"Fine", replied Snake.

Bowser rammed as many nanite soldiers. The Smashers were soon able to pass through without getting shot and progressed on to take on more infected soldiers. They soon reached Bowser's location. Bowser and Mario fought side by side as they both looked at one another.

"Now I really don't-a trust you", said Mario.

"Heh, you don't have to", said Bowser.

Former enemies tag teamed and attacked their common foes. Mario punched his fiery fists as Bowser smashed and smashed through every nanite in sight. An entire crowd of nanites defended the path to the portal. Bowser, with 100% of his might, bashed through the crowd, dropping all the nanites down into darkness with his horns. He was able to save himself from every shot taken due the armor protecting him.

"Portal's back online! We don't have much time left", said Bowser.

A mass exodus followed in which many prisoners and soldiers who remained uninfected were quickly escaping. The Smashers and Bowser pushed through and stopped any nanites from getting through. The nanite fighters quickly stopped their attacking and focused their attention on going for the self-destruction sequence.

 **Subspace Negative Exit**

 **Subspace Negative Facility**

All the Smashers and Bowser arrived at the portal as soon as more nanites came along. They were planning to bring down the portal. There were more people escaping by the minute. Bowser checked out his communication device and found out that the facility was going to explode.

"We have a problem. Someone has activated the self-destruct sequence. We have five minutes left", warned Bowser.

"The infected soldiers are trying to hold our people in. We have to do something", said Mario.

"Then how about we charge into the battle and them take down", said Snake as he ran in and faced hand to hand with the soldiers.

A massive brawl ensued as the Smash heroes stormed through and neutralized as many nanites as possible. Mario and Bowser both fought their way into the inferno and destroyed any fighters they could encounter. Samus and Snake hacked and slashed at the same time while holding them off. Peach and Fox, together they kicked and punched at will. Ike and Zelda used both swords and magic respectively to repel their foes. Palutena and Lucina also performed the same action in many oncoming nanite fighters. Rosalina and Wolf fired and shot at the soldiers with divine energy and bullets. All of the Smashers quickly outclassed the nanites in a matter of a few minutes. They eliminated the last of the nanite soldiers and prevented any further damage from the portal. The remaining time left simmered down to two minutes and thirty seconds.

"We only got less than three minutes", told Bowser.

"I think that's the last of our people. We should head back as well and...", said Mario, when the portal completely shut itself off.

"NO!", everyone said in unison.

"I can put it back online. But I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands", said Bowser.

"I know how to break into that thing", told Wolf as he pulled out his smartphone.

"I've done my share of hacking", said Snake as he went into coding.

"We'll take care of the rest. You just make sure that more nanites don't come through", said Bowser. "We got two minutes left."

As soon as more nanite soldiers stormed in, the fight continued on. The Smashers used the same tactics from earlier. More nanites seemed to be retreating than attacking.

"What's going on? The nanite soldiers are turning their backs", said a confused Mario.

"Heh, it must have something to do with giving up already", said Snake.

"No. It looks like they're retreating themselves to their own portals", said Mario as he saw them activate teleporters.

Then, a last small army of nanites came to the exit portal with the task to kill the Smashers. Bowser, Wolf, and Snake finished and brought the portal back online. With only one minute to spare.

"It's ready!", said Snake, Wolf, and Bowser altogether. But when one of the nanites threw a small hand grenade, the portal was shut down again.

"Aw c'mon!", yelled out Wolf.

"I'll bring it back online again! Just keep them away!", shouted Bowser.

Bowser finally revived the portal but had its destination relocated to accommodate the time they had left.

"There's not enough time left. I had to set the location elsewhere. It's the only chance we got. We don't have to go home, but we can't stay here", said Bowser.

With only ten seconds left to spare, the last of the nanites were killed, only for more nanites to show up.

"Are you serious?!", said Rosalina in a frustrating tone. The Smashers continued to hold them off completely.

As soon as the timer hit zero, the facility started to crumble from the inside with explosions. The walls began to tear itself out and the ceiling felt like it was going to fall over.

"Portal's already online. Go on without me", said Bowser.

"What in the? Just what are you saying?!", Samus stated.

"I'll be fine. I'll make it", Bowser assured.

"Not without you", Mario said sternly.

"Damnit! Get to the portal now!", instructed Bowser as everyone rushed to the exit.

The entire Smash party entered the Subspace Negative Portal and exited the prison, escaping the explosion entirely and barely even alive. Bowser managed to make it in the clutch of time.


	28. Chapter 28: The Jungle

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 28: The Jungle_

 **Bunker**

All the party members were all mistakenly taken back to the safe underground bunker from before. The Smashers soon realized that they were alive and in the bunker.

"Why did we come back here?", asked Peach.

"...It must have worked. We were sent back to our undisclosed location", said Bowser.

"I gotta say, Bowser. You outdid yourself and on a completely different level", said Samus. "You do realize you have a lot of explaining to do."

"How did you have the time to make all this?", asked Mario.

"I didn't. I found this as an old government facility and I thought I could use it to my advantage", answered Bowser.

"Then, for now, we'll use this as a cover, at least until we find out what just happened", said Mario.

Snake gave a long glare as he stood up to Bowser. The reptilian turtle returned the favor by looking at him back, equally as dreadful but calmly.

"So", said Snake.

"Hmph, it's a good thing I saved you", said Bowser.

"Don't get too proud of yourself. I didn't need your help", said Snake.

"No, but we need yours", shot back Bowser.

"Heh, like I care", told Snake.

"Look Snake. We need your help. If you think you don't need it, then it's okay", said Peach sternly.

"Good. Then I'm leaving", said Snake. As he headed for the exit, Bowser spoke to him.

"If you leave, we won't be able to protect you for long. If the nanites don't get to it, the government will and they'll question you on anything you have", said Bowser. Snake froze as he looked at the door. "There's a ten percent chance that you'll leave. What purpose does it make if you turned your back? We're about the only ones who can help you", added Bowser.

"Damn him. He knew what my actions were before my response. As crazy as it sounds, I might as well stick with them", Snake thought as he turned back around.

"Wait on a minute. What about the government?", asked Samus.

"It's likely they'll think we've died. I'm sure that they think we're either dead or gone rogue as fugitives", predicted Mario.

"Fugitives?! Now we're really in too deep", said Samus.

"Since we attacked Bowser's kingdom one year ago, we've always been too deep with the government. I was considering a negotiation so there would be a need for a fight, but I know that they have to be removed from power, and my opinions haven't changed", explained Mario.

"What about the people? We would be turning our back against them", told Cap.

"No, it would be a chance to impeach the executive board. We either take that risk or get ourselves prosecuted for treason because based on the actions of the registration party from the Subspace Negative Facility, I'd say that your mission to stop the rebels in the prison wasn't sanctioned", said Mario almost arguably.

"How'd you know that?!", asked Samus.

"When we broke inside, I would know that you would find a way to get to us. I figure that the government didn't want the registered Smashers inside after that stunt in the Research Facility", said Mario.

"Hmph, they only dispatched the SRA to the prison for security measures", told Samus.

"That's when you decided to take action by disobeying government orders", said Mario.

"In which, in turn, we managed to escape almost dead, thanks to your little jailbreak", Samus replied.

Bowser suddenly cut in on their conversation, believing that they were soon going to resort to physical fighting. "The fact is now that we're all together, we need to take a stand and deal with the nanite threat before any innocents end up getting hurt, or worse case, infected", said Bowser.

Mario and Samus blatantly stared at each other with cold blue eyes. They stood away from each other and came to an agreement that they would fight side by side once again. "We should all patch up and take a short rest for now", suggested Bowser.

"And take a shower. You all smell", said Wolf as he sniffed himself and headed off.

The Smashers fully healed from the substantial amount of damage they received in the prison and rested for the quick duration until the next day.

 **Bunker Briefing**

The Smashers met up in the briefing station for an important meeting. Bowser spoke as the large screen above projected white.

"I can't say it would be easy, but if we're going to stop the nanites, we have to stand together", said Bowser. "I've been into contact with Lucario just yesterday, but something's not right with the communication."

"Maybe try calling him again and see", suggested Fox. Bowser used a transmission device to try and get a response. When they received a response, no one answered afterward.

"Lucario, can you hear me? It's me. Listen, come to our location immediately", said Bowser over the communicator. Unexpectedly, the communicator suddenly shuts off completely. Then, on the large whiteboard, an entire map of the World popped up. "Huh? That's odd. I didn't...oh no", said Bowser before he saw thousands of signals over all continents.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Oh my...", said Peach.

The World became engulfed with nanite signals. Ranging from Lucario's location to Smash City, nanite signals were present.

"God-", whispered Rosalina.

"Where is Lucario now?", asked Palutena.

"...I found him somewhere in the jungle...That's unusual. There's no nanite presence but only seems to be around him. We need to investigate this", told Bowser.

"Looks like our next location is in the jungle", said Mario. "Everyone, let's get ready. We leave now"

"Once we're all fully prepared, we'll head back to the briefing station and we'll be on our way", said Samus.

Samus' power suit was damaged beyond repair, so she donned a different variant of one; a full white power suit since she couldn't reach her other ones. Mario restyled back to his old plumber's outfit. As soon as the Smashers were done with preparations, they headed for the jungle to find Lucario.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Entrance to the Jungle**

Once they arrived at the Jungle, the Smashers searched around to cover some ground in an unfamiliar territory. They took to the skies and observed a lot more than just a jungle. Rosalina and Palutena quickly hovered above and noticed many things hidden within.

"I see ruins covered in vegetation and mountains ahead", said Rosalina as she descended to the forest floor.

"There's a large waterfall and so many rivers. From the looks of those ruins, there could be an entire civilization living here. Lucario, where are you?", spoke Palutena.

"Then no doubt Lucario has gained the high ground. Let's keep moving", said Mario.

As the Smashers trotted along the dense jungle and heard the ambiance of the scenery, Samus and Mario spoke to each other. "Hey, brings back memories, you know what I mean", said Mario.

"If you account the time we beat back Master Hand and Crazy Hand and to when we blew up Bowser's castle, then yes", said Samus with sarcasm.

"Samus, you know it wasn't like that", said Mario.

"I won't forgive you and you realize that", shot back Samus.

"I know. I thought that you'd actually forgive me for what I did before at Bowser's Castle", told Mario.

"I won't forgive you for that. As far as I'm concerned, we both know that this civil war started because of our fighting. We'll leave it at that."

"But why did you support the government in the first place? You could have dealt with me without them."

"I already told you before that I never supported them in the first place. I just needed their resources and the SRA to get back at you."

"Fair enough. Speaking of which, what are we going to do about the government? Do we force them to appeal the registration act? Or do we remove them from power?"

"I don't know if we should try to overthrow the government. The people will view us as even more dangerous than we already are. We may actually try to sway them."

"I doubt it. Even if we stop this nanite threat, the government will put us all in federal jail."

"Grr, whatever it takes. We have to outlaw the registration act."

Bowser interrupted their conversation as they continued to walk down the jungle. "When the time comes to face the government, do what it takes to make them understand that registration does not ensure security or peace for the people", Bowser told them.

"And if they don't comply?", asked Mario, raising a brow.

"Do the right thing. That's how I came to save you all", said Bowser. Peach overheard the conversation and spoke about it to the others.

"I never knew how Bowser would change this much. Maybe I won't be kidnapped after all", said Peach.

"Guess that explosion in the castle really knocked him up", said Fox jokingly.

"Didn't know you could tell jokes now, fuzzball", mocked Wolf. Peach giggled a little.

"Heh, and looks who's back", Fox replied.

"Speaking of which, how are you and Peach getting along?", asked Wolf. Both Peach and Fox blushed at each other and looked away slowly.

"I see. Well, in that case, keep your open relationship a secret", said Wolf.

"Oh Fluffy. Sometimes, you're too much. By the way, I know how much you like Rosie. Hehehe", said Peach.

"Me and her are only friends. And we leave it at that", told Wolf. "The hell am I even saying", he thought.

"What? He doesn't like me. I thought he-", Rosalina thought when tears were about to swell up but she held it back. Fox took notice of this and was concerned.

"Tell her", Fox whispered to Wolf.

"I'm not going to say it", Wolf replied.

"Can you please tell her how you feel", this time Fox said it louder.

"If you say it again, I'll snap your neck off", mumbled Wolf.

"I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?", asked Fox, a little irritated. Peach began to feel worried.

"If you don't shut up, I'll break your neck and bash your skull to the pavement", growled Wolf. Everyone started to stare and looked at Wolf with disdain. "Listen right here McCloud: I have nothing to say to that woman. We're only friends and I don't even like her", said Wolf angrily. Instead of breaking down into tears, Rosalina got angry herself.

"If that's how you feel about me, you stupid mutt, then I don't want to be with you! To hell with you!", Rosalina shouted as she struck Wolf and threw him against a tree. She walked away from him as everyone else continued on, ignoring everything. Peach and Fox came to his aid, but Wolf kicked Fox aside.

"Fluffy! Stop it! Fox didn't want this to happen", shouted Peach as she mediated Wolf. She went to help Fox get up.

"Fox, you can't interfere with true love between two people. Especially if it involves Wolf", whispered Peach very lightly.

"I can hear you, princess. There's no need to keep anything from me", said Wolf.

"Then why couldn't you just say it to Rosie? Everyone knows that you two are close", said Peach.

"I never felt this type of way", admitted Wolf.

"Oh, Wolf. I know she loves you", smiled Peach.

"Yeah, I knew that clear when she yelled at me. No one has ever done that and slammed me against a tree", said Wolf as he begun to smile.

"You can win Rosie's heart again if you tell her the truth about the real you", said Peach. Wolf knew with certainty, but he was in no position to lose his one true love.

"Why is so hard to say something so simple? I stole whatever I wanted, I've gained wealth and power as a syndicate ringleader, and I've killed many who stood in my way. But why is it that a woman stands in the way of it all? Is it that I lost my way and found a soulmate?", he thought to himself. "...Rosalina. I'll make this right", Wolf races throughout his mind.

Meanwhile, Fox and Peach held onto each other but did their best to avoid that. "Listen. I didn't want to make Wolf feel bad", said Fox.

"It's okay. He'll soon try to win back Rosie's heart. When you angered Wolf in front of Rosie and when she got angry at him, Wolf realized how much he cared about Rosie. Why do you think he threatened to kill you? He has ", explained Peach.

"That makes sense. Here's hoping they get together like me and you", said Fox.

"But Fuzzy, we never made it official", giggled Peach.

"What do you mean?! Wait? Is it a royal thing?! I didn't know!", said Fox in utter disappointment.

"Hehe, just kidding", she smiled, which in turn, Fox smiled as well. Wolf chuckled a little as well.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Bridge**

The Smashers came across a huge river leading to the waterfall they saw earlier. They crossed a nearby a stone bridge.

"Hey, Fox. Can I ask you something?", said Peach.

"Alright", he replied.

"Since this thing started, do you really think we'll win. I mean, we know our whole world is at stake", said Peach.

"We've been through these situations before", said Fox.

"I know. But it's different this time", she added.

"We'll make sure we survive and when that happens, we make a better future", said Fox. The princess held his hand and kissed him gently on the cheek, making him blush. Once the Smashers reached the end of the bridge, they continued forward until they reached the height of the jungle on top of one of the mountains.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Ancient City**

A mass crowd of nanite infected mercenaries centered in front of their mighty emperor, who walked towards them from atop of a structured palace. All of the subjects greeted their king with popular cheers. One of the advisors who was wearing a brown cloak bowed with the others before the king.

When the king finally appeared, he showed himself to be someone of wise and concerned stature: King Lucario the Aura Pokémon. The advisor in the cloak removed it, showing Greninja. Lucario waved his paw at his troops. He turned away and went back to the palace. Greninja followed him inside back to the throne room.

"You do know that they're here", asked Greninja.

"It doesn't matter. We'll make sure they're dead before they even reach the city", said Lucario.

"Then it's settled. Once the Smashers are gone, there won't be anything in our way. Shall I go along and fight them?", said Greninja.

"Go along with one of the troops in the south quarter where the Smashers are. Deal with them", instructed Lucario. "For the Collective, we are one", finished Lucario.

Glowing tendrils grew from the two Pokémon's backs. They patiently waited for the Smashers to reach them in the palace. Lucario opened up a secret screen, revealing who he was talking to.

"They're close. Our troops are on standby waiting to attack. They will be killed at once. The Collective will prevail over this World as the true order as soon as we have complete control", spoke Lucario.

"Hehehehahaha...our next phase has been set. I believe it's time for an invasion of our own", said the unknown voice. Lucario signed off as he sat on his throne room waiting for his 'friends' to show up.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Mountain Temple**

"How the hell are we going to get up there?", asked Snake.

"I don't know but we'll leave it to you to figure it out", said Palutena with a smirk as she and Rosalina hovered to the top.

The Smashers scaled the tall temple all the way to the top where they could see the rest of the jungle, and an ancient city miles away.

"Guys. I think we have a problem. I can't sense Lucario anywhere. But his transmission device is still here", said Palutena as she pointed to the device.

"Hm, that's ominous. Why would he leave his communicator here?", said Bowser. The anthro turtle checked his own communicator and saw stronger signals of nanites, particularly one stronger signal close to them.

"The nanites have us cornered! Their signals have gotten inside the jungle", warned Bowser.

Before they could react, an array of rockets shot from below, causing the temple to collapse bit by bit. The Smashers jumped off as soon as possible. A team of mercenaries grouped up, along with a ninja with a large water shuriken on his back.

"Uh-oh", said Rosalina. The mercenaries grew tendrils on their backs. The ninja hid off in plain sight someplace safe.

"Alright team. Let them have it", Bowser ordered to attack.

The ninja stayed atop of a tree until Palutena decided to pay him a visit. "Hey. How's it going? You can't actually escape a goddess's watchful eye...Strange. You look familiar", said the green haired goddess as she looked more closely at Greninja. Greninja, however, disappeared and tried to attack Palutena with the shuriken, but it did nothing to phase her. Palutena easily held Greninja by the neck when she caught him.

"You're that frog creature who was with Lucario. Now, where is he?", asked Palutena.

"He is waiting for all of you. We'll be more than happy to deal with you in the meantime", spoke Greninja.

"Seems like you were infected. Not the Greninja I remember", told Palutena.

"Luckily, you won't need to know, but in close time, we will prevail!", said Greninja.

"We?", said Palutena in confusion before being hit by one of Greninja's sneak attacks when he managed to wriggle out of harm's way.

Before Greninja could react fast enough, Samus shot a blast intended to disarm, not kill. After defeating the small group of mercenaries and driving off any resistance, the Smashers took care of Greninja. Bowser discretely pulled out a needle that contained some sort of blue and red substance and injected the material into an unconscious Greninja.

"I've tested out this solution to stop the nanite virus. Let's hope this works", said Bowser. Within a matter of seconds, Greninja regained consciousness and had no nanites inside him. He got himself up and realized he was controlled.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you. We have to reach the ancient city. Lucario has been infected with the nanite virus. They're plotting something big. It's all part of the nanites' plans", told Greninja.

"The nanites? But haven't they done so already?", asked Bowser.

"They're planning to infect the people living there. It's all part of their plan", explained Greninja.

"Their idea was killing you guys off first in that temple. After that, the nanite troops would continue to infect the World. That's all I can remember", said Greninja before passing out in an instant. Bowser checked his heartbeat.

"It's alright. He isn't dead", said Bowser. "We don't have much time. We'll take Greninja with us."

Bowser carried Greninja on his shoulder as the Smashers continued walking throughout the ancient jungle, getting closer to the city, approaching the king of the jungle Lucario, who patiently waited for their arrival.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Ancient City**


	29. Chapter 29: Arisen

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 29: Arisen_

 **The Ancient City**

 **The Jungle Ruins**

The Smashers came across another ancient stone bridge; this time the bridge was polished golden and covered in vines. Without hesitation, the Smashers ran through the bridge with no time to spare. They looked at the scenery of the ruinous village. Small houses were stacked above each other. Streams and small lakes practically made up most of the city. Natives roamed the bustling city and town square and right from afar, a palace stood in the distance.

"I guess this is the city. Not a bad place to live in", commented Palutena.

"We have to get inside the palace and stop Lucario. I'll inject the cure into him once he's neutralized", told Bowser.

"Alright. Whatever happens. We save to Lucario before anything gets out of hand", Mario added.

Suddenly, many dots appeared on the sky and were coming closer and closer to the surface. Only one word rung into mind: meteors! Several meteors began pouring into the city and destroyed its infrastructure. The sound of impact scared everyone. However, instead, the meteors did not directly hit anyone at all. In fact, the meteors themselves weren't exactly meteors. When the dust settled, the meteors were pods, in which came out mercenaries with nanite-infused power. The pods transformed into some kind of teleporter as more mercenaries appeared.

"What are those?!", said Samus in a close sense of fear.

"Look! Mercenaries just came out of the pods, and there's more of them", said Bowser.

The Smashers defended the native people while fighting off the mercenaries. They steadily ran throughout the city to get to the palace. The people evacuated to an underground shelter underneath the city somewhere. Either way, nanite pods were dropping fast and already the mercenaries had the Smashers outnumbered. Once the mercenaries started to advance, the Smashers went for cover.

"Let's dismantle them. That could stop any more nanites from coming through", said Fox as he threw fragments at nearby pods, rendering them disabled.

"Fox, make sure you destroy as many pods as possible and meet us back at the courtyard", told Bowser.

"Right. I'll make it back safety", replied Fox as he dashed away from cover and dodged the bullets.

"What else can we do?", asked Lucina, who was pinned down and avoided the rain of bullets.

"I can cover us from the bullets", said Palutena as she placed a barrier, allowing for the Smashers to escape unharmed.

Once they left to a safer location, the Smashers were only a few steps to teaching the palace. Then, more mercenaries showed up and almost had them cornered. There was no other option to make another barrier at close range of the enemy.

"Fine then. Let's have at it", proclaimed Samus as the Smashers attacked the mercenaries.

Meanwhile, Fox held off some of the mercenaries alone and disabled as many pods as he could. He found himself surrounded by the rising number of nanites. That's when a certain princess came to the rescue, carrying a gun in hand.

"Peach, what are you doing here?", he asked in confusion.

"Saving you, Fuzzy", winked Peach as she came to his defense. Peach popped every mercenary in the head, instantly dropping them to the floor. A slight blush under Fox's fur.

"Wow, Peach. That was amazing", said Fox.

"Heh. I'm not the helpless, pretty princess everyone thinks I am", told Peach.

More mercenaries were dispatched to attack. Fox and Peach worked together as a power couple to destroy the remaining pods. They made their way to the palace courtyard.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Courtyard of the Ancients**

As for the rest of the Smashers, they were able to survive when Fox and Peach destroyed most of the teleporter pods. They were met by large stairs leading up to the palace and a circular shaped platform.

"We made it to the palace. Now to find Lucario and give him that shot", said Samus almost out of breath.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be able to handle you", said Lucario as he walked down the step, along with nanite-infected mercenaries. He kept a calm demeanor and looked unsurprised.

"By the way, I knew an ambush wasn't going to stop you. But I wanted you to come", told Lucario.

Peach and Fox ran to confront Lucario in person. "It's over Lucario. We know you tried to have us hurt. Now, can we please let us give you a doctor's shot", said Peach.

"You won't get close enough, I promise you", replied Lucario when he turned his attention to an unconscious Greninja on Bowser's shoulder. "I assume that you gave Greninja the cure, no."

"If you think so, then it's sure to work", said Bowser.

"Fortunately for us, 'they' reached out to me and they offered great power. Though I had doubts, they were willing to convert me into part of the nanite hive", spoke Lucario.

"Which is a polite way of saying they infected you and turned you into one of their slaves", said Bowser.

"No, they made me realize that I'm part of something greater now. I am now part of the Collective", replied Lucario.

"The Collective?!", Bowser thought. "It's really come down to this."

"The time for talking is over. It doesn't really have to be this way. You can still be saved, but only if you pledge allegiance to the Collective", said Lucario.

"How about no! There's no way we'd ever joined you", said Samus.

"You'll be saved from yourselves. There will be no need to fight anymore", said Lucario. "Perhaps my master can speak some sense into you", right then, another voice began to speak; a man in dark purple robes under a hoodie.

"Hehehehahaha...Smashers, I suppose you did not hear Lucario correctly. Offer yourselves to our order. Saving the trouble of war and destruction for this offer. The World is already ours for the taking", spoke the evil voice.

"Forget about it!", Samus refused.

"What a shame. You Smashers will see soon enough", the voice faded.

"Enough of this. It is your call to refuse. I can see that. But your energy will be sufficient for the Collective. Only then you can join us", said Lucario as the circular platform started to rise.

"Let us end this quickly", Lucario added when he shot an aura ball from his palms. Samus shot an energy ball at the same time. Both the energy balls canceled each other out.

Bowser kept Greninja from falling off as he fought the mercenaries. Everyone else came after Lucario, who was already prepared. He dodged everything that came to him. More mercenaries jumped up to reach the rising platform. Soon, Greninja woke up and leaped from Bowser's shoulder and into the fight. He was behind Bowser for cover and quietly spoke to him.

"Pass me the shot and I'll get close enough to Lucario", said Greninja as Bowser handed him the cure. Greninja and Lucario confronted as everyone else handled the mercenaries.

"If I must, but you can convert again", said Lucario.

"Then get ready", replied Greninja.

Greninja and Lucario vanished rapidly, indicating they've already begun fighting. They exchanged hits and kicks at a time. The platform started to descend as more mercenaries crawled to the top. Once the platform reached the ground, everyone spread out. Lucario and Greninja both ran and looked at one another with unnerving faces. With ninja-like abilities, the two Pokémon ran across a wall and back. Lucario and Greninja grappled each other to the ground.

"You must be reinstituted", said Lucario.

"After...you!", said Greninja as he quickly pulled out the shot and injected the material into Lucario, immediately weakening him.

"Argh, how could this happen. I...I...thank you", said Lucario in a weak state but managed to stay up.

"Thank you...my friends for saving me", said Lucario.

"Are you still able to fight, Lucario?", asked Bowser.

"Huh, so that's how you look. I wonder if that was the reason you would never reveal yourself until now", said Lucario.

"Heh, I guess there's that. More importantly, I needed to make sure to contact you as possible as the nanite presence started to take place", said Bowser.

"Hold on. You two were already working side by side?", said Mario in confusion.

"Yes. Initially, we didn't know each other face to face, but he asked for my help, and I told him of course", explained Lucario.

"Lucario and I conducted our own investigations while the civil war was ongoing. We drew to the same conclusions and decided that it was time to unite the Smashers again. Before this could happen, I sent Lucario here to observe the jungle's unusual behavior", told Bowser.

"The Collective captured me and infused me and Greninja with the nanite virus. Thankfully, you showed up to save us", said Lucario.

"Aww, it was no problem Lucario", Palutena blushed happily.

"But I'm afraid we're too late", Lucario added.

"What do you mean?", asked Lucina.

"I can't remember that much; let alone who was talking to me beforehand. What I know was that they planned to bring Master Hand and Crazy Hand back from exile", said Lucario.

"...Dammit. It's only a matter of time before the nanites stretch their control everywhere", cursed out Bowser. "We need to head back to base immediately!"

The nanite mercenaries returned but with reinforcements. Soon, more pods began crashing down in the jungle, making a violent sonic screech as they landed. The mercenaries started shooting again, this time more viciously.

"Everyone, get inside!", commanded Bowser as the Smashers rushed to get inside the palace.

 **?**

In a dark and technologically advanced room with a purple background and altar, a figure in dark clothing watches on as the Smashers continue to survive. He scowls at the other soldiers in the room and looks back at the screens. He gives an angry look and balls his fists but somehow maintained control.

The screens changed to a different position, transferring to the image of the hand-like god; Master Hand. Master Hand made one gesture, which was a way of saying to continue with the plans as he signed off. The figure bowed diligently, leaving a silent smirk on his face.

"So. It comes down to me. So be it", said the figure.

"Ready the soldiers! We're going to attack their capital and then, the masters will return rightfully as the leaders of this World, and us the Collective, as the true society", he added as the nanites stared blankly.

The figure revealed himself as a warlock with battle armor, a dark cape, a bright sword, and orange dreadlocks; Gerudo King Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked as he marched to the Smash Capitol, along with the Collective Army.

"Hehehehahaha...", Ganondorf grinned.

 **Isle of the Ancients**

 **Temple of the Ancient Destroyer**

The Ancient Minister stood over the immense army of Subspace fighters on an island off the coast. Hundreds of Subspace warriors gathered, along with the robotic units that handled the bombs. All soldiers bowed to the Minister as he initiated a holy chant.

 _. . ._

" _Dei nostri in caelum ascendere. Audi voces suas, et ambulabimus in vetusta insulae, ut Paradisum."_

 _. . ._

The Island started to slowly rise to the top and ascend from the ocean itself. The Isle of the Ancients became a floating mass of land and stayed in perfect place. The force of the entire island being pulled to the sky could be heard from around the entire World. The Ancient Minister observed the floating island and patiently looked on as the Subspace fighters went to work on reconstructing a dimensional gate in the middle of an ancient arena, with the bearing of a symbol at the center.


	30. Chapter 30: Fall of the Capitol

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 30: The Fall of the Capitol_

 **The Smash Capitol**

Unrest grew as crowds of citizens protested outside the Capitol, demanding that the government pay reparations and open the civil war-torn Smash City. Hundreds of people gathered holding signs that said "Let us return HOME", "We will not leave EMPTY!", and "REMOVE THE SRA ACT!". They frequently asked that the executives show themselves or face consequences.

The Secret Service and SRA Elite Agents guarded the entire perimeter, but only allowed almost half of the protesters into the lobby, since most of the others couldn't control themselves. The executive directors were sitting in a fairly dark room with a light hanging over the table, discussing their next course of action.

"It seems to reasonable to shut this protest down. I say we force them out", spoke one of them.

"The only problem is that it will make us look even more unpopular, and we might be kicked out of office", said another.

"In any case, these protests can't go on for long. We'll open access to the city. Now that 'they're' dead", said the leading executive.

"Speaking of that, have you heard from Samus Aran and her registered team?", asked one of them.

"No. I would imagine that she and her team disobeyed us and stormed into that outer dimension facility and causing the whole prison to blow up along with who knows how many lives", explained one executive officer.

"In any case, we have to open up the city. Since the Smashers are gone, and with that, we have no obstacles left to deal with", told another.

"Then it's settled. We'll allow the city to be opened", said the leading officer after standing up.

A powerful shockwave caused a massive scare as a lot of people felt the ground shaking, as well the literal sky itself. People fell to the floor and ran away as quick as they could.

"What the hell is going on?! An earthquake or an explosion?!", asked the official after getting back up.

"Everyone seems to be leaving. Can't say that's much of a relief", said one of the other members.

"Could it be?!", the leading executive officer met a horrible realization that the Smashers were behind it.

The executives looked out from the porch and saw an army of mercenaries, lead by the warlock Ganondorf on horseback. They marched to the Capitol in haste. Ganondorf was covered in armor and brandished his blade.

"Sir, do you know what that was?", asked one of the mercenaries.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it wasn't us. We'll look into it. Make a report later", answered Ganondorf as they got closer to the building.

The executives gathered on the porch where they could see the entire army several stories below them. On horseback, Ganondorf brutally denounced the government officials as he waved his blade.

"Heretics! Return of what you have stolen from us!", yelled Ganondorf.

"Are you the ones responsible for that sudden outburst? If so, I assure you that this is no game", said the leading official.

"You think this is a game, huh?! We play no such games", said Ganondorf in anger.

"Well, whatever it is. You're trespassing on our soil. Now leave or this will result in a declaration of war and we'll have our soldiers decimate your army", urged the official.

"You play a dangerous game!...So be it!", Ganondorf shouted back as he turned to his men. "Bring forth the hostage", he instructed his men to bring a politician over. Ganondorf showed no mercy and outright stabbed the politician in the right shoulder and cut through with his blade from above.

"Your city lies in ruins. And your rule is waiting to die. How long will your government structure last as it crumbles from within? How disciplined will your people be when chaos is all they see?", said Ganondorf.

"It does not matter what happens. If people are under chaos, then they'll suffer as much as they want to", said the official.

"Good. Then they shall have it all around!", Ganondorf shot back.

The SRA and Secret Service built up a strong defense from outside and in. The forces from inside guarded the protesters, who were unaware of the nanite army outside. Everyone was still protesting and waiting for the executives to meet their demands. From inside the huge crowd, a man in a dark green hoodie stayed invisible. And a boy with a brown hat and trench coat stood by in the crowd from a safe distance.

"Let us speak to whoever's in charge", shouted one person.

"Are they trying to escape?", asked a paranoid person.

"No. I assure you they're upstairs in an important meeting", said one of the soldiers.

"Let's see em' then. If they're not too afraid of us that is", said another protester.

"If they're not gonna come out, we'll give em' a reason. Now let us through!", yelled another protester.

"Calm down, sir. Once they're done with their meeting, they'll be more than willing to meet your demands", told a different soldier.

"Then why don't bring their asses downstairs and have the meeting in front of us!", said someone else.

"It doesn't work that way. Don't make us ask you again!", the same soldier raised his voice.

"I dare you to say that again!", replied the same person.

"Now. Now. There's no need to start a fight. We'll remain here and keep you guarded", affirmed the soldier as the crowd reluctantly agreed to wait.

Outside, the SRA and Secret Service knew they were outnumbered fast. None of their bullets seemed to have any effect. Ganondorf and his horse were impervious to mortal weapons. As they drew closer, dozens of military helicopters showed up carrying tons of federal troops. The troops jumped off the helicopters and readied their rifles. Ganondorf bore a strikingly noticeable smirk. That's when the entire sky became embezzled in red and covered up with dark red clouds. The sky started to become darker than usual. A flying cybernetic dragon made a loud noise as it flew with its metal wings; Meta Ridley. A deadly spider-like machine with a bratty kid resting inside crawled into the fight; Porky. And then, riding on a motorcycle, was the infamous cousin of Mario, Wario.

The SRA and Secret Service did little but slow down the enemy. Soon, a group of mercenaries, each carrying a rocket launcher, fired directly at the Capitol's entrance. The resulting blast alerted everyone inside. People were screaming and were in pain since the explosion hit some of them.

"Hahahahaha! We can go inside now", laughed Wario. Some of the mercenaries were ordered to go inside.

"Find those politicians. If they resist, yank their teeth. We'll have no use for them", told Ganondorf.

More SRAs came out from around the perimeter of the building and shot at the enemy at far range. But it barely did anything to stop them. The nanite group sent inside the Capitol and fired up their guns in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, what's going on? You can't just hold us hostage like this!", said a staunch protester before one of the nanites outright shot the protester to death.

"AHHHHHH!", the protesters screamed in terror.

"Please don't hurt us. Just let us leave. We'll promise to leave", said another protester when another nanite soldier gunned down the protester.

"Anyone else who makes a sound will die", threatened the nanite soldier, making it clear to not repeat it again.

"Please, if you let us go, we'll do whatever you say", pleaded another protester before being shot all at once by the firing squad. After that, no one made a sound.

A young politician, appearing have short black hair, a light brown suit, and looked almost foreign, was amongst the crowd. He tapped the shoulder of the hooded man and whispered to him in a foreign language. Strangely enough, the hooded guy understood everything. A small faction of nanites went upstairs to get the executive officials out from the office. The officials finished their meeting and formulated a plan to escape.

"In any chance that we've got to escape, now's the time. There's an evac subway train we can use", told the lead executive.

"Have your guns at the ready", he instructed. The entire executive administration pulled out their firearms and prepared to come out at last. Until it was too late.

The mercenaries sent to get the executives kicked the door open and ordered them to drop their weapons. Rather than murder them, the mercenaries sent them out to the main lobby where the people were still held captive. Though people saw the executives coming down to the lobby, they still did not make a sudden noise or reaction even though they had negative feelings about them.

"Why the hell are you dragging us down here?", said one of the executives.

"I thought you were going to kill us. Thank God that you didn't", said another official.

"Hey, if you let us go, we can work together on resolving some issues we may have", another official tried to cooperate with the nanites. Not willing to strike any deals, the nanites shot dead the official in cold blood.

"Please, we'll do whatever you want. We'll confess. Just don't kill us!", told the executive leader.

The executives begged the nanite mercenaries to not kill them. Without mercy, the mercenaries already laid up another firing squad and killed all of them, one at a time each.

"W-why?...", said the executive official before dying in his own blood. The people looked on in pure fear as to the way the nanite carried out the execution.

Outside of the building, Ganondorf and the rest of the army obliterated the last of the SRA and Secret Service agents. Ganondorf proudly glared as he jumped off his horse and was about to head inside.

"Hey, sorry for dropping in so soon", said the voice of young Pit who flew into the rescue. The nanites fired their guns at Pit as he miraculously dodged all the bullets. He landed inside the building and immediately pulled out his shield to defend himself.

One of the mercenaries was stabbed from behind by the hooded man. The kid in the trench coat leaped out of the brown jacket and hat to show off a young boy with a striped shirt, a cap, and a cracked baseball bat; Ness.

"Shoot the child", said the nanite soldier. Ness easily ran, ducked, and avoided all the bullets without trouble. Ness used PSI Fire and burned all the mercenaries.

The hooded figure ran outside and signaled everyone to stay inside and wait. Ness also went outside and battled through numerous soldiers all at once. The hooded man winded down his sword and cut and slashed through any mercenaries that faced him. Pit fired magical blue arrows as flew back and forth. The nanites, on the other hand, were barely taking damage and used their anti-aircraft rockets to shoot down the angel. He had difficulty trying not to get hit.

"Wow, that was pretty cool", said Pit.

Ness confronted his old nemesis, Porky, and also came face to face with Wario, who was behind him. "Ness. It's been a long time. How've you been, buddy hahahaha", said Porky.

"I'm alright", replied Ness with a smile.

"That wasn't a question. You did this to me! And now I'm gonna kill you with it", lied Porky.

"You never change, do you Pokey? If I have to fight you one more time, I will", said Ness.

"I'm good with that", said Porky as he stretched his spider arms and struck Ness directly. Ness quickly got up and then Wario attacked from behind him.

"Hahahaha. There's nowhere you can go, kid", laughed Wario.

"Sure, yeah. But I won't give up", said Ness as hit Wario with his bat out of nowhere.

Porky activated his dark lighting volt ball and shot a piece of lighting at Ness. Ness countered it with PSI Thunder, resulting in a struggle. Porky seemed to have the upper hand. Wario gained full consciousness and was ready to smack Ness to the ground.

"That was a lucky shot. The last you're going to make", said an angry Wario.

When he was about to hit Ness full force, Wario felt the impact coming from a hammer. A penguin in royal clothes carrying a large hammer came upon Wario; King Dedede.

"Hehahaha! Not on my watch", said the penguin.

"What are you going to do about it?", taunted Wario.

"This", replied Dedede as he charged up his hammer, and swinging it at Wario.

Pit distracted the soldiers long enough and felt he could not drag this on. The rockets became more persistent as the nanites used SAM missiles to get him. From above the skies, an Arwing flew in and destroyed all the missile sites. It was Falco, who then shot Porky with a bigger missile, saving Ness in the process. Pit realized it was Falco and waved at him.

"Hey! Thanks, Falco!", Pit shouted at Falco, who in return gave him a short thumbs up.

Meta Ridley tried to blast Falco with a fire blast as they both flew fearlessly. Falco performed a barrel roll to deflect the blast, resulting in Meta Ridley being hit by his own attack. Falco did a sharp U-turn and slammed the Arwing into Meta Ridley, sending the dragon crashing down.

Falco continued to cut down the nanite mercenary army, trying to not to kill any of his allies. The nanites used advanced SAM rockets and shot it at Falco's Arwing, destroying it completely as it fell down. Everyone thought he died until they saw Falco from above as he landed to the ground perfectly and pulled out his reflector and blaster.

Porky recovered as Falco rushed to Ness' aid. Wario and King Dedede still went head to head. The hooded man with the blade was still outnumbered and was almost in a corner. But then, a giant brown gorilla with a red tie rushed in and crushed the mercenary army; Donkey Kong. He let out a jungle roar and helped the man in the hoodie. Ganondorf watched on as the battle continued. Particularly, he looked at the hooded man holding the sword. He knew who it was all along.

"You can't fool me. I know it's you", Ganondorf thought as he let out an evil smile.

Over the dark red skies and, a giant ship hovered and was piloted by Meta Knight. From the skies, a dark angel observed everything and noticed his other half fighting off the mercenaries. Dark Pit stared at Pit and sighed.

"Heh, I know I'll regret this...Pit!", Dark Pit thought to himself as he flew to help Pit.

Pit flew down and used his two-bladed staff to assist the hooded figure with the number of soldiers coming through. Pit, without fear, battled on but as soon as more nanites came, he knew he wouldn't survive. Dark Pit came to the rescue and shot his dark arrows at the mercenaries with lighting speed and hovered over Pit, who was overjoyed at his presence.

"Hey! Pitto! I knew you wouldn't let us down", waved Pit happily.

"Let's make this clear: I didn't come here to save you. Just this once, we'll work together", said Dark Pit with a scowl.

"Pitto-", Pit replied. "Alright!"

"I would appreciate it if you stop calling me that. Now let's focus on these punks", told Dark Pit as he fell down to help Pit.

The two unleashed their bladed staffs and fought all out. The two angels were side by side and each took strikes and thrusts against the oncoming soldiers. They took to the air and shot as many nanites as possible with their respective bow and arrows. They went back on the ground and continued on their dual assault.

Ness and Falco overpowered Porky as the two blasted him from two sides. Porky tried to electrocute Falco with a volt energy ball, but he easily reflected that and sent back to the pig based machine child. Ness used PSI Flash and damaged Porky even more. Porky leaped into the air and shot tiny missiles from below. Ness and Falco evaded the missiles thrown at them.

"This is impossible! How come I can't touch you losers?! This shouldn't be happening. I am Pokey...no, Porky! I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!", shouted Porky in a bratty voice.

"Too bad, pork chop. We haven't even made much of a dent in you though, tough guy", said Falco slyly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, YOU STUPID BIRD?", shouted Porky. Falco ignored the whining and shot 10 laser bullets into the glass protecting Porky. He ran towards Porky, jumped forward and struck the glass almost shattering it. "WAIT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!", yelled the pig-faced brat when Ness used PSI Rockin to disable Porky's machine.

"Heh. Piece of cake", said Falco as he and Ness high fived. Somehow, Porky rebooted his machine as even stronger than ever. The machine glowed a vigorous pink and purple fusion.

"FOOLS! This is my true form! And Ness, with my superpowered machine and my POOBAH OF AWESOMENESS, I will finally win this time!", boasted Porky.

"Ok", Ness said with a blank expression. Ness and Falco went for Round Two against the new and withered version of Porky's machine.

King Dedede failed to put down Wario as Wario managed to get on his bike and ram the penguin king to the side. He snorted as he went to get payback on Ness.

"You little runt! Now it's time for you to pay. Hehehehahaha", said Wario as he walked closer to the magical boy, until he was interrupted by someone else.

"I don't think so. Your fight is with me now", Dark Pit smirked.

"Pitto-", Pit thought.

"Hahaha. Don't think for a second that you want to fight me", said Wario.

"You can't win, troll", told Dark Pit.

"Grr, raw. We'll see about that!", Wario charged straight at Dark Pit.

"Please, after you", Dark Pit responded before jumping over Wario.

"Huh? Where'd you go?", said a confused Wario.

"Up here", said Dark Pit when he dived in and kicked Wario in the gut.

"You little?!", said Wario as he charged again.

"That's right. Keep talking big", Dark Pit flew backward and continued taunting and flew up. "Hey. Ugly. Up here", said Dark Pit as he used his magic to create an array of bows and threw them at Wario. "Take this. Dark Missile Barrage Storm!"

Wario as ran quickly as he could, but couldn't escape Dark Pit's wrath. The dark angel swooped down and struck at Wario again, causing the fat man to fall over. "Hmph. Pathetic", stared Dark Pit.

"Me?! Pathetic?! Nehehehe! No, you are!", said Wario as he got and tried to hit Dark Pit. The black haired angel dodged effortlessly and roundhoused kicked Wario in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Dark Pit spat at his foe and said something foreign.

" _Watashi ni chosen shinai, yowai ningen._ (Don't challenge me, weak mortal.)", said Dark Pit as he walked away.

Ness and Falco, at last, defeated Porky by the combined efforts of PSI power and laser technology. Porky's machine went down and the glass shattered. Falco dragged the brat out of the machine.

"Heh, don't try me. You got that, pal", said Falco.

"NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY WIN! AND YOU IDIOTS TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLD!...", yelled Porky until Ness knocked the brat with his bat.

"That's enough from you, Pokey", smiled Ness.

"This fight ain't over just yet, kid", said Falco as he and Ness went to help the others.

Ganondorf set foot inside the Capitol, seeing that the crowd of people were all in one place.

"You will all die now", said Ganondorf, raising his gloved fist, which implemented a shadowy aura.

"Hyaa!", shouted the hooded man who tried to strike Ganondorf with his sword. Ganondorf already expected it and somehow had the warrior in a one-handed chokehold.

"Hehehehahaha. Honestly, Link. I expected better from you, my old enemy", said Ganondorf. The warlock launched Link into the crowd.

Link got up and removed his hoodie and cloak. He charged at Ganondorf, who then did an open Warlock Kick, sending Link back. Link, already bleeding, charged again, only to be punched and kicked multiple times.

"Er, hyaa!", said Link went a third time and waked his Triforce power and struck Ganondorf, seeming to have worked as Ganondorf struggled against it.

"Your Triforce doesn't not any effect on me. I've grown past your tricks", told Ganondorf as he woke his blade. "Your tenacity is ever so fierce, Link. I'm impressed that you managed to hold out this long. Most men would have expired by now, but I know you're an exception", said Ganondorf.

Link and Ganondorf continued sword fighting, but only Link was drastically weakened, unlike Ganondorf who was even trying. Link tried to upper slash Ganondorf, but the warlock grabbed the Triforce Sword and tossed it away. He used his wizard magic to paralyze Link, and then he smirked.

"Feel the Warlock Punch!", Ganondorf charged up his fist and hit Link in the chest, sending the Hero of Time back against a wall. "Hehehehaha. It's a shame Zelda is not here to watch you die", Ganondorf laughed. He walked closer to finish the job.

" _Yameru!_ (Stop!)", the politician spoke out against the warlock.

"What are you saying, little one? Are you trying to stop me?", Ganondorf glared below the politician. "Please. You're the size of an insect compared to me."

" _Watashi wa gen ni modoranai. Watashi wa anata o osorete inai._ (I won't back down. I am not afraid of you.)", the politician shot back. Ganondorf did a light punch, slamming the young man across, nearly killing him.

"You shouldn't have tried to stand up to me, human", said Ganondorf. "Now you must die."

Ganondorf attempted to stab the politician in the heart. The politician got up, but barely had any fight left and was left bleeding from his forehead to his arm.

" _Kore wa soredesu._ (This is it.)", the politician thought.

Ganondorf went for the kill as he slowly stepped closer to execute the young man.


	31. Chapter 31: Rerisen

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 31: Rerisen_

 **The Smash Capitol**

" _Kore wa soredesu._ (This is it.)", the politician thought.

Ganondorf went for the kill as he slowly stepped closer to execute the young man, but then a creature came to his rescue and prevented the warlock from attacking. The creature was the small, round, pink puffball of joy; Kirby.

"Stand aside!", said Ganondorf.

Kirby puffed up his cheeks and blew out massive amounts of air. Ganondorf tried to withstand the current, pushing hard. Kirby pressed on more, keeping the injured politician safe. Link got up and struck Ganondorf from behind.

"Grr! You'll regret that", said Ganondorf after he felt the minor cut. Dark Pit, Pit, Falco, Ness, King Dedede, and Donkey Kong went inside the Capitol building, upon defeating all the mercenaries outside.

"Wait...I'll handle this", Dark Pit told everyone.

"What do you mean? Hey. You ain't bossin' me around", said Falco.

"It's alright, Falco. Pitto can win this", said Pit.

"I told you to stop calling me that!", said a serious Dark Pit as he looked at Ganondorf.

"Heh...heheheheh. So, are you going to join me or not?", asked Ganondorf.

"Don't do it, Pitto!", pleaded Pit.

"I would accept the offer, even if it means killing that annoying angel who calls me his clone. Thanks...but I'll pass", said Dark Pit. "Besides, I want to see if you can defeat me."

"Hehahaha! You're telling that you would rather have your wings ripped off than join me. Well then, do not disappoint me", replied Ganondorf.

"Okay", Dark Pit made a battle stance and brought out his dual bladed staff.

" _Sono kurai tenshi wa chansu o nogashimasenga, kare ga nozomu koto o nozomimashou._ (That dark angel doesn't stand a chance, but let's hope he does.)", the politician thought.

"Whenever you're ready", taunted Ganondorf.

"Hmph, sure", said Dark Pit when he disappeared, reappeared, and punched Ganondorf in the face, making him flinch.

The dark angel spun from the other side and kicked Ganondorf in the neck. He then tried to slice his neck, making him flinch again. Dark Pit flew back and kicked Ganondorf in the back, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You can get up now. You're not hurt. Not from an attack like that", said Dark Pit.

"Hehehehe, I wouldn't expect anything less from you as well", said Ganondorf as he got up. "Don't hold back on your next hit. I won't do anything."

Dark Pit was allowed a free shot and took it without holding back. With a mighty punch, he jabbed Ganondorf and caused him to almost fall over. Dark Pit spun around again and slammed Ganondorf across the room.

"Hmph, not bad. And I haven't even started yet", Ganondorf immediately recovered.

"What?! He's unphased from that. How could this be?", Dark Pit thought.

"What's wrong? You didn't go full power. Oh well. You'll figure out soon enough that you can't win", said Ganondorf as he charged at a confused Dark Pit.

Dark Pit tried attacking with his bladed staff, but Ganondorf easily kept his guard. He unleashed his own blade and almost cut Dark Pit, who dodged quick enough. A battle between a warlock with a blade and an angel with a staff was sure to favor the angel, but Ganondorf was no warlock, but a human devil.

"This is pointless. I'm losing my patience with you", told Ganondorf.

"So am I...you bastard!", said a frustrated Dark Pit. Dark Pit struck Ganondorf harder, but he didn't flinch this time. Ganondorf made a blank face, making an insulting remark.

"I told you to not hold back", said Ganondorf as he grabbed the angel's fist and hand and knee cut Dark Pit in the gut.

Dark Pit spat out blood and was thrown to the ground. Ganondorf looked at him with disgust. The warlock was ready to end the dark angel when Link slashed Ganondorf from behind with Triforce Slash.

"Impressive attack, Link. I'm quite surprised that you would use dirty tricks to stop you. How blasphemous?", scolded Ganondorf as struck a blow at Link. He turned his attention to the politician and Kirby.

"Now to get that little human. Out of the way, creature", said Ganondorf.

Kirby stood up to Ganondorf and unfolded his own sword. Ganondorf laughed at the Kirby's attempt to fight.

" _Anata wa sore o suru koto ga dekimasu._ (You can do it.)", whispered the injured politician.

The rest of the Smashers secretly led the people to safety in the underground subway system. Meanwhile, Dark Pit recovered from the attack and went to aid the politician instead.

" _Anata wa kizutsuite imasu ka?_ (Are you hurt?)", asked an almost concerned Dark Pit.

" _Watashi wa genkidesu. Arigatō._ (I am fine. Thanks.)", said the politician.

" _Onamaehanandesuka?_ (What is your name?)", asked Dark Pit.

" _Sakurai Masahiro_ (Masahiro Sakurai)", said the politician.

Kirby, the rest of the Smashers, and Ganondorf were still battling with Ganondorf not giving up, acting like nothing has happened. Then, with a short percent of his power, he created a dark barrier, pushing everyone away.

"Now that's impressive. You managed to distract me long enough for the people to get away. Of course, I wanted this", said Ganondorf.

"Come again?", asked Dark Pit in shock.

"Yes, I suppose it doesn't matter if they left or not. You can't escape the Collective. And neither can them. Our soldiers are everywhere in sight", explained Ganondorf.

"Darn him!", thought Pit.

"Yes, as I forgot to mention, I was not fighting at my fullest extent. You see, you failed to entertain me", said Ganondorf. "I have no interest in keeping you alive. The nanites will deal with you."

"What did you say?!", said Dark Pit before Ganondorf walked out. The warlock turned around and turned his attention to a weakened Link. He crouched below to talk to him.

"Oh, and Link. Don't even think about trying to face me again. You know...you can't win", told Ganondorf as he walked away.

Nanites began storming into the Capitol from the underground subway and fell upon the Smashers and Sakurai. Falco signaled for everyone to escape at once.

"Hey, this way. I'll tell Meta Knight to pick us up", said Falco as he called Meta Knight to bring the Halberd around to get them. They continued to run, behind them were a lot of nanites.

The Halberd landed quickly and as the heroes were close to it, a large force of fighters and machines appeared along with a floating being. The robots themselves handled several giant explosive bombs. Ganondorf took it upon himself to investigate from a far distance as he noticed the other army, as well the bombs they were carrying.

"Heh. Interesting...", Ganondorf thought to himself. "Let's see what this really is."

"Wait. Who the hell are these guys?", asked Falco with caution.

"Are they more nanites?", asked Pit.

"Strange. These guys are different, but what's with those things they're carrying?", thought Dark Pit.

"I don't like this. We have to leave now!", warned Ness. Everyone dashed to the Halberd and flew off as high and far away as possible.

The Ancient Minister signaled for the bombs to be set off as he hovered away from the possible radius of the explosion. When the bombs reached zero, the robots operating them perished in the dust. The Ancient Minister looked in despair.

The Halberd managed to escape the explosion unscathed. They witnessed a large ball of dark matter cover literally the entire Capitol. Meta Knight handled the ship and set a course to reach a high enough altitude to avoid a sudden aerial assault.

"What do we do now?! First, we're in the middle of a goddamn civil war. Next, there's a new war being fought now. Now some new mooks wanna crash the party. Man, it's like the world is out to get us three times in a row", Falco slammed his fists.

"Then, we have to do whatever it takes to stop them", said Ness.

"Can we really stop them?", said Pit with doubt. "What exactly can we do?"

" _Tsuneni tatakai tsudzukeru! Akiramenaide, eiyu!_ (Always keep fighting! Don't give up, heroes!)", Sakurai told them.

"He's saying that we have to continue fighting and to not give up", translated Dark Pit.

"...He's right. We can't fail. Not now", said King Dedede.

"In that case, where we goin'?", asked Falco.

"We have to get to our other friends in that jungle from far away and Lady Palutena. I'll see what she's up to", said Pit as he contacted his patron goddess. Pit created a magic mirror-like image of where his goddess was.

"Lady Palutena, are you there? What's happened?", Pit asked.

"We're surrounded by these monsters. We're inside a giant palace but there's just too many of them", explained Palutena.

"Tell your goddess that help is on the way", requested Dark Pit.

"Pitto, is that you? Oh, I just knew you wouldn't let us down. So now you're one of our new friends forever", said Palutena.

"Oh, would you shut up for once!", said Dark Pit in annoyance.

"I'm still glad you're doing the right thing by helping out Pitto", smiled Palutena as Dark Pit growled in anger.

"We'll be there to save you, Lady Palutena. Don't worry about us", promised Pit.

"Of course. But please make it here quickly", said Palutena.

"Where are you?", spoke out Meta Knight.

"Oh. Meta Knight! It's you! You look so adorable sometimes! Lucina always says that...Now where was I? Oh right! We're all the way across another continent in the jungle. When you guys see the giant palace, then you found us", said Palutena. With that, Meta Knight's Halberd set for the Jungle Ruins. As for the Smashers in the jungle, they held off for as long as possible and were virtually trapped inside the palace once they got in.

Ganondorf escaped the blast, realizing all the nanite mercenaries were decimated in the explosion. He bitterly went away as the opposing army watched on and did nothing. The Ancient Minister and the Subspace fighters left back to the Isle of the Ancients.

 **?**

Ganondorf went back to the secret nanite base where everything was done. The monitors surrounding him turned on and focused to an image of Master Hand. Ganondorf bowed and gave in his report.

"Unfortunately, sire. It seems that many of our people were destroyed by a powerful bombing. It was likely due to the other army we've been investigating about", said Ganondorf. "From what we confirmed, this other army somehow made a mysterious island rise to the sky", added Ganondorf.

Master Hand motioned a sense of understanding and pointed at Ganondorf, ordering the warlock to not fail again. Ganondorf kneeled and let out a short laugh.

 **Temple of the Ancient Destroyer**

 **Isle of the Ancients**

The Subspace Army and the Ancient Minister magically teleported back to the floating island. Another chant was spoken, this time with certain holy powers.

 _. . ._

 _Nostrae ascensionis in caelum placet. Rogamus aperire veritatem, ita ut magis prosperum. Terram promissam benedictionem tuum da nobis._

 _. . ._

The Subspace fighters were able to become stronger by draining the immense energy of the Isle of the Ancients. The Ancient Minister proceeded inside the temple, revealing the epitome of the advanced power of the Subspace Emissary: the Subspace Bomb Factory. Up to hundreds of robots were in an assembly line and distributed dark matter energy bombs. The Ancient Minister watched on in glorified stares as the Subspace fighters went on with their work. One creature with psychic abilities and a tail looked on as it hovered by in a calm pace, with its cold darting eyes.

"Our Subspace Revolution...Is Only The Beginning Of The End!"


	32. Chapter 32: The Palace

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 32: The Palace_

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Palace**

The Smashers within the Ancient Jungle were stuck inside the palace until the other Smashers came to their aid from the Halberd. They locked the gates and were inside the palace courtyard, which also had nanites.

"Great! Now we literally can't leave", complained Samus.

"It's alright. I remember the layout of the palace...we need to reach the throne room", said Lucario.

"Yeah. And what are we going to do about them?!", Samus pointed at the nanites, who were pacing towards them.

"How about some action then?", encouraged Bowser.

"We already have you beat", said one of the nanites.

"There's no escaping your destiny", said another nanite.

The Smashers and the nanites fought in the courtyard. From the doors leading into the actual palace, a villainous Gorgon with a horrible staff and snakes on her head; Medusa.

"What the hell is that thing?", asked Snake.

"A Gorgon. Those half-snake, half-female monsters", explained Wolf.

"Medusa...heh, it's been awhile since I turned you into a monster and you tried to kill me because of it", said Palutena.

"Ah, Goddess of Light. I was wondering when you would come about and find me. By the way, where is your disciple?", said Medusa very slowly while hissing.

"My disciple is on his way and when that happens, you'll be sorry", said Palutena.

"I'm certain I will be sorry. Sorry that he won't be able to watch you die. Don't worry. I'll deliver him your corpse", hissed Medusa.

"Yeah, but we'll see", said Palutena as she readied her staff and fought Medusa by herself.

"Hisssssss", said Medusa as she charged forward. The mercenaries defended the Snake Queen and shot up the entire courtyard to kill the Smashers. Palutena swayed all the enemies away to get to Medusa. Lucina suddenly came to the aid of the Goddess of Light.

"I'm here to help you, Miss Palutena", said Lucina when Palutena pushed her back with a light forcefield.

"Sorry about that, dear. But this fight has been long overdue for some time now", said the goddess. Palutena and Medusa clashed staffs as the two goddess met eye to eye. The nanites blocked the way inside and attacked at an instant.

"Hehehe hiss! You're not leaving until I snap your bones hiss", said Medusa.

"Well in that case, we're not holding back", Wolf kicked Medusa in the back of her neck as he said it.

"You insolent mortals will never escape my wrath", yelled out Medusa. Bowser charged straight at the snake goddess and crushed her. Medusa recovered, receiving much damage, however.

"Hiss! Hehe...it's a good thing I can heal myself", said Medusa.

Lucario interrupted her and shot an Aura Sphere, weakening Medusa completely. She could not proceed with any other attacks. Palutena delivered a final blow by smacking her with the staff.

"Never ever challenge me again!", said Palutena as she stuck her tongue out and turned away. The nanites in the courtyard were all defeated.

The Smashers destroyed the gates and headed inside the main palace. More nanite mercenaries came their way of getting to the throne room. Once they finished fighting off the oncoming enemies, they came up to the royal stairs with many steps.

"What's so important about getting to the throne room anyway?", asked Mario.

"There's a secret entrance under the throne chair that leads directly to the mines where we'll escape", told Lucario.

"And you're sure we'll be safe underground. There's not like any nanites down there", asked Bowser.

"I'm not sure, but we have to keep our guard up", said Lucario.

They reached the top of the stairs and had Bowser bash the guarded doors open, revealing inside to have nanites inside as well. The Smashers immediately disposed of them and sealed the doors. Lucario headed for the throne and activated a switch, opening up a stairway underneath the throne.

"This path leads to the mines but it is quite extensive. Now let's hurry", said Lucario.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Path to the Mines**

More nanite mercenaries showed up and surprised the Smashers. The path to the mines were somewhat closed spaced. And the walls felt like they could collapse at any moment.

"These walls feel like they're squeezing me", complained Bowser.

"The path is not that long. There should be a chasm up ahead where we can cross over", said Lucario. The nanites pulled back fast as the Smashers advanced to reach the chasm leading to the mines, leaving everyone with a paranoid thought.

"This seems shady. No way they would retreat like that", said Wolf.

"We need to keep going. If it's a trap, we have to take care of it", said Lucario.

The Smashers left the chasm and went inside some kind of a prayer room, where the nanites were waiting. It was a trap!

"I hate it when I'm right", said Wolf drawing his gun.

"Bring it on, freaks!", shouted Samus.

"You are all making a mistake to challenge us, the Collective. Why not join us in victory?", asked one of them.

"We'd rather take that victory ourselves. Thank you very much", said Samus.

"Then you are nonbelievers in joining our cause. You will become part of us, by force", said another in a raspy tone. The Smashers made certain every last nanite was defeated as they left the prayer room to go to a nearby stairway.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Elevator to the Mines**

After traveling around the unexplored areas of the palace and fighting off more nanites, the Smashers found themselves in a large room with a large, gilded elevator. The room had glass-covered floors.

"This elevator leads directly to the mines. We'll be safe there until our other friends come to save us", said Lucario.

Mercenaries ambushed the fighters as they hid behind the columns present in the elevator room. The mercs were lead by a masked nanite with heavy armor.

"So, have you insisted on not retreating?", said Mario.

"Indeed. You will make good energy for our cause. And there's no point in stopping us", said the masked nanite fighter. Medusa returned as she slithered down the elevator room.

"Did you honestly believe that we could be beaten?", hissed Medusa. She suddenly grew tendrils from her back and glowed bright eyes.

The mercenaries also did the same thing and grew tendrils. Medusa struck at Palutena without warning. Bowser responded by bashing the Gorgon queen with his horns. Medusa, however, got back up and was almost unfazed.

"A futile attempt. Now it's my turn", said Medusa as she bashed at Bowser, knocking him down. The rest of the Smashers faced the oncoming mercenaries. Bowser got back up and charged at Medusa, this time with more force than usual. Palutena shined a bright light of energy and blasted it at Medusa.

"You won't defeat us. Do you hear me? You won't!", screamed Medusa.

The light goddess replied with another light blast of energy, but the snake mutant dodged the attack. Mario and Samus did a fusion attack that involved Mario throwing a fireball and Samus hitting it with an energy ball, fusing it together to a zero laser fireball. The fused ball hit Medusa directly, giving off mass amounts of damage.

"Err, hissssssss", Medusa cried out in pain. Fox threw a smart bomb at Medusa, delivering more damage.

Bowser punched Medusa so hard straight to the wall. Bowser then hit the glass floor as hard as he could, making it crack, and causing Medusa to fall over and hiss as she fell. The Smashers made it to safety and took the fairly huge gilded elevator.

"Whew! That was a close one", said Peach. "What button should we press?"

"The third to the bottom", answered Lucario as he pressed it.

The elevator doors closed and went down and elevator music started to play as they headed down, much to everyone's annoyance.

"So...anyone want to play a quick game?", asked Samus, but no one responded. "What a buzzkill", she pouted and stayed silent.

"This music bores me right through my-", Snake thought before he cursed. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Snake. I can hear your every thought", said Lucario telepathically.

"What?!", Snake thought.

"Listen: you don't have to trust us. I understand how this is all new to you. I feel the same. But, you have to help our friends. You're needed", Lucario said.

"No one is my friend here. Why don't you-", Snake was paused by Lucario.

"If you won't help us, then at least have the courage to fight alongside us. That way you can go home", Lucario spoke.

"Err, I'll lend a hand, but only for me to escape", said Snake.

After that, no one made a thought or sound and let the music play on. The elevator reached the mines and everyone got off, after a breather. Samus decided to speak again. "Does anyone want to play Tetris?"

"No, not really", everyone agreed.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Jungle Exit**

"This way. We'll be able to exit to the outside", pointed Lucario.

All of the Smashers ran towards around the mines and saw a light at the end of the caves. They raced to the exit and finally reached the outside. They were suddenly met with the unexpected. An entire army of Subspace fighters and the Ancient Minister stood in motion as they waited for the Smashers to come out.

"What is the meaning of this!", growled Bowser.

Snake glared first at the fighters and then at the Ancient Minister. The man gave an angry look at the floating figure.

"So you've come back for a rematch, you floating bastard!", shouted Snake. The rest of the Smashers were intimidated by the Minister's presence.

"This must be the one that Snake was talking about", Lucario thought. "I don't like the feel of this. What are they planning?"

"Grr, dammit! This is only getting worse and worse by the minute", Bowser thought.

The Ancient Minister said not one word, neither did he order anyone to attack. Across from the jungle, two machines operated a Subspace Bomb and set it to explode. Then, a ball of dark matter appeared and covered up almost one-quarter of the jungle. Though the explosion did not reach the palace, everyone witnessed its power at first hand.

"Oh...", said Palutena.

"My...", said Zelda.

"God...", said Lucina.

"Whoa! T-that's intense! I can feel the ground shaking from here", said Fox.

"What a powerful wave of energy! I can sense more than dark matter inside that ball", said Rosalina.

The Subspace Emissary and the Ancient Minister disappeared in a flash. A stream of rain and thunder followed throughout the jungle. As for the nanites, they pulled back as they were ordered to.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Above the Skies**

The Halberd experienced heavy rain, hard winds, and thunder. The ship went up high to reduce the amount of precipitation inflicted on. The aiding Smashers on the Halberd noticed the ruins and the palace through lens.

"Curse this infernal weather", said Dark Pit. "This is worse than Skyworld."

"Hey! I heard that Pitto", said Pit angrily.

"And...your point?", Dark Pit raised a brow, looking unamused. Pit pouted looked back at the window where he can see the skies.

Meta Knight carefully commandeered the Halberd and flew in a fast pace. All of a sudden, the giant cybernetic winged dragon Meta Ridley returned. "Hahahaha! I'm back. And I brought my 'all-evil' friend for the fun", screeched out Meta Ridley. Porky screamed and yelled while calling out Ness's name, obviously to insult him. Porky, this time, was in an airborne spider mech.

"We'll take care of it. Meta Knight, make sure we don't crash down to our doom", said Falco as everyone nodded headed outside to the foyer of the Halberd.

"Hahahaha! Fools! Did you really think we'd be left to die?", Ridley clung onto the ship, making it wobble a little when he touched the surface.

"Ness...Ness...can you hear the sound of my voice...hey old friend...want to die?", said Porky, angering Ness.

"What a weirdo. Hey kid. Be careful, would ya", warned Falco. Ness gave a nod.

One of Ridley's fireballs and Porky's spider mech energy ball tried to attack both of them. Luckily, Falco and Ness dodged the attacks, but the Halberd sustained damage.

"Hold on, bird brain. I still have a bone to pick with you", said Ridley.

"Heh. I agree, dragon breath", said Falco pulling out his gun.

"Hate to interrupt, but how about facing me instead? Is that alright with you?", said Dark Pit as he stood from the top of the Halberd. A flash of lightning struck behind him as he let the raindrops pour down on him.

"Eh. I woulda won anyway. I'll let you take this one", Falco shrugged his shoulders as he and Ness focused on Giygas.

"And what are you supposed to be? A winged monkey?", insulted Ridley.

"Just an angel from hell who happens to have an idiot for a twin", Dark Pit stared at the floor and then back at Meta Ridley.

"Alright. Then perish!", Meta Ridley charged at Dark Pit, only for Pit to come out and shoot the dragon with a golden arrow.

"No need to worry, Pitto. I'm here", smiled Pit.

"Shut up and leave. I don't need to your help", responded Dark Pit.

"Hehe, you should consider it help. Kid, that's one last mistake you'll ever make", Meta Ridley recovered from the attack.

Meta Ridley proceeded to fire multiple strays of fireballs at the ship, damaging it. Dark Pit and Pit took to the skies and tried to stop. Falco and Ness, overwhelmed by Porky, as they had to evade every possible attack directed at them.

"You can't stop me! I'm an invincible dragon!", said Ridley.

"Oh, Ness...I'll make you dead...and the same goes for the rest of your friends", Porky complained.

Ridley and Porky continued to persist the Smashers, and with the Halberd taking serious damage, the ship started to descend.


	33. Chapter 33: Halberd Battle

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 33: Halberd Battle_

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Above the Skies**

Rain, dark clouds and the even darker roars of thunder trickled upon the Halberd as it was close to a critical state. Ness and Falco struck back at Porky, while the two Pits faced Meta Ridley in the skies.

"Hahahaha! You can't catch me!", boasted Ridley.

"Fool, as if you can outclass me", mocked Dark Pit.

"Pitto! No!", shouted Pit.

"Hm, that's an excellent idea you have there. Here I come!", said Ridley as he swiftly changed course and headed straight for Pit and Dark Pit.

" _Chikusho!_ (Damn it!)", said Dark Pit in Japanese. The two angels dodged Meta Ridley's Bite Strike.

They both flew after him and shot as many arrows as possible. Ridley retaliated with firing back. Pit and Dark Pit dodged the fire as they ascended, with the rain dripping above them. Ridley flew around the Halberd like a shark and waited for an opportunity to attack. The cybernetic dragon went high and crashed down on Dark Pit. Using his brute strength, Ridley sent Dark Pit crashing down.

"Pitto! I'll save you!", Pit made a hasty response and swooped down so fast even Ridley was surprised someone could match his own speed.

"Whoa! How'd that little twerp get so fast?", wondered Ridley as he was amazed at Pit's speed.

Pit couldn't feel his face as it was feeling the air and current breezing through. But, with determination, the angel caught Dark Pit just in time before they touched the jungle and ascended all the way back up. Dark Pit immediately recovered and left Pit. Pit, who was angry, continued to charge to the top, aimed at Meta Ridley's chest.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Pitto! You got that!", in a fiery rage, Pit charged through the mighty dragon, leaving a hole through the chest. Dark Pit, with wide eyes, was impressed for the first time.

"Who knew that punk had it in him", Dark Pit thought.

Meta Ridley screeched in pain as he knew the hole through him would be fatal. "I-Impossible! I am invincible! How can I-", Meta Ridley said his last words before plummeting to his doom.

Ness and Falco were troubled by Porky and his tremendous wrath. Porky continued to yell out the names of the Smashers and pretended to feel funny. "Man, what is it with this guy? Is he playing us or what?", asked a frustrated Falco.

"Hahahaha...that's right! You cannot grasp my true power", Porky launched another rain of attacks against the Smashers. The Halberd was sustaining critical damage.

"If they don't end this quickly, the ship could roll over and kill everyone", Meta Knight thought.

Porky played around like a child and continued to attack the Smashers. Dark Pit and Pit raced back to the Halberd to help fight Porky. The two angels fired a barrage of arrows at the spider mech, seeming to work but had no effect.

"Great. We're not even phasing him", said Dark Pit with an angered look.

"Maybe if we combine our strengths, we can weaken this spider", suggested Pit.

"Err...worth a shot", said Dark Pit reluctantly. The two angels combined their bows into one and, together, fired a deadly array of arrows to Porky.

"Owie...that hurt...a little", said Porky. Falco unfolded a smart bomb grenade launched and blasted a round of them at the spider mech.

"Why you...oww!", yelled out Porky. "I warned you!"

Ness unleashed one of his most serious moves: PSI Starstorm. Channeling all his energy, he prepared to shoot a shower of meteors at Porky's mech. "PK Starstorm!", shouted Ness as he summoned a meteor shower straight at Porky, putting sufficient damage onto him.

"I won't ever...ever forgive you...do you hear me? Never…never...NEVER! I CAN BE DEFEATED!", Porky raised his voice.

Meta Knight knew of using the ship's weapons, but would it be enough? He turned the ship around rather quickly and activated all the cannons and guns against Porky. Ness and Falco, who were still aboard on the ship, held on. Meta Knight opened fire.

"Now! Know my power!", the Halberd shot out dozens of cannons, each of them aimed at Porky.

The entire sky turned dark for a brief moment. Meta Knight disappeared and showed up right next to Porky, performing his serious attack; Galaxia Darkness. In one mighty slash, Porky's spider mech succumbed to too much damage. But it was not enough!

"Hahahahaha...KING P CANNOT BE STOPPED!...Now let me kill you all!", Porky shouted.

That's when the Star Warrior himself Kirby, with his ultimate blade, struck Porky's spider mech straight through, instantly throwing the spider mech off balance and causing it to plummet below the Halberd. Kirby happily floated back to the ship as the skies began to clear and the rain stopped. Meta Knight looked with satisfaction under his mask.

"Kirby. Once again, you prove why you're the best", Meta Knight nodded.

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **The Palace**

The Halberd made a safe landing near the palace where the rest of the Smashers were. Pit and Dark Pit flew in afterward. Palutena waved at them.

"Lady Palutena!", shouted Pit.

"Pit! Pitto!", rejoiced Palutena. She hugged both of them, much to the surprise of Dark Pit.

"Lady Palutena! I'm so glad you're safe", said Pit.

"Meta Knight! It's you", said Lucina as she tried to hug Meta Knight, but couldn't. Meta Knight hovered above her.

"Nice try", he said in a dark tone.

"Oh, Dark Pit. I just knew you'd return", Lucina said with a happy smile.

"Hmph. Don't bother", Dark Pit scoffed at her remark.

"Link! You were with them the whole time?! I missed so much! Where were you all this time?", said Zelda as she kissed him, but Link shook his head, telling her that he wasn't with anyone. Link left Zelda and didn't bother to interact with her anyway.

"What has gotten into him, I wonder?", Zelda gave thought.

Once everyone got settled in and said hello to old friends, the young politician named Sakurai from before stepped out from the Halberd. He gave a warm smile as he greeted the rest of the Smashers.

" _Kon'nichiwa._ (Hello.)", Sakurai waved a friendly hand and bowed respectfully as everyone respectfully bowed as well.

"Another human, huh? I've seen him somewhere, but where?", Snake thought.

"What happened?", asked Mario with concern.

"There was an attack on the Capitol by these men. They were led by this evil warlock and plenty of other bad guys", said Pit.

"Did you just say?!...", Bowser's eyes and jaws opened wide when he realized who it was.

Link clenched his balled up fists and looked down at the floor in anger. Zelda came to his comfort but he swatted her away.

"Ganondorf?! He's back?!", Bowser thought with fear.

"Yeah. He was too strong for us, but that's not all", said Pit as everyone started to get nervous and gasped.

"There was also this other army with a floating figure in a green robe commanding them. They used this strange thing and then the Capitol was suddenly swallowed up in darkness", continued Pit.

"It had to be that floating man in the green robe from before. He left before all of you arrived", explained Snake.

"But where exactly?", asked Pit.

"What the?!", Snake pointed at the dark ball of energy.

"Hey, what's wrong? What...are...you...looking at?", Samus asked before she faced the dark ball of energy as well.

"...", Mario had a look of fear as he and the rest of the Smashers looked at the object in the sky.

The Smashers looked on at the horror of the dark matter ball that held deep and unknown carnage behind it; a dimension where only darkness resides: Subspace.


	34. Chapter 34: Conspiracy

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 34: Conspiracy_

 **?**

Ganondorf reported to Master Hand over the screen. He gave a grateful bow and explained everything that happened at this moment.

"We attacked their precious capital but were undoubtedly faced with mass casualties. And that's not all. We've looked into that incident at the penitentiary and realized there was more to expect. There's another group seeking to undermine our goals", Ganondorf explained. Master Hand made a motion for the warlock to continue.

"They are a group of aliens from the dimension known as the Subspace. They have developed powerful bombs to create voids of dark matter into this World. This will most likely halt our plans to control the world with our nanites...But, not with your resurrection, master", Ganondorf added. Master Hand waved for Ganondorf to still continue.

"From our research, their base of operations is located on a mysterious floating island. Somehow, they managed to make the island rise up. It seems as if that island holds greater importance to their cause", said Ganondorf. Master Hand waved another gesture and warned the warlock not to meddle with Subspace and to continue their mission of resurrection.

"...Damn it. I'm in no position to be making moves until. Damn that floating thing and his ilk. I can't send the nanites to fight them...BUT!", Ganondorf thought before he let out a huge grin across his face.

"If I can't send the army after them, then maybe I can...join them...that way...I'll be one step closer to ruling the World", Ganondorf had evil thoughts sweeping around as he exited the location unseen.

 **Isle of the Ancients**

 **Ancient Battlefield**

 _. . ._

 _Deus exaudi nos et nostras vobis petimus ut maneret in terra promissionis._

 _. . ._

The Ancient Minister and the Subspace fighters hailed over their God, to whom which they prayed to keep the island in its rightful place in order for their plans to continue. All of a sudden, Ganondorf reached the island unscathed and walked up to the Ancient Minister. The Subspace fighters, instead of attacking, patiently waiting for any moment to kill the warlock. Ganondorf, confident and level-headed as always, confronted the minister.

"How about we make a deal?", smirked Ganondorf.

The Ancient Minister floated motionlessly. The fighters silently waited for any response. The Ancient Minister finally gave a slight gesture for Ganondorf to follow him, leaving the other soldiers puzzled, but not in a position to question the prime minister.

"Strange. Looks like it worked. Now that I have gained their trust, perhaps it's time I make some...adjustments", Ganondorf had more evil thoughts in mind.

 **Isle of the Ancients**

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

The Ancient Minister led Ganondorf into a heavily armed room, comprised of the following: hundreds of robots in an assembly line working on the Subspace Bombs as well as super weapons intended to resist forces. As they walked along the Bomb Factory, a hymn of godly chants can be heard, followed by hellish voices in the background. Even more disturbing were the prayers being held by Subspace fighters themselves, calling up to their unknown God. The warlock decided to forge an alliance with the Ancient Minister. And in doing so, he immediately left the floating island and went to report back to Master Hand.

 **?**

"Master. There is something you should know", said Ganondorf, pretending to feel guilty.

Master Hand knew that Ganondorf aimed to go elsewhere and balled his giant gloved into a fist as a sign of dissatisfaction.

"I understand that you will be upset. But, I have successfully forged an alliance with the foreign fighters in Subspace. Rest assure that the Smashers will come for them first, giving us time to revive you and your brother", said Ganondorf.

Master Hand made no movement and signed off. Ganondorf took a quick breath as he laughed to himself, realizing he's pulling the strings from now on.

"I did it. It worked! Now I have to do is let everyone destroy each other and then I'll dispose of Master Hand and Crazy Hand once they've been revived", Ganondorf thought.

 **Smash Palace**

The Smashers converted the ancient palace in the jungle ruins into their temporary headquarters. They made sure to place in defenses in case of a nanite threat. As their base was set up, our heroes debated over a plan to fight the nanites or take on the Subspace Emissary.

"I just wanna know why we can't return back to the tower, much as I don't like it there. But I can't stand being here. I feel like a captive", complained Samus.

"The nanite threat is growing rapidly throughout the World. We can't go back to the city because the nanites have taken control", said Bowser.

"Are you serious?!...Well, what's our next move? Do we rid ourselves of the nanites?", asked Palutena.

"There's that issue with Subspace. How are we gonna handle that?", asked Falco.

"From what we discovered, an island not far from here ascended to the skies and seems to hold some mysterious secrets. It's no doubt that the Emissary is using it as their home base", told Bowser.

"Hm...and that's why I set up a drone so we can spy on these guys. Now let's see what's going on", said Snake as he stood there, almost surprising everyone. He pulled up a large monitor to view the floating island with the drone.

From the drone's view, the Smashers observed ancient structures and barren but grassy landscape. There were only a few mountains and a couple of streams of water. Mario caught a glimpse of something else.

"Hey. Would you look at this? It looks like a stadium", Mario pointed at the Ancient Battlefield.

"Whoa. Interesting", commented Palutena.

"That stadium gives off some bad vibes", said Captain Falcon.

"Huh. Maybe it's a shrine for whoever built it", suggested Peach.

"Or one of those arenas where mortals challenge one another", said Pit.

"It can be a ceremonial plain where they hold events", said Zelda.

"Or perhaps a prayer for the inhabitants in honor of their deities", said Rosalina.

"So many suggestions, but no answers. How are we going to figure this out?", complained Dark Pit.

"Hm, maybe those guys could tell us the answers", said Wolf as he pointed out Subspace fighters coming out from underneath the island.

The Subspace fighters held their prayers once again in respect to their God and suddenly began chanting something in a foreign language. The choir in the background surprised everyone.

 _. . ._

 _In honore Dei. Passus est regnum hujus mundi, suscipe terre promissionis ad coelum ascendere._

 _. . ._

"Wait?! What the hell did they just say?!", asked Wolf in confusion.

"I will translate it", responded Lucario as he replayed the audio and used a translator device.

"That's sounded like something you would hear at a cathedral", assured Lucina.

"Yeah. But what are they trying to say?", said Pit.

"The translation reads: 'In your honor, God. Please accept this world as your kingdom for allowing the Promised Land to ascend in heaven.", told Lucario.

"So that must mean their 'God' caused the island to rise", said Peach.

"And if that is the case, this 'God' is leading the fighters from Subspace", said Rosalina.

"Which brings us to our next question: who is leading the Subspace Army?", asked Samus. Everyone fell silent.

"We know it has to be that green suit in robes who sent me here in the first place", blurted out Snake.

"We can't assume that just yet", Bowser cut in on the conversation.

"Well, what do you think?", asked Snake.

"The least logical answer would be Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Then there's Ganondorf, but I have no doubt he would plot anything to achieve his goals", told Bowser.

"What are you saying?", said Snake in a rude tone.

"Ganondorf is definitely strong, but he's also deceitful as he'll do anything to get what he wants, even if it means betraying others to get ahead", said Bowser.

"What's this all about Ganondorf?", asked Mario.

"You see. Before you sentenced both Master Hand and Crazy Hand for the second time around, they dispatched three villains to destroy the Smashers: me, Ganondorf, and the creature known as Mewtwo. Me, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf were ordered to stop you at all costs. But Ganondorf had other plans in mind. He wanted to get rid of the Masters, but failed in doing so when I fought him", explained Bowser.

"And why did you fight him?", asked Samus, making Bowser feel suspicious. Everyone started to eye him a dirty look, knowing he was leaving something out.

"I wanted to eliminate him as my purpose to control this World. Unfortunately, the Masters learned of my betrayal only and transformed me into a nightmare", he explained.

"Giga Bowser...", said Mario with fear, remembering the day he had face his archenemy as a transformed beast. Bowser turned away from everyone and then turned back.

"Listen: you don't have to trust me, but the reason why I came to help when the civil war happened was that I realized you needed help to restore your bond as heroes and as well friends", said Bowser. "If you still can't trust me, give me a chance to amend my wrongdoings and help you stop this."

"Heh, you know. You ain't half good. Then again, you ain't half bad after all", Snake thought.

Mario stared at the floor, reminiscing from the day he and Bowser became enemies to the moment he saved his life. Mario then stared back at Bowser. "Bowser...just this once, we're not only fighters, we're friends. I trust you with my life until this ends", told Mario.

"Bowser. You may have kidnapped me...repeatedly, but...I'll trust you as well", said Peach.

"Even though we've had our differences, I trust you", said Fox.

"And me too as well", said Zelda.

"I may not know much about you, but because you saved my friends, I will trust you with my life", said Ike.

"Hmph, you have my support as an acquaintance", said Meta Knight.

"Me too", said Lucina.

"If so, then I place my faith in you", said Palutena.

"Huh. If everyone's agreeing, I guess it wouldn't hurt", spoke Sonic.

"...Well, I'll trust you...just this once. Maybe then I won't skin you", told Samus.

"My friend, when you first contacted me, I had no knowledge of your history and only understood what you were fighting for. If it weren't for your actions, all of our friends would not be here today", said Lucario.

Everyone came to an agreement and decided to go into their next course of action: go to Subspace or deal with the nanite threat.

"Let's worry about taking on the nanites now. And then we'll figure out what to do with Subspace", told Captain Falcon. "We may have one shot at stopping their plans."

"Slowing them down won't stop them completely. I say we head into Subspace and see what they're made of", suggested Sonic.

"Like you're one to talk. So now you decide to take a stand...but we should worry about Subspace first", said Samus.

"The nanite threat seems too risky to just 'turn a blind eye' and go after Subspace instead. If we stop the nanites now, we won't need to worry about a global invasion of super-powered infected slaves", told Captain Falcon.

"Maybe Cap is right. We can't turn away from the nanites, especially with Ganondorf involved", said Fox.

"A difficult decision to make. Bowser, what are your thoughts?", said Rosalina. Bowser checked the monitors for strange activity happening around the world.

"Our best option at the moment...is Subspace", told Bowser when he faced everyone. Mostly everyone gave off confused reactions.

"Like I said before about Ganondorf, he is as deceitful as he is dangerous. It's possible he would switch sides and work with Subspace", said Bowser.

"Now what are babbling on about?", said Wolf.

"With my deductions, if Ganondorf wanted to achieve his goals, he would secretly join Subspace and that way, he would be controlling the strings, leaving us to believe otherwise", explained Bowser.

"Would Ganondorf really do something like that?", said Zelda.

"I've known him long enough that he's not one to trust. He's also one to change to another side to manage both. Whatever the case maybe, it's good to start with Subspace first", said Bowser.

All of a sudden, Subspace activity spiked as many voids of Subspace appeared. The Smashers quickly placed their attention to the monitors. The drone started picking up massive energy going off. It then moved to the Isle of the Ancients to witness the Subspace Army and the Ancient Minister perform another holy chant.

"Lucario", said Bowser quickly.

"Right. I'll translate it", said Lucario.

 _. . ._

 _Mundo solius Dei, et de virtute Subspace novus mundus insurget, quantam terrae promissionis._

 _. . ._

"The translation reads: 'This World belongs to God alone, and from the power of Subspace, a new World will rise, one as great as the Promised Land.", read Lucario.

"I guess Subspace is where we're headed next", said Samus.

"Yeah. Mhm. Let's get ready, team!", said Mario.


	35. Chapter 35: Subspace Bomb Factory

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 35: The Subspace Bomb Factory_

 **The Jungle Ruins**

 **Smash Palace Briefing**

After discussing their next course of action of either: fighting the nanite threat or going to Subspace, the Smashers chose Subspace as their next location.

"We'll be taking the Halberd now that Meta Knight finished the repairs", said Bowser. "Sakurai, you stay here and monitor activity. If the nanites come for you, use the entrance that leads underground in the mines. We're counting on you."

"Y-yes", responded Sakurai with a bow.

"When you're ready, head over to the Halberd", said Bowser as he left to get onboard.

Mario wore elemental resistant plumber overalls in case. Samus dubbed her Other M armor for a situation like this. Fox carried several smart bombs as the munition. Cap sported his special racer suit that can withstand fire and lighting. Sonic only carried a small brown bag and tied it around his waist. Lucina donned her mask. And before departure, Bowser wore the suit he used in the Subspace Negative Facility.

"It's time. Let's get a move on", said Bowser.

"What if we get shot out of the sky?", asked Falco.

"We have a contingency plan for that", told Meta Knight as the Smashers looked towards the flying vehicles inside the Halberd.

The Halberd took off from the jungle and flew towards the Isle of the Ancients, awaiting them would be the entire force of Subspace and their unknown God.

 **Isle of the Ancients**

 **Above the Isle of the Ancients**

Preparing for the worst, the Smashers waited until they reached the Isle of the Ancients. The Halberd sped up faster than usual. Snake was on lookout checking for any aerial resistance from the Subspace Army, however, there was nothing coming to stop them.

"Huh...strange that they have no air support that you would actually believe there's no one on the island", Snake thought. "There's nothing defending the island. This looks suspicious as if there's no one on it", explained Snake to the others.

"Meta Knight, land us down on the island. Somewhere near the edge would be fine if we have to escape", ordered Bowser.

"What?!", said most of the Smashers in unison.

"It's our best bet right now. We may not have many options. Let's take the risk", told Bowser. With slight hesitation, Meta Knight set down the Halberd right where Bowser told him to.

 **Isle of the Ancients**

 **The Ruins**

The Halberd slowly landed on the ancient floating island. Everyone soon got off and stepped onto the grassy floors of the ruins. "Meta Knight, stay here, and if anything chaotic happens, fly away from the island", instructed Bowser as Meta Knight nodded.

"I've seen deserts denser, but this is insane", said Wolf.

"How strange? Skyward is nothing compared to this. Look how barren it is", said Palutena.

The Smashers explored the mysterious ruins and felt like it was endless. All they saw were broken down ancient structures, few mountains, small river streams, little vegetation, and more disturbingly, dead robot parts and statues.

"Hm...this place scares me", said Rosalina.

"Aw don't worry Rosie. You can stick by us if you want", told Peach, smiling by next to Fox.

"Thank you", the space princess responded.

"You know when this is all over, we plan to stay in the city", said Peach.

"We are?", said Fox in confusion.

"Yes! We are", Peach jabbed at Fox.

"Hehe, have fun with that", replied Rosalina. Peach poked fun at Rosalina.

"Oh, Rosie. You still have to make up with Fluffy", teased Peach.

"We were not lovers to begin with! I do not want to speak to that creature", said Rosalina in anger.

"Aww, Rosie! You two actually make a good couple", told Peach.

"And to some extent, you two are at great for each other", said Fox.

"Well, I guess...", said Rosalina.

"But why did you attack him?", asked Peach.

"I rather not tell that", said Rosalina getting defensive.

"You can't trust us? Please, just tell us why?", begged Peach.

"Ugh, okay! I will. The reason why I attacked him was not that I hated him but because he didn't tell me he cared about me", the space princess confessed profoundly.

"It's alright, Rosie. You just need to make him realize that he cares about you", told Peach.

"But how?", asked Rosalina.

"I think you should put yourself in danger. That way his love instincts will kick in", said Peach. Rosalina stared confused at the idea.

"Um...I'll...keep that in mind", said Rosalina.

Samus and Snake walked together as they explored more of the floating island. "This is certainly one of the strangest missions I've been on, aside from a floating island", said Snake.

"Eh, you get used to it", said Samus.

"I've already done so", replied Snake.

"Heh, I want to ask. Why do you act so tough?", asked Samus.

"I don't. I've been through a lot of hell before I was sent here. Let me tell you something: being here is a helluva a lot than where I'm from", said Snake.

"Name your location?", said Samus.

"Who knows? It's been so long since I've talked about my family, whoever 'they' are", said Snake.

"...I lost my parents to space pirates led by a dragon that I have sworn to kill, but each time, that bastard came back, evolving and returning much stronger", said Samus.

"Hmph. That sounds kind of interesting to hear", said Snake.

"Would you believe that I'm not entirely human? I'm half alien. That's why I have abilities far beyond a regular human like you", explained Samus.

"It sounds crazy, don't you think? But now, I think it seems reasonable", snorted Snake a bit.

"Hehe, I'm just full of surprises", remarked Samus. Samus and Snake continued on their conversation as they walked around the barren ruins.

 **The Isle of the Ancients**

 **Ancient Battlefield**

The Smashers reached the Ancient Battlefield, an antiquity of a kind. The battlefield had glowing bright lines centered around and through. "Wow! It's amazing from up close. Hard to believe this was once a stadium for fighting", said Peach.

"Something feels strange...I can hear voices", told Mario.

"It sounds like a mass prayer", said Lucina.

"No. I can hear chaotic screams that sound like the Underworld", said Dark Pit.

The Smashers continued to hear venomous noises, hellish cries, chants, and people in prayer speaking in a foreign language. The Smashers then focused their attention on the cave that led somewhere.

"Let's go inside that cave. Maybe we'll have answers there", said Bowser. The rest of the Smashers were hesitant about that decision.

"God only knows what or who could be in there", said Lucina with fear.

The Smashers, faced with no alternative, went inside the cave leading to the way to Subspace, unaware of what lies ahead.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **First Floor**

The heroes ran into the facility of the Subspace Army without knowing what could happen. Dozens of Subspace fighters were already prepared and summoned up the robots to fight as well. The Smashers blasted, cut, and punched their way through, but that wasn't enough to stop the Army. Upon entering the first floor to the way underground, the Smashers were faced with traps and numerous machines.

"Okay, team. We have to continue pushing through. No matter what, we keep going", said Bowser. Bowser rammed through the robots blocking their path.

Snake and Samus disabled the traps and the incoming machines. In the next phase of the first floor, fire-breathing turrets were set up along the walls. Fox and Falco shot down turrets. More soldiers came in, a dozen more from last time. Kirby and Dedede placed them down rather quickly. In the last phase, robots guarded the lift leading downstairs on the second floor. Ike and Marth sliced through all of them with their blades.

Cap activated the lift as everyone got down. Originally, the lift was intended to go all the way down, but the Subspace Army prevented this by shutting down the lift and installing blue containment fields to restrict further access, only limiting it to the next floor. Fortunately, the heroes pressed forward to the second floor as their choice.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **Second Floor**

In the phase one of the second floor, the floors were replaced with huge electrical tiles and discharged at fast moments, meaning someone walking under them would have to be faster than the discharge. Sonic, with his incredible speed, dashed through the electrical tiles and deactivated the discharge, allowing everyone to get through.

Phase two of floor two involved a deadly decontamination field that moved like a conveyor belt. The Smashers witnessed its power when it completely obliterated two robots. Once again, Sonic darted for the deactivation switch while carefully moving while the field repeated its cycle of movement. He finally shut off the field, allowing everyone else to move safely.

As for the last phase of level two, tons of machines and Subspace fighters in strong armor blocked the way. Mario and Sonic performed a joint fusion attack, with each of them striking at the enemy every turn. The Smashers managed to reach the next lift. After disposing of the Subspace soldiers, they entered the lift and headed down to the third floor.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **Third Floor**

For the next floor, the room contained green water that appeared to be harmless, but dirty. Subspace fighters crawled from the water and attacked the heroes.

"Is this sewage?", Samus commented.

"Whatever it is. These soldiers are coming out of it, so be careful", warned Ike.

The heroes knocked their foes back into the water and jumped to the next phase of the third floor: more enemies and near indestructible turrets attached to the floors. Snake found a system and hacked into it to disable the turrets. Palutena used her goddess of light energy to stop the enemy.

"We have to continue going. I don't know how many floors this place has or how many traps they have in store, but we keep moving forward", encouraged Bowser.

"It's not like we can turn back now, but let's move", agreed Samus.

The Smashers progressed further down the factory floors, getting closer to the end of the Subspace Bomb Factory.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **?**

The Ancient Minister and the rest of the Subspace Army continued the production of the Subspace Bombs. Ganondorf oversaw everything via a large hologram. He expected a visit from the Smashers, so ordered the Ancient Minister to activate all security and emergency warnings. The Ancient Minister set off the emergency lights, making the facility flash red as a warning to everyone currently inside the facility.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **Fourth Floor**

Sounds of alarms ringed into the ears of the Smashers as they across the halls to get to the end of the floor. Subspace fighters and machines ran to engage them. Not wanting to waste time, the Smashers zoomed past them. The white walls on the hallways looked like they never ended. The heroes, nevertheless, ran to the next floor. The lift that led to the next floors was completely defended by more traps and Subspace fighters.

"Are we almost there?", asked Pit.

"Not sure. If we're lucky, that lift can lead us to our destination", said Bowser.

Bowser rammed into a line of soldiers. Mario and Samus blasted them with their respective projectiles. Pit fired his arrows at the wall turrets and fire-breathing cannons. Snake took down the decontamination field. The heroes dispatched the remaining fighters. They activated the next lift, leading several stories below. With luck, they would soon reach their destination.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **Subspace Lift**

The giant lift slowly carried the Smashers below the many stories of the unknown Subspace facility. The outside from the lift looked mechanical and desolate, and slightly dark. Also, more holy chants were heard, getting louder as the lift headed closer to the bottom. Soon, Subspace fighters crawled to the top and attacked the heroes. ROB Units also hovered into the fray. The Smashers repeatedly threw their enemies off, as more came. The cycle continued with throwing enemies off the lift as they tried to come back up.

The lift finished its destination as the Smashers jumped off the lift and ran towards an impenetrable-looking metal door. Bowser and Donkey Kong smashed the door several times until they finally tore it down.

*crash* *bam* *bam* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **?**

The Smashers busted through the metal doors, revealing the Ancient Minister, and the army of ROB units that have activated the Subspace Bombs to set off. The Ancient Minister stared at the heroes and then looked at the ROB units, expressing unknown concern. Then, a giant hologram of Ganondorf appears, smirking. Mario gave an angry look at the warlock.

"Ganondorf! So you're behind this. And what are doing helping the Subspace Army", questioned Mario.

"Ah...Mario. What a surprise for us to cross paths like this yet again after so long. And what's this?...An old friend", said Ganondorf before turning his attention to Bowser.

"It seems you were not dead after all. Tell me: why are you helping out these so-called 'heroes'?", snorted Ganondorf.

"Hmph. Let's just say I stuck my nose in places where it shouldn't belong", said Bowser confidently.

"Heh. You were as dangerous as you are stupid", remarked Ganondorf.

"So tell me this: why play both sides?", asked Bowser, with everyone staring at him.

"You're catching on fast. Seems like you did learn a thing or two", smiled Ganondorf. Bowser smirked and lashed out his claws.

"Wouldn't you like to know", said Bowser.

"Let's see what they have to say about it", Ganondorf pointed towards the Subspace Army that just rallied itself up to numbers. Ganondorf pressed a button, which controlled the sentient ROB units to his bidding. The ROBs were preparing to activate all the bombs, waiting for them to charge up.

The Subspace Army pushed towards the Smashers in an ill-fated battle. Mario kicked and swept his opponents down. Samus fired her cannons straight at the Army. Marth, Lucina, and Ike sliced the intercepting ROB units. Fox and Falco shot smart bombs at the ROB units. Palutena and Rosalina unleashed divine waves of energy. Ness attacked with his bat. Bowser crushed many of the machines that were gunning for him, especially. Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister made a quick getaway without being noticed, not looking back. The Smashers scraped every last attacking ROB unit and Subspace fighter that came through. The heroes turned their attention to the warlock.

"It's over Ganondorf", said Mario.

"Yes! For all of you!", Ganondorf shouted back as he pressed the button again, forcing the ROBs to set off all the Subspace Bombs at once. The Smashers bolted out of the room as Ganondorf laughed and signed off.

The bombs were to go off in five minutes. Bowser called Meta Knight and ordered him to leave the island. As they would have no chance of going back up in five minutes, the heroes decided to head further down. Captain Falcon dispatched his Falcon Flyer to get everyone, in case.

 **Subspace Bomb Factory**

 **A Great Escape**

The heroes fell down a pit to make their escape. Captain Falcon called forth his Flyer and caught everyone as the racing vehicle zoomed across a tunnel.

"Whoa. Nice work, Cap", said Samus as Cap gave a thumbs up.

"With luck, this tunnel leads to the outside", informed Bowser.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", an unknown venomous voice echoed in the tunnels.

Suddenly, a mechanized dragon attacked the ship as it spewed up after them: Ridley again.

"Hahahahaha! Apparently, this race is not yet over. So, guess who's back? It's Ridley! This time, I'd like to introduce you to my new form: Omega Ridley.

"Dammit. Won't you ever quit?", shouted Samus.

"I will until you quit breathing!", responded Ridley with a sinister look. Samus charged up her cannon and shot the beast in the chest.

"Impressive shot. Bt it all ends now", Ridley fiercely grabbed hold of it the Flyer, dragging it to the bottom. Cap stopped this by punching the dragon's face.

"Grr...how dare you...worm?", Ridley pushed away and continued to fly above them. Ridley shot out a meteor of fire bullets from his mouth. Snake immediately used his rocket launcher and shot down the dragon.

"I'll make you sorry", cursed Ridley. He continuously ravaged up the Flyer with fire and with his vigorous sharp tail. Knowing the risks, Ike jumped off from the Flyer and attacked Ridley in the chest directly. He was pushed back afterward.

"Not bad. But! This is the end of the line for you!", Ridley made a serious threat.

"No! It's the end of the line for you. I'll make sure I never see you again!", yelled Samus who used her powerful Zero Laser attack. The blue wave of energy shattered Omega Ridley into pieces as it hit his chest.

"No! How can this be?!", Omega Ridley's last words before being vaporized by the blast. The Falcon Flyer made its way out of the tunnel before the Smashers witnessed the deadliest occurrence when looking back.

The Isle of the Ancients was immediately swallowed up by the many Subspace Bombs that went off. A planet-sized energy ball was all that remained. The Flyer landed near a canyon on the mainland shore where the Halberd was stationed.

 **The Canyon**

The Smashers took a breather and watched as the Isle of the Ancients vanished entirely. All that remained was a ball of dark matter. Soon, something enormous emerged from the ball: a giant gunship. The gunship carried several hundred amounts of firepower and had a devastating dark cannon capable of creating the same balls of dark matter when fired.

"Glad we made it out in time, but what are we going to do about that?", asked Samus, pointing at the Subspace Gunship.

"We may have one shot at this, but we got to use the Halberd and attack the gunship", said Bowser.

"Bowser, we could die. You saw what that thing could do", said Mario.

"Hey. It's either we stand up to them and die or wait for them to kill us. You taught me that fighting for the right cause is worth dying for, if you don't try", told Fox.

"...You're right. Alright then. But we're not going to die. Not while there's much at stake. Kirby, if you still have your glider, use it while the rest of us distract the gunship", said Mario.

Kirby smiled and nodded as Meta Knight raised a brow. The two puffballs stared at each other. "Kirby. I hope you have the courage to use the Dragoon once more", Meta Knight told him.

Once the plan was coordinated, the Halberd set off from the shore and back to what was left of the Isle of the Ancients, ready to fight the Subspace Gunship in one of the most dangerous battles yet to come.


	36. Chapter 36: The Great Invasion

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 36: The Great Invasion_

 **The Great Invasion**

From the ashes of the Isle of the Ancients, a colossal ship that seemed longer than the island itself appeared. The ship consisted of a steel gray design and carried dozens of armaments capable of destruction. What's worse was that the Gunship can fire a space-severing blast, producing a dark sphere of energy, similar to a Subspace Bomb.

The almighty Subspace Gunship charged its cannon power and shot at a nearby ocean, producing another rift in the World. The Halberd was seen from the distance, speeding towards the gunship at full speed. The Smashers patiently waited for their next phase of action to come to plan. The heroes immediately went into the secondary ships, as it was part of the plan.

The Subspace Gunship fired all of its machine guns and prepared to use the Dark Cannon infused to destroy the Smashers in one go. Commanding the Subspace Gunship was Gerudo King Ganondorf, who ordered the gunship to use 100% of its power to wipe out the Smashers.

The Gunship first shot its machine guns and small rockets as a weak phase. Then, it reverted to using laser beams and missiles. The Halberd received critical damage. Finally, the Dark Cannon was charged up again and discharged a stream of energy directly at the Halberd, incinerating it completely.

That's when a group of smaller ships popped out and charged at the Gunship, including the Falcon Flyer, Samus' Gunship, two Arwings, and a Wolfen. When the Gunship fired its machine guns and laser beams, the heroes' ships easily evaded all the attacks all at once. As they drew closer into the dark ball of matter, the Dark Cannon charged up again. That's when Kirby came from above in the legendary machine, the Dragoon, and struck through the Gunship with the speed of light like it were nothing.

*DRAGOON SLASH*

The Gunship exploded and was soon bombarded by the Smashers as they got closer and looked upon the scattered debris that burst from the large weapon. The ship's defenses were completely down and became utterly useless. Ganondorf brushed off his cape, turning away and going inside Subspace. The Smashers followed suit and entered the dimension of Subspace, once more to stop their invasion and see what they're really made of.


	37. Chapter 37: Entering Subspace

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 37: Entering Subspace_

 **Subspace**

 **Entrance to Subspace**

Subspace, a realm of darkness and despair. The dimension had a dark purple and black background as pink and green lightning-laced the sky. Demonic chants and loud screams were frequently heard that one would actually believe Subspace was Hell.

"Hmph, are you sure this isn't Hell? I imagine this to be my resting place. I'm not even joking", snorted Snake. Samus let out a short giggle.

"I bet it does, hehe. But seriously, this is one place where even I get chills down my spine", said Samus.

"Why do I keep hearing people scream and choirs at the same time? It's starting to scare me", said Lucina.

"Me too", agreed Rosalina with a shiver, followed by an eep sound when she hears more screams.

"Where do we go now?", asked Zelda.

"Let's move as one and go forward in a straight path", suggested Mario.

"...A-alright", told Bowser.

The heroes proceeded into the deep void of Subspace, still unknowing of what lied ahead of them. Entering a world like Subspace appeared eternal and endless.

"It's like there's no end to it!", Snake blurted out.

Yet, even though the Smashers were still exploring, the Emissary was not too far behind waiting for their presence.

 **Subspace**

 **Entering Subspace I**

The Smashers headed into the deep parts of Subspace, further exploring the infinite reaches of this dimension. It was not long until they met Subspace fighters ready to intercept them. However, they were no ordinary Subspace Primid soldiers. Since Subspace was their home territory, the soldiers were insanely stronger. Bowser knocked out a group of Subspace fighters altogether. They scooped themselves back up.

"Ay, what's up with these guys?", said a frustrated Falco.

"You put one bastard down and suddenly they don't wanna play dead", said Mario.

"Yeah. They don't want to die", said Falco.

"Yeah. They'll swarm us if we don't hit hard enough", said Mario.

Bowser backed away from the fight and charged at the soldiers while in his shell. In an instant, Bowser knocked the enemy down like bowling pins.

"Ha. They fell down!", said Mario, witnessing the Subspace fighters falling into the Abyss.

"Oh, God. I don't even want to look down there", Lucina observed the bottom of Subspace, nothing but red electric storms and fierce screams from crying people. Lucina bottled up in tears and looked away.

"I want to leave…*sniff* if we go any further. We'll suffer an enduring nightmare forever", sobbed Lucina.

"Bah. Suck it up, mortal", grunted Dark Pit. "This is only the beginning."

All the Smashers gave him a look of warning to stop, but the dark angel brushed it off.

"I didn't join you fools out of the goodness of my heart. I came here for a fight", Dark Pit told everyone.

"Then why don't you start by trading fists with me?", Wolf challenged when he got up in his face.

Bowser pulled them apart before they were ready to fight. "We're not arguing over this. Whether you wanted to join or not, we have to stop them from plunging the world into darkness. Aren't you concerned for the safety of the people?", Bowser reprimanded them.

"No!", Dark Pit glared.

"Don't care", said Wolf.

"What about your own lives?", Bowser tried to change tactics.

"No. Besides, I was created as an opposite to the angel of light. That's my life. This is all I can do", Dark Pit explained.

"I'm just here for the fun. You'll get nothing else from me", Wolf snorted.

"Very well. Then let's go", Bowser instructed, surprising everyone.

 **Subspace**

 **Entering Subspace II**

The Smashers continued on their path through Subspace, but soon, the ROB Units stormed at an immediate pace, bearing the mark of the Subspace Army on their chest plates.

"Damn", cursed Snake as he rushed towards them to fight along with everyone else.

Another swarm of them were sent in and almost overwhelmed the fighters. Luckily, the Smashers powered through and dismantled them all. The Smashers sprinted out of the fray and continued on their path.

"Okay. Things are starting to get scarier by the minute. This place...why does it exist?!", said Lucina.

"What really terrifies me is who would do such a thing?", said Rosalina in fear.

"I'm more concerned about what kind of power this person has", said Samus.

"They must have an incredible amount of power. Maybe even-", said Sonic.

"Divine power?", Mario finished the sentence in question. Palutena raised a brow.

"Huh! Don't be silly. There's no possible way that this person is like a deity in this depressing kingdom!", shot Palutena.

"Well...um", Pit swung his arms in the back of his head and stared away from the green-eyed goddess, who was glaring him.

"What's that supposed to mean?", the goddess glares down upon Pit. Dark Pit cut her off.

"He means it's possible we're dealing with a god. And for once, I agree", said Dark Pit.

"Hmph. I don't believe you, Pitto", shot back Palutena.

"You don't have to. We'll just have to see to believe it, don't we, Lady Palutena", Dark Pit intimidated Pit at the end.

"I don't know. Maybe he's right. What if the demonic voices we keep hearing; what if they're worshipping that someone?", Lucina in a frightened tone. "They have to be praying to their god, asking them to kill us!"

"I told you this place looks like hell, and we have to be dealing with the anti-god", said Snake.

"Ergh, just shut up already! All of you! Let's get this over with and find this 'anti-god'!", said an annoyed Wolf.

"Calm down, fleabag", Snake reprimanded him. Snake was about to draw out a gun. "Hmph, I won't ask you again."

Wolf shot dog saliva at Snake as he snorted. Snake struck the wolf in his snout. Wolf quickly recovered and tackled Snake and beat him senseless. Snake did the same as he also tackled Wolf. The fight happened so fast before the Smashers could react.

"I never liked wolves anyways", Snake drew blood as Wolf was choking him, who barely seemed hurt.

"I never liked you hairless monkeys either", said Wolf as he was prepared to cut Snake with his claws.

Samus shot Wolf in the back, knocking him away from Snake. She rushed towards a weakened Snake. Wolf got back up from the attack and pouted.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? I know he insulted you but you didn't have to try to kill him", yelled Samus, but with concern.

"Tch, whatever", the wolf gave no sense of guilt.

"How about you get outta here!", told Samus.

"I was just leaving", Wolf stormed off in another direction.

Rosalina tried to go after him, but Samus immediately stopped her. "Don't...If this has something to do with you being steady with him, don't waste your time", said Samus.

"This has nothing to do with that. He can't go by himself", Rosalina fabricated.

"Oh really. You know what! You do like that monster. Why?!", Samus accused her. Rosalina angrily blushed and turned her face away as she walked away.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?", Samus shouted at her. "He doesn't care about you, and neither should you!"

"...Shut the hell up!", Rosalina's voice echoed to the Smashers.

Samus was left speechless but tended to Snake's injuries as everyone else waited patiently. "There. You're all patched up now", Samus beamed a small smile.

"Thanks. I haven't had a fight like that in a long time", Snake told her.

"To be honest, I thought you were going to get mauled. Thankfully, I shot Wolf before he could", said Samus as they both laughed.

"I owe you one", Samus helped Snake to stand up.

"Oh. Thanks", Samus blushed lightly.

 **Subspace**

 **Entering Subspace III**

The Smashers headed deeper into the world of Subspace. Managing to avoid unusual traps and fighting more Subspace soldiers, they were too far to turn back and survive.

"I hope Rosie and Wolf are okay", said Peach with a worried look.

"They both can hold their own", said Fox.

"I don't know", Peach said with a sign of sadness until Fox held her hand and smiled.

Mario stared back at them and sighed quietly. Mario decided to talk to Bowser as he whispered to him. "Listen: do you still want to kidnap Peach? Because if you do, I'll be ready to fight you again", said Mario with a hint of poison.

"I don't care about her anymore. She's found her own true love. Besides, I've been through a whole lot since you guys destroyed my castle", said Bowser.

"Oh. Right", Mario rubbed the back of his head and thought about what he did last year.

"I still recall how it all happened", said Bowser.

 _*flashback*_

 _Bowser Castle came crashing down as the reactor core was utterly destroyed. The four Smashers who infiltrated the castle barely escaped, leaving the Koopa King and his army dead. The heroes assumed the Koopa Troop ceased when their leader was killed, until the rise of a cybernetic Kamek, but that wasn't the case._

 _Bowser's body landed into the boiling hot lava. The castle's interior crashed down into pieces as the reactor core blew up. Smoke filled Bowser's Castle in the night sky as it stopped going up in flames. After the smoke cleared, there was no trace of life inside the ruined castle. The remains of the reactor core fell below the still hot lava. The castle remained intact for days._

 _A claw found its way up the surface and grabbed onto land. Bowser survived falling into lava without sustaining damage, aside from his jaw when Mario punched him._

" _Grr, this is far from over", Bowser cursed under his breath._

 _Suddenly, Bowser spotted a group of unknown soldiers. He took the chance to hide behind the shadows to see what they were up to. The masked soldiers rummaged through the ruins. Bowser took a closer look while trying to stay unexposed. He caught a glimpse of the soldiers and noticed something unexpected. The soldiers had grey shells on their backs and wore balaclavas, but Bowser knew they were Koopas._

" _What are they doing here?!", Bowser thought. He wanted to attack now and kill the lot of them for leaving him but restrained himself from acting. "I need to wait before something happens."_

 _Another figure appeared in a raggedy navy blue hoodie and his eyes were unseen. He appeared to have mechanical parts attached to his body. Bowser watched as they continued searching around and left._

" _Who the hell was that?! Someone else has taken my leadership. I'll destroy them and every one of those traitors", Bowser proclaimed._

 _He was to leave his hiding spot until he heard something else coming, so he decided to wait again before it was safe. An array of soldiers marched in the ruined castle. The light from the sun from the exposed roof shined a ray below the ruined reactor core room. The soldiers rigged several explosives to completely dismantle the castle into dust. Bowser quickly learned that these soldiers weren't Koopas._

" _What's their business? Why are humans here anyway?", Bowser rudely stated._

 _Suddenly, the soldiers slowly grew two glowing tendrils on their back along with having glowing eyes. The strange soldiers grumbled and muttered as they finished the time bombs and set it to blow up in one minute._

" _No way!", Bowser, once he realized those were bombs, busted out of the castle no problem._

" _Impossible! I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out! Rahhhhh!", Bowser growled in agony._

 _*flashback over*_

"I won't bother with telling you the rest of the story", said Bowser.

" _Bene._ (Fine.)", replied Mario.

"Back to Peach, do you still love her?", questioned Bowser. His answer came after a long pause.

"...Yes. It was all my fault that I lost her. I can't win her back now. She's with Fox now and I have to accept that. I guess that if she's happier with him than him, that's okay as long as she's happy", revealed Mario.

"It's alright, Mario. Right now, there are more important matters", issued Bowser.

"Right", he agreed.

Meanwhile, Rosalina followed Wolf to find out what he was going to do. Wolf took notice of her but walked on. She finally spoke to get his attention.

"Uh, Wolf. Where are you going?", asked Rosalina in a monotone voice. Wolf continued to ignore her.

"You can't ignore me forever. Are you still upset about what happened earlier?", she asked another question. He finally spoke, and turned around.

"I'm fine. I don't hold grudges over petty crap. I'm was a little just pissed, that's all", said Wolf.

"It's okay to be a little angry once and while. I'm kinda glad you let it out", said Rosalina with a smile.

"Oh, kinda like what you did when you slammed against a tree", Wolf was talking sarcastic but was actually playing close to serious. Rosalina's smile faded a little.

"I know. And I'm really sorry about that. You made me feel...'pissed' too. I just had to get that frustration out. Like you would remember", said Rosalina.

"Hm. That seems justifiable. I guess I'll accept your apology, but that's all", said Wolf.

"Mmm, fine. So can I come with you?", she asked politely.

"...Whatever. It's not like you'll convince me to return to the others. I plan to find this so-called 'god' that rules this world", told Wolf.

"One more thing: can I hold on your arm? I know this sounds awkward, but I'm still afraid", the space princess blushed as she whispered.

"O-okay", Wolf tried his best to hide the blushing over his muzzle.

"You know, I hope everyone else will be alright", Rosalina clutched his arm.

"Yeah. Let's worry about the task at hand", he told her.

Back to the Smashers, Fox and Peach planned to leave the others to find their friends. When more Subspace fighters and ROB Units came to intercept the Smashers, the quick fight gave the two a chance to break off from the group.

"Alright. Now let's get to Rosie and Wolf", said Peach as she ran as fast as she could in her heels.

Fox knew they weren't as far as he knew where they went. Once Peach and Fox caught sight of them, they called them out.

"Hey! Rosie! Wolf!", Peach called out at the top of her lungs, hurting Fox's ears. Rosalina and Wolf turned around and waved at Peach.

"Oh, Peach. Did you come to join us?", asked Rosalina before she was almost tackled by Peach's hug. Rosalina swiftly dodged in a bit of fear. "Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you okay?". Peach got back up unharmed and smiled.

"It's alright, Rosie...Hey Wolf!", Peach turned her attention to Wolf as she and Wolf embraced.

"If you're trying to convince us to come back, forget about it. It's not about what I did before. I plan to find out who's in charge and...kill them", Wolf released himself from Peach's hug. Fox stared at Wolf and explained.

"We were making sure you two were alright. Nothing else", said Fox.

"Like I need your help, McCloud", Wolf smirked. "You two can join us, but I call the shots."

"You know, it would be a lot easier if I was the leader since I have years of experience in leading the team", argued Fox.

"So I have. Plus, I've lived longer than you, pup", said Wolf.

"Yet I'm the one who leaves you and your team in the space dust every time", Fox muttered under his breath.

"Say that again, I dare you!", Wolf said in a low growl as he got up in his face.

"Hmph, your team is trash and mines always comes out on top because we're the best", said Fox, showing no sign of fear.

"Keep going. I wanna hear what else you got to say", Wolf urged Fox to continue. The girls watched in fear as what was going to happen.

"Should we...do something?", said Rosalina.

"If it starts to get out of hand, then we stop them", informed Peach.

"I'm a better leader than you and I bet on my own life that I can kill you", said Fox, which set Wolf off.

"Now here's your chance", Wolf immediately threw a fist at Fox and kicked his ribs, making the fox fall down. Fox stood back up with a bit of rage. They both exchanged blows until the girls raised their voices, knowing it was time to stop.

"STOP!", said Peach and Rosalina in unison. Fox and Wolf stopped in an instant.

"Since neither of you are capable of leading, none of us will be the leader", said Peach.

"Huh?!", Fox and Wolf said in unison.

"What she means is that we'll all work as a team. No one gets to lead. We'll all work as a team to find what we're looking for", spoke Rosalina. Reluctantly, Fox and Wolf agreed.

"Okay. Now let's go!", shouted Peach.

At last, ROB Units surrounded the four and were armed to the teeth, with a dark green palette and carried military-grade rockets on their arm. The four Smashers faced their opponents head-on.

As for the rest of the Smashers, they soon found out that Peach and Fox were missing. "Now where's Peach?", said a worried Samus. "Oh yeah, and Fox too."

Mario clenched his fists at the thought of Peach going off together with Fox. He maintained his cool, even though he missed having Peach by his side as his girlfriend.

 _*flashback*_

 _Mario invited Peach into the Smashers as a collective group of fighters from different universes who have joined to combat the tyranny of the Masters. As she came from the portal, Peach was greeted by everyone as she waved at them._

" _I'm so happy that you could join us, princess", said Mario._

" _Of course, Mario. So, why did you ask me to join? I heard it's quite unsafe", asked Peach._

" _You're right about that, princess. Samus Aran, by the way", said Samus._

" _Oh. Okay", Peach replied._

" _Don't worry. I would never let you get hurt. We'll protect you. I'll be there for you, princess", assured Mario._

" _Oh, Mario!", Peach kissed Mario's cheek._

 _*flashback over*_

"I wish things were like they were before", Mario thought. Bowser placed a claw on Mario's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I know it. And you should as well", Bowser told him.

Mario soon maintained his feelings for his old flame and focused on what was ahead. The Smashers were too far into Subspace when they reached an unknown area that ended in a deep and dark abyss.

 **Subspace**

 **The Abyss**


	38. Chapter 38: The King

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 38: King of Subspace_

 **Subspace**

 **The Abyss**

The Smashers arrived at a deep, dark abyss. They saw nothing beyond that except a grand illuminating blue light. For some reason, there were no sounds of terror or prayers heard, aside from the sound of lightning storms across the dimension. They looked around and realized there was nothing else to see. They wandered around in search of a way around the abyss, but couldn't.

"Guys, we can't cross this abyss. I don't even see if there's any land beyond it", observed Samus.

"No way!...I think we've...reached the edge of Subspace", said Bowser with a shocked face.

"What?! There's no way that's true", Lucina backed away.

"Relax. Then it must mean this place isn't all too scary", said Dark Pit.

"But what about those people who we hear pray?", Lucina cried out. Dark Pit started to get annoyed by her constant cries.

"Urgh, if they were praying for that 'god' of theirs, then we're good as dead!", shouted Dark Pit. Lucina turned her face in fear.

"Seriously. Can you stop trying to scare her?", said Samus.

"Don't interfere, human", Dark Pit told her off.

"What did you say, you brat?", Samus shot back.

"Are you planning to remove me as well? It doesn't matter to me. I just want to see if this god is true or not", said Dark Pit.

"Enough Pitto!", Palutena stared down at Dark Pit, but the evil angel appeared unafraid.

"What's this? All of a sudden, you're interested to see if this being is even more powerful than you", Dark Pit flashed a devilish smile.

"To be honest, yes", Palutena blankly told the archangel.

"Pitto, leave Lady Palutena alone", Pit gave a warning.

"It's not your business. And I told you to stop calling me Pitto. I'll make you dead. Just you wait", Dark Pit threatened.

"Now is not the time to making threats. What if this god is already watching us?", Pit told his other half.

"Then allow him. It won't matter for long when I stab through his insides with my blades", Dark Pit responded.

"I think we've heard enough. We have to focus on the main task ahead", said Bowser.

"Now. Who made our leader?", Dark Pit questioned.

"I'm the one who chose to be the leader. I saved everyone from certain demise", said Bowser.

"Ha! That doesn't make you a true leader. Pathetic", Dark Pit spat out. Bowser, although a bit angry, kept his cool.

"What doesn't matter is who gets to lead the team. Whether or not you care about anyone, including yourself, at least join to survive in a fateful battle", said Bowser.

"Hm...well you do make a valiant point there, wise creature. Shall we continue on then?", Dark Pit stopped.

Samus and Snake were especially impressed by Bowser's leadership skills. Mario, however, remained in the dark and only focused on Peach being safe.

"I'm impressed, Bowser. It seems your old life being destroyed really changed you for the better", said Samus with a smirk.

"Nothing's changed for the most part. I'm just an effective ruler, that all. I know how to run a kingdom and how being a leader works", Bowser told them.

"Yeah, but still you amaze me every day. Even Snake, who was the only one who never trusted you openly, now thinks you're a good leader", added Samus. Snake did not give a look and looked forward, still healing his wounds from before.

"Why would you think that?", asked Bowser.

"I mean, I would take leadership right away, but you convinced me otherwise that we need you. We were locked in a civil war and you had the courage to save us even though you were thought to be dead", said Samus.

"If you really think I'm capable of leading this team, then maybe I should be the leader one day", Bowser replied.

Mario went up to the front of the group and continued to walk as if everyone was following him instead. After numerous attempts to find a path beyond the Abyss, there was no possible option to go anywhere. Not that they were going anywhere anytime soon-

The Smashers came to observe the glowing blue light above the Abyss. It flashed incredible amounts of electricity and continuously flashed a blue glow of light. Two strands of the blue light escaped and grew into a pair of colorful wings. The blue light slowly transformed into a humanoid. A powerful prayer was heard, shaking everyone, as the being took form. For some reason, it felt like a theme song as the orchestra began. It was a mix of metal and choir.

The Smashers looked in shock over who they were up against this time. Not mysterious floating hands, Koopa soldiers, registration forces, or even the deadly zombies called nanites, but a deity of unmentionable power. The being retracted his colorful wings and dished out golden chained blades. He mercilessly whipped the blades without touching them. As a matter of fact, he had his arms crossed, not moving a muscle. It means he's telekinetic.

The being forced the blades back, obviously taunting the Smashers at whim. The being edged closer to the Smashers without movement. He spoke in a tone that was strange from previous enemies fought. Instead of a dark booming voice, a sinister laughter, or a creepy sound, his voice was calm and echoing.

" _Hello. It is an honor to finally meet you all", said the being, as electricity flashed around him._

"Who...are you?", asked Bowser in a low toned voice.

" _...I am Tabuu."_


	39. Chapter 39: Fallen

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 39: Fallen_

 **Subspace**

 **Enter Tabuu**

" _...I am Tabuu", Tabuu gave out his introduction to the Smashers. "I rule over this dimension as my absolute kingdom, and control the very fabric of it", he explained._

"D-does that mean y-you're...?!", Lucina said in fear.

" _Yes. I am regarded as a king...and a god", he said with a slightly booming voice._

"So, how strong are you?", asked a cocky Palutena.

" _Stronger than you can ever imagine. Stronger than a pantheon of gods put together. Stronger than reality itself", he told her._

"O-okay", the goddess quietly responded. She trembled in the wake of how strong he was. She was able to sense his true power, which felt endless.

" _If any of you had the ability to detect my true power, you'd be petrified with fear", he added._

"Really. Tell us in one word how powerful you are", Dark Pit asked in an impatient manner.

" _What's another word for infinity?", Tabuu replied._

"Infinity? Isn't that another word for-", Dark Pit started to shake.

" _It means it never ends", Tabuu interrupted._

"It can't be. No being can possess such enormous amounts of power!", Dark Pit thought as he looked at the floor.

" _It's inevitable to resist if you know what you're up against. I simply cannot be killed. The same cannot be said about you, however", Tabuu's words scared everyone even more._

"That can't be! There must be one way you can die!", shouted Bowser.

" _I have no weaknesses. So giving up right now is necessary for your survival", Tabuu continued to tap into everyone's hearts._

"P-please! Please don't hurt us! We're sorry for what we've done", Lucina burst into tears.

" _Unfortunately, you have committed transgressions against my rule. And that cannot go unchecked! Your punishment will be quick and painless!", Tabuu raised his voice._

"That'll be the day. I would rather die by the same organization that wanted me dead than lose my life to you. Even if you're a god as you say you are, you can't kill a nonbeliever like me", Snake spoke up.

" _Pathetic mortal. You don't have any hope at challenging me. I do applaud you for speaking out at a god", he added._

"Hey, it may look like we can't kill you, but we still have, at least, some hope", exclaimed Samus.

" _No. You have no hope because there is no hope! My power reaches beyond this realm. I have the power to rip through the fabric of other dimensions and convert them into Subspace. I can control my subjects throughout reality. I even have the power to destroy the fabric of reality with a single thought", his booming voice literally terrified everyone._

" _It's quite simple actually. It means you can't win", Tabuu said boldly._

"It's not over yet!", said Sonic as he smirked, surprising everyone. He reached into the brown bag tied to his waist.

" _...", Tabuu said nothing. He paralyzed the blue hedgehog in an instant. Tabuu shot a gleaming pink beam at Sonic, hitting his chest. The blue hedgehog quickly fell down in pain._

"Hmph. Here! Take it!", Snake fired a fast rocket at Tabuu.

" _Hmph, you still don't understand, do you?", Tabuu withstood the rocket without moving. He was unfazed by the attack. Tabuu struck down at Snake with a burst of his own rockets. Snake dodged all the rockets._

"Err. How dare you?!", Samus charged up her Zero Laser and blasted the energy beam at Tabuu.

" _Trying to avenge each other puts you through the same fate", Tabuu reflected the Zero Laser and shot it back at Samus with twice the power. Samus was hit, but she stayed alive._

"PK...Starstorm!", Ness created a meteor shower of PSI and threw it at Tabuu.

" _Doesn't work", Tabuu was unaffected by the Starstorm. He copied PSI Starstorm by creating his own shower of energy and rained down on the Smashers._

"Take this!", yelled Dark Pit and Pit as they fired their arrows.

" _Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass", Tabuu completely disintegrated the glowing arrows before it reached him. He shot a bunch of dark arrows back at the two angels. "Enough of these petty attempts at escaping death. No more warm-ups", Tabuu was done playing around._

"Dammit all! I realized the force we were up against would be strong. But, it's-it's like he's on a whole different level", Bowser thought in fear.

" _I'll show a glimpse of my true power", Tabuu said a smirk._

"WHAT!", the Smashers all said in unison. Tabuu sprung out his colorful wings. The pressure of Subspace began to increase but only for a split second. Subspace grew darker.

" _...", Tabuu prepared one of his deadliest moves, the Off Waves._

"This is isn't over, Tabuu", Mario and Tabuu exchanged cold glares. Mario tightened his fist as he stared at the god.

Tabuu unleashed the divine shockwave of energy Off Waves, instantly knocking out all the Smashers in one hit. All of the Smashers were unconscious, miraculously not dead. Tabuu shined a smirk.

" _...", Tabuu dragged pieces of the World of Smash engulfed into Subspace and blended them together into a giant labyrinth, the Great Maze._

The bodies of the Smashers remained lifeless and untouched while they each laid on the cold world of Subspace.

 **Subspace**

 **The Ruinous Defeat**


	40. Chapter 40: The Great Maze

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 40: The Great Maze_

 **Subspace**

 **The Ruinous Defeat**

The Smashers laid in near death after Tabuu used Off Waves to try to kill them. They could not get up and go on for much longer. Their bodies were left there and did not move. Mario was the only one who wasn't unconscious. And yet, he wanted to lay there as he thought of what Tabuu said to them.

 _*flashback*_

" _Hey, it may look like we can't kill you, but we still have, at least, some hope", exclaimed Samus._

" _No. You have no hope because there is no hope. You see, my power reaches beyond this realm. I have the power to rip through the fabric of other dimensions and convert them into Subspace. I can control my subjects throughout reality. I even have the power to destroy the fabric of reality with a single thought", his booming voice literally terrified everyone._

" _It's quite simple actually. It means you can't win", Tabuu said boldly._

 _*flashback over*_

"I can't win. I'm only useless...maybe if I shut my eyes, the pain will go away", Mario decided to close his eyes to let the pain go away as he slowly began to die inside. He knew he could not beat Tabuu and save everyone. He closed his eyes and remembered something else.

 _*flashback*_

 _Mario opened his eyes and realized the flashback was when he became the unofficial leader of the Smashers. All of his friends and loved ones were there to congratulate him. Suddenly, he saw the World go up in flames before him, and then everyone started to disappear. He was all alone in a meadow where he could witness the devastating fire swallow up the land. He saw a familiar figure near him. It turned out to be Peach. The red-capped plumber ran towards the princess and hugged her._

" _I'm so-a sorry Peach for leaving you. Can you ever forgive me? I just-a want to be together with you again", Mario broke down in front of his ex-girlfriend._

" _This is not the end, Mario. Remember what you promised to Tabuu. That this fight was 'far from over'. There is a war that you must help win", said Peach._

" _I cannot defeat Tabuu. He has...already won", Mario told her._

" _You cannot say you've lost and want to die. Only a coward accepts death. I want you to know if you die right now, I will never forgive you", said Peach._

" _No…I won't die. I won't. I promise...Peach, this is for you", Mario closed his eyes._

" _Now wake up. Take this newfound hope and let the rage fuel your victory, Mario", Peach instructed Mario as he started to wake up. "The time to act is upon us right now."_

 _*end of flashback*_

Mario opened his eyes and struggled to get up. He refused to stay dead. With more strength and some stamina left, the red plumber pulled himself up to his knees and began limping. In no time, Mario recovered. Soon, he started to wake everyone else up from the pain.

 **Subspace**

 **Path to the Great Maze**

The four Smashers who left the main group decided to head back to them when they sensed a godly disturbance. They saw the skies turn dark and then afterward, a giant collection of light blue orbs clustered together. The orbs were set in motion remained in the deepest reaches of Subspace.

"Whoa! Um, what is that?", Peach pointed at the Great Maze from afar.

"I'm sensing a divine presence from within. It's unbelievable!", Rosalina began to quiver in fear.

"I can tell whatever happened wasn't pretty. I say we go and investigate", said Wolf.

"Well, does it look like we have a choice? I mean, we might not have to go", Rosalina politely questioned.

"It may look dangerous at this point, but right now our friends need us. We can't abandon them", Fox told her.

"Hm...I guess you're right. Let's go!", agreed Rosalina happily.

"That's the spirit, Rosie! Thanks for the encouragement, sweetie", said Peach as Fox blushed under his muzzle. Wolf smirked as they raced to the others.

More Subspace Primid soldiers arrived to stop them. They pushed through them in an instant in order to save the others. As soon as they arrived at the Great Maze, the four Smash heroes saw their fallen allies, along with Mario who was desperately in need of assistance when he tried to help everyone up.

 **Subspace**

 **The Ruinous Defeat**

After Mario was able to stand up and recover, he went to help the others, despite being in a weak state. Suddenly, he saw Peach, Rosalina, Fox, and Wolf arriving to save them.

"Mario, we're here to rescue you and everyone else", shouted Peach in excitement. Mario felt relieved and reached out to hug his former girlfriend.

"I missed you, Peach", Mario hugged the princess tight.

"Mario, I'm glad you're alive. Now, can you let me go so we can help the others?", responded Peach. Fox glared at Mario for a moment, looking puzzled and angry. Wolf took notice of this and flashed a grin.

"Oh...right", Mario rubbed his head and smiled.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Fox", Wolf whispered to Fox.

"It's alright. I've got this covered", replied Fox.

"Tch, don't say I didn't warn you, Fox. Just be wary of your friend", told Wolf. Fox nodded a little. In his mind, Fox knew Mario would never try to take Peach back, but started to think Mario wanted something more from Peach.

In no time, all the Smashers recovered and were ready to go to the Great Maze. "I knew you guys would somehow return. Thank you", said Bowser.

"Oh, it's no problem. That's why we're all friends", smiled Peach. Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Just so know, I didn't come here out of 'friendship'. I came back to look for a fight", said Wolf. Peach rolled her eyes. "So where is this god?"

"Gone. And you'll have to wait your turn because I'm not through with that freak", boasted Dark Pit.

"Hmph, seems to me he destroyed your pride with a single blow. Guess you being all high and mighty is just talk after all", Wolf insulted the dark angel.

"How about you shut your snout, fleabag? Before I shut it for you", threatened Dark Pit.

"Tch, fighting you would be horseplay. Right now, I await an ultimate challenge. How about you wait your turn and watch me mop the floor with this guy?", Wolf smirked as he turned to the direction to the Great Maze. Everyone else looked astonished that Wolf didn't pick a fight this time.

"I'm proud of you, Wolf", Rosalina whispered.

"For what?", asked Wolf with slight sarcasm. Rosalina giggled a bit and kissed him on the cheek. Wolf blushed under his muzzle.

"Okay team. I know what we were up against is invincible. But let's not forget we have another chance to fight Tabuu. And maybe...if we think of the best strategy, we can overpower him and win", said Bowser.

"I know a lot of you are lucky to be alive. I know some of you are still scared of witnessing the power of a deity. I know plenty of you are probably pissed off. But that's beside the point. You all have the potential to seize victory. We have hope. And that's what we're going to carry with us until the end", Bowser's speech empowered everyone, even Mario.

"Alright then, boss. What's the plan?", smiled Samus.

"We enter the Maze and locate Tabuu, and finish him once and for all", responded Bowser.

The Smashers traveled up the stairs to the Great Maze and were met with a dark gate with gold colors. Together, the heroes opened the gates and entered the labyrinth.

 **Subspace**

 **The Great Maze Entry**

The Smashers gained entrance to the Great Maze, and the first room was a gold-plated hall with a silver metallic color. Windows covered each wall, outside revealing the dark reaches of Subspace. The heroes ran through the hallway and opened another gate. The gate was the same one from the last one. When they opened it, they entered an area that resembled the Subspace Bomb Factory.

 **Subspace**

 **The Great Maze Part 1**

"Is this...the Bomb Factory?", asked Peach.

"Sure looks like it. I see scattered fragments everywhere, and a lot of fallen soldiers", said Bowser, pointing towards several Primid fighters hidden underneath the debris.

As they walked by the ruined factory, the Primid soldiers began to stand up, armed themselves, and closely followed the Smashers. The Smashers soon came up to the room where it happened: the explosives that went off, utterly destroying the Isle of Ancients.

"Wasn't this the place where the bombs went off?", asked Lucina.

"Yes. The explosions going off simultaneously surprisingly kept this place intact", Bowser explained.

ROB Units were scattered across the room, withered and torn to shreds. Meanwhile, the Primids were trapping them as they got closer. The ROB Units suddenly rebooted themselves and attached their pieces together. Before the Smashers had time to react, a floating figure hovered from above. It was the Ancient Minister.

"You?! But I thought you were destroyed", said a confused Bowser.

The Ancient Minister made no comment and called in more Subspace troops. The Primids and the Withered ROB Units surrounded the Smashers as the Ancient Minister flew away. The two angels flew after the Minister. Samus fired her zero laser at the broken down robots, but it wasn't enough since her power was at less than 50%. Fox threw a couple of smart bombs, completely blowing the Withered ROBs away. As the rest of Smashers put down the Primids, the two Pits were closing in on the Ancient Minister.

"You won't be getting away that easily. Lead us to your master, and your life will be spared", Dark Pit almost got a hold of the Minister.

Then, from nowhere, a dark energy ball shot both Dark Pit and Pit, making them fall to the ground. The Ancient Minister was able to escape. After taking out the last of the Primids, the Smashers left the room and were soon out of the Bomb Factory. Another gate was found and opened, leading to an area resembling the Research Facility.

 **Subspace**

 **The Great Maze Part 2**

"Getting weirder, huh?", said Peach.

"Wait, the Research Facility was destroyed. Is this some illusion or what?", asked Captain Falcon.

"Hm, either that or they repaired it after it was absorbed", said Bowser.

"Wouldn't that mean the Emissary have already reached the city and invaded?", Samus had a realization.

The Smashers traveled to the lower decks of the Facility and entered an electrical power room where volts of electricity were being transmitted across the power planet. There, they saw a yellow mouse encased within the large battery like chamber powering the plant; Pikachu. Before they could free the electric type Pokémon, ROB Sentries rolled into the room. A group of robots imitating Samus's power suit also stormed in.

"Hmph. Cheap scrap copy. I'll turn you to slag", told Samus.

"Cheap carbon copy. We'll turn you to bones", one of the copies told her.

"Apparently they even got my smart mouth", Samus gave an irritated smile and charged at the Copies. The Smashers followed suit.

Samus, instead of attacking all of the False Power Suits, went through them in order to rescue Pikachu. She heard Pikachu scream in pain as more of its energy was being drained. With her Laser Whip, Samus broke the chamber and freed Pikachu from its torture.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?", asked Samus.

"Pika pika Pikachu! (Thanks for saving me!)", said Pikachu.

The Smashers were able to dispose of the ROB Sentries and Copy Power Suits. The Smashers brought Pikachu as a member of the team. The heroes left the power plant and headed out of the Research Facility.

"Pika. Pika pika chu Pikachu. (Be careful. There is much danger ahead.)", warned Pikachu. Lucario spoke to Pikachu as he was one of the few who could understand him.

"Are there more...like you? Anyone you saw?", asked Lucario.

"Pikachu. (Yes.)", nodded Pikachu.

"Like who?", said Lucario.

"Pika pika. Pika Pikachu chu. (A small boy. A man with a sword.)", told Pikachu. Lucario translated for everyone.

"There seem to be other fighters in here as well. If we find them, we can convince them to join our side", explained Lucario.

"Then, it settled. If we're lucky, we'll be able to meet up with others before the end of the Maze", said Bowser.

The Smashers pursued their journey across the Great Maze and left the Research Facility. They entered yet another area; this time, it was the Capitol.

 **Subspace**

 **The Great Maze Part 3**

"Brings back some memories, huh", said Samus.

"Like when you and I were close to a fistfight", smirked Wolf. Samus returned a smirk back.

"Yeah, but looks creepy to me. I mean, it feels like an apocalypse to me", said Lucina.

"We'll be living under an apocalypse soon if we don't stop Tabuu…and the nanites", informed Mario.

"Let's head to the Capitol building", Mario pointed out.

Just like the rest of the area, the Capitol was empty. The Smashers were in no luck to find a source of life anywhere. They decided to head back outside. From the garden of the Capitol, the Smashers see a kid wandering around carrying a stick. He was a small boy with blonde hair and a striped shirt in addition to psionic abilities; Lucas.

"...", Lucas stared at the garden fountain into his own reflection.

"I'm a long way from home", he thought. Primid soldiers, ROB Sentries, and Copy Power Suits prepared to ambush the kid. The Smashers were quick to step in and save Lucas.

"Hey, kid! Watch your back!", shouted Bowser before slamming upon the Subspace fighters.

Ness came to Lucas' aid and recognized him as a person from the same universe as him. Both of the boys utilized their PSI/PK attacks at a moment's notice. Ness used PSI Flash Omega to incapacitate his foes. Lucas burned his enemies with PK Fire.

"You're from the same universe as me", Ness commented. "You seem pretty strong. Are you a hero like me?". Lucas finally spoke.

"Y-yes. I thought I was the only one", said Lucas. The Subspace troops fired a rocket at the boys, but they survived by inches.

"Hmph. Not anymore", Ness helped Lucas up and continued the fight. Not long, the Subspace fighters retreated, making the Smash heroes the winners.

"What's your name?", asked a curious Ness.

"...Lucas", Lucas said shyly.

"Name's Ness", Ness shook hands with Lucas.

"Wait!? Ness! You mean you're the hero who saved our universe from Giygas!? Wow! It's an honor to meet you", said a surprised Lucas. Lucas' shyness was gone.

"Well, aren't you just adorable, young man", smiled Palutena.

"T-thank you, miss", Lucas' face was beet red.

"How would you like to join us? We'll take care of you", Palutena winked at the kid as she moved her chest to the other side, making him feel uneasy.

"O-okay. I will!", Lucas reluctantly agreed to join the Smashers.

"Alright! Now let's get out of here", said Ness.

"NOT SO FAST, PIG'S BUTT! You'll have to get past me first!", yelled a very rambunctious and troublesome voice.

"Aw, not again", Ness facepalmed, knowing that it was his nemesis Porky.

"I see you found that brat Lucas. Hahaha, a new friend you've made. I expected better. Oh well. NESS, OLD BUDDY! WE'LL SETTLE THIS!", Porky shouted again. The Pig King turned to Lucas.

"And Lucas. It's time for you to join your mother", Porky gave a devilish grin. Lucas started to cry.

"How rude of you?! You're an evil little boy!", Peach reprimanded the Pig King.

"Heh. Shows what you know. I'm over a thousand years old", replied Porky. "I'm going to wipe all of you out. I don't know what just happened, but I don't really care", said Porky. Strange Pigmask men arrived at the scene in the defense of their king.

"Now my army! DESTROY THEM! LET THEM FEEL THE MIGHT OF YOUR GLORIOUS LEADER!", Porky ordered the army to attack.

"No...NO YOU WON'T!", Lucas screamed after wiping off his tears. "I won't ever forgive you! PK...Starstorm!"

Lucas fired the PK Starstorm attack horizontally, taking out most of the Pigmasks.

"NO WAY! How are you this strong?!", Porky began to panic. The Smashers followed suit. Wolf decided to distract the Pig King.

"Well, this is unexpected. See if you can catch me, porkchop", Wolf said something nasty at Porky.

"HOW DARE YOU?! No one insults me, you pile of fleas and dandruff", Porky tried to attack but Wolf swiftly dodged all the attacks like they were nothing.

"You're like the second fat swine I've met", boasted Wolf as he continued to evade the attacks.

"SHUT...UP! Are you even trying to attack me?", asked the annoyed Porky.

"No!", Wolf responded.

"Wait, what do you mean no?!", Porky was confused. Lucas, who was given enough time to sneak by, struck Porky from behind with a charged mid-air psychic-fueled kick.

"And this is for my mother!", Lucas shouted as he midair kicked Porky across. Lucas flew up and blasted PK Freeze Sigma, leaving Porky unable to thaw out.

"That was for Claus! Now take this!", Lucas used one of his most powerful techniques, PK Love Omega.

"THIS...THIS IS!ICANTSTANDLOSINGLIKETHIS!", Porky's spider mech went down in flames and exploded.

"Wow! That...that was incredible!", Bowser was amazed at Lucas' abilities.

"This kid's got some amazing attacks", Palutena applauded.

"That even impressed me", Wolf smiled a little at Lucas.

"How did you do that?! The Starstorm attack is one of the hardest PSI moves. And yet, you threw the Starstorm horizontally instead of vertically!", Ness admired Lucas' true power.

"We could use someone like you. With you, we might have a chance at beating Tabuu. So, will you join us?", asked Bowser.

"Y-yes", Lucas nodded.

The Smashers left the Capitol and continued their journey through the Great Maze in order to reach Tabuu and face him.


	41. Chapter 41: Repel Counterattack

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 41: Repel Counterattack_

 **Subspace**

 **The Great Maze Part 4**

The heroes, with two new fighters added to the list, headed to the next part of the Great Maze, getting close to Tabuu. Once again, they were in a different area. It was a wasteland of a canyon.

"Hm, I recognize this place. This is where I escaped to from the Minister", told Snake. "Hey. Then that must mean the gate I arrived from is here as well."

Something was racing across the canyon in what appeared to be a giant flying tank armed to the teeth. "Sheesh. What's that thing's problem if it's such in a hurry", Samus complained.

"I say we follow it. See where it goes", suggested Pit.

"Let's move", said Bowser.

The Smashers ran as quickly as they could to catch up to the giant flying tank, but as soon as they could get closer, the tank activated its extra rocket boosters and was almost out of sight.

"Geez. That thing's fast", Samus was short on breath.

During the breather, the Smashers looked above at the canyons and saw hundreds of Primids, with glowing beam swords drawn, sliding down the walls of the canyons.

"We're surrounded!", said a worried Peach.

"Not yet", smirked Lucina. She drew out her blade.

"It's time to instill the power of wizardry against these fighters", Robin opened her book and readied her magic.

"Pit, don't get in my way! Or I'll squash you", Dark Pit glared at his opposite.

"No problem. You can count on me", Pit gave a smile in return.

"Hmph. I'm certainly going to enjoy this one", Ike wielded his overpowered sword.

" _Watashi no ha no chikara no tame ni junbi shite kudasai._ (Prepare yourselves for the might of my blade.)", stated Marth.

Wave after wave, the Fire Emblem sword fighters sliced and stabbed at all of the Primids. More Subspace soldiers continued to arrive and the fallen ones were back up on their feet.

"Ho! This fight is nothing without the duke", a young man's voice was heard from above the canyons. He sported red hair, royal armor, and a blade; Roy. He dropped to the ground floor and assisted the Smashers.

"Ah, Prince Marth. I see you're still around these days", Roy commented as he went to Marth's side.

" _Doyo ni._ (Likewise.)", Marth shone a smirk. Once the Smashers were done with the last of the Primids, they went on to search for the giant flying tank.

Before long, they reached a towering canyon where the tank was last seen heading to. When they reached the top, the Smashers could see an interdimensional gate. "There it is. The gate", informed Snake.

"Something's wrong...It's not active", observed Mario.

"Darn", Snake thought to himself.

The ground started to rumble a little, and soon the giant flying tank rushed towards the Smashers, transforming into a giant armored robot with tons of weapons; Galleom. Galleom charged up its heavy rockets and fired at the Smashers, each rocket delivering a large radius. Galleom jumped up and down to try and crush the heroes dead.

"What the hell?! This creature is actually trying to murder us?!", Lucina barely dodged.

"Tch, pathetic mortal. I'll end this with one of my dark arrows", Dark Pit fired a deadly dark arrow, but to no avail.

"What?...Argh!", grunted Dark Pit.

Galleom fired another round of heavy rockets. Galleom reverted back into tank form and rammed across the canyon floor, nearly killing the Smashers with its horn. Galleom went back to its normal state.

"It is not some mythical creature. It's a giant machine", Ike stated.

"Pika...CHUUUUU!", Pikachu used Thunderbolt, making it very effective.

"PK Flash!", Ness used PK Flash to weaken the defenses of Galleom.

"HAAHHH!", Mario launched a two-streamed blast of fire, sending Galleom back a little.

"Falcon...PUNCH!", Captain Falcon struck Galleom from behind, dismantling more of its defenses.

"Heh. I actually felt that one", Samus got back up from the rocket attack and fired her Zero Laser, burning off Galleom's arm.

"HYAHH!", Link stabbed at Galleom's chest.

"Puyo!", Kirby cracked Galleom's chest open with Dedede's Hammer using brute force. Galleom fell down hard on the ground.

Galleom recovered and revealed a timed bomb on top of its head. Reacting quickly to this, Dark Pit shot a Super Dark Arrow at the head, cutting off the bomb from Galleom. Pit sped up to the sky and dismantled the bomb. As Galleom was distracted by the bomb, Robin used her magic to paralyze Galleom.

"Do it!", Robin signaled the Fire Emblem fighters to deliver the finishing blows.

As a group, Marth, Ike, Lucina, and Roy charged at Galleom with repeated slashes and cuts. Roy made the killing blow by striking Galleom with a fiery blow and piercing the chest through the body. The young duke gripped his blade and lifted his blade up, cutting Galleom in half.

"It's done", Roy turned from Galleom's ruined body and gave a serious look. "I'll join you in order to find out who's behind this curse."

"Fair enough. Now let's keep moving. We're bound to find another area", told Mario.

"Snake. C'mon let's keep going", said Samus. Snake stared at the gate and decided to go with the rest.

"Not yet", Snake thought to himself.

 **Subspace**

 **The Great Maze Part 5**

The Smashers were found in yet another area that was consumed by Subspace. They were in the downtown district of Smash City. The description was vaguely familiar to when the Smashers fought Mecha Kamek. They observed the famous Star Junction where they battled Kamek.

"This certainly brings back memories. Remember when we fought Kamek", said Mario.

"You mean that dork with the robes and wizard powers? Ha! He thought he was invincible when becoming a robot and even then we kicked his ass", Samus reminisced and chuckled.

"Kamek survived?! But how?! And what happened to him afterward?", Bowser was almost shocked that his old caretaker was still alive.

Suddenly, a powerful ball of psychic energy was shot from the top of a building. Roy jumped high and split the ball in two, resulting in an explosion. Roy took damage and fell down to the street. Soon enough, the Subspace Army arrived at the scene. They composed of Primids, ROB Units, ROB Sentries, Copy Power Suits, and newly improved ROB Elites. The ROB Elites were painted navy blue and were better equipped. The Smash heroes took the offensive and attacked first.

"PK...STARSTORM!", said Lucas and Ness in unison. The enemies were already weakened once the psionic meteor shower hit them.

Marth, Ike, Lucina, Roy, and Link slashed at the Primids. Bowser and Donkey Kong tore the ROB Units into pieces. Yoshi and Sonic tripped up the ROB Sentries. Fox and Samus battled the Copy Power Suits in close combat. Mario and Captain Falcon took down the ROB Elites one by one. Once the Subspace forces were all dispatched, they left the junction into a new area.

 **Subspace**

 **The Center of the Great Maze**

Unfamiliar to anyone, our fighters assumed the place they were in is native to Subspace. This time the area was different. Unlike the bomb factory, research facility, the Capitol, canyon, and Downtown Smash City from earlier, the area was an ordinary shopping mall.

"Is this the same mall from the city?", asked Peach, who wanted to shop all of a sudden.

"It looks like it, but still. It's has Subspace written all over it", said Mario.

"Be careful, Peach", warned Fox, clenching on her hand. Mario tried not to look angry.

"I'm sure you'll-we'll be alright", Mario hid his jealousy well, but not from Fox who began to question his friend.

"I can't hear or smell anything. I'm sure it's nothing", told Fox.

"This place is suspicious. We should probably leave. Right, Peach?", suggested Mario.

Peach began to have a worried look. The rest of the Smashers either backed off or didn't care. They knew something was going to occur as Mario and Fox began to glare at one another. Wolf's ears flared as he sensed something.

"Hey, I can hear something. Stay close to me and be ready", Wolf whispered to Rosalina.

"Stay close to you?", Rosalina smiled at him knowing the next response.

"...Y-yes", Wolf blushed under his fur as he allowed Rosalina to hold him around his waist.

"Princess, do you think we should leave?", Mario asked her again.

"I mean, we should. We have to keep moving to get to Tabuu", answered Peach.

"See. Now let's go", Mario signaled for Fox to follow along, like a regular dog, which was deemed offensive towards him.

"I guess Peach is right. Good thinking, babe", Fox turned his attention away from Mario to Peach.

Mario balled his fists at the sight of how Fox held onto Peach. Losing his cool, Mario tried to punch Fox from behind. Fox saw it coming and parried the attack and knocked Mario back. Mario got back up and jumped on Fox and wrestled him to the ground. The two, who were former allies of the rebel Smashers and best of friends, were at each other's throats. Before the rest of the Smashers could stop them, Wolf shot a round of bullets at a Subspace soldier, making the Smashers turn their attention.

"They're here!", Wolf howled as he warned the Smashers about the incoming soldiers.

A larger fight ensured when almost one hundred soldiers stormed the mall to kill the heroes. Mario and Fox stopped fighting and went to aid the others. After barely destroying the quantitative enemies, Mario and Fox exchanged cold glares and kicked each other in the face. The other Smashers were quick to stop them. Mario growled at Fox as Fox hissed at him.

"Hmph. Should we interfere with this 'love triangle' that mortals refer to?", said Dark Pit.

"No. It's best to let them decide it for themselves", told Lucario.

"Let's move on. No more conflicts", instructed Bowser.

The Smashers escaped the malls and headed to the almost narrow corridors of the Great Maze.

 **Subspace**

 **The Corridors**

Every corridor was painted grey with light purple and green hieroglyphs depicted within the walls. Each hieroglyph could not be read nor understood, even by someone as smart as Lucario.

"Hey, Lucario. Can you like interpret this?", asked Palutena. "I'm an almighty goddess but what does it say?"

"...This is not a language I am familiar with", replied Lucario. Palutena sucked her teeth.

"Hmph. And you call yourself almighty", thought Lucario. "However. Judging from the artwork, it might be telling a story", Lucario spoke.

"Wow, do you think it-", Palutena was interrupted by the sounds of the walls closing in on them.

"Move!", Mario exclaimed. Everyone dashed to reach the light source not far ahead. Bowser and Donkey Kong kept the walls from closing in and rushed to safety once everyone was out.

"There's more?!", shouted Palutena.

Unlikely, the Smashers were trapped in a labyrinth within a labyrinth. The corridors seemed endless and always followed from another step to the previous three steps. One way was the same way. The fifth path ended up in the second path. A flight of stairs only led back to the beginning.

"I can't take much more of this", complained Pit. "And the worst part is I can't fly because of the ceiling!"

"Oh pipe down, dork. I agree that this is ridiculous, but there's a rematch I want", Dark Pit coldly told his other half.

"If we don't make it out soon, Tabuu might flood the labyrinth or kill us with noxious gas", warned Lucario.

"Yeah, thanks for making me even more scared than I already am", replied a sarcastic Pit.

"Hey, he said it. Not me", Palutena told Pit.

"Argh, quit complaining you fools!", Dark Pit was getting annoyed.

"Hmm", Lucario thought to himself. He began to take note of every path they took.

The Smashers walked endlessly until they noticed the trends throughout the labyrinth. With every three paths or points of interest, the heroes are reverted back to the first one. The paths themselves change every time they move from one way to another; it's difficult to tell the path change because the corridors almost all look the same. It must have been Tabuu controlling the corridors all along.

"So you say that we've been going around in circles without backtracking why it was happening", Lucario finished his explanation to the others.

"We have our problem. So what's the solution?", asked Peach.

"We bend the rules of Tabuu's game by marking our tracks. We also need someone to smell out where we've been in case we get tricked. The same thing applies for hearing any suspicious movements involving the paths. I'll look out for the path changes and warn you if it occurs", told Lucario.

"Pretty complicated, but if it gets us out faster, I'm in", said Samus. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The Smashers used some red tape and claw markings made by Bowser to tell where they are. Fox and Wolf carefully sniffed and listened for every scent and noise generated throughout the labyrinth, and notified Lucario beforehand. Lucario noticed the path changes and told the Smashers where to go next. With everyone playing their part, the Smashers found the exit, leaving the Corridors of the Great Maze.

 **Subspace**

 **The Waiting Room of the Great Facility**

The Smashers entered in what looked like a hotel lobby room. Dozens of Primid soldiers and ROB Units filled the room. Lobby music playing in the background. For some strange reason, they did not attack. In fact, they acted friendly towards the Smasher heroes. One ROB Unit in red robes and a hood greeted them and asked for them to stay as long as they needed to. The Smashers were allowed to rest in the Waiting Room for the time being. The ROB Unit told them to take the elevator to get to their destination.

"Alright, team. Once we reach this place, we won't be turning back. We've survived countless hours throughout the dreaded Great Maze. Tabuu may have had the upper hand, but now it's time for us to strike back", Bowser empowered the heroes with a bit of courage as they went inside the elevator. The elevator was boosted up to new heights, lowering the gravity in five seconds. The elevator screeched to a halt as it opened to reveal the Great Facility.

 **Subspace**

 **Subspace Negative Facility Phase 1**

The Smashers departed from the elevator and entered the new Subspace Negative Facility, replacing the one that was seemingly destroyed in the prison break. The new facility had a light bronze color and a visible energy core not too far. Our heroes ventured towards the Facility's main center core as quickly as possible.

"This way. We're almost there", pointed Bowser as they ran.

The Smashers were met with an army of Primids, ROB Units, ROB Sentries, Copy Power Suits, ROB Elites, all being overseen by the Ancient Minister.

"The Minister. Make sure he won't escape", said Snake.

Snake equipped his flying gear and went after the Minister. Dark Pit and Pit followed suit, leaving everyone else to face the Subspace Army. Even more reinforcements arrived to neutralize the fighters. The fighters were pushed to a corner as they faced the relentless counterattacks from every Subspace soldier.

 **Subspace**

 **Repel Counterattack**

Unwilling to give in, the Smashers fought off all the incoming troops. Ness and Claus released their psionic abilities at a strong percentage. The Fire Emblem fighters hacked and slashed through every ROB Unit. Bowser and Donkey Kong tore through the machines in numbers. Sonic dashed across his foes and crushing them with spin attacks. Fox and Falco threw their smart bombs at the reinforcements to prevent them from moving on. Lucario, Pikachu, and Greninja tapped into their elemental powers and blasted the soldiers away. Rosalina and Palutena combined their godly powers and rained a shower of stars as energy blasts. Zelda transformed into Sheik and teamed up with Link. By continuing to duke it out with the Subspace troops, the Smashers showed their upper hand strength and overcame the overwhelming troops.

As quickly as the Subspace Army soldiers fell, more came to take their places. Falco threw a smart bomb at the new reinforcements. Ness took advantage of the situation and greatly increased the bomb's blasting radius by inputting PSI Flash Omega into the bomb itself. The explosion itself wiped out about half of the reinforcements. Lucas summoned PK Starstorm to wipe out the remaining half. Palutena used her Goddess of Light magic to boost the potential of Starstorm. Rosalina also infused her cosmic energy into the Starstorm. The threefold fused attack brought a devastating impact, even shaking the Facility apart.

 **Subspace**

 **Subspace Negative Facility Phase 2**

Snake, Pit, and Dark Pit slowly caught up to the Ancient Minister. The two angels shot arrows directly at the Minister to loosen balance. Snake seized the opportunity by shooting a rocket straight at the Minister. Snake failed to cling on the Ancient Minister. Then, another psychic dark ball of energy was shot from an unknown location, hitting the two Pits and Snake to the floor. The Ancient Minister escaped intact.

"Hurry. After the Minister", shouted Bowser after the Smashers defeated every last Subspace fighter. The race after the Ancient Minister was on again as they traveled closer to the Emissary's Core.

 **Subspace**

 **To the Emissary Core**

The Ancient Minister arrived at the Emissary Core. He was stuttering at the sight of seeing who was waiting for him, a psychic beast unlike any other.

"...It's on.", said the voice.


	42. Chapter 42: Vs Mewtwo

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 42: Vs. Mewtwo_

 **To The Emissary Core**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

The Ancient Minister monitored the Emissary Core as the Smashers verged in closer to his location. The background turned into a tan cosmic hue with white stars diffusing across the vast dark dimension. The Smashers were all halted by a giant dark ball of psychic energy directed at them. They dodged the powerful attack just in time.

From the center of where they were, the Smashers could see a figure looking up. He had an unnatural tail that moved...motionless. He then seemed to be levitating and had a blue shade of energy covering him. He spoke but his lips did not move, meaning he was using telepathy.

"I promise you that there will be no turning back, or going further", he told them in a strong voice. The sword fighting duke Roy crept a smile.

"...It's been awhile...", said Roy with a smirk as if he was expecting him. "...Mewtwo"

Mewtwo; the "strongest" psychic Pokémon of all time and the genetic clone of its legendary counterpart Mew. He appeared calm as he channeled in his psychic powers.

"Mewtwo, what are your true intentions here?", asked Bowser.

"An old colleague of mine, I see. And you decide to join these weaklings? How unfortunate. You always were weak", said Mewtwo.

"I made a choice and I took it. Now tell me! Why are you here?", Bowser refuted.

"I serve as Commander of the Subspace Emissary, alongside Ganondorf...and led by the Ancient Minister", Mewtwo introduced his role.

"Do you know about Tabuu?", asked Bowser.

"You mean my master? He has the almighty powers of the gods. None should stand to face him, else they have a deathwish", explained Mewtwo.

"Enough with talking for now. If you wish to fight me, then you have made a very grave mistake", said Mewtwo as he ascended upwards and descended back down. Roy volunteered.

"Bring it on. I'm up and this will be the finishing blow", boasted Roy as he stepped forward and looked at Mewtwo straight into his cold eyes. Mewtwo gave not one single smirk or sign of cockiness. Roy rushed and unleashed his blade and Mewtwo suddenly hit the young duke in the face in a flash. The hit knocked Roy back.

"Ah, how did you-", grunted Roy when the last thing he saw was Mewtwo leaping in midair and hitting the swordsman in the face again but with his tail. Mewtwo suddenly appeared behind Roy.

"Get lost", Mewtwo told him.

Roy clenched his sword and tried to slice the psychic Pokémon who was in the back of him. Mewtwo broke the blade in mere milliseconds and knuckle punched Roy in the face. Roy instantly went down.

"You lost again", Mewtwo told him. Mewtwo kicked Roy towards the Smashers.

"Hmph. Not bad. He was another weak mortal after all. I expect nothing less from my opponents", Dark Pit had no remorse for Roy's simple loss. The dark angel declared himself the next opponent.

"You seem confident of yourself. It means either you're strong or you're looking forward to becoming another victim", Mewtwo's last words angered Dark Pit.

"Grr! Then survive my Super Dark Arrow, lizard!", Dark Pit ascended fast with rage and shot a deadly arrow from his bow.

Mewtwo didn't move at all. In fact, he closed his eyes and waited for the arrow to reach him. Just when the dark arrow was about to reach him, Mewtwo stopped the attack in suspended motion. He converted the arrow and shot it right back, along with a dark energy ball. Dark Pit dodged the two incoming attacks.

"What the?!...Where is he?", Dark Pit couldn't see Mewtwo anywhere. The Smashers were looking around as well. Mewtwo suddenly appeared behind Dark Pit in the air.

"Right here", Mewtwo spin kicked the dark angel to the floor. Dark Pit got back up. Mewtwo descended yards away.

"You really enjoy striking from behind. Fight like a true warrior", Dark Pit angrily criticized Mewtwo.

"Okay", Mewtwo replied. He channeled in some energy and sent it into his head. He proceeded to take fly towards Dark Pit and charge at him.

Dark Pit shot an array of dark arrows, Dark Arrow Storm, at the Psychic Pokémon. Mewtwo, with ease, swiftly evaded all arrows within milliseconds. Mewtwo used Skull Bash to smash Dark Pit's armor and insides, delivering a devastating impact. Mewtwo punched and kicked and struck at Dark Pit in a series of attacks; Dark Pit barely had any time for wiggle room to escape the extremely rapid hits. Dark Pit went down as well.

 **Boss Battle Mewtwo Phase One**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

Lucario's jaw opened looked in awe as he witnessed the speed of Mewtwo. Without any effort, Mewtwo single-handedly defeated two Smashers with arguable amounts of strength. "Amazing! It's unlike anything I have ever seen", he thought. Mewtwo caught sight of Lucario looking at him and then finally opened his mouth to speak as he pointed at the Aura Pokémon.

"You there. Who are you?", Mewtwo asked. Lucario, already aware of this, returned to his usual state of emotions and responded.

"...Lucario. Am I your next opponent?", replied Lucario as he went closer.

"It seems that way. You're different from all the others. You may actually be someone who can test a mere fraction of my true power", Mewtwo remarked.

"So you say", Lucario took a fighting stance, in which Mewtwo did the same and they proceeded to fight.

Already into the fight, Lucario went serious. Mewtwo kept on dodging Lucario's attacks. The same went for Lucario dodging Mewtwo's. Both Pokémon met fist by fist and arm by arm. With their incredible speed, it was difficult to predict their movements.

"Wow! They're so evenly matched that we'll never know who's gonna win", said Peach.

"Lucario's way different from the rest of us. I can tell he's just started", informed Bowser.

"I didn't think he had it in him. Heck, even Dark Pit failed so easily", commented Palutena.

"Shut up", Dark Pit began to recover after waking up. He received major injuries in his stomach, chest, and arms.

"Tch, I don't care", Palutena ignored Dark Pit. "Knowing Lucario on a 'personal level', he's hiding his 'own' true power", Palutena wore her glasses and smirked as she bragged on.

"...Where did those glasses come from?", pondered Lucina.

"Nevermind that. Right now, we have to cheer Lucario on. You can do it, Lucario!", shouted Palutena with praise.

Mewtwo and Lucario stopped all sense of action and both Pokémon were not even tired yet, surprising every Smasher. "I'm impressed on how you've survived this long", told Mewtwo.

"Thank you", replied Lucario.

"...Now, the real fight begins", told Mewtwo while he increased his power.

"I guess we both been holding back", said Lucario as he also powered up into an aura-filled state. Lucario and Mewtwo exchanged fists and strikes and blows between each other, still equally matched and still not backing down. They lowered their speed and focused more on skill.

"I never thought that these creatures would possess this much power. It's something beyond mutation where I'm from", said Snake as he watched the fight continue. Samus nudged Snake's arm.

"I thought you would get used to this", Samus smiled.

"Apparently not. And I almost got killed by a living god. I never actually believed those things existed", Snake laughed a bit. Samus laughed in agreement.

Mewtwo finally placed a blow on Lucario's arm and Lucario hit Mewtwo in the abdomen. Both of them landed successful blows up to this point. After that, they continued to hit each other repeatedly. Lucario and Mewtwo ended up kicking each other in the face at the same time. Mewtwo launched Lucario into the air. Little did he know that Lucario had the perfect moment to counter using his Aura Storm.

"Watch the power of aura!", Lucario yelled out loud before he released a powerful blue energy beam from his hands and blasted it at the psychic Pokémon. Mewtwo met the attack and tried to deflect it but it was too much to handle, which resulted in him being engulfed by the energy.

Mewtwo recovered from the blast with marks all over him and sheds of sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it off and immediately changed his mood to anger once he looked at his red hand. Lucario landed on his feet and lost some stamina as he was breathing quite heavily.

"Damn you", Mewtwo whispered.

"*breathing heavily* He's strong", Lucario panted.

"I commend you for spilling drops of blood, but it all ends now", Mewtwo boosted his power even more.

He immediately charged at Lucario, and in seconds, Mewtwo appeared right before him. Mewtwo attacked with a barrage of kicks and punches. Mewtwo performed an uppercut, sending Lucario upwards. Mewtwo shot a dark energy ball while Lucario was in the air.

"That's enough!", Palutena stepped in to aid Lucario. She shot Mewtwo with god level shots through her staff, damaging the psychic creature.

"Stay out of this!", Mewtwo sped up from behind and shot Palutena with the dark energy ball, injuring her.

"No!", Lucario charged at Mewtwo and punched him in the face, saving Palutena while doing so. He placed her somewhere safer.

Mewtwo recovered quickly and fired another dark ball of energy, but this time bigger. Lucario vanished to avoid the attack, and sweep kicked Mewtwo from behind. Mewtwo recovered and struck Lucario with his motionless tail. Mewtwo tried to hit Mewtwo but he used Illusion to avoid the attack. Mewtwo also tried to strike, but Lucario also used Illusion. Each time, both Smashers would take swings at one another, causing them to do an Illusion to evade the attack. They ceased the fight after twenty attempts.

"*breathing* You've kept up for this long. Not bad. Shame your stamina is dropping", said Mewtwo, flashing a small grin.

"*panting heavily* Err!", Lucario felt considerably weaker. Mewtwo and Lucario stared at each other for several minutes.

"This fight has been dragging on for almost half an hour. To think neither one of them are backing down", spoke Lucina.

"Yeah, but Lucario looks more worn out", said a worried Peach.

"Don't you think Lucario will lose! He'll see this through the end!", Palutena cheered him on.

"You have a lot of faith in that creature. Though he has my praise as well for surviving this long", Dark Pit complimented on Lucario.

"Of course I do! Lucario will win!", replied Palutena with a reassuring tone.

"Hmph", Mewtwo disappeared so fast and reappeared in front of Lucario.

Mewtwo straight punched Lucario in the right side of his face. Lucario responded with consecutive backflips to get away. Lucario grunted not because of the bruise, but because of how Mewtwo was moving faster now.

"You should have realized by now that my speed increased when I powered up", explained Mewtwo.

"I guess I'll have to try harder", Lucario placed his hands behind his back and charged up an aura blast.

Instead of firing it, Lucario absorbed the aura blast back into his paws. He used Illusion and punched Mewtwo in the stomach with full force as he reappeared. Mewtwo tried to fight back as Lucario was desperately trying to dodge and land hits. Luckily, Lucario got a few good hits before Mewtwo had the upper hand.

"Grr...bastard", Mewtwo mumbled under his breath after spitting blood. Mewtwo responded with immediately having his left hand aimed at Lucario's head. "...Die", Mewtwo, even though he whispered it, everyone heard him. Mewtwo used Super Psychic Ball on Lucario. The explosion occurred with heavy impact.

Lucario was heavily injured and could not fight as he was too weak. Bowser and Snake jumped in to fight Mewtwo and help their weakened ally. Bowser clawed Mewtwo and sent him flying. Snake helped Lucario to the others, who then were able to heal him. Mewtwo recovered with fury in his mind. He fired a screaming barrage of Super Psychic Balls at the Smashers. Rosalina and Palutena created a barrier which saved everyone. Lucas stepped in after the explosion.

"PK...Starstorm!", Lucas used the PK Starstorm on Mewtwo, having little effect.

"PK...Flash!", Ness tried PSI Flash Omega on Mewtwo, having a greater effect. Mewtwo was growing weaker.

 **Emissary Bridge**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

Mewtwo ascended to the air and was immediately surrounded by a golden invincible barrier, probably the work of Tabuu. While in the golden barrier, Mewtwo was beginning to heal up. Lucas and Ness both tried PK Thunder Omega to destroy the shield but it was easily canceled out. Even Mewtwo was surprised.

"Hmph...thank you...Master Tabuu", Mewtwo smiled a bit.

Subspace soldiers came to Mewtwo's aid. The psychic Pokémon stayed in midair and moved further away from the Smashers each time they got closer. The Smashers tried to dispose of as many as possible to reach Mewtwo, but too many of them continue to spawn. Bowser took a step back and rammed through the traffic of enemies, plowing them all off the bridge. The reinforcements swooped from the bridge and began shooting at the Smashers. Mario used his Fiery Ultimate on the enemy. Samus shot her Zero Laser into the ultimate, converting it into a Burning Zero Laser Attack. The fused move destroyed all of the reinforcements at one time. Even more popped up, prompting Palutena and Rosalina to use a joint special move of goddess light and goddess cosmos to kill off the last of the reinforcements.

Mewtwo was eventually healed and the golden barrier disappeared. Mewtwo started to laugh menacingly, something unlike of his calmer personality. He stopped laughing and starting boiling up in anger.

 **Boss Battle Mewtwo Phase Two**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

Mewtwo halted his body at the end of the long bridge, still in midair. He acted more frustrated and prepared to finish the battle as he descended to the floor.

"Enough of this! This will not go on any further. I'll show you the full extent of my power", said Mewtwo as he took a Super Back Jump far away from the Smashers.

Using his telekinesis, Mewtwo sent in armor parts and a helmet and attached them onto his body, thus becoming Armored Mewtwo, a "controlled" version of the original Mewtwo. His defense and attack increased as a result. Even with the extra weight, Mewtwo still had some of his speed intact. His mental state made him appear calmer.

"Now...come and face me with everything you've got", his voice boomed and sounded darker. Mewtwo's armored body proceeded to walk slowly to the Smashers. Very carefully and precisely, he fired two deadly psychic power balls from his left hand and shot them both in an energy wave attack to trigger the explosion in a larger radius. Everyone evaded the attack as soon as it almost reached them.

Lucario stepped in the first chance he got and resumed round two. He quickly charged up an Aura Sphere and launched with full force, but when it was about to come into contact with the armored Pokémon, Mewtwo deflected the ball without trying. The Aura Pokémon dashed forward and faced off Mewtwo head on. Lucario knew he had an advantage because he was faster than him, but Mewtwo on the other hand, was completely different after he armed himself up. The psychic Pokémon dodged all the attacks from Lucario even though his armor was strong enough to withstand regular hits. This allowed time for Mewtwo to charge up another psychic energy ball and when Lucario was open, Mewtwo fired the ball directly into Lucario's chest.

The Aura Pokémon was still not down just yet. He put on some heat of his own and let blue aura energy stream into his furred hands. Lucario was able to increase his speed and size up his power. Lucario's aura hits were beginning to work until that moment when Mewtwo didn't feel any pain at all. That's when he stored his psychic energy in one hand to create an energy ball and leaped up.

"Die!", said Mewtwo before firing his energy ball, nearly killing Lucario once it hit him.

Mewtwo was able to attack with full force by knee kicking Lucario in the stomach, grabbing his head, and slamming it to the floor. Lucario was down as he tried to get up. Mewtwo kicked him back up and knocking Lucario into an even weaker state.

"Pathetic. I expected more from you. I admit that you're an impressive fighter, but it wasn't enough to defeat me. You're nothing but a disgrace. Now die", told Mewtwo as he was disappointed. Lucario gave a smiling smirk.

"Who said the fight was over? What...what did you think...that I would be killed from an attack like that? You thought I would roll over and die?!", said Lucario as he got up with Mewtwo looking on with slight fear. Mewtwo restrained his tinge of fear.

"Well, what do you know? He can fight", Mewtwo thought to himself.

"Errr, erRRAAAHHHHHH!", Lucario screamed in pain as his aura energy increased to new heights. His limits were being reached and close to exceeding.

"Lucario's power! It's going off the scale", Palutena sensed the hidden potential in Lucario all along. "I told ya so." She giggled at everyone.

"What the hell?! This is - this is i-impossible!", Dark Pit felt Lucario's energy rising.

"Pi...ka", Pikachu became astonished at Lucario's increasing power.

"...Hmph", Greninja smiled as he witnessed his friend evolving. "You finally did it. Something I could hope to achieve", he thought.

"EEERRRRAAAAHHHHHH!", Lucario was evolving as his body began changing.

Lucario's aura dramatically changed as he was approximately 1.8 times stronger than previously. He gained red markings and longer fur as well as spikes. His light blue aura flashed around him like wildfire. The mega evolved Lucario; Mega Lucario.

"It's over, Mewtwo...you're finished", Lucario's serious and direct tone scared Mewtwo in the slightest bit possible.

"Me finished?! Hahahahaha!", Armored Mewtwo laughed hard under his helmet.

"Laugh while you can because this will be the end for you", threatened Mega Lucario. Mewtwo stopped laughing.

"Hahahaha...hmph. You have some nerve facing me like this", Mewtwo expressed his cocky attitude.

"Then let's find out who's stronger. This time, I will win", Lucario expressed his pride.

Armored Mewtwo and Mega Lucario clashed head to head. Each punch and strike at one another was felt by everyone. The impact of every attack shook the facility. Armored Mewtwo took a step when getting a chance and shot with a larger version of the Super Psychic Ball. Mega Lucario responded with an Aura Sphere. The two power balls collided, creating a fierce, light blue and dark purple explosion covering the whole area. The Smashers assumed both of them died.

"Ah, is L-lucario?!...", Bowser almost believed Lucario to be dead. When the dust began to clear up, the Smashers only Armored Mewtwo, barely scratched up.

"Ha! Pathetic. Dead in one attack", Mewtwo laughed out loud. However, when the dust cleared, everyone saw that Lucario was okay, unphased even.

"W-what?! How is this possible?", Mewtwo was the most surprised at how Mega Lucario survived.

"It's on", Lucario told the armored psychic, who easily knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

Mega Lucario vanished and reappeared behind Mewtwo and knee kicked him in the neck and struck at him repeatedly in the same position. Lucario fired a series of Aura Spheres at once, Aura Barrage. Then, Lucario unleashed a frenzy of aura charged kicks and strikes, breaking through Mewtwo's armor.

"That's enough!", Mewtwo roared in a dark booming voice. He performed his signature move, Psystrike, which created a purple explosive forcefield. The impact was so severe that it sent Mega Lucario to the skies. The Psystrike produced from Armored Mewtwo caused the helmet to rip into pieces.

"I'llfinishthisrightnow!", the withered Armored Mewtwo shot a powerful Psychic Ball, Ultimate Psychic Bomb, having the appearance of an actual black sun.

Mega Lucario wasn't done yet. He stayed up in the air and prepared to launch his ultimate, Aura Storm, but with his mega evolved state, it is dubbed Mega Aura Storm. He fired with full force.

" _Hado no chikara wa miru yo! HAAAAHHHHH!_ (Watch the power of Aura! RAAAAHHHHH!)", Lucario fired the Mega Aura Storm, which looked like a large light blue energy waveguide.

The Mega Aura Storm collided with the Ultimate Psychic Bomb, creating a beam struggle. Both Pokémon placed their own reserve amounts of strengths to push the other ultimate attack away. The Smashers were speechless at what they were seeing.

"Er, er, er, er, errrrr", Mewtwo put all efforts into stopping the Aura Storm.

"Hrrr. RAHHH!", Mega Lucario's Aura Storm engulfed the Ultimate Psychic Bomb and swallowed in Armored Mewtwo.

"No! Not this time! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!", Mewtwo's armor peeled off as he screamed while falling below the crumbling bridge.

Mega Lucario descended from the air and returned to his normal state. He gave his friends a warm smile. With the General of the Subspace Emissary defeated, the Smashers observed the Emissary Core as the confrontation with the Ancient Minister was closing in.


	43. Chapter 43: Minister

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 43: Minister_

 **Emissary Core**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

Following the defeat of Mewtwo, the Smashers moved on to confront the Ancient Minister himself. He waited patiently for the Smashers to arrive. He knew the time had come to handle the Smashers, regardless if he lost. The Ancient Minister was placed under heavy guard. As soon as the Smashers reached him, the Ancient Minister was protected by a golden barrier.

"Tabuu set up a forcefield again", Bowser noticed the golden barrier from when Mewtwo was protected by it.

"We need to get to past that barrier", said Mario.

"Maybe if we all combine our strengths", suggested Peach.

"Hm, it is possible", said Bowser.

"The poor Minister is the least of your concerns", a dark voice directed the Smashers to the speaker, Ganondorf. He was at a nearby balcony.

"Ganondorf!", yelled Bowser.

"Hello...old friend...it's good to see you again", Ganondorf glared at Bowser.

"I congratulate you for defeating Mewtwo", Ganondorf turned his attention to Lucario. Lucario responded with a low growl. He sensed the dark aura emerging from the warlock.

"Although, Mewtwo was weak compared to me. He deserved to die by the likes of you", Ganondorf smirked.

"Grr, how dare you?! He may have been evil to the core, but at least he had a purpose", Lucario kept his own principles intact.

"Mewtwo played the role as the General of the Subspace Army and our pawn. What else could be accomplished without a colleague foolish enough to serve us?", Ganondorf gave a grin. "You worms, however, will not be spared."

"Ha! And you think you'll be safe, warlock. Don't make me laugh", Dark Pit was impressed at Ganondorf as he mocked him.

"Then prove it. No need to hold back", Ganondorf signaled Dark Pit to fight by whistling to him, something that the archangel took offense to.

"Bastard!", Dark Pit rushed with sonic speed and tried to attack Ganondorf.

Ganondorf effortlessly dodged all of Dark Pit's moves. Ganondorf unsheathed his own sword and clashed with the dark angel. Dark Pit was easily caught off guard when Ganondorf arm bashed him. Ganondorf stomped on his chest, grabbed him by the neck, and proceeding to punch him numerous times. The warlock threw Dark Pit's body up and did a Warlock Punch to finish the job. The impact of the punch forced Dark Pit back to the Smashers.

"Anyone else wants to be smart, I invite you to step forward", demanded Ganondorf. Wolf stepped in, much to everyone's chargin'.

"Wolf, you might get hurt. Please be careful", Rosalina warned him.

"Don't you worry about me", Wolf gave her a short smile. Wolf and Ganondorf glared at each other.

"So the little wolf wishes to challenge me?", Ganondorf smirked.

"So you must be Ganondork, huh?", Wolf smirked back. The other Smashers laughed.

"Hmph, shows what you know. It's pronounced Ganondorf with a capital G", Ganondorf was not amused.

"Heh. I know", Wolf flashed the evilest grin.

"Smartass", Ganondorf became annoyed.

"Thanks. The complement is appreciated", replied Wolf.

"I'll burn your dog corpse after I kill you", threatened Ganondorf.

"I look forward to killing you myself", Wolf retorted to a serious look.

Ganondorf descended from the balcony and faced off with Wolf. They both stared at each other violently like dead souls while walking around in a circle. Wolf and Ganondorf exchanged claws to fists. The two were almost equal in power. Wolf kept up with Ganondorf's attacks with ease. Ganondorf saw the opening and arm bashed Wolf to the ground and struck him repeatedly. The warlock held Wolf by the neck. Wolf responded with hard kicks at Ganondorf's face, but it did nothing. Ganondorf did Warlock Punch while grabbing Wolf. Wolf was sent back and did not get back up.

"Hmph. Pathetic animal", Ganondorf looked over to Wolf. Suddenly, he slowly moved a little.

"Heh...hehehehe...h-here...catch", Wolf threw a smart bomb at Ganondorf, causing an insane explosion, knocking back Ganondorf.

"Hrr, don't think that will stop me or save anyone", Ganondorf ruffled his dark cape after the dust cleared to see Wolf safe and well with the other Smashers.

"You're okay now. Luckily, I saved you before that explosion happened", Rosalina held Wolf as she helped him up.

"Thanks, Rosalina", Wolf thanked the cosmic princess, causing her to lightly blush red with happiness.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Even I am the least of your concerns. Dispose of them", Ganondorf did a Super Back Jump to the balcony and signaled soldiers to attack as he left. ROB Units, Sentries, and Elites swooped in from above. Even more surprising were nanite soldiers who also joined in the fray.

"Nanites?! What are they doing here?", as soon as Mario asked that question, everyone was already fighting.

"It's not important right now. Let's stop em", told Captain Falcon.

The Smashers fought tremendously against their foes. Each time a ROB Unit went down, another took its place. Each time a ROB Sentry was dismantled, another Sentry replaced them. Each time a ROB Elite was torn to shreds, another Elite avenged their fallen comrade. The Ancient Minister felt guilt boiling up and stared at the Smashers as if everything was normal. Once all of the enemies were obliterated, the Ancient Minister was only left with one defense.

"Alright tough guy, it's time for some answers", said Snake. "Tell us how to break that barrier open."

"Hehehahahaha! Idiots! You can't break a barrier created by a god! Besides, there's one more beast you must conquer before worrying about the Minister. End them", Ganondorf came back and signaled for the 'beast' to emerge.

Shadow Bugs formed together, creating a huge body that had the figure of Siamese twins. The Shadow Bugs morphed into a giant two-sided robot, one side was pink and the other was blue; Duon. The giant two-sided beast attacked at all ranges and modes.

"Oh God! That thing is more out of control than that giant tank from before", pointed out Lucina.

"Then how about we tear it apart", Ike brandished his blade.

"Agreed", Robin went into action along with the rest of the Fire Emblem Smashers.

Duon charged forwards and backward as a way to ram into the Smashers. Armed with tons of weapons like small graded rockets and machine guns, Duon fired at all directions. The Smashers evaded them all. The Fire Emblem Smashers all charged at struck at Duon from every direction possible. Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and threw it at Duon, leaving minimal damage. Falco threw an array of smart bombs at the pink side of Duon. Snake shot with his own rocket launcher straight at the blue side of Duon. Zelda, now Sheik, threw her shurikens to damage the weaker parts of Duon. While everyone else distracted the giant two-sided beast, Donkey Kong charged forward and pinned down Duon with his gorilla strength. Donkey Kong used his ape hands to rip open the armor protecting Duon, revealing a weak spot. As Duon got up, Fox threw a smart bomb and shot it with his blaster the moment the bomb went into contact with Duon.

Duon recovered but was at a critical level. Duon attempted suicide by blowing itself along with the Smashers. Captain Falcon rushed towards Duon and did a Falcon Punch, sending it to the edge. Mario and Samus as a team did a fused attack. Mario performed his Finale and Samus followed suit by firing her Zero Laser. The fused attack destroyed Duon as it plummeted to its death.

 **The Ancient Minister**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

"Now, it's time for a confrontation", Snake directed his attention to the Ancient Minister.

All of a sudden, the golden barrier surrounding the Minister faded, much to the surprise of the Smashers. The Ancient Minister stood there motionless and did not care at all. He knew what was going to happen to him. Then, everyone paused at hearing a powerful voice speak.

" _Hehehehe!", Tabuu's laughter placed fear into many hearts._

"So...this is the voice...of Tabuu?!", Peach did not get to see Tabuu, but from the moment he spoke, she was terrified.

" _I've been watching you mortals trek around my domain to see you've made it this far. Well done", Tabuu's voice had a hint of happiness._

"Then come down and face us, Tabuu...but this time, you won't be getting another chance to use that deadly move of yours", Dark Pit, more than upset after his losses to both Mewtwo and Ganondorf, wanted a rematch against Tabuu. Palutena immediately smacked Dark Pit upside the head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't you know he could kill us before we have time to react", Palutena's fear in her mouth escaped.

" _Hehehehehaha! She's not wrong!", Tabuu laughed again._

"He'll kill us either way. But I'm going to die without a fight", Dark Pit rubbed his head in slight pain.

" _Oh, don't worry. I won't kill anyone. I promise", Tabuu's voice became creepy, scaring most of the Smashers._

All of a sudden, the Ancient Minister was engulfed in a blaze of fire and burning out. Everyone was left wide-eyed at why Tabuu would kill one of his own.

" _...Starting now", Tabuu cracked a smile._

"Wha?...Why-why would you do that?", asked Mario.

" _He had it coming. My Prime Minister was only a mere slave and was 'willing' to abide by my orders", said Tabuu._

"What the heck are you talking about?", Bowser knew there was something behind that last sentence.

" _The Ancient Minister, also known as the Master Robot, ruled a sacred island called the Isle of the Ancients over his army of Robotic Operating Buddies", Tabuu explained._

"The Ancient Minister is really one of the robots we've been fighting?", Mario stared at the Minister, who then, in turn, stared at the Smashers.

"I wonder if he's pissed that we practically slaughtered his people", asked Samus.

"Not the right time, Samus", said Cap.

" _I arrived on the island. Well, my presence was felt on the island since I couldn't physically leave Subspace. I held the island hostage with the use of my Primid fighters and forced the Master Robot to submit to my will. I instructed him to set up locations of interest for Subspace Bombs to be detonated. I hid behind the scenes and played the role of the supreme deity of Subspace. It only makes sense. I am a god after all", Tabuu boldly claimed._

"What an awful thing!", cried out Peach.

" _I agree. As the end of your time is nearing, take this moment to see a preview. The Minister himself was fearful of my divine power, as all should be. He hid in a cloak to mask his shame. All this to protect his people from my wrath. How utterly smart of him. He's outlived his usefulness", Tabuu's own voice ceased._

The Ancient Minister's cloak burned off, revealing a light grey robot with red arms and optic lenses for eyes; R.O.B. The Smashers couldn't stop the divine fire from burning off the former Minister. R.O.B. stared at the Smashers and down at the floor to express his sorrow and guilt. He faced his enemies, the Smashers, one last time and waved at them. His fate was sealed as he closed his eyes and calmly waited for the fires of death to embrace him. R.O.B.'s body charred into ashes and into nothingness after that, floating away to the vast reaches of Subspace.

"Poor R.O.B. He was forced to serve Tabuu and carry his will to protect his people. And now he's dead", Peach gave a short obituary. Everyone became silent.

"Let's not make his death go in vain. This will be revenge for everything Tabuu has done. He sent me into this World. I'm not leaving until every known bastard is dead: Tabuu, that warlock Ganondorf, and those nanites, and those two giant hands. Listen well: I didn't choose to be here like some of you, but if there's a call to action, you go for it. To avenge those that need it", Snake gave a powerful speech.

"Snake's right. We've come this far. Why stop now? We have new allies with us and practically have hidden potential locked inside us. I'm just as fearful as all of you. Don't think of the fear of dying. Think of the fear of losing everything and use that to win. Is this it? No, this is our history that we make today", Samus also gave an empowering speech.

"Let's-a go!", Mario jumped up and said a signature phrase of his.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's see what Tabuu has against the Great Wolf", agreed Wolf.

"Yes. I am afraid...a little. But I can't just abandon you guys", Lucina nodded.

"As do I", Robin agreed with Lucina.

"Puyo", Kirby puffed a serious face.

"Pika pika", Pikachu nodded.

"We'll win as long as we help each other as a team", Zelda told everyone.

"Right, Pitto?", Pit grabbed Dark Pit in a friendly side hug and winked at him.

"Hmph. Don't get in my way, and I'll agree with it", Dark Pit pushed Pit away.

"Too bad we couldn't convince Mewtwo to join us. He would have been a great help to us", said Lucario. Everyone glanced skeptical looks at him.

"He was a strong Psychic like me and Lucas. I once fought him and lost...but I wish he was a good person", said Ness, with everyone now thinking it made sense.

"That's beside the point. Let's go as far as anyone and destroy Tabuu and his kingdom", told King Dedede.

"Oh yeah", Luigi, after all this time, had a boost in confidence to fight too.

"Right beyond that door is where we won't be turning back", Bowser pointed towards the exit of the Facility as the Smashers raced to the end of the Great Maze... and to Tabuu.


	44. Chapter 44: Abyss

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 44: Abyss_

 **The Great Maze Escape**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

Leaving the Emissary Core, the Smashers were nearing the end of the Great Maze. They raced their way out to find the exit. The entire Facility began flashing red and blue, which meant the Smashers only had so little time to escape. Subspace soldiers and nanites were also escaping, but many of them went to hold back the heroes.

"Do we just fight them? We might lose time", asked Lucina as they were racing to get to the end.

"No! I have one better", Bowser replied. He charged forward in front of his allies and rammed through all the enemies.

The Facility sounded a loud alarm and the very walls and ceilings were peeling off, revealing more of Subspace. The Smashers, nevertheless, moved quickly to get to the exit. They crossed paths with more nanites, Copy Power Suits, and Primids. Just like from previously, Bowser rammed through them all like a train. There was no stopping the Smashers at escaping.

"Hurry! We're almost there!", Bowser signaled for everyone to move faster.

That's when bolts of purple mixed with green lightning tried to shoot the Smashers. Then, more Subspace fighters and more nanite soldiers trapped them inside the room. One of the nanites activated a containment field to keep them inside.

" _You bastards thought you were leaving without having some more fun. Get through them, if you even have time left", Tabuu's voice soon came up. "I'll be shooting lightning your way so you don't feel surprised."_

"No fair", said Peach.

" _In my kingdom, fairness is a dead virtue", exclaimed Tabuu. The nanites aimed their guns and the Subspace Army fighters readied their attacks. "And...that's your cue."_

The Smashers easily wiped out every opponent in the trapped room. Samus disabled the containment field and everyone was on their way to escape. It didn't really make a difference as Tabuu had more tricks to dish out. Once the Smashers entered another room, they became locked in by containment fields set up by Tabuu's army. Two mobile decontamination fields designed to disintegrate anything in its path was heading close to the Smashers.

" _Ha. I know you'll make it out of this. If you die, well I guess I'll be wrong. Hahahaha!", Tabuu grinned._

Donkey Kong let out a loud gorilla howl, enough to disrupt the containment fields holding them all. Immediately, everyone survived. The Smashers continued to and were stopped by another obstacle. This time, it was a large room covered by a lake of deadly golden fire. There were springs and traps and casino themed objects above the fire lake.

" _Recognize this? This is the exact same fire I used to kill the Ancient Minister. If you fall, well then you're good as dead. My divine fire can kill anyone and once touched, there's no way to put it out. A rare gift for a god I might add", Tabuu crept a smile._

"Hang on. This one's mine", Sonic, staying rather silent for most of the time, decided to take one for the team.

"Go right ahead. Be careful not to fall off. We won't be able to save you then", warned Mario.

Sonic gave a simple thumbs up while looking away and focusing on the task at hand. Everyone began to hype him up by saying "Go, go, So-nic!". Sonic jumped to one spring to another while avoiding every trap. From spring to the pinball machine, Sonic swiftly survived crossing the fire lake. He activated a switch, covering the fire completely under a metal flooring.

" _Impressive for a slothful beast", Tabuu mocked Sonic._

"Hrr, he's got some nerve", Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, man. You did good", his friend Yoshi patted him on the back. "We've got a fight to finish."

"R-right", agreed Sonic.

The Smashers were not long in yet another room filled trap. The gate behind them closed shut and the room grew cold. Bowser, although cold himself, provided warmth through his dragon breath. Ness and Lucas as a team situated to create a PK Fire powerful to heat up the room, which might stop the coldness. Together, the two psychic boys did PK Fire Omega, obliterating the cold effect of the room. Bowser and Donkey Kong broke the next gate open. The Smashers left the room after that.

"Great thinking, you two!", Palutena winked at the two boys with a semi-flirting tone. Ness smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Lucas began to blush again.

The Smashers moved on to the next level of the end of the Great Maze, a simple room with small holes on the floor and a switch…at the ceiling where traps lay, but that was a little concern. The floor began to show signs of spikes on the floor and fire.

" _Forgive me for not being so original and creative on this one. Oh, and that's the same divine fire from the previous chapter and from earlier", Tabuu warned them again. The Smashers themselves had to hold onto something to stay alive. "No use clinging on the walls. The fires will kill you eventually", Tabuu added._

Dark Pit and Pit were up and carefully dodged all the aerial traps. They activated the switch, stopping the fires and spikes, and opening the door to get to the next room with more traps.

" _I feel like I should have designed a carnival. Or a circus. Something to really get this party going", told Tabuu in a joyful mood._

"An amusement park? Yeah, definitely a lot of people would kill for that", said Wolf with pure sarcasm.

" _I know, right. Hahahaha", Tabuu played along, knowing the wolf was being sarcastic. "By the way, the next trap, er, room will really be a 'shocker'!", Tabuu chuckled more than usual._

"Okay. I don't know whether to be afraid or feel sorry", Samus had a gloomy, unamused face.

" _I try to amuse my victims before they die, AND IF THEY DON'T LAUGH, I KILL THEM IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS!", Tabuu said demonically. Oddly, the Smashers began laughing._

The next room had electrical generators and machines. The gates shut down and everyone began to feel a tingle of electric shocks. The volt power increased to the roofs, causing a great deal of electric pain to everyone except Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon used all the ounce of his power to absorb the electricity to destroy the source of the electrical shocks. Once Pikachu was done with absorption, he released the electricity in a frenzy, destroying the room and opening up the gates.

"Well that wasn't too bad", said Samus as she patted Pikachu's head.

"Pika-pika!", Pikachu cheerfully smiled at the affection.

" _Alright. Next one's the last part:...the actual exit. My treat", Tabuu got straight to the point._

 **Hold the Line**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

The alarms flashed faster and sounded louder than usual. The heroes sped up and saw an elevator lift they had to take to get upstairs. They rushed to get on and activated the lift to go to the top. They silently prepared and were in fighting pose. The lift stopped and at last, they viewed not another gate, but a bright white portal on the floor.

" _Finalmente!_ (Finally!)", Mario sighed with relief.

" _Don't take a breather already, Mario", Tabuu mocked Mario. "One last course of a battle and you'll have completed the Great Maze."_

In this last room, from each side, were three small gates. Each gate opened up; Primid soldiers, all carrying guns, lined up as they went through. The Power Suits followed behind them. Then, remnants of the Pigmask Army also joined in, as well as remains of the ROB Army under Tabuu's control. Even the nanites entered into the fight.

" _A little unorthodox but a worthy conclusion to the Great Maze. Get through all the waves and you may pass. Only three minutes", instructed Tabuu._

"We have to stand together", said Samus.

"Yes!", Mario agreed.

The Smashers and the rest of the Subspace Army engaged in one fight to the finish. They had three minutes to survive. Dark Pit, Palutena, Pit, Ness, and Lucas all fired their respective projectiles at the army, initiating an enormous brawl. More of them came out of the gates. Ike, Marth, Lucina, and Roy were the next to attack head on and clash with the army. Ike stabbed through the metal of each ROB Unit. Marth and Lucina slashed away at the Primids. Roy thrashed his fiery blade at the Power Suits. Robin conjured her electrical strikes and poured down on her foes.

The next wave showed up, bursting in fast. Lucario charged an Aura Sphere and fired it. Greninja created his water shurikens and shot them as well. Snake and Samus launched their RPGs and blasted away the Subspace soldiers away. Fox and Falco gunned down as many Primids that came through the gates. Captain Falcon punched and kicked at all ROBs. Another wave emerged from the gates. They were seemingly stronger than previously, able to withstand more sword attacks and rockets.

"Looks like these guys have gotten used to our attacks", said Snake.

"Then we must hit them harder", Ike used the burning powers of the Aether attack to set the Primids aflame.

"PK Freeze!", Lucas summoned PK Freeze Omega to freeze all of the enemies.

"Perfect, kid", Snake threw his time bomb in the middle of the frozen soldiers.

After the bomb went off, the last wave arrived in hundreds of numbers. Wasting no time left, Samus charged up her Zero Laser at a maximum level. Lucario tapped into some of his awoken power and readied an Aura Storm. Mario first fired his Finale, followed by Samus and Lucario's energy waves. In an instant, all of the Subspace Army died off and vanished.

" _Oh wow! Well, you mortals have certainly gotten stronger the last time we met. I look forward to watching you die", Tabuu applauded them. "You may proceed to my throne."_

The Smashers stepped into the portal and were soon teleported to the end of the Great Maze.

 **The Great Maze Exit**

 **The Great Maze, Subspace**

The Smashers walked inside a hallway covered in golden hieroglyphics and depictions of Tabuu. They opened the giant golden gate; the damp and vast reaches of Subspace was all that the Smashers could see again.

"Welcome back to the Abyss. You have finally made it across the treacherous Great Maze, and coincidentally across the endless Abyss. I await you at my throne", Tabuu shone a light path directed to his throne.

 **Subspace**

 **The Abyss**

The heroes followed the light path over the deep Abyss, and eventually reaching an area beyond what they've seen in their past journeys; the said area had raging streaks of green and purple lightning striking everywhere, tornados circling about, and the ever hellish holy chants that have returned. A giant purple door could be seen at the end of the light. Followers in red cloak robes knelt down to the dark floors and prayed in the ancient language to Tabuu. The scholarly worshippers paid no attention to the Smashers, as the Smashers did the same. In a brief moment during mass, all the scholars stood up and stared at the Smashers. Then, the scholars grew long scythe blades and faced the Smashers.

Fox tried to shoot them dead, but it had no effect. Marth charged at one of them and tried to stab them, but that had no effect either. Zelda used her magic to disrupt the scholars' unnerving Subspace abilities, but it had no effect too. Ness tried PK Freeze on them, causing one of the scholars to be frozen, but break free a second later. The holy worshippers had ghostlike abilities, making them immune to almost anything, limited to psychic powers energy and above. The Smashers did their best to dodge the scythes, as the scholars were incredibly fast.

Palutena released her divine light around the area, weakening the scholars and their immunity. Pit and Dark Pit immediately shot arrows at the scholars, killing them all. However, the holy chants did not stop after that.

The giant purple door slowly opened. The only thing the heroes saw at the end was the Wings of Tabuu.

 **Enter Tabuu**


	45. Chapter 45: God

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 45: God_

 **Enter Tabuu**

" _This is it! Your...end!", Tabuu opened the intro._

Beyond the final gate of Subspace arose Tabuu once more; his wings flashed and struck the very reality of Subspace itself. Tabuu smirked at his enemies and spread his wings even further. The Smashers responded with cold and angry looks. Mario glared at Tabuu.

"Tabuu, this is it! This time we won't lose to you!", said Mario with fire burning in his heart.

" _Such a passionate speech from a poor soul. Alright then. You can all attack...as usual", Tabuu had a bored on his face._

Mario leaped as he could and performed his Finale, which had no effect on Tabuu; it didn't even phase the God of Subspace. Tabuu, in a motionless state, sliced Mario with a weak barrage of slashes. The plumber fell back. Lucario charged up and fired his Aura Storm at full power, with that having no effect as well. Tabuu silently shot a shockwave and knocked Lucario back hard. Ness and Lucas both performed the PK Starstorm Omega. However, both psychics launched the attack horizontally as a stream of bullets instead of vertically like a shower.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas and Ness shot their respective Starstorm attacks straight at Tabuu.

" _Hm, a good effort at retaliation against a god. But…", Tabuu built a golden barrier around him, making him take no damage. Tabuu gleamed a smirk._

"What?! Oh no!", Ness and Lucas said at the same time. Tabuu shot his own version of the Starstorm, sending it at the Smashers. The young boys tried to absorb the dark attack but inflicted heavy damage.

"How dare you! First Lucario! Now the boys! I won't ever forgive you for this!", Palutena unleashed a divine ray of light and shot the mighty arrow at Tabuu.

" _Never challenge...a true god", Tabuu negated the ray and shot a darker version right back. Palutena was shot but survived._

"Lady Palutena! No! C'mon, Dark Pit. Let's go!", Pit gave one serious look at Dark Pit before he flew off. Dark Pit was puzzled before taking off. "That fool has never addressed me as Dark Pit. Why though?", he thought.

The two angels took off. Tabuu fired an array of violet red lasers; Dark Pit and Pit dodged them all and both fired at Tabuu with their arrows. Tabuu easily disintegrated the arrows without moving and smacked the two angels back into a corner. Rosalina shot a shining star of destruction, which was set to explode. Tabuu absorbed the star without taking damage. Tabuu shot a small dark energy ball at the space princess. The resulting explosion injured her and sent her flying. Wolf luckily caught her as she came flying into him.

"Rosalina. Please be alive", Wolf desperately tried to wake her up. She opened her bright blue shining eyes at the wolf mercenary.

"I'm fine. T-thanks...Wolf", Rosalina held Wolf tightly.

Zelda transformed into Sheik and tried to a jab at Tabuu by jumping high and shooting shurikens. Tabuu simply rained down bullets, injuring the masked ninja. Greninja, who was right behind Sheik, shot his own water shurikens. Again, Tabuu took no damage. He knocked both Sheik and Greninja to the ground.

" _Please, try another tactic", Tabuu grinned at the heroes._

"Hmph. I guess he's right", Samus smirked as she charged up her Zero Laser to the maximum. Her Power Suit was around 50%. Mario readied his Finale as he clenched his fists.

"ERRRAHHHHH!", Lucario went into his mega evolved state and armed himself with Mega Aura Storm. Once powered up, all three Smashers fired their Ultimates at Tabuu.

" _Oh, how cute. They're working together again. Oh, that's adorable", Tabuu laughed himself off before the triple fused energy wave reached him._

Tabuu created his golden barrier again. This time, however, the energy wave was so powerful that it broke through the barrier and hit Tabuu. The God of Subspace was forced to hold it back with his hands. Tabuu hissed as he struggled to hold the energy wave. Mario, Samus, and Mega Lucario pushed forward against Tabuu.

"HAHHHHHH!", the three heroes shouted in pushing Tabuu to the edge. Tabuu continued to struggle harder.

" _*hisses loudly* This...this is not where it ends. How impressive", Tabuu held back the energy wave long enough as his true power began to leak._

Tabuu retracted his colorful wings and used the almighty Off Waves to completely negate the triple fused energy wave. Mario, Samus, and Mega Lucario were wide-eyed as they witnessed what Tabuu just did. All of the Smashers were certain that Tabuu was going to die.

" _But I guess you were wrong. For pushing me to go to my limits and as punishment for blaspheming a god, you will feel the power of divine retribution", Tabuu unleashed a stronger version of Off Waves, Ultimate Off Waves._

Regaining their strength, Rosalina, Palutena, Ness, and Lucas created a barrier to protect their friends. The Ultimate Off Waves ultimately destroyed the barrier and affecting everyone inside it. Although it would have killed them all, the barrier also reduced the damage taken, even after it was destroyed, saving the Smashers from death. Nearly everyone had some strength to continue, but Tabuu was quick to know about this.

" _You won't get off that easy. The next one should kill you all", Tabuu stared at everyone. "Such potential wasted. You're nothing! Only dust waiting to be kicked away into the wind. Hahahahahahahaha!"_

And then it hit Sonic. He was in a weak state from being affected by the Ultimate Off Waves. The hedgehog pounded his fists on the ground and thought about what Tabuu said to him. The part where he called him weak, and all those times where he was pushed aside as a minor character throughout the war.

"I have no choice! This was supposed to be a last resort, but what's the point of the last resort if I'm about to die!", Sonic shouted at himself internally. He reached into his bag, revealing seven colorful emeralds; the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds fell out of the bag. They began to shine gradually.

"This is where it begins! This is where I make my mark!", Sonic stared at the floor and struggled to get back up, with his knees still on the ground. The blue hedgehog released his anger and expressed the pain he was feeling right now, about everything.

"Errr, RRAAHHHHH!", Sonic screamed with rage. The Chaos Emeralds shined brightly as they floated in midair and began to infuse themselves with Sonic. Sonic's blue quills flashed a golden yellow color as they began to stand up. A yellow and gold aura appeared around him. Sonic's eyes turned from green to ruby red. His entire body flashed from blue to gold. Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs and transformed into a super hedgehog as the Chaos Emeralds transferred inside him; Super Sonic.

" _Huh?! What's this! A new form?", Tabuu looked straight at Sonic. The golden hedgehog stared right back with an angry look._

"No. This...IS SUPER SONIC!", Sonic released his gold aura and charged straight for Tabuu before he could have a chance to strike. Tabuu's wings were immediately shattered when Sonic broke them with just a Super Spin Dash.

"You won't be getting another try at that!", Sonic angrily stated. The rest of the Smashers felt relieved. Yoshi smirked happily at the sight of Sonic's ultimate form. "I'm proud of you, my friend. Now show him what you've got", the green dinosaur thought as he watched the fight.

" _You've shattered my wings? I'm impressed someone as pathetic as you could destroy them", Tabuu had no sense of fear. In fact, "I'm getting excited. A battle against a god must certainly be legendary for you. However...this...is...not my limit", Tabuu's power spiked up._

Tabuu's body vanished as Sonic tried to punch him. Tabuu kicked Sonic in the stomach elegantly. Sonic tried another punch, but Tabuu easily dodged it and went for a strong sucker punch. Sonic went flying and went for a Spin Charge attack. In a flash, Tabuu felt a little pain as Sonic dragged his quills into Tabuu's abdomen. Sonic punched and kicked the God of Subspace in a fury of attacks. Finally, Tabuu used his two hands to grab hold of Sonic's arms. Tabuu headbutted Sonic, sending the blue hedgehog with a throbbing pain on his skull.

"You're still standing. That superstate is the only reason you're alive right now", Tabuu admired Super Sonic. "Soon, I'll just have to try a little harder."

"Darn it. He's not even phased", Sonic thought. "Maybe I'll just have to try a little harder too", the hedgehog smirked.

" _It's not clever to act so smugly, especially in the presence of a god", Tabuu retorted._

Tabuu and Sonic rushed towards each other at the same time and clashed fist to fist and leg to leg. Sonic swooped above and tried to smash Tabuu's head. Unfortunately, Tabuu disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic. He repeatedly slashed at his opponent, creating visible purple slashes. Sonic barely escaped the slashes. He grunted in pain as cut marks were showing around his body.

" _Heh, hahahaha!", Tabuu made a pointing gesture, meaning he was going to do another move._

Tabuu's finger caused a line to flash at five different points aimed at Sonic. In about two seconds, the blue hedgehog didn't realize it until those five points exploded furiously. Sonic was knocked back hard, but survived. Super Sonic kept the pressure inside his body and charged straight for Tabuu yet again. Sonic suddenly released the high pressure in his body and it created an explosion around his body. Tabuu took some damage but appeared to be alright.

" _Hmm", Tabuu flashed a grin across his face. The God of Subspace whipped out his golden Chain of Light and used it to grab Sonic._

"Er, can't...move", Sonic couldn't break free. He felt the chain squeezing the soul out of him. "AHHHHHH!"

" _Hahahahaha!", Tabuu continued to strangle Sonic to death._

Sonic screamed in unbelievable pain. Lucario transformed back into his Mega Evolution. He fired a full power Mega Aura Storm at Tabuu. The God of Subspace quickly dodged the energy wave and laughed. All of a sudden, Lucas shot a PK Freeze Omega at the Chain of Light, allowing Ness to destroy the Chain with the Horizontal PK Starstorm attack.

" _Oh. So that's how it's going to be then?", Tabuu had sort of a pissed off look. Tabuu proceeded to smirk seconds later. "In that case, I won't be holding back on your friend."_

Tabuu vanished and reappeared in front of Sonic, striking, punching, and kicking the golden yellow hedgehog everywhere. Sonic started to bleed and feel some of his bones and muscles no longer working. When Sonic tried to punch back, Tabuu vanished, causing an explosion after that. Each time Tabuu vanished, he caused a quick explosion to weaken and murder his opponent. Sonic took damage the more times he tried to hit Tabuu.

"Dammit! Sonic can't take much more of this. That's it. I'm going up there", Mario leaped as high as he could. Tabuu reappeared in front of Mario and grabbed him by the neck.

" _Farewell Mario", Tabuu did the Explosive Teleport again, triggering another explosion. Mario fell back down hard to the floor._

"It's hard to imagine that Sonic is holding on for that long. He'll die if he's pushed to the edge", Mario told everyone after recovering.

"He's at his limit. His super state burns off a lot of energy, which means his life force might burn out as well", warned Bowser.

"Not if Tabuu kills him first", said Samus.

"Sonic. Get out of there! Your body can't take much more of this!", Yoshi shouted at his friend. Sonic ignored him and focused on finding Tabuu. His crazy bright ruby eyes remained sharp and deranged.

"Where are you, Tabuu!", Sonic constantly yelled out Tabuu's name.

" _What's this? You die either way?! That's...pathetic", said Tabuu._

"There you are! HAHH!", Sonic only attacked a ghost image of Tabuu.

" _It was predicted that eventually, everyone would become insane and be surrounded in fear. It is good to fear me. Fear a god as all mortals should", Tabuu's condescending tone only made Sonic want to attack more. "Since you're about to die…"_

Tabuu appeared right in front of Sonic and blasted him to the floor with a dark energy ball. Super Sonic's golden aura faded away as he collapsed to the floor. Tabuu suddenly reappeared in front of the rest of the Smashers.

" _Yet another weak challenger defeated", Tabuu and everyone looked at Sonic, who was back in his normal state and with the seven Chaos Emeralds that were not glowing at all. "You have no idea of what it means to fight a god."_

Tabuu did another Explosive Teleport, which the Smashers fatefully evaded. Tabuu fell below to the Hells of Subspace. The ground began to shake as well as the rest of Subspace. Tabuu reemerged as a titan, towering above the Smashers. He shone red lasers at the heroes in an attempt to kill them. It was no use to put up a fight.

" _No mere deity can amount to this caliber of power. The nightmare is yet to arrive", Tabuu said with a powerful voice. The Smashers were in a desperate and fatal situation over their certain final action, with no way out but to die._


	46. Chapter 46: Final Stride

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 46: Final Stride_

 **Tabuu**

" _No mere deity can amount to this caliber of power. The nightmare is yet to arrive", Tabuu's titan form brought out the ultimate nightmare in the Smashers. "Mortals should always kneel before the radiance of a god."_

The heroes themselves had no chance against a giant Tabuu. A normal state Tabuu was too much of a life or death situation, but as a titan proved an easy death wish. Tabuu shot deadly lasers from his eyes. All the Smashers evaded the lasers, but just barely. Samus charged up her Zero Laser up to maximum power and Lucario did the same with the Aura Storm. Tabuu took little to no damage from the two energy waves.

" _It is hopeless. My body is purified energy. Nothing as weak as your energy waves can harm me", stated Tabuu._

"Dammit, what the hell do we do now?", Bowser became infuriated.

"Hmm, I have an idea. My Zero Laser can also fire reverse energy waves if I reroute the level of my Power Suit", Samus switched the energy of her arm cannon.

"In that case, I'll just have to shoot with everything I have left", Mega Lucario powered up until his aura showed strands of red and light blue. "ERRAHHH!", Lucario prepared for an Ultra Mega Aura Storm.

" _Ha! Fools. Whatever you're planning won't work", Tabuu shot more lasers from his eyes._

"Hrmh, take this!", Samus fired her Reverse Zero Laser at the titan. The Zero Laser, instead of always blue, flashed a stream of yellow, orange, and red, as well as electricity leaking from it.

"HRR, RAAHHHHH!", Mega Lucario with a new aura fired the Ultra Mega Aura Storm at Tabuu.

Tabuu, in his titan form, began to move slightly and feel being pushed back. Tabuu grunted as he tried to hold back the force of the two energy waves. Tabuu hissed at being forced to push the waves but had struggle doing so.

" _What's going on? Why can't I move this or-", Tabuu thought. "-Unless", the negative energy wave created by Samus prevented Tabuu from deflecting or absorbing its power._

"It's working! Keep it up!", shouted Bowser.

" _*hisses* You think you have me cornered?", Tabuu shone a smirk and absorbed the Ultra Mega Aura Storm, giving Tabuu enough power to counter the Reverse Zero Laser and completely stop it._

All of the Smashers instantly took steps back slowly as they witnessed the true energy of Tabuu going beyond mortal limits. Furious, the God of Subspace fired thousands of lasers straight at the Smashers. Ness paused and channeled in all the PSI he had, and launched a deadlier move than PK Starstorm Omega. The young boy also shot a PSI Rockin Omega, his signature attack. The titan Tabuu was unfazed by the psychic move, making Ness tremble with fear. Tabuu readied a dark energy bomb aimed for the Smashers. Everyone survived the first one.

" _Next one will kill someone for sure", Tabuu created another energy ball and shot it at someone._

The dark energy wave bomb was aimed at Rosalina, but she swiftly dodged the death bomb. However, the deadly bomb was being manipulated and got too close to Rosalina. The energy wave ball blew up as soon as it came into contact, causing a giant, dark explosion with streaks of purple lightning everywhere.

"Rosie, NO!", cried out Peach at the loss of her friend. She cried into Fox's chest. Everyone else was shocked and scared at the level of evil from Tabuu.

"Ahahahaha! Well, that was unexpected. Looks like they both died", laughed Tabuu. The Smashers had puzzled looks.

"They?!", asked Fox.

Rosalina luckily survived the terrible explosion and was saved by Wolf when he used his Reflector to save her. They both made it out alive. However, Wolf had his clothes tattered and burned and had blood marks all over him. Rosalina, on the other hand, received several burn marks and wounds but was in a safer condition. Nevertheless, they both appeared okay.

" _What?! So I guess it was not enough to put you mortals down", Tabuu got angry and prepared to shoot another one._

"Please! Please still be alive!", Rosalina began to sob softly. Wolf turned around slowly and smirked.

"I'm alright. I only care that you're alive", Wolf told her, making the space princess blush happily as she wiped her tears away.

" _I'd hate to ruin this moment of love...perish!", Tabuu shot his dark matter energy bomb at Rosalina and Wolf._

"PK FIRE!", Lucas jumped to their defense and shot a PK Fire at the dark matter bomb, destroying it.

" _How...dare...you?", Tabuu stated with venom. "I will finish this!"_

Tabuu's body began to spark pink lightning as he prepared to fire the ultimate death ball sphere of destruction; the Undying Roaring Sphere of Subspace. In light of everything happening, a normal sized Tabuu would produce an energy sized ball the size of an island. But a titan-sized Tabuu would produce...one the size of a moon.

" _I'm getting more irritated by the second. I'll begin to act more serious from this point. Now die!", Tabuu fired the Undying Roaring Sphere of Destruction at the Smashers._

Lucas rushed to Sonic's aid and healed him. The blond haired kid helped the hedgehog up to his feet. Samus had to use her Reverse Zero Laser again, albeit with more power than usual. Mega Lucario powered up to new heights and stood in the same position where he the did Ultra Mega Aura Storm. Mario first fired his Finale as a starter. Sonic once again tapped into the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic. He raced to meet the moon-sized energy ball and kept the pressure inside his body from exploding.

" _Ahahahahahaha! So is that it? All of you can come at once and it still won't make a difference", Tabuu told them._

Samus's Power Suit reached a low 40% of power, so she had to fire the Reverse Zero Laser with every once she had left. Her reserve power was almost down. Mega Lucario's aura drastically changed to dark blue, with red strands, and yellow electricity surrounding him. His muscles began to increase and veins grew out of him. He roared fiercely at the feel of his newly acquired power. A newer, bulked up form of Mega Evolution; the Ascended Mega Evolution. Lucario was the second to launch his ultimate attack, the Ultimate Aura Storm. The energy was pure blue and had red flashes along with yellow electricity. Both Ness and Lucas joined in by firing the Horizontal PK Starstorm all at once. Super Sonic released all the built up pressure, releasing a golden explosion, sending the Sphere of Destruction back a little.

"Huh? What is the meaning of this?", Tabuu took notice that his Sphere was being pushed back.

"THERE'S AN OPENING! DO IT!", Super Sonic shouted with all his might.

Together, Samus, Ascended Mega Lucario, Ness, and Lucas shot their ultimates at the Sphere. Tabuu struggled to hold back the Sphere as he placed his hands on it. Lucario tightened his muscles and veins. Samus rerouted more power in her Zero Laser. Palutena stepped in as well and unleashed her Divinity of Light, a super godly storm of light. Lucas and Ness kept using PK Starstorm Omega. Tabuu actually felt pushed back into a corner.

" _But how?! By the likes of lesser mortals?! I can't lose here!", Tabuu couldn't hold back anymore._

"HAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", Lucario, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Palutena, and Sonic yelled as they successfully destroyed the Undying Roaring Sphere of Destruction. They watched as the Sphere blew up into trillions of particles.

" _I'm not...done yet!", Tabuu was engulfed in the Smashers' ultimates. He screamed in pain that could be heard throughout Subspace._

"We sure showed him", Sonic was tired, as well as Lucario.

In their states, both Lucario and Sonic were burning off a lot of energy and draining themselves. Samus's Power Suit was at 30% and below. Lucas and Ness were nearly tuckered out. And Tabuu was forced to revert back from his titan form and into a normal state. He had been significantly weakened, but Tabuu was hiding more power than needed. Tabuu stared at the Smashers with burning hate as he screamed in anguish.

" _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! You will receive utter penance, a true divinity unfold as I awaken unheard power!", Tabuu expressed his anguish._

He wasted no time powering up, showing off a violet purple and green electrical aura. Tabuu teleported directly to the Smashers and attacked them all with a single blow. Tabuu shot both Lucas and Ness with a small dark energy blast before they had time to react. Samus tried to shoot the God of Subspace but was easily struck by Tabuu's quick reflexes and punches. Palutena detected Tabuu's movements and tried to strike him with a divine lightning. Tabuu then suddenly appeared in front of the goddess; he didn't have his usual smirk or grin, but an angry look. The green haired goddess attempted to whack Tabuu with her staff but to no avail. Tabuu struck her in the stomach. Even Super Sonic's speed wasn't enough to catch Tabuu. Tabuu repeatedly punched Sonic everything, sending the hedgehog crashing below.

" _Congratulations, you've pushed me to use fifty percent of my true power. Unfortunate that you won't get to meet the other fifty", stated Tabuu. He was getting angrier. "I'll finish this!"_

Tabuu's electrical aura was getting out of control as it spawned everywhere. Then, he began to create clones of himself, and then they flared electricity everywhere. The pink, violet, and green electric volts around the Tabuus spread faster and faster.

" _You will all suffer by my holy wrath!", Tabuu did Electrical Projection; basically, Tabuu made clones of himself and all of them exploded in an electrical fury._

All the Smashers were instantly down for the count, except for Sonic, who rushed at Tabuu with a sonic boom. Suddenly, Tabuu transformed into a shark-like blade and struck at Sonic before the hedgehog dodged. Sonic felt a large cut from his bare stomach. He brushed off and charged towards Tabuu again. But Tabuu then transformed into a Golden Bracket and encased Sonic inside him. Tabuu crushed Sonic so hard that the cracking of his bones was heard. Tabuu transformed back and did rapid chops, cutting Sonic in more places. Super Sonic was running out, and soon Sonic would die.

" _I've had enough of you, dirty beast", Tabuu briefly told Sonic doing an Explosive Teleport, nearing killing Sonic and putting him to the brink of death._

The Smashers lamented at the horror of what Tabuu did to Sonic. The hedgehog reverted back into his normal form, and the Emeralds fell down on his body. Sonic's fur was covered in dirty, he had small cuts all over him, and a large one on his stomach. Trickles of blood leaked from the stomach wound.

" _You should've stayed dead to begin with!", Tabuu threw a big projectile that functioned like a boomerang._

The Smashers immediately evaded the boomerang twice. Ness came to Sonic's aid and healed him. Tabuu was still holding back his full power. Everyone got ready for whatever else Tabuu had stored inside him.

" _This will end it here! No being has seen Dragon Laser!", Tabuu summoned a dark dragon's head next to him and charged it up to maximum percent. "Suffer divine retribution at the mercy of the Dragon Laser!"_

The Dragon Laser fired a giant, white energy wave with brutal force. The Smashers didn't even have time to react. The Dragon Laser immediately reached the Smashers, causing a long-range, heavy explosion.

" _Ahahahahahahahaha!", Tabuu laughed at seeing the demise of the Smashers._


	47. Chapter 47: End of Tabuu

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 47: End of Tabuu_

 **Tabuu**

" _This will end it here! No being has seen Dragon Laser!", Tabuu summoned a dark dragon's head next to him and charged it up to maximum percent. "Suffer divine retribution at the mercy of the Dragon Laser!"_

The Dragon Laser fired a giant, white energy wave with brutal force. The Smashers didn't even have time to react. The Dragon Laser immediately reached the Smashers, causing a long-range, heavy explosion.

" _Ahahahahahahahaha!", Tabuu laughed at seeing the demise of the Smashers._

"ERRRRRRRRRR!", someone was holding the Dragon Laser with a move of their own.

It was Lucario, who was still in his Mega Evolution form. He struggled to hold the Dragon Laser back. He used his Ultimate Aura Storm to counter the god's energy wave. The Dragon Laser finally pushed through and sent him back hard. Lucario returned to his normal form, bloody and bruised to his last traces of life. The Dragon Laser ceased after that.

" _Hehehehehehehe!", Tabuu fired Dragon Laser again._

"No you don't", Samus used the remaining percent of her Power Suit to fire a Reverse Zero Laser one last time.

The Reverse Zero Laser collided with the Dragon Laser. Samus couldn't keep it steady. Mario launched his Finale to push back the Dragon Laser. Ness and Lucas joined in and each performed PK Fire Omega as energy waves. Palutena also came into the struggle and fired her Divinity of Lightning. Rosalina summoned her Grand Star and threw the powerful cosmic object into the struggle. The Dragon Laser was weakening.

" _Curse you!", Tabuu had to hold onto the Dragon Laser._

Tabuu was on the ropes of being pushed back. Samus applied the last of her 30% into the Reverse Zero Laser. Her energy wave flashed and grew bigger. Ness and Lucas had little strengths of PSI left to boost their PK Fires. Palutena continued to generate divine light beams into the struggle. Mario had little energy left to continue and got pushed back from the force of the attacks. Rosalina couldn't go on as well since she was weakened.

" _Ahahahahaha! Once my Dragon Laser gets you at full power, you'll all be sent down to the Abyss to suffer for eternity", Tabuu' body sparked more electricity, meaning he was powering up to his maximum level._

The heroes were also at their limit, having no way to stop the Dragon Laser. Samus, Palutena, Ness, and Lucas were losing their energy. Due to the immense amounts of energy being produced from the Dragon Laser and in addition to having come from a god, the Smashers had trouble holding on. Palutena was holding off just fine. But Lucas and Ness were on the verge of collapsing because of their loss of PSI, and the extent of their health. Samus's Power Suit was at a staggering 20%. 19%. 18%. 17%. 16%. 15%.

"Ruh, I...I just can't. I barely have any energy left", whined Lucas.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's too much", Ness continued to hold on.

"Oh, my. Boys! Please hang in there!", Palutena was worried for their safety.

"I will lend you my support", Rosalina was a little faint, but managed to transfer her cosmic energy into Lucas and Ness. Their PK Fire transformed into a light shade of red and golden, becoming God PK Fire.

" _It's hopeless! The lot of you can't stop one of my strongest attacks!", Tabuu increased his power._

Fox and Falco fired their blasters at Tabuu to weaken him. Pit, Link, and Dark Pit shot their arrows, as well as Zelda. Robin had enough energy to transfer to her friends. The other Smashers sent in their own energy. Mario suddenly got up again. He was in a near critical condition, with his clothes tattered and blood all over his face. His white gloves, once painted pure, were bleeding and burning. He took off his gloves and was ready to fire another Finale.

"I...I won't let you get away with this!", Mario furiously shouted and fired his Finale. His ultimate move pushed the Dragon Laser back.

10%. The Smashers had Tabuu in a difficult position. 9%. Tabuu instantly increased his true power close to his limits. 8%. The Smashers in the beam struggle were about to die if they didn't stop the Dragon Laser.

"My armor's at its last percentage. We won't be able to hold it for longer", Samus exclaimed. 7%.

"Not yet. We're almost there. Don't-a let up!", Mario told everyone to continue all out. 6%.

" _HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!", Tabuu's Dragon Laser roared and ripped the fabric through of Subspace itself._

"AHHHHHHH!", Ness, Lucas, Palutena, Samus, and Mario pushed hard against the unbeatable Dragon Laser. 5%.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Tabuu's laughs cracked._

All of a sudden, a dark blue energy wave shot Tabuu from behind. Tabuu instantly turned his head around in frustrated rage. When he saw who it was, Tabuu was shocked. It was Lucario, who was panting heavily and tired.

" _You?!", yelled out a frustrated Tabuu._

"*panting* That *panting* was for you from me", Lucario's last words before collapsing.

"NOW!", Mario told everyone.

Samus, Lucas, Ness, Palutena, and Mario all fired their ultimate energy wave and destroyed the Dragon Laser completely. Tabuu turned back and tried to hold the energy wave with his hands. The God of Subspace felt the sensation of stronger energy pressing against his palms.

" _*hisses* No...NOOOO! DAAMMITTT!", Tabuu was consumed by the ultimate energy wave and resulted in a tremendous explosion of darkness and light. The entire area exploded as well as Tabuu disappeared into nothingness._

"Did we?...Win?", said Bowser.

"Heh...hehehehe. We did it!", Samus smiled.

"And to think fighting someone like that required the likes of a goddess", said Palutena boldly.

"Alright", Ness gestured the peace sign.

"Yeah", Lucas brushed his blonde hair back.

"Aw, we couldn't have done it without you two cuties", Palutena said the boys. Unlike Ness, Lucas blushed deep red at the green haired goddess as she smiled at him gracefully. The Smashers shared a short laughter.

"Snake!", Samus raced to Snake and hugged him tightly. "We did it!". But to Snake, he stared blankly at where Tabuu used to stand. Samus questioned him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"...Tabuu. Is still alive. I don't why but I can tell the difference between when they stay dead versus when they don't", Snake told her. Samus's blue eyes widened in fear.

"It's true. That couldn't have killed him. We were at our limit and still couldn't push forward until Lucario distracted him. Besides, we were about to lose our energy", Mario explained.

"Puyo!", Kirby drew everyone's attention and alerted him of Tabuu's presence.

"Be on guard! He's not dead", warned Metal Knight who also sensed Tabuu.

"That can't be?! Where is-", Samus's body stood in fear as she saw the greatly weakened Tabuu. Tabuu's body was dripping in blood and ash marks. His aura sparked millions of electric volts of light purple, pink, and green. Tabuu was practically rage itself.

" _I have finally reached 100% of my true power, thanks to you! This is it! This is your divine wrath!", Tabuu at 100% appeared out of nowhere and his unlimited amounts of godly power scared the Smashers._

" _ULTIMATE MOVE: APOCALYPTIC ARMAGEDDON!", Tabuu released the most unbearable and destructive electric shockwave._

" _ERRRRRRRR,DDAAHHHHHHH!", the Apocalyptic Armageddon raged across Subspace that it actually ripped its literal fabric, creating interdimensional tears and crack and revealing shining white light._

All of the Smashers were in no condition to fight on, but for some reason, they were breathing and living. Mario was able to still stand. Tabuu became more infuriated by this. Mario took a fighting pose and glared at the God of Subspace.

" _You dare to subvert me? A GOD?", Tabuu teleported to Mario and tried to slice him when Kirby flew in and parried the attack with his own blade. "What?! How dare you?"_

Kirby and Tabuu clashed weapons at full power. Tabuu repeatedly slashed away and knocked the pink puffball away. Meta Knight came in as soon as Kirby was slashed away. Meta Knight and Tabuu chained attacks at the same pace.

" _You cannot challenge a god! My speed is beyond far beyond yours. Begone!", Tabuu smashed Meta Knight's mask off, showing off his dark blue face and amber yellow eyes._

Tabuu slashed away at Meta Knight. Kirby returned to attack Tabuu but had not enough strength to do anything. Tabuu continuously slashed at Kirby, further straining him. Kirby concentrated on increasing his own potential. He placed the last of his power into his blade, causing it to increase in size. Kirby charged at Tabuu and stabbed him in his glowing chest. Tabuu hissed in pain and drove the blade out from him. Kirby consecutively sliced Tabuu. Kirby sliced him from right to left and back. Tabuu used Explosive Teleport and appeared right in back of Kirby.

" _Step out of the light!", Tabuu was going to end Kirby's life when Mario shot a charged fireball at him._

"*panting* Tabuu! This is where we end it!", Mario yelled and charged straight for the god.

" _EEERRRRRAAHHHHAAAHHH!", Tabuu instantly appeared at Mario and struck him with a series of punches and kicks. Tabuu's voice was cracking as he reached his limits._

" _This is where I END IT, MARIO!", Tabuu went for a final blow and broke Mario's left arm and kicked him aside._

"PUYO! HAHHHHHHHH!", Kirby had one last way; the legendary Dragoon. He went for Tabuu at unrelenting speeds on the Dragoon.

Using his giant blade, Kirby charged straight for Tabuu's heart in a beating flash. A visible, golden sword slash cut through Subspace. Tabuu's body was breaking apart and showing golden cuts all over him. Kirby's Dragoon disintegrated in the process of piecing the almighty God of Subspace. Mario, with his one arm, fired his Ultimate Finale in one go.

"NO! THIS IS WHERE I END IT, TABUU!", Mario used all his energy to blast his final fire energy wave, the One-Handed Mario Finale. "FINALLLLEEEE!"

" _RAAHHHHHHH!", Tabuu's body was engulfed in the fires and felt nothing after that. Tabuu's body created a godly light as he slowly disappeared forever. Tabuu thought to himself, but at the same time, the Smashers were able to hear him as he spoke to them telepathically._

" _Is this it? If so, where am I to exist? I can no longer feel anything. Neither pain nor victory. I, the creator and destroyer of this dimension, having my existence erased by mortals. I had predicted my end to a being that rivals me. Perhaps. Predictions are meant to be false in the spirit of revelation. Wait? Spirit! These mortals...spirit. Spirit. Spirit! It's what they had all along keeping them alive. Even though I broke them. They've survived for each other and for the sake of their world. This was the first time in my existence where that has interested me. A team of heroes defying the graces of divinity and killing a god. My life draws near. As I depart. To you Smashers, I...thank...you."_

 _Tabuu the God of Subspace finally disappeared out of a living state. The dimension of Subspace itself faded in the process, becoming more bright than ever. The Great Maze broke apart and also vanished. Subsequently, Subspace no longer was a reality. The Smashers rested as they stared at the sunset and watched as the light cross of the skies appeared before them._


	48. Chapter 48: Nanite Occupation

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 48: Nanite Occupation_

 **The End of the Emissary**

Gazing over the horizon, the Smashers rejoiced at the end of Subspace and Tabuu. They watched as the sun began to set. The light cross that used to be the Isle of the Ancients disappeared without a trace. The heroes were all tuckered out.

"...Well...it's all over. That's one battle resolved", Mario sat on the ground, still with his left arm broken.

"Not yet. Ganondorf's still out there and there's no telling what could happen next", Bowser balled his fist.

"He's right. Those nanites are still around here", stated Samus.

"Then, what are we lazing around here for! I say we track them down and kill-", said Wolf before growling in pain.

"Everyone, including you Wolf, has to rest", Rosalina pressed her frail hands on his exposed chest.

"Grr...you're right", Wolf agreed just like that.

"What's the plan now, Bowser?", asked Snake.

"We need to return to the Palace and check up on Mr. Sakurai. He should be okay, I hope", told Bowser.

Mario, on the other hand, stared at the floor in deep anguish. He always thought of himself as the de facto leader of the group. When he led the Smashers against the tyranny of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Mario was seen as the unofficial leader of the group. It was around the return of Master and Crazy when things more complicated. When Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo joined forces with the Hands, Mario and the Smashers were entering a darker age. Ganondorf orchestrated several stings across their universes and Bowser was his main accomplice in the use of superweapons and his mass army to commit acts of terror. It was at the moment when Mario began to think of Bowser. The thought of him being the new leader of the team he created angered him. He snapped.

"Bowser! It's not in your call. We go on my terms now", Mario balled his right hand. Instead of hearing Bowser respond, it was Peach.

"Mario, enough! I've had it with you. You're not the leader of this group. We're a team that works fine without one. Bowser, Samus, Lucario, and you have all contributed to some form of leadership when we needed it. All of us contribute to the leadership", said Peach.

"But, Peach", Mario suddenly pleaded to Peach.

"Mario, Peach is right. Maybe that was the case in the past, but right now we need to think about the future ahead", Fox told him. Mario really became irate at that point.

"Shut up! This doesn't involve you", said Mario angrily.

"What did you say?", Fox growled.

"I said for you to shut up, you _stupida volpe!_ (stupid fox)", Mario cursed him out in Italian.

" _Ti sfido a dirlo di nuovo._ (I dare you to say that again.)", Fox countered with some of his learned Italian.

"How dare you butcher my language?!", Mario got up in Fox's face and was ready to throw a punch.

"Enough, you two! Let's get back to the Palace and recover first. Then butt heads later", suggested Samus. The two former friends stopped and walked away from each other. "Peach, can I speak to you for a moment?" Samus pulled the pink princess away from everyone.

"What is it, Sammie?", Peach asked.

"You have got to get those two to stop fighting", urged Samus.

"I know Mario still has feelings for me. It's just that he won't move on. I'm with Fox now, and that's made them fight over me", said Peach.

"I can always give them a good beating if they continue", told Samus.

"No! Don't do that", said Peach.

"We're sisters. You know that. If there's something bothering you, I'm going to help and I'll deal with it", promised Samus.

"But please don't hurt anyone", said Peach.

"Peach, you know I'm not the violent type. But, you have to do either two options to get them to stop fighting over you", told Samus.

"What do I have?", asked Peach.

"You either break up with Fox or tell Mario how you feel so he'll move on", Samus's words made it sound like an ultimatum to the pink princess.

"I can't handle another breakup, especially with someone like Fox. He's a close friend. Well, boyfriend now. Mario won't understand and that's why he and Fox are fighting. Remember when we broke up. I don't want to go through another breakup and lose a friend too", said Peach.

"Kid, listen to me. Make your own choice. Forget what I said. If you decide to get back with Mario or tell him you'll always be a good friend, that's on you. I'll be here to support you, sis", Samus hugged Peach.

"Thanks", Peach much better. She had to make a choice now before it was too late.

The Smashers had to travel back to the Smash Palace on foot. Though many of them were in a critical condition, it was not fatal and they could only limp walk. Once they reached the Palace, they were immediately greeting by Sakurai. Everyone headed into the recovery room to be healed and treated for their wounds and marks. Afterward, they took a brief rest.

 **Town Hall**

 **Smash City**

Meanwhile, the city that was in a disordered state. Fortunately, it was not engulfed in Subspace during the Emissary's invasion. But, the city was left in protests and riots. Signs scattered across the streets. Windows smashed. Cars flipped over. People marching. Police using tear gas to dispose of them. The signs from the protesters all had violent messages written. Ranging from 'Are we going to let the government take care of this?', 'ANARCHY OR DEMOCRACY!', 'The GOVERNMENT can't control US!', and 'END the CORRUPT POLITICAL HOUSE!'. A special one was hidden among the trashed signs that read: 'Where are the Heroes when we need them now?'. One government official spoke up to ease the crowd and the riot police. The rain from the clouds wasn't doing anyone any favors.

"Now people. I get it that what we've all been through. Our small nation is crumbling apart. We're without a government. Our people are confused. Scared. Angry. That's what we shouldn't be. We need to be stronger together", said the official. Then, one person spoke up in response.

"Then where are the Smash heroes? We need them", said the one protester.

"Are you serious right now? After what they've done to the city. I'm glad they're gone, wherever they are. Dead", said another protester.

"You shut your damn mouth! Sure the Smashers may have caused the city millions of dollars in damage, but they've also saved us numerous times from destruction. Don't you remember when they saved us from that terrorist with electric powers", the protester replied. The official interrupted them, and his response...was unbelievable.

"Now both of you. I'm sure you have your reasonings. But those Smashers were a menace and had to be removed. When we offered them registration, some of them, including Mario, rebelled. The other registered fighters chose to side with the government, but we know they were also unstable. Wherever they are is not our concern. We don't need heroes to save us", the officials left the two arguing protesters with no words.

Suddenly, the city began to shake as if there was an earthquake. The roads began to crack open. A giant hole covering at least the length of two street blocks popped out, and emerged a repeater tower, expanding higher than the Smash Tower itself. People began running and going for cover. They returned moments later to inspect the tower that just rose up from underground.

"What is that thing?!", the official said. Suddenly, the official ended up having a metal hand cut through him.

"Terrorist is not the word we're looking for. Saviors are the only option. Your brothers or sisters. You're part of us", said the unknown hooded figure. His voice sounded metallic and dark.

"Necessary violence will be used to preserve our order", Ridley completely terrified the people. His eyes glowing white and glowing tendrils on his back.

The people tried to run away but were met by the Nanite soldiers stopping them. In the midst of screams and villains suddenly appearing, Ganondorf himself appeared and easily stopped everyone with a powerful roar, alluding to his monstrous form. His voice drastically changed to a humble tone, unusual from his sinister one.

"The Smashers have kept you in the dark so they could save you. They destroyed your way of life in the process and have abandoned you. The Collective provides no censorship, but only unified freedom. There will be no need to fight anymore. The time to fight is over. The Smashers promote this way of savagery. This is why they were exiled from your lives. So that we may promote peace. Join as a collective and you will prosper for eternity", Ganondorf spoke to the crowd.

"Forget about it! You just want to control us and take away our-", the same protester spoke up. The hooded figure rapidly appeared in front of the protester and stabbed him point blank, followed by electrocuting him.

"Cowards...", the hooded figure uttered and returned to Ganondorf's side.

"Do you see how that reprobate sought to promote opposition against us all. The same war that ravaged your city. The Collective wants the World to have peace", Ganondorf's voice became sinister when the people refused to listen.

"Cowards...", Ganondorf uttered before ordering the Nanites to make the people into one of their own. The warlock smirked as he turned away from watching as everyone was forced into the Collective.

 **The World**

Throughout parts of the World, repeater towers sprang up. In cities, deserts, jungles, canyons, mountains, and permafrost areas. Every tower allowed nanites to communicate on a global scale and send messages to everyone through every other repeater. By now, at least hundreds of towers were set up. As a result, the nanites have been able to rise up and infect other people at fast rates, all without detection under the radar. They were close to achieving global domination of the planet. The only place left untouched was the Smash Palace...at least not yet for the time being. The Smashers were left with no options but to fight off this threat to the very end.

 **Smash Palace**

After finally resting, the Smashers were able to recover. Samus worked on repairing her Power Suit, which was almost damaged beyond repair. Mario refitted into his plumber outfit. Fox restocked his weapons whilst looking coldly at Mario. Peach, after also changing, found herself being mediating them. Pit and Dark Pit did not talk to each other because they were focused on sharpening their arrows. Lucario and Greninja trained outside for rigorous amounts of hours. Ness and Lucas hung out with Palutena and Rosalina so they could be taught to tap into higher PSI. Wolf and Snake both went outside to smoke a blunt. Ike, Marth, Lucina, Robin, and Roy all trained together. Bowser looked at the jungle from the balcony.

The young Sakurai had a worried look on his face as he brought in Bowser and the others inside to the briefing. They checked up on the large map on the jumbo-sized computer screen to detect any nanite presence available.

"So far. There haven't been any signs of the nanites. The only trace is coming from the city, but that's about it", pointed out Lucario.

"Let's see if...", Bowser paused when the computer suddenly popped up with hundreds of nanite signals all across the World in seconds. A long pause occurred. "Uh, uh, uh, uh"

"...We failed", said Samus.

"And now the World pays for it", said Mario.


	49. Chapter 49: The Last Briefing

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 49: The Last Briefing_

 **Smash Palace**

/

Previously on Super Smash Bros. Civil War...

They checked up on the large map on the jumbo-sized computer screen to detect any nanite presence available. "So far there hasn't been any signs of the nanites. The only trace is coming from the city, but that's about it", pointed out Lucario.

"Let's see if...", Bowser paused when the computer suddenly popped up with hundreds of nanite signals all across the World in seconds. A long pause occurred.

"...We failed", said Samus.

"And now the World pays for it", said Mario.

/

All the heroes were in disappointment and shock as they witnessed the nanites' full control of the World. As strange as it was, no one broke down into tears. They all felt sad and had guilt inside of them.

"First Tabuu and now this! It's like life wants us to fail", Lucina fell to the floor and looked down.

"We've always been at the odds, even with each other", said Captain Falcon.

"Can't argue with that logic", Yoshi agreed.

"Why did it have to come to this?", asked Zelda.

"Alright. We can't talk about who did what and how it started. Believe me, I would argue with everyone right now. But we need to focus on the present", Samus told them.

"Samus is right. We need a plan right now. I say we use the same tactic when we entered Subspace", Mario spoke.

"That won't work. The Collective is an entirely different force. They won't go down like Subspace", informed Lucario. "A different strategy is required."

"The same tactic we used in Subspace involved infiltration directly and leading an all-out attack. Maybe that can work. But the real problem is containing the nanites and finding a cure for the infected", told Bowser. Sakurai suddenly interrupted and presented them a canister with the red solution inside.

"Oh, oh...I have...the cure. Here!", Sakurai showed them the potential cure for the nanites. _"Sore wa mada mi seijukuna dankaidesuga, raishu made ni kanryo suru hitsuyo ga arimasu._ (It's still in the embryonic stage but it should be completed by next week.)", added Sakurai.

"He said the cure is not the actual one, but like a prototype. And the real thing is going to be done by next week", Dark Pit translated for Sakurai. The young man turned his attention to the dark angel.

" _Oh...Anata wa watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru, dakupitto?_ (Oh...could you help me, Dark Pit?)", asked Sakurai.

" _Nani?_ (What?)", Dark Pit declined the offer, being caught off guard by the generous man's offer. Pit slid in their conversation and talked to the dark angel.

"Um...Dark Pit. Ask if someone else could help him", suggested Pit.

"Ah. Ask for me", Palutena raised her finger and smiled.

"I think Sakurai requires my assistance", said Bowser.

"Mine as well", told Lucario.

" _Karera wa anata o tasukerudeshou._ (They will help you.)", Dark Pit said to Sakurai, pointing to Palutena, Bowser, and Lucario.

"Okay then", Sakurai replied.

"We have the cure underway, but how are we going to give it when basically everyone is a nanite?", asked Palutena.

"I say we should take all down those repeater towers. That should stop them from being able to communicate each other", said Fox.

"Not gonna work. That'll probably slow them down and even then we'll wasting resources in doing so", explained Samus.

"Hmm...", everyone thought.

"...The Cure? Is it possible to synthesize it? So that we can spread it to everyone at once", asked Samus.

"Do you mean...that we send our own signal?", said Mario.

"Yeah. Basically", Samus nodded.

"How about we hijack one of the repeater towers and send the signal there", told Wolf.

"That works, but there's a catch", said Samus. "The tower needs to be in a central enough location that it can reach the other towers in little time."

"I'll search for one right now", said Lucario.

"...So. Once we send our signal, everyone should be cured of the nanite infection. And then we worry about Ganondorf and the Master Hands", Mario repeated their last plan.

The Smashers all agreed and nodded their heads in approval over the plan. Lucario came back with which tower they should take over and send a globalized message. He pointed out one up in the north, where the nanite signal's the strongest.

"Here. It's located in the far north on a remote island that looks inhabited and houses one repeater tower and it's heavily guarded by approximately thousands of nanite soldiers", said Lucario.

"Then it's settled. We'll work on synthesizing the cure. In the meantime, train and prepare for the fight of your lives", spoke Bowser.

"Get ready in one week", Mario left.

The Smashers dispersed and went about their daily activities in the Palace. They continued throughout their training for one week until the cure was ready. The Smashers toiled and upgraded with their greatest of weapons and tools.


	50. Chapter 50: This Is It

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 50: This Is It_

 **Smash Palace**

The Smashers slowly awaited for the final moments until they were ready to go to the repeater tower and wipe out the nanite threat for good. Everyone had to prepare for the last day. They trained for around a week, armed themselves with every available weapon and tool needed, and conversed for a last minute talk.

Mario washed, rinsed, and dry cleaned his signature overalls and polished his white gloves. He was currently looking for his red cap. He had an angry and serious look on his face; the kind when he's lost his beloved and a good friend. He hated Fox for "stealing" Peach from him, and all he desired was having Peach back. He didn't care about what would happen to him. He went in search of her, who happened to be with Fox at the time. His blood boiled at the sight of them pressing heads together.

"I promise if it's my last day together, then I would spend it with you. My love", Fox told her in a romantic voice.

"Fox...I would spend it with you too", Peach leaned for a kiss.

Their lips pressed and moved around for ten seconds; Mario thought it felt like forever. The Italian plumber stomped over to them and was ready to fight Fox. His mentality was to fight back his love without giving a second thought.

" _Aye! Manda la mia donna!_ (Hands off my woman!)", shouted Mario.

"Aw geez! Not this again Mario! I don't want to fight you. I thought you'd be over my woman", argued Fox.

"Maybe I'm not. I thought you were my friend", Mario stared at former ally and second-in-command.

"I thought so too", Fox didn't pull his blaster out. As he had to defend himself, he couldn't bring himself to pull a gun on his friend.

" _Sei morto a me per aver rubato la mia donna._ (You're dead to me for stealing my woman.)", Mario towards Fox as he did the same.

"We fought together as rebels. As brothers and this is where it ends", Mario and Fox kicked each other at the same time.

"I didn't mean to take Peach away from you. You drove her away! Why are you full of hate?!", Fox elbowed Mario in the face. Mario clenched his right fist and punched the anthro fox in the gut. Fox returned the favor.

"Because I cared about her safety! I had to keep Peach safe by leaving her!", said Mario. Fox and Peach's eyes widened.

"Oh...Mario", Peach whispered. She wanted to stop the fight now, but it was going somewhere.

"I only wanted to be there as a friend, and it was the moment where me and Peach developed romantic feelings. When I was down and lost, you helped me regain my confidence and grow stronger", Fox didn't want to fight Mario anymore.

"When you and Peach became a couple, I thought I was losing my friend too", Mario and Fox finally stopped fighting.

"I'm sorry...for stealing Peach from you", Fox apologized and turned his head away.

"No. I'm sorry for my jealousy. I've let personal feelings get in the way of the mission", Mario felt guilty.

"What now?", Fox said nothing else. Peach walked over to them and grabbed Mario.

"Peach?! I...", Peach interrupted Mario's words.

"No. Mario. It's fine. I forgive you. But listen: what you've done. It's something I won't ever forget. You've done so much just I could be safe. I care about you so much. But I'm sorry too. I still hope you can accept this", Peach told him. Mario smiled.

"It's okay. I know you're with someone who'll treat you as great as I have. I needed to get this off my conscious. Missing you was something that was in my mind. And to the extent of Fox too. I just glad you're going to be alright. Don't worry. There'll always be someone for me", said Mario.

"Thank you...Mario", Peach embraced Mario for a special hug. Fox smiled under his muzzle as he rekindled his friendship with Mario. The plumber left the couple and returned to his room to continue his training.

"I'm so glad it worked out in the end", Peach hugged Fox.

"Yeah. This time though, we're stronger than ever", Fox told her. The princess held his furred hand as they walked away.

/

Meanwhile, Samus and Snake were training by fighting each other. Samus was especially impressed that a regular human could keep up with a half Chozo alien half human like her. Every direct move she made was met with a counterattack. She kicked and he dodged. She punched and he also punched. Both eventually tired out and called in a draw. After training, the two headed into a weapons room. Samus continued on rebuilding and rebooting her Power Suit from the war in Subspace. Snake upgraded his weapons so they fire longer, inflict more damage, and have more range.

"So Snake...you never told me what you would do after we stop Master Hand and Crazy Hand from taking over the World", Samus started the conversation.

"I would return home, wherever that is. Besides my home is living on the battleground", said Snake.

"How about staying with us? You seem to enjoy it here, you know if you don't mind the mind-controlling zombies and invasive aliens from another dimension", Samus said a smile.

"Heh, that's how my life is back home, maybe not with aliens", Snake let out a small laugh. Samus and Snake laughed together.

"What about the people there? You have anyone there you...care about", asked Samus. She began to act nervous.

"I mean, there are some friends, but I rarely hang out with them like friends do. There was someone...she was my boss's daughter, but things went flat from that point", told Snake.

"But I didn't ask you...I mean that's...well, bad", Samus was trying to be nice, but she was a little upset at the same time.

"I should get going", Snake moved away Samus, prompting her to grab his arm.

"Don't go. I didn't mean to get you upset", said Samus.

"Why do want me to stay anyway? I have to return anyway when this blows over", Snake turned to face Samus.

"Because...because of this", Samus suddenly kissed Snake, surprising him. They kissed for a good amount of seconds. Snake gently pushed away from her.

"Man, what did I do to deserve in life?", Snake cracked a smile. The kind that made Samus blush.

"I've never met someone like you. And curiosity got the best of me, and now I'm here kissing you", Samus blushed a little more.

"Heh, me neither. You're really different from the other women I've met. You're the kind of woman I've been looking for: sexy, strong, and the know-how of using weapons", Snake kissed Samus back. They both fell back and continued to lock lips and moan.

/

Wolf was outside on the balcony smoking a cigarette. It was bad for his health, but he didn't care. He huffed out the smoke and coughed loudly. He put the blunt back in his mouth. Then, an innocent white hand snatched the cigarette and threw it away. It was Rosalina's hand.

"You know it's bad for you to smoke. You could die", Rosalina told him. Wolf innocently reached into his pocket and pulled a pack of cigs to smoke another blunt. Rosalina snatched the whole pack and threw it away as well.

"I used to smoke too you know, in times of leisure or upsetness", said Rosalina.

"Hmph. That's cute. Next, you'll be telling me you're a mercenary for hire", Wolf stated with sarcasm. Rosalina went behind him placed her arms around his waist.

"What's been troubling you? You only ever smoke if there's something on your mind. And I know it's beside the situation we're all in", Rosalina knew it was something else.

"My life", Wolf told her.

"What do you mean your life?", she asked him.

"...Loneliness", Wolf revealed. "Sure I have power, wealth, everything, but it's nothing to me."

"I had a family once. My parents were hardly in my life. But I also had a little brother and we stuck out for one another. When everyone in my family passed away, I couldn't help but cry, especially for my little brother. As it happened, I left with no one until I met the Lumas and I became their mother. Even though I have the Lumas and the task of watching over the cosmos, I still feel empty", Rosalina said with tears in her eyes from telling a personal story.

"I never got along with my dad. It was always me, my mother, and older sister against him. I lived under physical abuse, but I always felt safe around my mom and my sister. Father ended up kicking us out. My mom died. My sister ran away from us. My dad's probably alive. Damn him. Up until now, I ain't got anyone to be with...apart from you", confessed Wolf. He looked away from Rosalina as a sign of sadness.

"I had no idea that your life has been that way. Is that why you act cold and rude sometimes?", Rosalina questioned. Wolf turned to her again.

"...Yes", Wolf wanted to say nothing else.

"What about me? Why were you attracted to me the first time we met?", she questioned him.

"I wasn't. I was flirting just to arouse you."

"What do you mean by 'arouse'? Were you thinking that you could attract me?"

"Yeah, I-I guess."

"Well, you are pretty handsome and well built. And I've seen your softer side. You act like this careless monster to others. But you're really someone who understands me."

"Heh, so does that turn you on?"

"I don't know...maybe if you got the chance to know me a little more, I'll show you the same treatment of 'turning you on'?"

Rosalina and Wolf blushed deeply each other in the inappropriate talk that they were starting to have. Their eyes couldn't look away from each other.

"Okay. Aside from that, why did you flirt with me?", she asked again.

"I guess, I saw you as a...prize. An object I could get because I can. But after you pretty much yelled at my face, comforted me, not to mention slammed me into a tree, I felt something else. For the first time in my life, I felt...happy. As if life has meaning once again", revealed Wolf.

"Oh, Wolf", Rosalina blushed deep red; her snow-white face became red. "What does all this mean?"

"You...changed me", Wolf told her.

Her bright blue eyes lit up as he passionately kissed her on the lips. She returned the favor as they were pressing their mouths against each other, and not letting go. He grabbed her butt and she grabbed his. He slowly began to undo her dress, but she stopped him.

"Whoa there, Wolf", she told him.

"Heh, sorry about that. I was getting carried away", Wolf smirked. Rosalina interrupted him by placing her index finger on Wolf's mouth.

"Don't worry. Another time", she smirked right back at him. Wolf wagged his tail in response.

/

Lucario and Greninja were busy training as Lucario was pushing Greninja to reach the awoken state. Palutena peeped inside and greeted them. They halted their training.

"Lucario, there you are. Man, it's hard to find you. You're on top of the palace the first day, a faraway tree the next, the mountains to meditate the next. It's like I can never seem to get to you", said Palutena while chuckling.

"I am quite busy this week after all. What is it?", Lucario replied.

"I just wanted to thank you when you saved me from Mewtwo and Tabuu. Back there, you were incredible. It was like you were a god yourself", Palutena managed to hug Lucario before he had time to react. Lucario had not expected that.

"Of course. You're a true friend. You are eccentric, but that makes up part of your great personality", Lucario told her.

"Aw, thanks! So what you guys up to?", Palutena smiled.

"I'm training Greninja to achieve his mega evolved state. It's difficult, but we've been through worse situations before. There's nothing we can't handle", Lucario proclaimed.

"Well good luck. I wish Dark Pit and Pit worked as hard as you two do. Then they would get stronger themselves", Palutena walked away.

"Let us continue", Greninja attacked Lucario once more. Lucario quickly transformed into his mega evolved form and took on Greninja in order for Greninja to get a sense of fighting a mega evolved Pokémon.

/

Dark Pit was busy sharpening his dual bladed staff when Lucina walked in to say hi.

"*sigh* What now, mortal woman? All of you can be such persistent creatures", Dark Pit complained.

"Hey, I just dropped in to sharpen my sword. Nothing more", Lucina told him.

"Good", Dark Pit paid no mind to her.

"By the way, what did you think I was here for?", Lucina asked.

"To confess your love to me, I hope not", Dark Pit told her off.

"Eh, well I guess you are kind of cute", she told him while blushing a bit.

"Well, it's true no human can resist me", boasted Dark Pit.

"I guess I'll be going elsewhere now", Lucina finished polishing her sword and went away fast. Pit then walked into the room, puzzled at Lucina's fast movement.

"What's her deal?", said Pit.

"That human is fascinated with my beauty", said Dark Pit.

"You sure?", Pit let out a short laugh.

"Don't test me, Pit-one. I care little for romance. The only romance I partake is in the glory of victory", said Dark Pit. Pit looked poker-faced.

"Hmph. Okay", Pit ignored Dark Pit.

"Say, is it possible to get stronger?", Dark Pit posed a question.

"Huh? I don't know, maybe. If we work as a team, I guess", answered Pit.

"Eh, nevermind. You just keep your head where it stays", Dark Pit told Pit to go away. Pit shrugged as he quietly left.

/

Sonic, elsewhere, was slouching on a chair and thinking about his own failure. When he finally had Tabuu by the ropes, he still couldn't stand a chance. Even Super Sonic couldn't beat Tabuu back. He didn't have the spirit to move around anymore. He thought to himself.

"Why did it have to come this? I thought Super Sonic was supposed to be all mighty. But even that failed. I guess I'm just weak all the way", Sonic thought. Yoshi went to see what was bothering him.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up. You still gotta an opportunity to fight with us", said Yoshi.

"I don't know about that...I failed, man. I thought I had Tabuu defeated, but he was just messing with me. Now I know what it feels like to be on the other side of saving the world", told Sonic.

"Hey, you just let your guard down and allowed him to crush your spirit. But it's up to you to fix it. Are you going to let failure crush you, Sonic? I suggest you think about it. You go out with us, then you choose to fight with us with spirit", Yoshi spoke before leaving. Sonic felt the urge to get off his seat.

"He's right. It's not over yet. I can do this!", Sonic said to himself. "I can do this!"

/

Ness and Lucas were practicing in perfecting their PSI techniques to levels that ascend even the might of Tabuu. The Fire Emblem Smashers were also training in strengthening their swordsmanship. Ness and Lucas fought at tremendous speeds and fired psionic attacks at each other.

"Did you see how powerful Kirby was when he slashed through Tabuu like that? Can we tap into energy as high as that?", Ness was astonished when Kirby was able to break through Tabuu's skin.

"Yeah, I guess. I want to get stronger. I want to help you guys in saving the World", said Lucas.

The boys continued to fight for relentless amounts of hours that even the other sword fighters had to evacuate the battle for their own safety. Once they finally stopped, Ness and Lucas fell to the floor and took a breather.

"*panting* I wonder if I can return to my home", said Lucas.

"*panting* Maybe. Anything is possible", Ness told him.

Palutena came to check up on the boys when she noticed their powers spiking to higher levels than before. She smiled at the boys, causing them to stand up and blush at her gaze.

"Hey, cuties! I noticed your increase in power and I was wondering if you could show me your progress", Palutena winked at them.

"Oh...um...sure, Miss...Palutena", Lucas was beet red.

Lucas wasn't used to interacting with someone like Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Her beautiful stare and attractive body were too much for him. Lucas tapped into the last ounce of PSI he had and fired a PK Fire Omega into the air. The PK Fire exploded in a furious rage that nearly covered the entire palace.

"Whoa!", Palutena placed her shaded glasses on in astonishment.

"*breathing* Wow, who knew I could do this?", Lucas's arms were limp. Palutena positioned her glasses and stared at Lucas with interest. He began to blush more.

"Relax, Lucas. That was amazing! I wish I could do something like that", the green haired goddess told the young boy.

"Wow! Thanks", Lucas couldn't stop being red.

"What about you, cutie?", Palutena called to Ness.

Ness wasn't much as red as Lucas, but the powerful gaze from Palutena was enough to put him under submission. Ness shot a deadly PK Flash from his palms. The resulting explosion was light green and blue which was larger than the entire palace. Ness used up the rest of his PSI. Palutena helped the boys into their rooms when they were too tired to train some more.

/

 **Smash Palace Briefing**

"Alright. Be ready in one hour. We're taking the Halberd to our final battle. Here's how we're going to play it out: we fight our way across the snow and forest and infiltrate a way inside the repeater tower. Once inside, we head all the way to the top and send the signal, which should shut off the nanites completely, rendering the Collective useless", explained Bowser.

"Be careful out there everyone. Even if you felt beat up the last time, keep moving forward and pushing. As so long as you're with us, you're already strong", spoke Samus.

"It's a life or death situation. But we decide if it's life or death today", said Lucario.

"I know we've all had our moments. We've made mistakes we're not proud of. We let this happen because we were fighting amongst ourselves instead of a greater cause. Now we're here to change that on this day", said Mario before everyone dispersed to get ready. "Now. Let's-a go for it!"

 **ooooo**

Mario tightened his gloves and placed his signature red cap on his brown hair. He placed on his elemental resistant overalls and athletic brown boots. His brother Luigi was sporting the same style, except in green.

"You ready, bro?", Mario asked his younger, taller brother.

"Oh...yeah", Luigi was still nervous as ever but was confident.

"Good to hear. I'll always be proud of you, little bro", Mario told him.

Yoshi carried a pouch of weapons and ammunition when available. Sonic had an empty brown bag and tied it around his waist. The blue hedgehog patiently waited for the time to pass by. He found the spirit he needed to regain his own confidence back.

 **ooooo**

Zelda carried an assortment of arrows. On the other side, her lover Link wore a blue scarf around his neck and tied his hands and bicep in blue cloth. He held the Triforce Sword with his hands. Zelda comforted him. Link spoke to her.

"I intend to fight him once more", said Link. Zelda became shocked when he spoke. This time, she was mute at what he was talking about.

Ike placed an extra set of armor on his body and had a much larger blade. Marth placed on his military-themed royal suit; dark blue with a thick layer of armor. Lucina and Robin stuck with their regular outfits. Roy also had an extra of armor stored for himself. Basically, most of the Fire Emblem Smashers wore battle armor to protect themselves.

 **ooooo**

Samus was busy with the finishing touches on her Power Suit. It looked brand new and remastered. She stepped into her suit and powered it on. She had made sure to have two reserve tanks instead of one. Snake strapped up with dozens of firearms, both outside and concealed. He had on a dark gray military garb and a belt containing military gear. He had shoulder straps of ammunition.

"Geez, we're not going to an actual battleground but I like the enthusiasm", Samus laughed at him.

"Hmph, funny. We are actually", Snake laughed as well.

"Yeah I guess. Let's keep each other's heads, okay", said Samus.

"No problem", Snake gave her a thumbs up. They left to go to the Halberd.

 **ooooo**

Peach had her hair tied back in a ponytail. She still kept her pink princess clothing on, nonetheless. As for Fox, he chose to wear a sleeveless gray vest, lime green pants, and white combat boots. Fox had blasters tucked to one side of his vest and smart bombs on his belt.

"Don't worry. We'll make it out alive. And save the World again", Fox's fuzzy paws held onto Peach's wrists.

"...Yes! And maybe it's for good this time. A long-lasting peace for us", Peach nodded. They also left for the Halberd.

 **ooooo**

Lucario tied an old red cloth around his forehead and had armored padding attached to him for a boost in power. He looked at Greninja, who looked at the floor, in a sad mood.

"Do not look down upon yourself. You just need a certain push to unlock your mega evolution", said Lucario.

"Hmm, maybe", thought Greninja. "Alright. I understand", spoke Greninja. The two Pokémon headed off to the ship in haste.

 **ooooo**

Dark Pit chose to wear iron-plated armor, a crimson red and black toga and a dark dual bladed staff slash bow. Pit had special gold armor that was gifted to him by Palutena. He carried around a light double-bladed bow staff.

"Let's do this, Pitto!", Pit shook Dark Pit.

"Yeah sure. I don't appreciate you calling me that. It's as disgraceful as you", said Dark Pit.

Palutena herself changed her appearance by showing off some skin and removing some items weighing her down. She had the same clothing, except this time, she had on high heeled sandals and carried a golden staff of light.

"Honestly, you two are half-assed. You guys can't even work as a team. That's why those psychic boys are stronger than both of you", Palutena interrupted them and walked away. The two angels stared at each other and frowned.

"Damn!", they said simultaneously.

 **ooooo**

Wolf went for a dark grey sleeveless vest fitted with most of his firearms, including the rifle on his back. He had reflectors and smart bombs on his belt. He wore urban camo cargo pants and black military boots. He also had a red bandana to complete his look. He checked himself out in the mirror.

"Hmph. Not bad", Wolf gave a grin to himself.

Rosalina walked in and had a new fashion as well. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress that seems shorter and silver flats. She had her trusted wand and gleaned a warm smile.

"Uh, uh, uh. Skinning out, I see hehe", Wolf was surprised that changed her clothing to look more attractive to him. He quickly changed moods.

"Yeah, maybe", Rosalina smiled at him.

"Well it's the closest I'll get to you so far", Wolf made her blush red when he said that.

She then directed her attention to the scouter eye patch on Wolf's left eye. She proceeded to carefully take it off. Wolf reluctantly allowed her to remove it, even though he wanted to stop her. The wolf mercenary's left eye was left exposed. Through his left eye ran a deep scar. The eye itself was blind white.

"You don't have to hide it. Who did this to you?", she was concerned.

"...My father", said Wolf, showing no sign of emotion.

"I can heal you", Rosalina placed her hand on Wolf's blind eye, but he grunted away. He placed back the scouter.

"It's best to leave the past where it is", Wolf told her.

"Once this is all over, can we live in peace for centuries to come?", said Rosalina.

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that. But at least it's with you", Rosalina held onto Wolf's furred hand as they walked to the ship.

 **ooooo**

Bowser dressed in the old battle suit that he wore in the Subspace Negative Facility to save the Smashers and lead the escape. His threw his helmet to the ground and went to the Halberd to join the others. He had a scowl and snarling look on his face.

 **ooooo**

 **The Halberd**

The Smashers lined up and went inside the newly repaired Halberd. Sakurai personally wished the heroes the best of luck and prayers to make it back safely. They all waved goodbye and made for their last departure. Meta Knight steered the ship and ascended to the skies.

"Good luck Heroes!", Sakurai shouted as he waved.

The heroes said not one word during the flight. Everyone was deep in thought. No one said to each other. Then, Wolf broke the silence.

"*whistles* It's really quiet today, huh", Wolf was starting a conversation.

"Usually when you know when the whole world is at stake and the one mission that matters has to be done, you stay silent with the group", said Samus. Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Is...is anyone, you know...scared?", Peach raised a hand.

"All of us are", told Lucario.

"But as so long as we're scared together, we'll bring each other up", said Samus.

"We'll win like we always do", Mario balled his right fist. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As the Smashers closed in on the nanite repeater tower, they patiently waited for the fight of their lives. Time was limited, and the moment to act was now or never.


	51. Chapter 51: Entrance to the Tower

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 51: Entrance to the Tower_

 **The Glaciers/Designated Day**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

The Halberd swooped in and sped up fast, approaching the island where the nanite repeater tower was held. About dozens of surface-to-air missiles were fired from hidden missile sites in the snowy forest. The ship swerved and weaved through many of them, and boosted further. The nanite troops, all covered in dirt and snow and with the glowing tendrils on their backs, manned the anti-aircraft guns and shot at the Halberd. In turn, the Halberd fired back, destroying the anti-aircraft guns. Then, the missile sites began to shoot out more rockets. The Halberd took multiple hits at once and was close to falling down. It was forced to make an emergency landing by landing near the glaciers. The Halberd nearly fell below the icy polar ocean. The Smashers immediately made for the exit because, in moments, the nanites would arrive at the glaciers. The Halberd fell below and drowned in the cold sea.

Nanite soldiers that were coming down from the snow forest and down on the beachfront. All of them were in white camo military garbs and were carrying high-grade assault rifles. As quickly as they could, the Smashers escaped the Halberd and positioned themselves as they wouldn't get shot. The nanites simultaneously opened fire and went for cover. The Smashers did the same.

"We're at a standoff. We won't move on until they're all gone", informed Mario.

"Standoff? Heh, try again", said Wolf. He was able to hear the movements of the mobilizing nanite forces.

Once the time was right, Wolf got out of cover and fired first, shooting several nanites with the rifle he brought and went back for cover. Samus fired several rockets at the nanites, exposing their cover spots. The Smashers with the firearms shot at the exposed nanite soldiers and killed them. The rest of the nanites shot back. Snake blasted some of them with a shotgun. The rest of the nanites took for cover. One of them fired an RPG. The Smashers dodged but were left exposed.

"You think you freaks have us down?!", Samus used her Zero Laser and blasted most of the nanites away. The Zero Laser created a small split between the glacier.

The soldiers kept firing back and taking for cover, as did the Smashers. There was no way to either to advance unless...the tables were turned literally.

"What do we do? All of us won't make it across safely", Rosalina ducked for cover.

"I got something. We corner them to one side of the glacier and then we use rockets to break the glaciers apart, giving us enough time to make it ashore. Subtly switch the positions", told Wolf.

"I can see that working. How about it?", Snake agreed.

"Sure. Not like there's anything better to do", said Bowser.

The Smashers ran close to the corners of the glaciers and attempted to circulate around the ice and catch the nanites off guard. The nanites tried to shoot back but moved back each time the Smashers took steps forward. Nevertheless, the nanites remained relentless and shot back harder. The Smashers quickly hid under cover.

"There's just too many of them for us to hold back and corner", told Lucina.

"No, what we need is more guns", suggested Samus. "Hand everyone a piece."

"Wait! I don't know if I should use this", Rosalina was hesitant when Wolf offered him his gun.

"It's alright. Just stick by me, and fire at them. Go for cover if it gets too dangerous. Plus, you can make a shield to defend from gunfire", Wolf told her.

"I'll try my best", Rosalina held the firearm in her hands and aimed at the soldiers.

Pretty soon, all the Smashers held guns and at that point, the tables were turned. The nanites were soon pushed to the edge of the glacier; the dark blue ocean behind them.

"Samus, Snake! Now!", shouted Wolf.

Samus specifically aimed for the ground to break off the glacier. The cornered nanites were left to drift on the iceberg. Snake blew up the iceberg with his RPG, sending the soldiers to their doom in the cold waters.

"Hurry! Let's get moving!", Bowser signaled for everyone to move.

 **The Beach/Designated Day**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

They traversed carefully across the glaciers and were able to get closer to the landing beach. Forts were visible as well as some nearby missile sites. Nanite troops popped up in the forts. Then, suddenly, the entire beach begin to shake as a giant fortified wall rose up and covered up the entrance into the forest. Nanite soldiers mounted on horseback appeared from all places and shot fires.

"Let's not let up! Let's-a go! GO!", shouted Mario as he and the rest of the Smashers raced to engage the nanite army.

The shallow water allowed the Smashers to arrive at the beach earlier than expected. All of them fired their guns to kill the nanites on horses. There were so many horses grazing across the beach, running towards the Smashers. Out of nowhere, a missile was fired directly at the Smashers.

"Errh, I won't let you!", Lucas ascended in midair and shot his PK Fire, destroying the missile in an instant, and causing a huge explosion.

Wolf sped up and climbed on top of a horse, dismounted the soldier, and commanded the horse back to take down the walls and forts. Very carefully, Wolf fired his rocket launchers at one of the forts, causing it to go off into flames. The Smashers also mounted on horses and fired back at the nanites. They began to shoot down the wall of its fortified defenses. Reinforcements arrived on horseback. The heroes shot back with their firearms.

"Dammit!", cursed Mario.

The Smashers took on all sides of the battle. Wolf stole a couple of assault rifles through the carnage of fighting off the nanite soldiers. Using both firearms, he roared out loud as he fired at the wall and killing some enemies in the process. A missile tried to shoot Wolf down and kill him. Miraculously, he dodged the missile and rode out of the fiery explosion that followed. More nanites were killed as the Smashers gained the upper hand.

Nanites on the forts responded by using RPGs to kill the heroes. Lucario dismounted off his horse and instantly transformed into his Mega Evolution form. Greninja and Palutena followed suit to his aid. Lucario charged up his Mega Aura Storm to obliterate the wall down. Palutena defended him as Greninja shielded them. The Smashers and the nanites fired at each other for three rounds as their horses ran at full speed and back. Snake, Samus, and Wolf used their own rockets and took down more forts and parts of the wall down.

"ERRRAHHH!", Lucario roared as he launched his Mega Aura Storm.

Another missile was aimed at Lucario. This time, Greninja tried to stop it with an aerial super water shuriken. It had little effect. Palutena created a powerful barrier to save Greninja, but the force and damage of the missile were enough to send Greninja crashing. Greninja stood up and tightened his fist. He had no idea on what to do next. Palutena transferred some of her energy into Lucario, developing a more powerful version of the Mega Aura Storm, the Mega Aura Storm of Light. The energy wave broke through a part of the wall. Lucario returned to his normal state.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Ness jumped off the horse and did the signature PSI Starstorm Omega but threw the meteors horizontally, causing a massive explosion in a stream of stars diffusing everywhere. The wall went down!

"It's down! Let's get going!", Mario signaled for everyone to advance.

The wall, at last, went down as well as the rest of the nanites housed inside the fortified area. The Smashers rode to victory and entered the forest to get to the repeater tower, as the beach went up in numerous explosions.

 **Ground Assault**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

Hundreds of nanite troops armed themselves and were hidden among the snowy trees as the Smashers traveled along the path; the heroes left the horses behind. The snow began to fall over them, but it was only a little bit. The forest was foggy and eerie. They traveled along the frozen river next to the mountainside. The repeater tower was not too far; it was accessible by making it across the mountainside and through the rest of the forest. Soon, the nanites moved in closer to attack. A nearby missile site spotted the heroes and fired a powerful rocket.

"PK THUNDER!", Lucas sent a ball of thunder, successfully destroy the missile.

Samus did the honors by shooting a barrage of deadly rockets to destroy the missile site once they saw it hidden among the rocks. It was not long before the nanites surrounded them. Each of the nanites opened fire. Palutena and Rosalina used their barriers to shield everyone. Ike, Marth, Lucina, Link, and Roy jumped out and slashed at the nanites, incapacitating them.

"Let's keep moving!", said Ike.

That was until the incapacitated nanite soldiers brought themselves up and attacked once more. Bowser rammed the recovered nanite troops and sent them flying into the freezing river. All of them drowned and fell down the waterfall and out to the freezing sea.

"Hmph, now we can move", Bowser restated.

The forest began to clear up of snow and more of the dry, lush green color. The tower was not too far at this point. Suddenly, nanite pods began to rain down. Many of them spawned from the pods, meaning that they were being teleported from somewhere else. The heroes smashed the pods to disable them and stop more nanites from coming. Once they dispatched the last of the spawned nanite soldiers, the Smashers continued on their travel to the Tower. They came up to a bridge across the cold river. They crossed the bridge until when the bridge began to close on itself. It split apart and separated. The Smashers quickly made it before the bridge collapsed on itself. More pods from dropped in like meteorites and spawned up nanite soldiers.

"Where are these pods even coming from?", Samus easily dodged one of the incoming meteors.

"Why couldn't we have this stuff like this beforehand?", asked Falco.

"Now's not the time to worry about a-that. It's time to bash some heads", told Mario.

Once the last of the soldiers were beaten and the spawning pods were destroyed, the Smashers moved on to get to the Tower. As they continued to the top, the green lush forest transformed into a dry light green tundra mixed with ice snow and advanced technology of the Collective.

 **Path to the Entrance to the Tower**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

As the heroes walked along the quiet forest, they began to see signs of nanite-infused power, meaning they were close. There were glowing blue cable lines set across the area, but there was still no signs of nanite presence. They continued to trail endlessly.

"Say. This sure does bring back memories. You know, the four of us are back together again for the final mission", Peach tried to start a conversation.

"I remember the first mission we were assigned as a team", said Wolf. "Back when we were in simpler times."

"This may be our last time together. We should make it count", suggested Rosalina. She held onto Wolf's arm. Samus came into the conversation.

"Aye, don't worry about it. We'll survive. We've been through worse", said Samus. Wolf interrupted.

"Heh, like the time you and I almost got into a fight", Wolf chuckled a bit.

"Hahaha, yeah. Of course, I was going to win", Samus smirked. Wolf snickered.

"Hehehe, yeah right", he replied.

"I know I'm right", Samus gave a devilish smile, as Wolf did the same. Rosalina nudged at Wolf and gave a jealous look.

"Oh hey, it's fine", Wolf assured her. She was happy again.

"By the way, Fox. You better be prepared to act when the time comes, unless you are ready to quit", Wolf told Fox.

"I know", Fox replied.

"We should all be prepared to act", Peach agreed. "Good thinking, Fluffy!"

"Eh. Whatever you say, princess. How about not calling me that?", Wolf felt a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense! I'm going to call you even that after you get married to Rosie", smiled Peach. Wolf took jumped back and had red across his face.

"What?!...Why are you even mentioning that? Marriage would be the last thing on my mind", Wolf was startled.

"Oh C'mon! You know it's bound to happen after everything blows over", Peach smirked at him. Rosalina interrupted her blindsided.

"Let's discuss this later after we've saved the world", Rosalina told them.

"Fair enough", Peach shrugged her shoulders. Rosalina could not stop hide the blushing across her pale face.

"I'll be honest, everyone. I'm not as strong as you all think", told Palutena. Dark Pit was ready to throw shade.

"Tch, finally admitting that I'm stronger. About time", Dark Pit responded.

"Pitto, you're just as strong as me and you know it", Pit chimed in.

"Shut your mouth, idiot", Dark Pit pouted.

"...I think you're really powerful, Miss Palutena", Lucas spoke up.

"Why thank you, cutie", Palutena stared him down, making Lucas feel uncomfortable.

"But seriously, I think me, little Lucas, Ness, and Lucario are at least on par at the most powerful out of everyone here", Palutena gleamed an evil look and shone her glasses once more. The Smashers all gave the look at being dead wrong.

"Bah! I'm superior to all you mortals. Including you, Palutena", said Dark Pit.

"That battle against Mewtwo refutes what you just said", Lucario interrupted this time.

"Oh really?! You were nearly killed in battle, and you didn't even last long", said Dark Pit.

"A whole hour doesn't equate to less than minute after what he did to you", replied Lucario, sparking immediate instigation by the rest of the Smashers. Palutena couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmph. Is that a challenge then, monster?", Dark Pit prepared to wake his bladed staff.

"I decline your offer to lose against me", Lucario's words made Dark Pit angry. Palutena began to laugh.

"Err! How about the boys? They seem to be on par with you", Dark Pit's words made Lucario agree.

"...Hmm...perhaps a test of power would be accurate to determine who's more powerful", said Lucario. Palutena gained an idea.

"Say, after this. Can we hold a fighting match to see who's the strongest? I want to see if Lucas could beat Lucario or vice versa", suggested Palutena.

"You're mentally insane if you think we'll do that. That's the exact reason why we're here today", Samus argued.

"Wow...it was that bad before the rest of us arrived?", said a puzzled Palutena.

"A tournament doesn't sound bad. It's an opportunity to hone your skills. I say we keep that in mind", spoke Lucario.

"Perhaps we'll decide on that another time", said Mario. Everyone else nodded.

 **Entrance to the Tower**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

The Smashers arrived at the entrance to the Collective Tower, which was shrouded in thick ice and locked by a granite metal gate. An army of nanites awaited them and was ready to draw their guns and open fire. The heroes took for cover. All of a sudden, a young man wearing a black zipped jacket, orange cargo pants, black boots, and a metal helmet mask emerged from out of nowhere; the Masked Man.

"...B-brother...Claus? You're...alive?!", Lucas broke into tears at the sight of his older twin brother. The Masked Man stared at Lucas and grew the glowing tendrils from his back. Lucas took steps back and was more worried than scared.

"We-we...have to save my brother", cried out Lucas.

"That won't be necessary, young one. He is a part of us now", someone's voice was heard, surprising everyone.

The voice sounded garbled and sinister. The sound made included electric currents being heard. Then, a flash of electricity appeared and revealed a floating figure that began to descend below. He was a cybernetic hybrid of Koopa and machine built in with electric abilities. He donned a black spandex suit. The cyborg cackled a laugh.

"Kamek...", said Mario.

"In the remains of my flesh, yes", said Kamek.

"It's good to see you again, you little ugly goblin", Samus insulted the half mechanized Magikoopa.

"I've grown past your petty insults, Samantha. I've evolved myself to obtain a new form. I am no longer that primitive wizard Kamek, or that scrap piece of metal Mecha Kamek. I am reached my true form: Meta Kamek", Meta Kamek took a demeaning stance.

"So you basically replaced 'Mecha' with 'Meta'? Pft, it's not like anyone else has done that before", responded Samus.

"Mock me while you can. You can't win. No matter how many nanite troops you waste, there'll always be more to take their place", said Meta Kamek. "But for now, you will have to take on..."

A winged robotic dragon circling around the tall tower swooped in and made an opening in a blaze of plasma-based fire. It was Ridley in a cybernetic body, with giant tendrils glowing on his back. When he landed, the ground rumbled a little. His metal body

"Surprised to see my resurrection once more. This time, you will have no match against the likes of the new Alpha Ridley", Alpha Ridley roared.

"No. Not really", said Wolf, pointing to his own eye

"Err, you again?! How dare you? You shot me in the eye!", complained Ridley.

"You don't see me complaining", Wolf replied back.

"I'll kill you, 'pirate'!", Ridley and Wolf charged at one another as the battle began.

Meta Kamek made a hasty retreat but not before electrocuting Masked Man, granting him higher capabilities of speed and electricity. Ridley grabbed Wolf and sent him flying into the air. Wolf responded by shooting Ridley in the eye again. Wolf landed safely on his feet but Ridley crashed down hard.

"Heh. At least you didn't plummet like last time", Wolf snorted.

"Err, YOU'RE DEAD!", Ridley sprung out his sharp coiling tail and continuously struck at Wolf to stab him.

Wolf crazily dodged all of the tail strikes by jumping, weaving, and swerving. Wolf quickly grabbed hold of Ridley's tail and used his animal strength to spin the metal beast and swung him around several Smashers. He launched the beast near a cliff. The rest of the Smashers were astonished upon the way Wolf single-handedly took down a formidable robotic dragon.

"Wait, wait! I promise, if you let me live, we can team up. I can give you my empire, my army, entire galaxies under your control. P-please? A whole solar system! Three! Four! Three and two quarters!", Ridley begged pathetically.

"You just went down", Wolf blankly stared.

"Am I a smart haggler?", Alpha Ridley laughed a little.

"...No", Wolf's only response before he pulled out a smart bomb from his vest and threw it at Alpha Ridley.

"Wait! What are you doing you little bastard?! No! NOOOOOO!", the smart bomb went off and blew up Alpha Ridley.

The resulting explosion was enormous and was felt by both parties in the fight. The Masked Man ordered the nanite soldiers to fight back harder. Lucas and Ness teamed up against the Masked Man. The other Smashers were facing off the remaining troops blocking their path to the entrance.

"...", Masked Man unleashed his golden sword and flashed streams of lightning. Ness and Lucas evaded them.

"Brother, it's me! Lucas!", Lucas tried to save his older brother.

"It's not working, Lucas. Only the cure will save him", said Ness.

"...", Masked Man discharged a powerful volt of electricity around his body and used PK Love as his signature attack.

Lucas and Ness were both electrified and blasted away. Lucario instantly transformed into Mega Lucario and went straight for the Masked Man. The Masked Man used his arm cannon and fired a plasma energy beam with perfect timing. Mega Lucario was pushed back.

"How did he?!", Lucario was surprised at how fast Masked Man was.

"...", Masked Man appeared curt and lifeless.

The Masked Man shot an array of small graded missiles. Mega Lucario easily dodged all of them. The mega evolved Pokémon fought back with fast kicks and punches. For some reason, the Masked Man seemed unharmed with every attack. Then, Mega Lucario quickly did a super backflip and boosted up his strength to maximum levels. His muscles bulged up and his veins were popping.

"RAHHHHHH!", Mega Lucario kneed the Masked Man in the stomach, injuring the masked soldier.

The Masked Man began to evade every attack that Lucario was dishing out. Mega Lucario charged up a Super Aura Sphere and threw it at him. The Masked Man fell back and sustained more injuries. But for some strange occurrence, the Masked Man continued to fight normally and without rest.

"What's going on? This kid is not even tired or weakened at all. In fact, I can feel him overpowering me. Plus, there's too much strain on my body. I haven't yet taught my body to fully control this state", Lucario thought to himself.

"...", Masked Man used the infamous PK Starstorm; dozens of energy based meteors rained down on Lucario, weakening him more.

The Masked Man ran up to Lucario to finish the job when Samus stepped in and side kicked the Masked Man. The masked fighter used his arm cannon and shot a plasma energy beam. Samus met the energy beam with her Zero Laser. The Zero Laser easily overpowered the plasma beam and sent Masked Man back. He got back up and struck down Samus with a streak of lightning using his sword. Snake immediately engaged him, but due to his unusually stark behavior, Masked Man was equally on the same level as Snake. They traded blows and strikes.

"Err, you're a tough kid. That commander suit isn't just for show after all", said Snake.

"...", the Masked Man fought back some more.

Then, when the young Masked boy was completely open, Snake took this opportunity by grabbing his arm cannon and swinging him, and slamming him to the ground. The Masked Man recovered and side-swept Snake to the floor. Lucario, still in his bulked up mega evolution form, shot another Aura Sphere. Masked Man deflected it with his arm. Lucario did a super front jump and used his newest technique, Aura Bomb.

"HRRAHHH!", Lucario threw his Aura Bomb, creating an energy-based explosion, subsequently sending Masked Man in a spiral.

His clothes were tattered and burned. His helmet was removed in the process. His red hair flowing; glowing eyes visible with an upset face. He unsheathed his sword once again and struck at Lucario hard.

"*panting* I can't end it this way", Mega Lucario reverted back to his normal form.

"...", Claus picked up his helmet and shot a plasma bomb, knocking Lucario away.

The masked boy flew away and retreated inside the tower. The last of the nanite soldiers on the ground were defeated and never heard from after the fight ended; now the Smashers were more focused on opening up the entrance. Samus and Lucario were more than prepared to blast the entrance open, but for a strange reason, the gate opened very slowly and revealed nothing but darkness on the other side.

"...", the Smashers were dumbfounded, but nevertheless, ready to enter the Tower of the Collective.


	52. Chapter 52: Warp Zone

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 52: Warp Zone_

 **Warp Zone 1**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

Previously on Super Smash Bros. Civil War, the Smasher heroes were, at last, able to land onto an island in the north, where the heavily fortified nanite tower was located. They fought on the glaciers, the beach, the forest, and through a polar cap of snow in order to reach the entrance of the tower itself. The tower inside was fairly dim and had ice everywhere as walls, floors, and basic structure was covered in the sheer amounts of ice. The rest was just metal. As they walked throughout the first floor of the tower, they looked for a way to the next floor. Warping pads were set around everywhere. The warp zones were glowing stepping stones that transport anything to a randomly designated warp pad. Perhaps hundreds were set around to confuse any trespassers from determining the exact location. One warp zone could take them several stories up and another could take them several stories down. The Smashers looked around in each of the warp pads and had no such luck.

"The warp pads aren't helping us. Neither of them leads to where we need to be. They're changing at random for a reason, but most of them end up in the same destination", said Bowser.

"Let's keep on...", Mario was interrupted by new nanites that just appeared from the warp zones. "...moving."

These nanites, or Nanite Nukers, were abruptly faster but weaker in strength. They had strings on their heads and tendrils on their backs, all in scarlet armor wear. The regular nanite soldiers accompanied them. Marth, Lucina, Roy, and Ike unsheathed their swords as the rest of the Smashers took down most of the invading nanites. Ike thrashed at a group of Nanite Nukers. Marth incidentally stabbed through a couple of them. Lucina sliced at another group of them. Lastly, Roy burned through the nanite armor like lava and melted it.

"It's too dangerous to know which one is it. We can't split up, so we'll have to go in as one", Bowser suggested.

"That's probably a risky idea but it works well enough; it's all we've got for now", said Mario.

All of the Smashers crowded into one warp zone and instantly teleported to another one. Then, another horde of regular nanites and Nukers arrived. Palutena used her staff and whipped out a divine flash of light. Lucas froze them with PK Freeze. Snake wiped the floor with the enemy using his rocket launcher.

"Alright. Let's head to another warping pad", Bowser signaled to go to the warp zone he was pointing at.

The Smashers teleported to the next room; more nanites closed in and blocked the rest of the warp zones, a subtle ploy to confuse the heroes. Masked Man then appeared. The young man led a team of Nukers and ordered them to attack. Lucas attempted to catch the Masked Man by ascending upwards. Lucas utilized the Rope Snake and it clung onto one of the wings. Ness went after them.

"Boys, wait!", shouted Palutena. She was almost struck down by one of the Nukers when Dark Pit shot an arrow. "Woah! Thanks for the save, Pitto."

"Don't address me in that insipid name, 'Miss' Palutena. But you're welcome", Dark Pit kept an unamused look.

The Nukers drove them to a wall. Luckily, Marth and Ike took them all down with a range of counter breaking sword attacks. Combining their strengths, Ike and Marth each took turns in slashing away in a repeated frenzy. Reinforcements came forward through a hidden wall gate. Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit shot them back until they gave up and retreated.

"Quick, let's go after them!", Palutena was about to leave as well until Lucario gripped onto her hand.

"They can take care of themselves. I know it. We're bound to meet up with them", assured Lucario.

"Argh! You better be right!", Palutena stomped away from the Aura Pokémon with a hint of disdain.

The Smashers moved on to find another warp pad. They were hopeful in finding the right pad that leads them further up the tower a few floors up. Once the warp pad started flashing, everyone crossed thought in mind of making it far.

 **Warp Zone 2**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

Something that astonished them was that the warping pad took them a few stories above the first floor. For some reason, there appeared to be fewer warp zones available. There was definitely more enemies though. As the Smashers traversed carefully over the half-metal, half-icy floor, a couple of nanite soldiers were activating giant mechanical beasts almost twice the size of Bowser; Nanite Juggernauts for the simple term. Nanite Nukers showed up as well, and together with the Nanite Juggernauts, they blocked any continuation.

"A-Bowser? I think it's your go", informed Mario.

"No problem, Mario", Bowser cracked his claws. He signaled for Donkey Kong and King Dedede to join forces as a trio against the Juggernauts in particular.

The three Smashing muscles charged forward and took down each of the Juggernauts. Lucario and Greninja hitched a ride behind Bowser and struck down the Nukers that tried to interfere in the fight. Bowser tore the limbs off of one of the Juggernauts. Donkey Kong hulk smashed the Juggernauts to pieces. And, King Dedede whipped out his hammer of pain and hammered away at every last Juggernaut.

"Heh. Take that!", King Dedede stomped away at the broken Juggernaut.

"Alright. That's it", Bowser commissioned for everyone to continue on.

As soon as they reached a different, the way in was sealed shut by a wall door. Nukers slid from above the icy walls and prepared to attack. Regular nanite soldiers arrived and were ready to attack. But for Lucina and Robin, they managed to put down as many Nukers as they could. Then, Roy went to finish the job by burning out the rest of the Nukers.

"Here's another warp zone. Let's take it", suggested Peach.

Everyone crowded onto the pad and teleported to yet another part of the tower, but several floors below now. They went to look for another pad that could lead them back up. They crossed a nearby bridge on the side of the wall. As they were crossing, they heard a string of explosions followed by a child shouting.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas fired at the Masked Man as he was still holding on to the wing of the masked fighter with the Rope Snake.

Ness flew up using his psionic power and tried to shoot a PK Fire to halt Masked Man. Masked Man deflected the attack, hitting Ness back. Palutena caught him in time. Together, they flew up forwards.

"Wait, Palutena. You can't go now!", said Lucario; the green haired goddess ignored him.

"I have to save them!", Palutena protested.

"Lady Palutena, wait! I'm coming too!", Pit shouted as he flew in afterward.

"Hmph. What a pain. Hold on! You idiots can't leave without me!", Dark Pit also came along for the ride.

"Argh!", Lucario was in anguish.

"Hey. Pull yourself up. They'll be fine", Bowser told him.

"Grr...fine", Lucario was worried now more than ever.

Soon, more Nukers and Juggernauts arrived at the bridge. Bowser and Donkey Kong tag teamed and took out the Juggernauts one by one. The rest dealt with the Nukers and threw them down the bridge. The Smashers pressed forward and came up to the next warp zone. This time, they were a couple of stories up; nanite soldiers were waiting and carried arms.

"More of them?! They just keep blocking every corner", said Mario. The Smashers just went forward to crush their opponents.

Somewhere several stories above, Masked Man and Lucas finished their struggle when the Rope Snake finally could grip onto the wing and let go. Lucas grabbed Masked Man's foot and started to bring him down. They both crashed on one of the floors. The two brothers began fighting. Lucas paid no attention to when Ness, Palutena, and the other two angels waltzed into his aid.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Omega, only for Masked Man to deflect it. Lucas absorbed his own deflected attack.

"...", Masked Man fired a plasma beam with his arm cannon. Lucas quickly dodged it.

"PK FREEZE!", Lucas used his PK Freeze Omega to disable the arm cannon.

Once he got close enough, he was able to use this move more effectively. After freezing the arm cannon into a cube, Lucas had enough time to pull out his metal stick and destroy the cannon with a mighty smash.

"...", Masked Man felt no pain. He brandished his golden sword and tried to stab at Lucas.

Lucas suddenly felt a streak of pain as the sword cut part of his skin. Ness went in and intervened. Just as Masked Man was about to strike, Ness tripped him up with his baseball bat and whacked his head a couple of times to knock him out cold. Out from his destroyed arm cannon, Masked Man managed to fire a plasma beam straight at Ness's chest. Ness went down.

"Ness!", Lucas shouted when Claus shot Ness.

Lucas wasn't fast enough to see when the Masked Man shot another plasma beam at him. Lucas was only able to absorb the attack but fell down as well. The Masked Man used the PK Starstorm and bombed down on the psychic boys, which ended up doing more damage than expected. The boys were covered in debris and wounds.

"NO! How dare you do that?!", Palutena had welts of tears after what she just witnessed. The green haired goddess immediately blasted Masked Man with a light bending energy wave.

"...", Masked Man was unphased.

Palutena marked up the masked fighter and charged a Divine Arrow. Once she shot it with full force, Masked Man instantly felt pain before it hit, and was sent flying across. The Divine Arrow created a huge hole in the wall. Masked Man stumbled down, looking lifeless.

"Oh, boys! Are you okay?", Palutena carried them safely.

The two Pits watched as Palutena healed them up. Pit had a short brief flashback of when he first met the green-eyed goddess when he was a kid. He smiled for a tiny moment. Dark Pit eyed him and shone a glare.

"What are you smiling about, Pit?", the archangel asked.

"I remember when Lady Palutena used to nurse me", Pit told him.

"Lucky you, I'm practically a clone of you sent to stop you", explained Dark Pit.

"Don't say that, Pitto. You're more than that. You're my other half and we work best together", said Pit.

"Hmph", Dark Pit pouted and crossed his arms.

After she healed the little boys, Palutena hugged them both tight. Lucas was happy to be alright but was feeling more than just Palutena's hug. Same went for Ness.

"We're okay", said Ness.

Lucas broke into tears to see his lifeless older brother. Palutena went to comfort him as she apologized for she had to do. Lucas wiped his tears and rubbed his nose.

"It's just like what happened last time. My brother killed himself before. And now that he's alive again, only for him to die again", sobbed Lucas.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did, Lucas. I didn't mean to kill him in such a way", Palutena began to have tears as well.

"It's okay, Miss Palutena. I'm not angry or anything. I just wish my brother wasn't under control before he died", told Lucas.

"...", then, the fingers of the Masked Man began to move.

Slowly, the Masked Man rose up and appeared almost fine. Once he stood up, it revealed that he was able to evade the Divine Arrow, but as a result, he lost his arm with the cannon on it.

"...", the Masked Man stood there; again, he looked lifeless.

 **Warp Zone 3**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

After successfully taking down the assigned nanite troops, the Smashers moved on to the next warp zone, which transported them a couple stories up. As soon as the Smashers moved on, more nanites came along to disrupt their path. Skinny versions of nanite soldiers, also called Nanite Skitters, arrived. They wore high tech weak battle suits and crawled on the floor like animals. Also, a new breed of the Collective Army, Nanite Derringers, also emerged. They were a lot more buff and bore twice the standing defense of Skitters. Both Skitters and Derringers were in a position to attack.

"Keep on destroying every last one of them!", Mario proclaimed.

As presented, the remaining Smashers tackled and disabled as many Skitters and Derringers. Then, Nukers and Juggernauts stormed in and entered the fight as well. They were all equipped with the same armor and weapons; but, the Smashers had the advantage regardless.

"Hmph, I guess smashing is all we're good for", said Wolf as everyone engaged in a full long battle.

On the same floor, Masked Man looked completely unfazed as he barely withstood the Divine Arrow. His arm was subsequently removed like a surgery. He removed his helmet, revealing his rugged up, ginger hair, and one red eye set apart from his green one; his bright eye scar shimmered as he made a glare and his eyes glowed bright blue; he kept his temper cool and grew out the tendrils.

"Brother, don't do this", Lucas quietly told him.

"...", Claus made a violent stare. He pulled out his sword with only one arm.

Lucas had no choice but to use his metal stick to fight back. Claus charged forward and Lucas did the same. The twin brothers hacked and slashed at one another. Each weapon clash was more dangerous than the next. Palutena, Ness, and the angels could even feel the psychic energy leaking from both of them. Psycho shockwaves were forming. *clash* after *clash* after *CLASH*, psionic explosions begun for every attack. Ness tried to intervene but was held back because of the amount of intense energy being generated from the twin brothers.

"Oh wow! Amazing! But I have to help!", protested Ness. Palutena pulled him back.

"No, it's much too dangerous! I hate to say it but I can't even interfere with this. This is a battle between brothers. We can send Lucas our power to win, but that's all", said Palutena.

Ness and Palutena sent increments of their power, which was enough to power up Lucas. The blond-haired pre-teen was fired up and continued to hit faster. Once the timing was right, Lucas used his stick to knock Claus's sword out of his hand. The golden sword burst into pieces. Lucas then spartan kicked Claus to the floor. Lucas had fire in his eyes, and for some reason, he wanted to destroy Claus.

"Forgive me, brother", Lucas readied a PK Fire, but this time, the PK Fire was bloody red and light magenta.

"Lucas, don't!", Palutena intervened by setting a barrier protecting Claus.

The PK Fire Rage was interrupted. Lucas stopped himself and took a deep breath. Palutena went to comfort him. Lucas began to cry as Palutena held him close. Claus stood up and stared blatantly; he refused to attack any further. Lucas and Claus then stared at each other.

"B-brother...", Lucas tried to get in touch with the real Claus, the older brother he had before turning into the Masked Man.

Suddenly, a small army of Pigmasks arrived to support the Masked Man. Then, a separate team of Nanite Derringers arrived as well. Dark Pit and Pit swooped in the scene to stop the Derringers. A fight broke out in the process. Claus was quietly got away as Palutena and Lucas were busy fighting the others. Dark Pit smashed one of the Derringers into pieces with his divine double-edged staff blade.

"There's more coming from the side!", shouted Pit.

"PK FLASH!", Ness fired a PK Flash Omega, destroying the incoming troops completely.

While everyone was busy, Claus picked up one of the arms from a destroyed Nanite Derringer and attached it to where his former right arm was. The arm was almost twice as big as his old one but sufficient enough. Claus went to Lucas and challenged him to fight.

"Brother! Enough! I won't fight you!", Lucas shouted.

"...", Claus did not listen and chose to fight with the rest of his psionic power. He and Lucas were back at it again at fighting.

The rest of the Smashers finally caught up to the others as they saw Lucas and Claus battling in a fight of psychics. The Smashers went to take out the Pigmasks and Nanite Derringers. Back to the real action, Lucas and Claus battled in the air as they levitated.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire, but Claus avoided the blast.

"...", Claus shot back with PK Fire. Lucas dodged that.

"PK FREEZE!", Lucas used the PK Freeze, setting Claus frozen in suspended animation.

"...", Claus broke out in five seconds. He replicated the PK Freeze, and Lucas was lucky enough to dodge it.

"PK FLASH!", Lucas dropped a PK Flash close range at Claus.

"...", Claus took pain as did Lucas. Both of them fell back and recovered.

"PK Thunder!", Lucas utilized the PK Thunder and blasted a ball of electricity.

"...", Claus shot one as well, making them both cancel out after touching each other.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas rained down a normal PK Starstorm.

"...", Claus took severe damage from the Starstorm but had enough to PSI to do the PK Starstorm Omega straight at Lucas. Lucas was able to form a quick PSI power shield to reduce the Starstorm's damaging effects.

A bestial explosion followed as the Starstorm's devastating impact injured the brothers, with both of them crashing to the floor. The Smashers witnessed this chaotic twist as they disposed of the last of the enemies. Both of Lucas and Claus' bodies hit the floor, both of them knocked out.

"Lucas!", Palutena ran towards him and tended to him. She healed him back to normal. Lucas woke up from the short unconsciousness.

"Wait! Where's my brother?!", Lucas shouted.

"Right here. I got him", Bowser held Claus in his large paws.

"Quick! Give him the cure! He's infected...but we can save him!", Lucas realized.

In no time, the cure was administered and entered Claus' system. His glowing tendrils retracted and there were signs of nanite presence in his body. He suddenly woke up and stood again. He said nothing.

"...", Claus stared blankly at everyone with his one good eye. He faced the direction towards Lucas.

"B-brother?", Lucas tried to get in touch if it really was Claus.

Claus' almost dead-like body walked closer to Lucas slowly. He continued to watch Lucas for a minute. Lucas continued to wonder. "Bro-", Lucas felt his older brother hugging him, with tears streaming down both eyes. Lucas shed the same tears.

"Thank you...little brother", said Claus. "Even when I was under control, you fought to save me."

"I did this for mom, for dad, and for you, bro", told Lucas.

"Mom would be proud", smiled Claus.

"Aww!", Palutena blushed with happiness at seeing the sight of brothers reuniting.

"Lucas, who is that towering woman with the green hair", asked Claus.

"You may call me Lady Palutena, cutie. I've been your brother's caretaker", said the goddess.

"Okay...thanks", unlike Lucas, Claus did not blush but felt awkward at Palutena calling him a cutie.

"I'd hate to interrupt this family reunion, but your time is up!", it was none other than...

"Pokey?!", Ness was surprised to see he was still around.

"Yes, Ness? Hahahahahaha! Yes, I have returned once again! And as for you, Claus. I demand that you return to serve my allegiance once again", Porky had a devilish smile.

"Never...I will never let you control me again. You caused my mother's death, and I'll never forgive you!", Claus raised his voice to anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO YOUR KING! I'M THE GREAT PORKY! NOW PERISH BEFORE ME!", Porky powered up his spider mech.

"Alright, King Porky. Bring IT!", Claus also prepared to fight.

"Hehehehehe", Meta Kamek stormed in through a volt of electricity. "This will get serious indeed."

"AH, KAMEK?!...Nevermind. LET THE FUN BEGIN!", Porky commenced the battle.

Lucas, Claus, and Ness faced the spider mech head to head. Palutena and Lucario went to join them but were stopped by Meta Kamek.

"Not so fast. You'll have to get past me first", Meta Kamek had his arms far apart to pause them.

"Go. I'll take care of this", Lucario signaled for Palutena to go.

"Hmph. As for the rest of you Smashers, how about more nanites?", Meta Kamek ordered more nanites to come whilst he and Lucario fought.

Porky was protected by a PSI power shield, so all attacks were useless. Porky pushed the psychic boys back. Palutena used her divine staff to render the shield and destroy it. The boys all shot a PK Fire simultaneously. Porky took minimal damage. Porky discharged a ball of plasma energy and shot it at Lucas. Claus got in the way and deflected it. Ness then fired his signature PSI Rockin' technique. Lucas and Claus then combined their PK Love attack and shot at Porky. The spider mech took more damage, but it was not ready to give out yet.

"I'M JUST WARMING UP! THAT'S ALL!", Porky became more serious.

 **Exterior of the Tower**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario and began to Meta Kamek. They were on par with each other. Even though Meta Kamek is supposed to be faster, Lucario can practically keep up. They took their fight outside. Greninja snuck away from the battle with the others to help Lucario fight Meta Kamek. Lucario fired a fast charged Aura Sphere. Meta Kamek dodged it and fired a streak of lightning. Lucario was hit but recovered quickly. Meta Kamek flashed a grand wave of electricity, and Lucario countered it with a Mega Aura Storm. Both energy waves canceled out. Meta Kamek and Lucario went to clash fist by fist. They were moving so fast for even Greninja. It appeared to be just streaks of light colliding with each other and bouncing back and repeat. The two finally stopped. Lucario was perched on the side of the tower while Meta Kamek hovered in front of him.

"You're impressive. Imagine fighting me before I died or when I was still imperfect", said Meta Kamek.

"Hmph. This is not even the height of my power. I once fought a psychic of a higher power, and later on, a godlike entity", said Lucario.

"Same here", Meta Kamek retorted.

"You're bluffing", Lucario shot back.

"Oh quite the opposite", Meta Kamek increased his speed.

Mega Lucario did the same by increasing his speed. However, Meta Kamek's electric power gave him a boost in speed and transparency. He couldn't be touched as much as seen. Meta Kamek fired an array of lightning bolts, injuring Mega Lucario. As for Lucario, he couldn't increase his speed further.

"I'm not in a position to boost my strength. If I go into a buff state, then catching him will be impossible", Lucario thought.

Greninja leaped in to challenge Meta Kamek and save Mega Lucario. Greninja tried to throw a water shuriken, but could not see him. Meta Kamek struck Lucario with a stream of lightning. Greninja stepped in and attempted to directly hit Meta Kamek, but he already moved away.

"You're next on the list, frog!", Meta Kamek proclaimed.

Greninja had little time to react as he was shocked by one of Meta Kamek's volts. Meta Kamek proceeded to do a barrage of electric hits. Greninja was repeatedly pummeled. He had no way of catching up, let alone try to counterattack. The next attacks were harder to dodge. At this point, Meta Kamek surpassed Greninja in terms of speed.

"Ahahahaha! What can you do?", Meta Kamek cackled.

"He's right. What can I do? If only I obtained my Mega Evolution, then I would win", Greninja thought.

"What makes you think you can keep up! I am not just a being with power! I AM POWER!", Meta Kamek yelled.

"He's right. I'm not in power. His electric powers make it nearly impossible to stop him", Greninja thought as he was repeatedly attacked by Meta Kamek's streaks of lightning.

"AHAHAHAHA! I have evolved into an entirely new species apart from the Magikoopa. Evolution was the key to realizing my true power, is it not", Meta Kamek increased his power further.

"He's right...If he can evolve, so can I", Greninja meditated to channel in his own power.

The Ninja Pokémon tapped into his potential and, without warning, started to transform. His body was glowing blue, which even surprised Kamek. Greninja was evolving into his Mega Evolution state. Within seconds, Greninja became Mega Greninja. His tongue was longer, red markings on his head, and the most interesting was the giant water shuriken on his back. Not only that, Greninja appeared much faster. His keen instincts boosted tremendously.

"What in the...HELL!", Meta Kamek had no time to move when Mega Greninja appeared right next to him and kicked him.

Mega Greninja moved with extreme speed, something that even Meta Kamek couldn't see. Mega Greninja sped up right behind Kamek and side kicked in the ribs. Kamek decided to boost his own speed. Now there were on par. Lucario witnessed it first hand after his recovery. He could barely see Greninja and Meta Kamek as only small paths of light were seen colliding, bouncing back, and colliding again.

"You did it, my friend. I'll let you take care of the rest from here", said Lucario, smiling at his friend.

Mega Greninja continued to give Meta Kamek a pounding. Meta Kamek could not understand why he was losing all of a sudden. He became irritated and built an electric barrier to defend himself. Mega Greninja responded with a barrage of rapid water darts, weakening the barrier. Meta Kamek exploded in a bit of rage, sending out electricity everywhere around him. Mega Greninja took damage.

"How...HOW CAN YOU?! Keep up with the likes of me?!", Meta Kamek had a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I have evolved...just you said. It's over", Mega Greninja spoke as he used his Water Shuriken to strike Meta Kamek in one go.

"NOO! NOT DONE YET!", Meta Kamek went a crazy strain of electric bolts fired everywhere.

It was all over when Greninja threw the Shuriken and back. Meta Kamek fell below but wasn't down for the count. He escaped in bitterness. Mega Greninja went to Lucario to check up on him.

"Are you alright, my friend?", asked Greninja.

"Yes. Let's get to the others", told Lucario. Greninja nodded.

They ventured back to the other Smashers, who had just finished with the incoming nanite soldiers but were still in trouble with Porky and spider mech.

 **Warp Zone 4**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

"I'M THE MIGHTY KING P! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!", Porky yelled like a brat kid.

Ness, Claus, and Lucas all shot PK Starstorm straight over Porky's spider mech, damaging it completely. One by one, each of the psychic boys planted powerful hits, and trashing the spider mech and destroying the glass protecting Porky's body.

"It's over Pokey, old buddy", Ness said.

"No, no, no, THIS CAN'T BE!", Porky grunted.

"I'll make sure we never see you AGAIN!", Claus used his acquired metal arm to bring the final hit and shatter the glass of Porky's spider mech.

Porky's near lifeless and frail body was dragged out by Claus and he was face to face against all the Smashers. He had a big grin on his face, but it soon faded when he felt a gun pushed against his right temple by Wolf.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! IPROMISETONOTDOANYTHINGBAD! I'M SORRY!", Porky pleaded out in terror.

"Shut up!", Wolf hissed. Wolf tossed the gun to Claus. "Your call, kid. Do the right thing", Wolf told Claus.

"...", Claus received the gun. He immediately held the gun next to Porky' right temple.

"Claus, please! I'm begging you! Killing me won't bring back your mother", said Porky.

"...You...ruined me! You tried to kill my little brother!", Claus said slowly.

"I...I-I know I've done wrong. But I swear, I'll change. Just ask my old buddy Ness", Porky turned his former friend for a response.

"...", Ness stared at Pokey with the most sincere and honest look.

"You betrayed me. You picked on me. Tried to have me killed numerous times. Kidnapped my girlfriend. Hurt my friends. Escaped without remorse even for your own family. How could I forgive you when you're full of hate? Jealous of me because I had what you didn't", Ness told him.

"You'll...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, NESS! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!", Porky shouted menacingly.

"I already was...Pokey", Ness turned away from Porky. Porky looked straight at Claus' scarred face.

"GO AHEAD! DO IT! TRUST ME YOU WON'T!", Porky was convinced he was going to get killed.

"...", Claus was shaking a bit. The pain and suffering he endured were about to end as he had the chance to execute the one responsible.

"Claus...remember who this is for", Lucas looked at his brother.

"...", Claus had an angry look and faced Porky.

Claus was shaking violently as he was holding the gun. Porky expressed true fear and terror as the gun drew closer to the temple. Claus remembered the time with his own mother. His mother, Hinawa, tried to protect him and his brother, until that day she died. He remembered his mother telling him what the most important thing to do when faced with trouble.

"...", Claus made his choice. *BANG*

The shot was heard all across the room. Everyone was shocked that he actually did it. Porky felt nothing. In fact, he didn't feel the sensation of the bullet. Claus missed his shot entirely. Claus chose something else in mind. He walked away from Porky. Porky smirked widely as he had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Your severance package", Porky tried to throw a grenade at Claus, but that was when Claus instinctively turned around and shot the grenade and it blew up. Porky and his spider mech were destroyed in seconds.

"You made the right choice, Claus", Lucas told his brother.

"Just as mom told us", Claus replied.

"Rest in peace, Pokey", Ness quietly whispered.

"Let's keep on moving! The worst is yet to come", Palutena signaled for everyone to proceed.

 **Warp Zone 5**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

As the Smashers continued forward to the next zone, they were met up by Meta Kamek again with someone else. The other person was suited in armor and covered by a dark helmet. Glowing tendrils came from its back. Glowing eyes appeared from its eyes.

"That was a terrific execution. That pig faced brat deserved it anyways. He was always insulting someone", said Meta Kamek. "But for now, you'll have to deal with-"

"Me", Ganondorf came out from the dark.

"Master?! I-I have this-", Meta Kamek was interrupted again by Ganondorf's order.

"You're not needed yet. Go proceed as planned and help our other comrade", Ganondorf ordered Meta Kamek and the other person away.

"Ganondorf!", said Bowser.

"You should be surprised, my good friend. Indeed it was an excellent performance, I might add. Alas, it's no use grieving the death of an insignificant swine", said Ganondorf.

"You're pure evil! A monster!", said Claus.

"You have no idea what kind of true monster I am", Ganondorf remarked. "Send in more nanite guards!"

"Ganondorf! I won't let you escape this time!", Link screamed as he chased after the warlock. Ganondorf smirked in response and allowed him to follow.

"Link, wait! Stop!", Zelda was about to stop him.

But the nanites already showed up to stop them. The Smashers were more than prepared to counterattack. They were caught up in the next warp zone as soon as they repelled the enemy.


	53. Chapter 53: To the Core

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 53: To the Core_

 **Path To the Core**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

The Smashers raced towards another warp zone in the area. Finally, the warping pad took them to back down to the first floor of the tower, but this time, the area they were at was more centralized, and most of the network cables were condensed as well as the warping pads themselves, meaning they were nearing to the heart of the tower. The heroes drew steps closer. Nanite soldiers guarded the path ahead. It was time for them to act accordingly.

"We need to get to the Core. That might be a way up to the top", said Bowser while rushing towards the enemy.

"Yeah. And if it's true, then maybe we can transmit the signal we want to send", said Mario as he too ran.

"And if it's false, then hey, there are other methods to getting above and beyond", told Samus.

"Such as?", asked Lucina.

"Climbing, duh", replied Samus. "We'll save that for later though."

As they ran to the next warp zone, another team of nanite troops intercepted them. Lucario and Greninja blasted a series of energy based bombs. Marth and Lucina slashed away at the remaining nanites before the dust settled. As they continued on, stronger nanites began to emerge from every warp zone available. These nanites, unlike the other ones, are Nanite Elites. They were skinny in stature but were leaking lots of energy. Their tendrils were longer and they had a mix of carrying weapons to nothing at all.

"Be careful everyone! These nanites are giving off more energy than the regular ones", warned Lucario.

"Then we'll strike harder than ever before", Ike tried to slice the Elite, but it grabbed the sword with ease and gut-punched Ike.

"Are they even human or what?", Captain Falcon carefully dodged one of the Elite's attacks.

"They're machines!", Bowser saw that they appeared like half creature, half machines. "They're hybrid machine mutants!"

"A hybrid cannot stop me!", Dark Pit was busy taking on an Elite. They both held equal ground.

"Don't let up, team!", encouraged Mario.

"FALCON...PUNCH!", Captain Falcon punched one of the Elites with a fiery punch, going right through the chest.

"Well, alright!", Roy was feeling pumped to strike at every last Elite with a burning slash.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas, Ness, and Claus shot PK Fire Omega at the same time, lighting the Elites on fire.

"Divine Light Retribution!", Palutena used her staff and fired off a streak of light based energy, eradicating the last of the Elites.

Meta Kamek, who had been monitoring the Smashers' movement, was scared by the progress they've made in such a short time. He was near the core along with two others.

"Gah! Not even the Elites could stop them! What in the hell is going on?!", Meta Kamek was shocked.

"Make sure those fools don't make it further than they already are. We'll lock the entrances with metal gates if we have to", a man in a circular pod spoke.

"Grr! You're right. If they come in here, I'll have my assistant here deal with them", Meta Kamek referred to the person next to him, who has a dark metal helmet and unbreakable armor masking his identity.

"Perfect. Now we wait for the Smash heroes to be destroyed once and for all", said the man in the pod.

"Hehehehehe", Meta Kamek cackled.

"Hohohohoho", the man in the pod laughed as well.

Elsewhere, the Smashers traveled closer to the Core of the Collective Tower but as they got closer, more nanites began to appear more frequently. From Nanite Nukers, Skitters, Derringers, Juggernauts, and Elites, all variants of nanite troops began to close in. The Smashers refused to back down against the likes of the nanite forces. The Smashers had one goal in mind: get to the core of the Collective Tower and hopefully find a way to the top of the tower itself.

"Keep pushing! We've almost-a won", Mario stated.

More nanites appeared from the warping pads. They were now clustered in groups. All of them were shoving inside warping pads all at once, getting more bold and stronger. Every nanite agent somehow got a boost in power and resistance to the Smashers' crushing attacks. They seemed almost as invincible to every attack thrown at them.

"What's going on? Why have they suddenly gotten stronger for some reason?", questioned Lucina. A nanite soldier maneuvered every single one of Lucina's sword attacks. The nanite disarmed Lucina and kicked her to the floor.

"It looks like they've adapted to all of our attacks. They're evolving!", explained Samus.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas shot a PK Fire directly at a Nanite Skitter. Unfortunately, the Skitter seemed immune to the psychic fire. The Skitters themselves had elemental resistant properties.

"Take...THIS!", Roy rushed at a Nanite Juggernaut with a fiery blade launch. The Juggernauts withstood the striking launch all statuelike. The Juggernaut swiped the sword away from the red headed duke and broke it in two, and swooshed Roy away with a deadly punch.

"Argh...AETHER!", Ike launched a Nanite Elite into the air, but it grabbed hold of Ike's mighty blade and slammed him to the floor.

"I'll take care of this one", Zelda transformed into Sheik and fired off a series of daggers that damaged most of the enemies.

Lucario utilized a portion of his incredible Mega Evolution power in an effort to sustain his ultimate strength and prevent the nanites from adapting to it. He readied a simple Aura Storm energy wave and blasted it off, destroying all the nanites in their path.

"We're close! Let's move!", Bowser signaled.

The Smashers were now closer than ever. Once they reached the room to the Core of the Tower, they were blocked off by a grand metal gate door, which looked impossible to open. The only way through was busting it open. Even with the brute strength of Bowser, Donkey, and Dedede, they couldn't even open the gate.

"PK...Starstorm!", Lucas and Ness used the horizontal Starstorm method, but it didn't budge.

"Hrr! Rahhhh!", Lucario powered up and was ready to transform into Mega Lucario and shoot a full powered Aura Storm when Palutena interrupted him.

"Huh? What the? Palutena?!", Lucario was vaguely surprised. He began to turn red.

"I got this", Palutena used her almighty Divine Arrow move, which instantly broke the gate open. "No need to thank me, Lucario."

"What a powerful woman she is", Lucario blushed only a little. Greninja tapped him and whispered.

"Why were you blushing?", Greninja asked.

"...I don't know why. But now is not a good time to reveal my affection", Lucario told his friend.

As soon the Smashers entered, the area was near to a freezing absolute zero and filled with dim lights and about millions of cables connected everywhere. The eerie sounds of hollow and dark music were heard from the walls. The Smashers slowly paced until they arrived at what they were about to face: the Core of the Collective Tower, the key to ending the nanite threat.

 **To the Core**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

The Smashers were greeted by the mysterious man in the pod and the other one. Meta Kamek was seen in a small chamber that headed up to the tower. The Smashers already knew they were headed for some real trouble.

"Quick! Get him out of here!", said the man in the pod.

The man turned around to face the Smashers. His body looked like an egg, his mustache crooked, the glasses and goggles completed his look, along with a red spandex suit and the circular pod. It was...the last person anyone would never expect...except for Sonic.

"EGGMAN?! So you're behind all of this?!", Sonic pointed an accusing finger at his arch nemesis, Doctor Eggman.

"Hohohoho! I'm flattered by the accusation, Sonic. But really, I'm the one who helped develop the nanites in the first place. The nanites themselves were created by my superiors", Eggman declared. Sonic was about to talk back when Wolf intervened.

"Well, since you created these little buggers in the first place, you certainly have a lot of answers we want. Tell us how to get to the top of the tower", said Wolf.

"Never! Besides, it's not in my jurisdiction to tell you anything", retorted Eggman.

"Perhaps I was being nice. Tell us all the dirt you have, or else they won't able to put the two thousands pieces of you back together after I'm done", Wolf began to make a threat.

"Oh, hohohoho! Like I'm supposed to be afraid of second-rate heroes", Eggman laughed.

"You sorta remind me of Pigma. A clever guy. Ended up playing too smart for his own sake. If you have the brains to give up, now's the time to do so", Wolf recalled an old ally and got Eggman really angry.

"Errgh! I've heard enough of your babbling!", Eggman began making preparations to escape. "You know, it's not too late to join us. Think about what we can accomplish by tearing down this World of its foundation", Eggman tried to convince Wolf to join the Collective.

"The only thing getting torn around here is you, old man. I'll let you guess where", Wolf coldly and rudely dismissed the offer.

"We know what you're plotting. It won't work", Eggman ordered the other one to fight the Smashers as he teleported away.

Eggman made his way to escape to the Core. The other person began to grow something from its back. The tendrils on its back grew longer, but there was something else behind its back; a lizard-like tail that moved in an odd and motionless fashion. The unknown was revealed after taking off the dark helmet.

"MEWTWO?!", the Smashers jumped back as they seen a ghost.

"He survived?!", Lucario was the most surprised. "It's impossible that he managed to survive my ultimate move", Lucario thought.

"Lucario, you have to finish him off", encouraged Palutena. Lucario froze up and turned around in shock.

"Palutena, I can-", Lucario was briefly interrupted by a brief hug by Palutena.

"Good luck, Lucario. I believe in you", Palutena waved at him as he blushed red but kept a calm composure.

"I'll end it where we left off!", Lucario shouted.

"...", Mewtwo said nothing and placed his helmet back on.

Lucario instantly transformed into Mega Lucario and went straight to attack head-on. Lucario repeatedly punched, jabbed, and kicked at Mewtwo's armor. Lucario charged up his knee with aura and kicked Mewtwo in the stomach. Mewtwo's armor started to crack. All of the attacks were not doing any real damage. Mewtwo wasn't getting any weaker.

"How can this be? I can tell he's gotten stronger since our previous battle. But I never considered that he'd be on a whole different level", Lucario thought.

"C'mon. What are you waiting for? You're not worth a challenge!", Mewtwo spoke as he returned the favor by kicking Lucario in the skull before anyone saw it happen. Lucario recovered.

"Huh?", Lucario didn't see Mewtwo move until he saw a flurry of punches and strikes delivered to him.

"Pathetic", Mewtwo's voice was heard by everyone.

Mega Lucario decided to increase his speed to catch up to Mewtwo's attacks. Unfortunately, it was still not enough. The brutal attacks coming from Mewtwo gave Lucario a harder time. It was as if Mewtwo had both power and speed on his side. His power from previously was indeed legendary, but now he developed a power even greater than even Tabuu at a normal level. Mewtwo performed a barrage of psychic punches. He then elbowed Lucario in the face and slammed him to the floor. Mewtwo muttered under his breath but everyone could still hear him. Lucario's eyes opened wide as what the psychic Pokémon had in store.

"Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo shot Lucario with a psychic ball that explodes on contact.

Lucario sustained heavy damage from the close range Psychic Bomb. Mewtwo picked up his injured body and placed a hand close to his heart. Mewtwo's hand had dark matter emerging from it. A dark choir could be heard from the scene. Lucario closed his eyes as he could no longer move and no way out.

"Farewell", Mewtwo was about to fire away a psychic energy wave when Palutena shouted.

"Leave him!", Palutena shot a Divine Arrow straight for Mewtwo.

"Get lost", Mewtwo instead threw Lucario's body in the direction of the arrow.

"GAHHH!", Lucario felt a sensation of pain near his abdomen. The Divine Arrow made him bleed.

"LUCARIO!", Palutena rushed to his aid.

Greninja, pitching to avenge his fallen friend, transformed into his Mega Evolution and tried to fight off Mewtwo. Greninja was a lot faster than Lucario and able to match speed with Mewtwo. Mega Greninja and Mewtwo were now at equal speed, but Mewtwo still had the upper hand with greater strength. Palutena healed Lucario.

"Will-will you be alright?", droplets of water began to form from Palutena's bright green eyes.

"I'm fine...you've already healed me", said Lucario.

"I'm so sorry for doing that!", she said.

"You didn't mean it. It's alright", he restated.

Palutena helped Lucario up and fully recovered. His heart skipped a beat. It was racing immensely. Her warm hand touched his chest to examine him. Lucario had to say something.

"Palutena, I need to tell you something important", said Lucario.

"What is it, Lucario?", Palutena asked politely.

"Since the first day of our arrival to this World, I thought of you as playful, optimistic, and quite annoying. But I wanted to say that I-", Lucario began to stumble on what he said.

"Lucario, this isn't the best time!", Palutena acted stern. It's as if the roles had been reversed for Lucario.

"Poor choice of words?", Lucario faintly asked but that only seemed to infuriate the goddess.

"No. We're not gonna talk about this anymore. Right now, this is more important", Palutena told him.

"Grr, why did I have to speak?", Lucario thought in anguish.

Mega Greninja and Mewtwo were locked in arms as they continued to fight. Though Greninja is significantly faster than Mewtwo because of the armor on Mewtwo, Mewtwo himself possessed greater power to mop the floor with Greninja with a psychic move. Once the opportunity opened, Mewtwo fired a string of small psychic energy waves. When Greninja managed to dodge the energy waves, Mewtwo was able to grab a hold of his head.

"It's over", Mewtwo wasted no time and slammed Greninja across the floor repeatedly.

And finished it with a Psychic Bomb. However, Greninja had enough momentum to evade the attack just in time. Just as Greninja escaped the Psychic Bomb, Mewtwo teleported and knee kicked him in the stomach, plowing him to the ground. Greninja deactivated his Mega Evolution.

"It's unbelievable that disease ridden heroes such as yourselves are capable of opposing the cure for this World", Mewtwo spoke. He began charging up a darker and larger version of Psychic Bomb.

"Die, Smashers!", Mewtwo prepared for the Atomic Psychic Bomb. "Atomic Psychic Intense Bomb!"

"It's not over by a long shot!", Samus used her Zero Laser and fired off.

"Yeah!", Mario did his Finale.

Mewtwo's Atomic Psychic Bomb proved to be too much for a combined energy wave. However, Lucario seemed to be their only chance at evening the odds. Brushing off Palutena's rejection, Lucario instantly went Mega Lucario and charged his body to the limit of going Buff Mega Lucario, with his raw power boosting up to tremendous heights. His veins popped and his muscles bulged. His aura was a mix of dark blue and red. Buff Mega Lucario charged the Super Aura Storm attack.

"It's over now! Super Aura Storm!", Lucario fired away.

The force of Buff Mega Lucario's attack proved to be overwhelming for the Atomic Psychic Bomb. Mewtwo could not withstand the intensity of a Mega Evolution ultimate attack as the Aura Storm sucked up the Psychic Bomb. An explosion went off, shaking almost half of the tower. Mewtwo's armor was nearly shattered and torn to scrap. Lucario panted as the strain of his body began to appear. He wasn't fully used to his buff state.

"He's not finished", Lucario panted.

"Lucario, are you gonna be okay?", Palutena began to feel worried as she was no longer mad at Lucario. The sudden outburst of Lucario's power surprised her. Although Lucario was still not able to regulate his buff evolved state, Palutena was astonished at the way Lucario released his energy in such a short time. "Lucario, do you-"

"No!...I don't need your help", Lucario seemed irate as the strain in his body made him bubble up anger. He was upset at Palutena for some reason.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you", explained Palutena.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I don't want to hear any of it", said Lucario. To Palutena, he was acting salty.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him off. What was he going to say after he called me annoying and such?", she thought.

"That is truly impressive. Your power increased in such short notice. However, it's still not enough to subdue me or the Collective", said Mewtwo.

"I can take it from here", Claus immediately stepped in place.

"Masked Man, you can still come back to the Collective. You were separated from us before but can return", said Mewtwo.

"The name's Claus, and I'm afraid I won't be returning at all. In fact, I'm taking you down", Claus rejected the offer.

"Very well. You were given the chance to be cured, but it seems that you'd like to die with the disease that surrounds us", Mewtwo replied.

Claus started off with a PK Love Omega attack, proving to have no effect at all. Mewtwo fired a psychic sphere, but Claus deflected it. Claus used PK Flash Omega, also has absolutely no effect what so ever. Mewtwo went straight to using a small Psychic Bomb, which carried almost a full amount of energy as a normal Psychic Bomb. Claus wasn't aware until he deflected it. The Psychic Bomb exploded when Claus made contact. Claus went sent flying across the air and crashed into a wall.

"A battle with a psychic child is not worth my time", Mewtwo was bored. He then changed direction to Lucario.

"Do you still wish to challenge me? Can you survive long enough in that form?", Mewtwo asked for Lucario to fight once more.

"Hmph. We'll see! Let's uneven the score again", Lucario retorted back.

"Lucario, don't! Your body might give out, and you could die!", Palutena warned him not to fight.

"I'm well aware of that! Just worry about yourself", Lucario turned away and gleaned a smirk, making Palutena scared.

"He actually smiled?!", Palutena was so shocked and scared at the same time.

Greninja, who recovered on his own as he didn't sustain critical damage from his fight with Mewtwo, spoke to Palutena. "His body and emotions are clouding his common sense and mental state. In a form that strains the body, it doesn't take long for the mind to be loosened up", explained Greninja.

"I-I...it's all my fault. I got angry at him and that's probably why he's acting this way. I mean, I've never seen him smile like that", said Palutena.

"His emotions are interfering, plus the form he's in, is what's causing this change", said Greninja.

"It's something else he wants", said Palutena.

"You know, he cares about you", told Greninja. It was up to him to say something to save Lucario.

"I know", she responded.

"You have to tell him that you care about him or else he could die of the strain much quicker", told Greninja.

Buff Mega Lucario was on a whole different level for Mewtwo, who couldn't stop each of his attacks. Every hit felt like hell for Mewtwo. Although Lucario was much slower, he easily overpowered Mewtwo in raw strength alone. Mewtwo started to cough blood as every punch was harder than the last. Lucario was sweating and his muscles started aching. His body was almost to a stiff halt. Palutena then got his attention.

"Lucario! There's something I've wanted to say as well. I care about you too!", Palutena told him, with many of the Smashers having their eyes open wide.

"You what?!", Lucario paused.

"Yes. It's true. I care about you. You're a great guy; real silent and like a leader of this team. I know but please don't use the buff form to win this. I believe in you!", Palutena waved him.

Lucario got out of his buff form and continued the fight in Mega Evolution. With Palutena by his side, he increased his power without the use of muscle strength. Instead, he sharpened his mind and fought Mewtwo again. Even though Mewtwo had greater speed, Lucario was able to read all of the incoming attacks and dodge them. Mewtwo had no chance of catching him at this rate. This relentless speed was defined as the extreme measurement of fast reflexes and instincts. Every attack that the Psychic Pokémon delivered was dodged by Lucario.

"Your efforts at avoiding me were all in vain", Mewtwo landed a punch on Lucario's face. But it had no effect.

"Was it? This...this is the true power of Mega Evolution! It's time to free you, Mewtwo. They have you under control", Lucario did a series of aura boosted punches.

The aura barrage was so fast that it seemed almost slow motion to the other Smashers. Mewtwo tried another psychic punch, and Lucario immediately grabbed his wrist. Mewtwo used his other hand and Lucario caught the balled fist. They were locked in a struggle. A whirlwind of power generated, as a result, continuing to build upon itself. Mewtwo bashed Lucario's skull his own head. Lucario did the same. They butted heads until when Lucario utilized enough force to knock Mewtwo's helmet off. Both of their heads experienced heavy and partly bloody bruises. Lucario had one option of finishing this. If the whirlwind pursued on because of the struggle, the tower would collapse and presumably kill everybody inside. And that would mean the Collective wins if the Tower can't function properly. Lucario went for the opportunity and deadlocked Mewtwo in full nelson.

"NOW! Hurry! Administer the cure!", Lucario screamed.

Quickly, in no time, the serum was injected into Mewtwo's bloodstream. Mewtwo collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious. The Smashers gave him space in order to wake up. The long tendrils on his back retracted. When Mewtwo woke up, he felt normal and looked up to see the Smashers. He jumped back and got defensive. He saw Lucario and stared at him all agitated.

"What has...where am I?", Mewtwo began throbbing in pain in his head and it wasn't the skull bashing. It was the pain of the nanites in his body.

"You were taken over by nanites injected into your bloodstream, but we managed to cure you", explained Lucario.

"Wait...I remember now. I remember being given those nanites to increase my power, but I refused. I was forced to be injected. I remember it was Ganondorf who put me under this pain. That bastard! I allowed him to control me! This will not stand! The Collective must pay for his affront", spoke Mewtwo.

"So, will you join the team?", asked Bowser.

"For now, yes. You will need my aid to succeed. But when the time comes, you will think twice before asking for my help", Mewtwo agreed to join the Smashers. "As for you, Lucario. We will settle our fight, rest assured."

"Hmph. Fine by me", Lucario nodded as retracted his Mega Evolution.

"Alright. What's the next step?", asked Lucas. The Smashers turned to the direction where Eggman fled.

"We'll hunt down the first of our victims. The bloated doctor will suffer for his role in constructing the nanites", Mewtwo told them. The Smashers moved in after Eggman.

 **The Collective Core**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

Eerie and dim instrumental sounds could be heard. The area was nearly dark, except for the light from the Core itself. The Core was colored light navy blue and surrounded by large metal cables. Thousands of wires attached and there Eggman stood on his pod. He laughed as he locked any entry of escape.

"Hohohohoho! You're in my room now, and there's no way out to escape!", said Eggman.

"We're locked in?...Good. A perfect way to censor the massacre that's going to happen", Wolf cracked his knuckles.

"Errr! You're starting to get on my nerves! I'll be sure to destroy you after Sonic", yelled Eggman.

"If you think that's bad, wait till you have to face our new friend. And I gotta say, he's not too happy you controlled him", Wolf pointed at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was unamused but played along.

"You'll be one of the first to die by my hands before I destroy the Collective", said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, you can still come back to us. The power you had was recorded to be off the scales. You were even stronger than the likes of Ganondorf. Think about it. All it takes is modifying the nanites in your body, and you'll reach powers you've never thought you can obtain", Eggman tried to goad Mewtwo to return back to the Collective.

"I am not a puppet to your schemes. Have the honor of surviving this long. I'll end it now! Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo fired a Psychic Bomb at Eggman. The pod was destroyed, but luckily not the Core itself.

"I did not anticipate for what you've just done", Eggman was alive because of the barrier encased around him.

"You could have chosen the easy way, but instead, you chose...this", Eggman's barrier shone, nearly blinding everyone.

"Eggman, you won't get off that easy", Sonic faced his archenemy.

"Won't I?", Eggman expanded his barrier and set off an explosive wave. The Smashers couldn't destroy the barrier by damaging it. All attempts did not work.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Ness, Lucas, and Claus all used PK Starstorm, bringing about little effect. The barrier blew another explosive wave.

"Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo tried another Psychic Bomb, but it did nothing.

"Aura Storm!", Lucario used Aura Storm, but that even that had little effect.

"Whoa! Man, this shield is tough!", commented Sonic as his repeated Homing Attacks weren't having any effect.

"Maybe I can do something about it", Rosalina unfolded a powerful cosmic star and threw it at the barrier, having some effect.

"The time has come! Psychic Sphere!", Mewtwo fired a giant deadly dark bomb, placing even more damage on the shield.

"In that case, how about another Aura Storm!", Lucario fired another Aura Storm, with Mega Evolution level power.

"And consider this parting gift", Palutena did Divine Arrow, finally destroying the barrier.

Eggman was left defenseless and unable to fight off the Smashers. He dashed for a desperate escape. He found himself in a chamber that led him to the top of the Tower. He manically laughed as the chamber shot him up to the top. "Hohohohoho!"

"Darn! And we weren't done with him yet", Wolf snapped his fingers in anguish.

"We'll catch up eventually", said Fox.

"Let's-a move. The elevator is not-a far from here", told Mario.

"We might also meet with Ganondorf", said Bowser, making Mewtwo smirk.

The Smashers ran to the next area to find a large lift that spanned across almost the entire area. Once stepped in, Samus activated for the elevator to move up to the highest floor that could take them. They patiently looked at their surroundings as moved up closer to the top of the Collective Tower. They still had a couple steps to take.


	54. Chapter 54: Ganondorf

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 54: Ganondorf_

 **Ganondorf**

Link and Ganondorf dueled in a fierce sword battle to the death. The warlock proved to be too much for the elf. The background was dark and serene as choirs of medieval and sci-fi music could be heard. Ganondorf was too powerful and brutally crushed Link by striking him at every turn. Link continued to evade all of Ganondorf's sword attacks, but not for much longer. They both grunted as the heat in this fight was drawing to a conclusion. The two close enemies were at the moment of truth. Link dodged a sword attack but didn't expect to get spartan kicked by Ganondorf in the gut. Link tried to fight back, but Ganondorf easily turned him around; the warlock sliced his back. Ganondorf pushed Link to the floor and repeatedly beat him even when he showed blood. Ganondorf continued to punch, kick, and stab away until Link was dead. The Smashers finally showed to see their almost dead ally alive. Ganondorf turned around and looked upon the Smashers.

"It's over, Ganondorf!", Bowser declared.

"LINK!", Zelda rushed in to save her lover, until when Ganondorf simply sent her flying with a spin kick. The warlock smirked.

"You'll pay for hurting Link!", yelled out Zelda as she recovered.

"Hehehahahaha!", the warlock simply laughed off her threat.

Ganondorf was prepared to finish the job but stabbing Link's back through, until Link's body magically vanished and reappeared next to Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokémon glanced an angry look at Ganondorf as soon as the warlock spotted him. Zelda was about to thank Mewtwo, but he shot her down with a serious scowl, making her back off.

"I'll take it from here. If any of you dare say otherwise, you'll die as well", told Mewtwo.

"Oh, Mewtwo. Haven't you learned yet? Even with your psychic powers, you cannot possibly match the Gerudo King", said Ganondorf.

"You're referring to the weaker version of me; the one who was always controlled by everyone around him. Not now. This time, you're fighting the true Mewtwo", claimed Mewtwo.

"I am more powerful than you realize. You should be careful", Ganondorf smirked.

"Enough! You'll suffer in the depths of Hell for controlling me!", Mewtwo prepared to fight.

"Hmph", Ganondorf placed his sword away and prepared.

Ganondorf and Mewtwo battled out with a fury of punches and knee kicks. Both opponents were on par with each other. Being major villains and former allies, Ganondorf and Mewtwo closely trained to become stronger. However, Ganondorf's brutality outclassed Mewtwo. And Mewtwo's intense psychic energy outclassed Ganondorf. Ganondorf landed dangerous blows and Mewtwo fired off psychic moves as countering. Their level of power astonished the Smashers. Ganondorf and Mewtwo locked each other in a standstill and then broke off.

"You certainly live up to your reputation. If only you had joined me out of your free mind as second-in-command, I wouldn't have used the nanites", Ganondorf spoke.

"I'm the strongest out of every single weakling here. I don't need to be under someone's control anymore. If I were to die, I would be happy if I died with my freedom", boasted Mewtwo.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take you under the wing of the Collective once more, and then you'll die without your worthless freedom", Ganondorf countered with a smirk.

Mewtwo charged forward and struck Ganondorf in the face with a furious psychic punch. Ganondorf used his head to push back the punch as if it were nothing. Mewtwo got even more frizzled and did a barrage of punches to Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf quietly gave a smile as he whispered.

"Warlock...Punch", Ganondorf whispered, surprising Mewtwo.

The Psychic Pokémon felt the full force of a close-range Warlock Punch. He was sent back indefinitely. Ganondorf proceeded to grab Mewtwo by the neck and choke him. Mewtwo tried to fight back, but Ganondorf placed a harder grip. Mewtwo instinctively smiled as he knew death was upon him. Ganondorf noticed this and grounded Mewtwo to the floor.

"Did you honestly believe you stood a chance against me, Mewtwo? Even you, however great you call yourself, cannot comprehend my power", Ganondorf told him. "Oh, and by the way, welcome back to the Collective."

Ganondorf had a needle with nanites on him and was ready to inject Mewtwo when Lucario stopped him. Ganondorf dodged the incoming attack, grabbed Lucario by the leg, and slammed him to the ground. Lucario was met with a Warlock Punch as soon as he got up. He too was sent back flying. Mewtwo merrily escaped.

"I expected you to use your strongest form, Lucario. I would be more than glad to see it", said Ganondorf.

"Fine!", Lucario grunted as he went straight to his Mega Evolution form. "You'll be glad soon enough."

"Perfect. This is how it should be when you die", remarked Ganondorf.

Mega Lucario and Ganondorf were on equal strength. Mega Lucario outmaneuvered each of Ganondorf's attacks. Ganondorf couldn't keep up and proposed a different approach. Instead of attacking head-on, Ganondorf dodged all of Lucario's attacks. Then, once the opportunity opened, Ganondorf grabbed one of Lucario's arms and elbowed his chest. Ganondorf had the chance to do another Warlock Punch.

"How is he so strong?! I'm in my Mega Evolution. There's no way he can surpass that", Lucario thought.

"Take my word for it. Fighting the Gerudo King is a grave mistake. I'm no ordinary warlock", Ganondorf told the Aura Pokémon.

Ganondorf repeatedly struck Lucario with jabs and knee kicks. Lucario did his best to survive and was able to get back long enough to do an Aura Bomb. He charged it up, and combined with Mega Evolution, he placed in a ton of power into the Mega Aura Bomb.

"Take this! Mega Aura Bomb!", Mega Lucario's Mega Aura Bomb nearly blew off a part of the Tower off.

Ganondorf barely dodged it in time. The warlock rushed towards Lucario and bashed him to the ground, and threw him across the room. Mega Lucario reverted back to his normal form. Ganondorf then spin-kicked the Aura Pokémon. Ganondorf had the upper hand in mere seconds.

"Hehehahahaha, down in less than a minute. Honestly, all it takes is brute force and calculated timing to take each and every one of you down", boasted Ganondorf.

Mario was about to step in when Bowser intervened first. Mario was reluctant to let his old foe fight Ganondorf. Bowser gave Mario a serious look, followed by a nod of assurance. The red cap plumber did not buy into it, but backed off nevertheless.

"Bowser, my old friend", Ganondorf welcomed.

"Let's start the fight and get introductions out of the way!", Bowser angrily replied.

"You haven't changed...much. Do you remember when I betrayed you? Remember when I turned you into that...", Bowser interrupted Ganondorf's finishing sentence.

"Don't remind me about that! Never...never again! I will make you pay for that too. From this point on, you're history", proclaimed Bowser.

"Hmph. Let us tussle a grand fight, shall we?", Ganondorf raised a brow as he smirked.

Ganondorf and Bowser charged towards each other. They started off through a series of punches at each other. Ganondorf dodged many of the attacks and was able to land a Warlock Punch directly at Bowser's gut. Bowser was hit so hard that it was impossible to tell if he felt it. Bowser spat out blood. Ganondorf then struck the anthro turtle in the jaw as an uppercut. The warlock spin kicked Bowser to finish him. Bowser recovered, but he knew he couldn't take him out.

"Well, it ended as quickly as it began. You all should know that I've been toying with you. Just as Mewtwo said: weaklings. No. Parasites to my reign. You simply can't kill me!", Ganondorf claimed.

"Oh, you sure about that, wise guy? I'll make sure your death comes to pass TODAY!", Wolf charged at Ganondorf but was easily pushed back with a Warlock Punch to the stomach, followed by a spin kick to the face.

"Hehehahahaha, poor little wolf", remarked Ganondorf.

"Wolf!" Rosalina tended to Wolf as he recovered.

"It's no use for me to play nice anymore. It's about time to kill each and every one of you Smashers!", Ganondorf tightened his fist of dark magic.

"Not until you face...me", Captain Falcon stepped in to challenge the warlock.

"Cap?! You're not serious about fighting him?!", Samus was confused by this.

"Falcon, maybe it's not for the best if you fight him. I can fight instead", suggested Mario.

"Yeah. You'll get pummeled. Even Lucario in his mega form couldn't stop Ganondorf", said Samus.

"I'll be fine", Captain Falcon gave a thumbs up. The Smashers feared for Cap's safety, knowing he of all people would be the one of the last to fight Ganondorf.

"So the Captain wishes to challenge me? This surely does bring back memories", Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were considered natural foes for their similarities in fighting styles and physique, but that was it. "This should be interesting. A fight for old times sake."

"A fight to remember for sure", Captain Falcon removed his helmet to reveal his actual face and tossed it to Mario, who caught it.

"Ah. Nice catch. I'll be able to see your eyes before you die", said Ganondorf.

"Fair enough", Captain Falcon replied.

"Can your Falcon Punch match my Warlock Punch?", said Ganondorf.

"I don't know about that, but we'll find out", Captain replies.

Ganondorf and Cap walked towards to face each other in a standstill. They finally clashed head-on. They kicked and punched at the same time. Each blow had the same outcome. The harder the blows; the same outcomes it had. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were not just on par; they were in sync with each other like a duet. Ganondorf performed Warlock Punch, and Captain Falcon dodged thanks to the bounty hunter's speed. Captain Falcon in return executes his signature move.

"FALCON...PAUNCH!", Cap punched Ganondorf with a blazing fiery fist. Ganondorf was pushed back hard.

"How dare you?! If you wish to die already, then so be it!", Ganondorf had Cap in a chokehold after grabbing him.

Ganondorf tried to attack, but since Cap was faster, he had the advantage now. Cap overpowered the might of the Gerudo King in quick seconds. Though Ganondorf was stronger in unreachable heights, Captain Falcon was able to jab hit due to his incredible speed, which is second only to Sonic. Ganondorf blocked several of the rapid jabs, but that wasn't enough to stop Cap.

"FALCON...KICK!", Cap spin kicked Ganondorf and then knee kicked him in the chest with an electric sting.

"Argh! This is absurd!", the warlock recovered and checked his bruises. He then smirked at the Captain. "A minor setback; it won't happen again. Isn't that right...Captain?"

"Hrphm!", Captain Falcon released all of the blazing fire inside and amped up his fighting style.

Ganondorf and Captain Falcon went for round two as they butted heads again. This time, the warlock began to act more brutish. He took on the defensive and waited for the opportunity to strike back at Cap. Ganondorf was also open. Both opponents took the opportunity to strike at the same time. Cap charged up his Falcon Punch, as Ganondorf charged up his Warlock Punch.

"FALCOMM...", Cap shouted.

"ERRRUU...", Ganondorf shouted.

"PAUNCH!", Captain struck.

"UWAHHH!", Ganondorf struck.

"HAH!", Cap and Ganondorf bumped fists, creating a shockwave of intense power as both of them were sent back.

"Whoa! That was almost unexpected!", Mario was surprised.

"Cap is hanging in there", Samus commented.

"But for how long?", thought Fox.

Cap and Ganondorf continued to brawl furiously, meeting each and every attack laid on them. The more they clashed, the stronger the shockwaves got. The Smashers were amazed that the fight still dragged on for this long. Cap and Ganondorf went for another Falcon Punch and Warlock Punch struggle attack. Both of them fell back.

"I've had enough of this! There's no possibility that someone such as you can test me!", Ganondorf was irate.

"Oh yeah? Let's find out!", Captain Falcon replied.

"With pleasure!", said Ganondorf.

Both opponents ran towards each other for one final clash. Cap transferred all the fire in his body into his one right fist. Ganondorf transferred the dark magic from his body into his own right fist. They boosted their speed and made for the last attack to count.

"FALCOMM..."

"HHRRRRR..."

"...PAAAUNNCCHH!"

"...UUWWAAHHHH!"

*BOOM*

A disaster explosion followed when Cap and Ganon's fists made contact. Both of them were instantly blown away, as were the Smashers as well. Cap's right glove and some of parts of his suit were burned off. Ganondorf's cape was torn to shreds and his armor was in critical shape. Nevertheless, the warlock was perfectly fine.

"*panting* How...h-how are able to still stand normally? You've taken on some of the strongest fighters, yet you don't seem tired or injured", Cap was a little fatigued.

"That's because I'm not human, Captain", Ganondorf behaved relaxed when moments ago; he was pissed.

"This isn't over!", shouted Mario.

"I agree. It's clear now that you cannot be spared after what has happened. You heroes will not interfere in my plans; now that I've made it this far", Ganondorf stated.

"Not this time! Ganondorf! I won't let you get away with this!", Bowser charged straight at Ganondorf.

"Me neither!", Ganondorf charged at Bowser.

The two former allies clashed once again. Ganondorf struck with a Warlock Punch. Bowser was pushed back a little. The anthro turtle gave an unwilling smile as he grabbed Ganondorf by the arm and slammed him to the ground and threw him across the room. Samus fired up her Zero Laser and shot at Ganondorf. He barely dodged it in time, leaving him wide open.

"Take-a on-a this!", said Mario before the red plumber jumped forward and struck Ganondorf with a left hook aerial punch. Ganondorf narrowly recovered. Then, Fox then threw an assortment of smart bombs, setting them off. Ganondorf managed to avoid them in time.

"Watch the power of aura! HHRRRAAHHH!", Lucario used Aura Storm.

"Consider this MY severance package, Ganondorf! Psychic Wave!", Mewtwo used Psychic Wave.

Together, their fused energy blasts pushed back Ganondorf and created a gap in the wall, exposing the outside of the Tower. Ganondorf's voice could not be heard. The Smashers went to look down but did not see one trace of the warlock.

"Do you think he's-", Mario asked before Bowser interrupted.

"...I'm not sure. It might have been enough to slow him down, but we'll meet him again soon", said Bowser.

Everyone looked down in wonder and proceeded to leave the room. As soon as the Smashers were finished, they came up to the last elevator lift that led to the top of the Collective Tower. Bowser activated the elevator's controls and prepared for the finale with his own allies and friends.

 **The Elevator**

"We're minutes away from the end! Be ready, team!", told Bowser. The Smashers all nodded in agreement.

The elevator moved upwards, and slowly, the Smashers ascended. They waited patiently as the elevator moved up to the exterior; the Smashers were way above the island as they could see the rest of the island fading away. The air started to feel colder and thin out. Lucario and Greninja mediated. Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated on his own world. Samus crosses her arms. Wolf looked down below and had a violent stare. Peach prayed for everyone's safety. Palutena looked above in the skies as they were drawing closer to the clouds. Lucas, Claus, and Ness amongst each other.

"Are you guys ready?", asked Ness.

"Y-yes", said Lucas.

"Hmph. I'm ready", answered Claus.

"And, will you return home after we win?", asked Ness.

"We have no home left. It was destroyed as I recalled before I died", said Claus.

"Claus, I think we should stay here", said Lucas. "I mean, I made so many friends here whom I call family. Isn't that what mom and dad would've wanted?", said Lucas.

"I don't know, little brother. We'll find out at the end", said Claus. Lucas nodded slowly.

Claus turned away to focus more on the scenery. Palutena caught their attention and decided to meet with the boys. Mewtwo even glanced over and tried to make a conversation start.

"Don't tell me you boys are planning on leaving! You're so strong and brave and handsome that nothing can stop you", Palutena told them, making Lucas blush uncontrollably.

"Oh no! I promise I won't leave", told Lucas.

"You won't leave. Not without challenging me", Mewtwo walked in on the conversation. Palutena happily greeted the Psychic Pokémon.

"Oh, hey Mewtwo! How's it going? Are doing good?", Palutena's friendly nature surprised Mewtwo a bit.

"What is it with this woman? Gullible and naive at even the most powerful psychic", Mewtwo thought. "...Fine, I guess", he spoke.

"Oh, well that's cool", said Palutena. Mewtwo narrowly changed his attention to Lucas.

"As a Psychic, I am quite intrigued by your powers, child. I sense there is more energy you store than you realize", Mewtwo gave a compliment.

"Really? I mean, wow! I saved my world once before", said Lucas.

"Hmm. I never thought that someone like you could rise up to such enormous power. When this all blows over, you and Lucario are the next opponents that I shall destroy", proclaimed Mewtwo. Lucas smiled with pride.

"You got yourself a deal, but I'll win", said Lucas, making Mewtwo smile a bit.

"So I take it you're getting used to us already. See, I knew we'd all be friends", Palutena giggled.

"Save your breath. I would rather be exterminated than conform to your standards. I simply enjoy the thrill of a good challenge", Mewtwo pouted, making Palutena pout to annoy him further.

Meanwhile, Wolf and Fox conversed on their possible final mission. Peach and Rosalina looked on as the two former rivals talked.

"You nervous?", asked Fox.

"About what?", retorted Wolf.

"This is possibly our last mission. If we lose, the whole world...", Wolf intervened in Fox's sentence.

"What's up with you all of sudden? You of all people shouldn't be scared. We've been through missions like this before. Besides, that fight against Tabuu the so-called 'God of Subspace' was something else", said Wolf.

"I know, but...", replied Fox.

"If these Masters of Evil are as bad as you say they are, then I'm disappointed. We fought someone on a god level. You beat Andross countless times, and he was close to a god level", stated Wolf.

"No, it's not that. It's about...Peach. If she got hurt, I would never be able to forgive himself. I have to be there to protect her. I mean, you have that burden, don't you?", said Fox. Wolf seemed concerned.

"I mean, my woman can handle herself. And I'm confident Peach can do the same. But I get it. I also have that burden to protect Rosalina as with you and Peach. Point is you can't worry about the consequences; focus on what you have to do, even if you get killed. If you do get killed, walk it off and fight on", said Wolf.

"...You're right. Thank you, Wolf", replied Fox. The girls then walked over to them.

"Oh, Wolf. You're such a great friend", Rosalina hugged Wolf.

"He's not my friend. We're rivals and sworn enemies", stated Wolf. The other three began to laugh.

"Oh give it a rest, Fluffy. You and my Fox are practically best friends", said Peach.

"The word 'practically' is in there. We're not sure if me and Fox are even friends at all", said Wolf sarcastically.

"Tch, whatever you say. But thank you so much for snapping Fox back to reality", Peach proceeded to hug Wolf.

"Sure. No problem, princess", Wolf accepted.

"What happens after we defeat the nanites?", questioned Rosalina.

"I don't know about you, Rosie. But I plan to go back to the kingdom, and Fox will join me", Peach told them, with Fox blushing. "Oh, Rosie! When are you and Fluffy going to get married?!"

"What?!", Rosalina blushed red.

"Why bring it up at a time like this?", Wolf was also red.

"Oh c'mon. It's bound to happen soon", Peach restated with a wink.

Everyone continued to take a breather as the elevator ascended to the highest level at the top of the Tower. Suddenly, the elevator halted to a screeching stop. The voices of Meta Kamek and Doctor Eggman were heard afterward.

"As if you thought any of this was going to be any easy!", shouted Meta Kamek.

"We'll make sure you never arrive at the top of the Tower!", said Eggman.

"SEND IN THE NANITES!", Meta Kamek ordered.

Nanite soldiers from all around the globe descended from above the Tower by grinding. Various nanite soldiers consisted of SRA government soldiers, rebel fighters, Koopa Troopas, and mercenaries. All the nanite soldiers had their glowing tendrils on their backs as well as glowing eyes; more alarming was black, bright veins that appeared on their faces and parts of the body. The Smashers removed themselves from the breather and readied for a second to final fight before reaching the top of the Tower.


	55. Chapter 55: The Elevator

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 55: The Elevator_

 **The Elevator**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

As the entire nanite army descended onto the enormous elevator lift, the Smashers fought back with all their might. The nanite soldiers were somehow a lot stronger than previously, only in such a short time. The Smashers had to increase their strength as well. Mario and Bowser threw the nanites off the elevator, and soon everyone followed suit. But, soon the nanites thrown off the elevator easily climbed back up. Then, some of the nanites began to halt the elevator by stopping its outer cables from moving the elevator upwards.

"Team, we have to shake them off as fast as possible", said Bowser.

"They're cutting off the cables from the elevator. Quick! Stop them!", said Mario.

The Smashers removed the nanites from the cables, allowing for the elevator to go up again. But even more nanites swooped down from below. The Smashers couldn't handle any more incoming soldiers. As if it weren't enough, fighter jets loyal to the Collective circled the Tower ready to shoot down the Smashers at a moment's notice. Soon, pods began flying from the sky and onto the elevator. Then, more of the nanites from previously climbed back up again.

"It's no use! The Collective has us cornered!", stared Samus while fighting off the nanites.

"Cornered?! Ha, don't make me laugh!", Dark Pit jumped off the elevator, sprung his wings, and flew out to shoot down the flying jets. Greninja secretly followed suit, behind Dark Pit, and aided in stopping the jets too.

"I refuse to allow myself to be considered prey among these weaklings", Mewtwo ascended from the elevator and went to join in the fight in the skies.

"Oh, hey. That's the spirit, Mewtwo!", Palutena cheered on. Mewtwo gave a look of disgust as he left.

The Smashers battled it out by destroying the meteor pods first before more could spawn out. The elevator lift was wobbling at that point on because of the force of the ongoing fight. Some of the nanites began to fall off. Palutena released a relenting shockwave of energy to push off the rest of the nanites. Even then, more nanites crawled on the elevator.

"They just won't stop, will they?", complained Samus.

"Then we gotta hit em' harder", Snake attacked a group of encroaching nanite soldiers.

"Guys, we need a strategy to get to the top faster", Mario said while holding back a squad of nanites. "Samus, can you accelerate the elevator's speed?", Mario suggested.

"Not a problem. We may have to hold on", Samus hacked into the elevator's control panel and made the lift move up twice as fast.

The Collective Tower itself began flashing streaks of light blue from its wires and tons of energy signals were being sent; the power was greater than that of the normal extremely gradual nanite energy. Samus read the frequency through her armor.

"Nanite signal is off the charts. My frequency is jammed!", said Samus.

"What?! They've already got a hold of the World?! DAMN! Everyone, do whatever it takes to stop that signal!", shouted Mario.

The pods increased in numbers and more nanites awaited at the top. More flying jets appeared in the skies, and they appeared to be intercepting the elevator, trying to take it out. Fox decided to phone in some heavy artillery. He tapped into his comm. and sent a message to the Great Fox.

"I didn't want to risk it, but I have a solution that can help all of us", Fox called in the Great Fox.

In quick timing, the Great Fox appeared from the skies, firing at the nanite jets. Immediately, his signature Arwing flew out of the Great Fox. Falco also called in his Arwing, and he jumped off the elevator as soon as the time was right. Fox was about to fly off as well until Peach tugged his arm.

"Will you make it back?", Peach's worried look have Fox a little confidence in him.

"I always do", Fox stated back. Peach proceeded to kiss him gently on the lips and so suddenly, surprising Fox and getting him to kiss back.

"Go get em', Star Fox", the pink princess whispered happily as the anthro fox fell off the elevator and entered onto his Arwing. Team Star Fox swooped into action and shot down the nanite jets out of the sky.

"Hey, loverboy. Did your girl kiss you goodbye?", Falco taunted his friend.

"Shut up, Falco", Fox smirked.

"Alright, 'boss'. What's our first order of business?", Falco asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We shoot down them down until they fall back", said Fox.

"I said we need a plan. Man, I wish Peppy were here", replied Falco.

"Okay. Okay. Let's tear down the base where the jets are being deployed. It has to be somewhere around the island. We just got to find it", Fox and Falco flew around the island.

At last, the Star Fox pilots discovered the nanite aircraft base hidden in a cave in the outskirts of the island, near the snow forest. Fox and Falco used smart bombs to blow up the base entirely. They sped up back to the Collective Tower.

"Whew. That may have been the easiest run we ever had. No hits. No problem. And best of all: no missiles", Falco laid back and let his Arwing go into autopilot.

"I guess so...whoa! I'm detecting heat-seeking missiles-", Fox looked on the radar.

"Shoot! Let's shake em', Fox", Falco realized this and turned off autopilot. "Too soon?"

"Not the time, Falco. Try a U-turn", ordered Fox.

"How about 'Do a barrel roll!'?", Falco poked fun at Peppy.

"Not now, Falco. Shoot back at the missiles!", Fox ordered once more.

Both Star Fox pilots fired back at the missiles, destroying them all. They sped quickly to the Tower and took down the remaining jets. The other Smashers waited patiently when the elevator finally reached its peak.

"This is it. We send the signal; we save the World. We don't; then it's all over", said Bowser.

"Let's-a Go!", Mario yelled out his catchphrase.

"Let's finish what we started!", Samus declared.

"Yes!", Captain Falcon nodded in agreement.

Link and Zelda carried out a hopeful expression on their faces. Peach had a worried look. Lucario silently closed his eyes before the action began. Rosalina had a look of wonder to see what the future holds next. The Psychic boys were certainly more than prepared. The Fire Emblem fighters brandished their blades.

 **Nanite Endgame**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

The Collective Repeater Tower's primary lift made a final stop at its peak. The rest of the Smashers joined their allies. Fox and Falco ejected from their Arwings and joined in as well. Doctor Eggman appeared out of thin air and uploaded something onto the computer for sending signals.

"You're too late, heroes. The World belongs to Us", Eggman stated.

"Not gonna happen, Eggman", Sonic charged at Eggman and tried to remove him from the computer. Sonic was paused by a super-powered nanite fighter. The very stoic stare pushed Sonic away.

"Hohohohoho! Did I forget to mention our more superior nanites? They're different from the elites in many ways I'm sure you'll figure out for yourselves", Eggman introduced the latest the Collective has to offer.

These Nanite Superiors had on impervious armor and dealt extreme damage. The rapidly glowing tendrils on their backs indicated a stronger sense of energy. More nanites from previously rose up as well. The pods continued to be launched from the air. The Smashers were given no more options but to fight on even more.

"Smashers, fight!", Bowser roared out.

Lucario became Mega Lucario and struck every last one Nanite Superior soldier. Mewtwo used his Psychic Bomb to blow away the strongest of nanites. Ness, Lucas, and Claus shot with their PK Fire Omega blasts. Greninja transformed into Mega Greninja and assassinated the remaining soldiers. Samus charged up her Zero Laser and shot the rest of the Nanite Superiors off the Tower.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I didn't calculate for the Superiors to be that weak!", Eggman tried to make a getaway when Sonic stopped him.

"Nowhere to go Eggman, tsk tsk", Sonic smirked.

"GRRR, curse you hedgehog and your meddling friends too!", Eggman was in anguish. Bowser grabbed Eggman and tossed him onto a nearby pod. "No please, STOP! I'm sorry. I'll change, I promise!"

"Until next time, Egghead", Bowser gave a toothy grin and threw Eggman and his pod far-away.

*WHAM*

"AHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!", Eggman's voice faded away in the skies.

"Quick! Send that signal through the computer!", instructed Bowser now that everything was out of the way.

Samus uploaded their signal, which was the synthesized version of the nanite cure. In no time, the signal was sent in and distributed across to the other repeater towers. The Collective Tower itself shined bright blue through its wires and then died down to nothing after the signal was sent.

"Readings all over the World. It looks like the entire Collective is down", Samus reported. "We'll begin rounding up with the cleanup and treat the nanite-infected population. Only then we'll...What the hell?!"

The Collective Tower began flashing again with the wires turning bright red. If that weren't enough, the strong nanite signals from previously returned and they were stronger than ever. The Smashers were as prepared for anything.

"Something's channeling in strange energy readings back to the network. It's being directed to back our vicinity. I think-", Bowser detected when-

*CRACK* *BOOM* *WHAM*

Meta Kamek broke from the nanite chamber and jumped forward to face the Smashers in action. Something was strange about Meta Kamek; his eyes were glowing fiercely and there was a pair of long glowing tendrils on his back. It was not just that, but the amount of nanite energy stored in Kamek.

"Did you honestly believe we wouldn't see it coming?", Meta Kamek stated.

"It's over, Kamek. You're alone. And there's no way-", Bowser retorted.

"Oh, I'm not alone. You may have frozen the Collective, but you haven't eliminated it", replied Kamek.

"What did you do?", asked Mario with fire.

"The good doctor stored every ounce of nanite energy into my body. It was an elaborate ruse to get all of the signals back to this Tower specifically. The doctor implemented all of the available nanite energy and sent them to augment my power to the maximum", explained Meta Kamek.

"But why? You'll be under the Collective's control", asked a surprised Samus.

"Wrong. I'm in complete control of the nanites in my body. I'm the only independent host. I am the Collective! And once I've killed you without breaking a sweat, I'll shut that annoying signal of yours for good!", said Kamek. "In another minute, it will be all so clear!"

 **Nanite Meta Kamek**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**


	56. Chapter 56: The Rulers

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 56: The Rulers_

 **Nanite Meta Kamek**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

"In another minute, it will all be so clear!", Meta Kamek stated as he was ready to kill the Smashers. Augmented by the nanite signals from across the globe, the new Nanite Meta Kamek was already on a new level of power. Meta Kamek considered himself "evolved" when he received an upgrade in a new suit. But infused with the nanites, he was virtually as strong as a base form Tabuu.

"You throwbacks are parasites...compared to us", Nanite Meta Kamek's voice echoed and sounded like two voices were inside his body. He fired a deadly energy wave of electricity.

The Smashers managed to dodge the attack in time. Meta Kamek aimed at Lucario and shot the Aura Pokémon with a bolt of lightning. Greninja tried to make a quick assassination but was met with a shock in the stomach. Pikachu used Thunderbolt with a big bang flash, but Kamek absorbed the Thunderbolt and thereby increasing his own power tenfold. Meta Kamek struck Pikachu from behind with fast-paced movement. Mewtwo charged forward and wasted no time in attacking first. The moment the Psychic Pokémon prepared for a deadly kick to the face, Meta Kamek dodged it instantly. Mewtwo fired a barrage of Dark Psychic Bombs. Meta Kamek met the barrage with a streak of lightning, stopping the Dark Psychic Bombs altogether. Meta Kamek vanished in an electrical flash and teleported in back of Mewtwo for a surprise strike until Mewtwo caught the attack and smirked.

"What?!", Meta Kamek widened his eyes.

"Daring to challenge me was your first mistake. You think you serve a noble cause, but you're just obsolete. If you continue to fight the most powerful Psychic, you'll be exterminated like the vermin you are", threatened Mewtwo menacingly. His voice sounded monotone and yet scary.

"You're mad if you think you can solo the Collective!", Meta Kamek smirked back.

"Maybe I am", Mewtwo prepared for another attack, but was electrocuted back and stunned.

"You can't stop us, Mewtwo. You were once our soldier. Come back to us and let these weaker insects die out", Nanite Meta Kamek goaded Mewtwo to return to the Collective as an agent.

"Just die already! I will never be in control again!", Mewtwo's veins appeared on his body.

"So you'd rather meet fate with your new friends than realize unlimited power. Don't forget that I was once weak...like you. I was...angry that I couldn't get stronger. But once the nanites entered my system, I gain unimaginable energy. So can you. And then, we'll save this World", Meta Kamek's words seemed to have made Mewtwo silent.

Lucario recovered and instantly transformed into Mega Lucario. He charged towards Mewtwo to aid him. Nanite Meta Kamek shined a gleaming smile. Mewtwo looked to the floor and closed his eyes. Lucario tapped the Psychic's shoulder to stop Mewtwo from making the wrong decision.

"No, don't listen to him! You're better than this!", Lucario stated.

"That's right! Better! Better than him! Better than any of them! If you obtain the new nanite power I possess, you'll be even better", Meta Kamek stated.

"It's either your allies or your freedom: you decide, Mewtwo. Not the nanites!", said Lucario with a more compelling tone. "Mewtwo, I believe-"

Lucario was suddenly impaled with a wave of powerful energy. He was thrown back so fast no saw it happen. Nanite Meta Kamek smiled. Mewtwo looked back up and smirked.

"Mewtwo, why would do that?!", shouted Palutena in shock. Lucario got back up and was met with Mewtwo staring below at him.

"Mew-two, why?", Lucario was confused.

"I told you before and I meant it. But now...I regret it. To think we could ever be allies, much less friends, makes me sick", Mewtwo refuted. The Psychic turned to Nanite Meta Kamek and welcomed him with a friendly gesture.

"At last, you've come to realize your dreams can become true. You have failed, Smashers. An agent of our own cannot be contained by...mere friendship", Meta Kamek remarked.

Mewtwo slowly walked over to Kamek. One of his hands were held behind his back; weirdly odd, he gave a nodding hand gesture to the Smashers. Everyone else was confused. Mewtwo's hand behind his back glowed a dark energy.

"Let us embrace...for a better collaboration", Mewtwo allowed Meta Kamek to be open for an attack.

"Yes, a new world of trust", Meta Kamek got closer. Then, Mewtwo's eyes flashed.

"Think again...Psychic Betrayal!", Mewtwo revealed his hand behind his back and blasted a one-handed dark energy wave. It went straight into Meta Kamek's chest and he was shot away. "You! Use your Water Cannon to hose him down!", he told Greninja.

Meta Kamek had little time to recover before he was shot at with Greninja and his Water Cannon. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt again to electrocute Kamek back; this time, it actually injured him. Lucario used Aura Bomb and sent Kamek away. In no time, Kamek finally recovered and increased his energy.

"Maybe not a fraction is enough to kill you. How about I feed you the whole pie?", Meta Kamek's power skyrocketed.

"Lucario! Let us battle...together!", Mewtwo told Lucario with a short smile. Lucario exchanged one as well.

"Alright then. And in that case, I'll push my body further too", Mega Lucario transformed into his buff state. His aura flashed streaks of red and blue-violet and electricity.

"Same here", Greninja went straight into Mega Greninja.

"I have no need to evolve further", told Mewtwo. "Let's start over, shall we?"

"LET'S!", Meta Kamek shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't forget about me", the green dinosaur Yoshi popped up. Kamek merely snickered at Yoshi's willingness to fight Kamek.

"Could I ever forget you, my old nemesis?", stated Yoshi.

"This will play out like last time", Yoshi retorted.

"Bet on it", Kamek made the first move, nearly destroying the Tower in the process.

Luckily, Palutena created a barrier to save everyone and Rosalina kept the Tower from sustaining critical damage. Mega Lucario and Mega Greninja fused their attacks. Lucario performed Mega Aura Storm and Greninja did Mega Water Cannon in order to create Mega Aura Water Energy Wave.

"TAKE THIS! RRAAAHHHHH!", the two Pokémon shot the fused energy blast at Kamek.

Meta Kamek pushed the attack back and then went for a frenzy of electrical bombs to destroy the Tower completely. That was when Lucas, Ness, and Claus all did PK Thunder Sigma to cancel out the frenzy altogether.

"A one-to-one tiebreaker. Not for long. Once this Tower is destroyed, all hope is lost. Without it, the Collective wins and you plummet to your deaths", Meta Kamek planned to eradicate the Tower with one more attack.

"We'll see about that!", said Yoshi as he went to go in charging first.

"Stand aside, dinosaur. I'll finish this", Mewtwo interrupted Yoshi. The green dinosaur was intimidated by Mewtwo but backed out.

Nanite Meta Kamek's body glowed vigorously as the electricity around him covered his whole body. Streaks, cracks, and streams of intense electrical energy emerged from Nanite Meta Kamek. His violent nature leaked out. Gradually, Kamek's physical form took shape. He engulfed himself in the intensity of the electricity he produced. His form became an energy ball of lightning. Kamek's voice was both echoing and booming to the point of insanity itself.

"I'MTHESUPREMEPOWEROFTHISWORLD! ME! I MEAN...US! NO! THE COLLECTIVE AND I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE YOU PARASITES! COMMENCE EXTERMINATION!", Nanite Meta Kamek used his own body as the final attack. "FEEL THE TERMINATION BY THE COLLECTIVE! LIGHTING OF ABSOLUTE CORRUPTION!"

Meta Kamek fired off a massive ball of electricity, intended to destroy anything in its range. Mewtwo created the giant Ultimate Psychic Bomb, the move he used as a last resort against Lucario. Mewtwo doubled up his power to the maximum. His veins began to pop; the muscles began to bulge; and, his aura turned dark purple. Mewtwo concentrated deeply to heighten the Psychic Bomb's power. The rest of the Smashers handed some of their energy to Mewtwo.

"I'llfinishthisrightnow! ULTIMATE...PSYCHIC BOMB!", Mewtwo shot the Ultimate Psychic Bomb. The black sun made its return at last.

Ultimate Psychic Bomb and the Lightning of Absolute Corruption collided. The force of their collision was breaking the Tower apart into pieces. Rosalina and Palutena used their goddess powers to keep the Tower from collapsing. Mewtwo and Corrupt Nanite Meta Kamek clashed head-on in their struggle.

"Why won't you die already!", Mewtwo struggled to hold back the Lightning of Absolute Corruption.

"HEHEHEHEHE! THE END IS HERE FOR THE FALLEN HEROES! DON'T YOU GET IT NOW?! DESTROYING THE CASTLE! KILLING ME?! THE CIVIL WAR! EVERYTHING WAS BECAUSE OF THE SMASHERS! NOW YOU'LL DIE KNOWING THEY HAVE CAUSED YOUR DEATH", Corrupt Nanite Meta Kamek yelled out.

"...Hmph. So what", Mewtwo smirked.

"HUH?!", Kamek did not understand.

"I don't care about the past or even the future. I leave the old me behind in the dust. Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes. And I have another move in my collection", Mewtwo stated.

"NOWAY! YOU'RE A FUNNY GUY, YOU KNOW THAT?!", Meta Kamek did not believe it.

"Lucario, hold onto the Ultimate Psychic Bomb for a moment", Mewtwo ordered. Mega Lucario went over and replaced Mewtwo.

"If you got a plan, now the time to place it in action", warned Lucario.

"Hmph...who else accounted for...the Atomic Psychic Intense Bomb", Mewtwo closed his eyes.

"It's that move you used against me when the Collective took your mind", Lucario just remembered.

"Continue to hold it back. It won't take long", Mewtwo stated when he built enough power to create Atomic Psychic Bomb. Mewtwo took a daring stance and was ready to fire. "It ends here! ATOMIC PSYCHIC INTENSE BOMB!", Mewtwo fired it off.

Mewtwo went back to take care of the rest by retaking the struggle from Lucario. Corrupt Nanite Meta Kamek held back the Psychic's two attacks that melted into one: the Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb of Intensity. Though Meta Kamek was struggling to push it back, the impact of the Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb would kill off everyone and wipe out the entire island as well.

"Lucario! You have to use your ultimate move to push my attack forward! NOW!", Mewtwo loudly demanded.

"WATCH THE POWER OF AURA! ASCENDED MEGA AURA STORM! RRAAHHHHH!", Lucario went full power to push Mewtwo's attack forward with the ultimate attack he had in store.

"MORE POWER INTO IT! NOW!", Mewtwo and Lucario yelled at the same time.

"NO! NO! NO! WE-NO, I...I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! AAAHHHHHHH!", Corrupt Nanite Meta Kamek was engulfed in the black sun of psychic power.

The Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb of Intensity was pushed away into the vast outer space by the Ascended Mega Aura Storm. Meta Kamek's screams faded away after he escaped the atmosphere. The black sun exploded in a fit of rage that was seen even in the skies. The Tower survived, but it began to shake violently from the full impact of the attack. The World was at peace once again. Mewtwo and Lucario panted as they both fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"We...did it...Mewtwo", Lucario breathed.

"...Yes...Good work. You are indeed...my rival and a worthy one", Mewtwo commended.

"Eeee...YEAH!", screamed Palutena in excitement. She went in to hug Lucario. Mewtwo instantly moved away when she tried to hug him.

"It's over...Rest In Peace, Kamek. You acted as my mentor, my father figure, and a great friend. I only wish happiness is where you are now", Bowser thought in reminiscence.

"I'm getting readings over the World again. The Collective is down. Not a single trace of nanites left. They've all been shut down. We'll get with the cleanup then...", said Samus until...

 **The Masters**

Right then, a vicious line of light shone from the center below the Tower and to the very top. The bright light covered the center of the Tower and halted in the skies. Everything became darker and voided. The bright day turned to an outer space night. Out from the shadows came forth...

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No", said Mario.

"Freaking", said Samus.

"Way!", Mario and Samus shouted simultaneously.

"The Masters have returned to the World, but how?", said Bowser. "They should be exiled. Unless their plans were to release them all along."

"It makes sense now. The nanites were sent in as a gateway for them to conquer the World without ever trying to kill us directly", explained Samus.

"Master Hand! Crazy Hand! This War is over! This World is no longer under your control! Is this why you intend to face us this way?", Bowser asked.

"Answer us!", Mario told them.

The floating white-gloved Hands stayed there motionless, moving their fingers around and laughing some more. It was clear to the Smashers they were more than grateful to finally be let out of their prison of exile. Finally, after years of being thrown into another dimension, Master and Crazy rejoiced their return to the World of Smash. Finally, the Hands spoke in divine and yet dormant voices.

"Smashers...your numbers have increased considerably and the abundant amount of powerful warriors you've accumulated, including some of our former loyalists...will not suffice...to our supremacy", Master Hand spoke like a calm, well-groomed individual.

"My right-handed brother is right on that logic. And here's a fact: all of you are going to die...a gruesome death once I'm done! I'll tear your limbs off and have them rearranged! OH...what fun we'll have", Crazy Hand spoke talked like a deranged maniac.

"Our decisive day has arrived, brother. It was through our stratagem that we weaved and pulled the strings over the course of your futile conflicts and expedites. We sought out a scientist who could jumpstart our next creation: the nanites. After you demolished the Kingdom of Bowser, we salvaged what was left of the Magikoopa Kamek and transformed him into a cybernetic machine mutant in hopes of developing an army of them", said Master Hand.

"Originally, we planned to take in Bowser, but alas, he escaped before we could get to him. Shame really. He betrayed us when he left our outer circle of 'supremacy'. Nice to see he's still breathing", said Crazy Hand.

"We scoured more supervillains, such as the space dragon Ridley, the childlike swine demon Porky Minch, the infamous Dark Samus, the masked fighter known as Masked Man, the galactic entity Giygas, and more. We also searched for places of interest across the World to set up bases in secret to build a nanite army. Potentially, we would have failed until several factors played in our favor...", explained Master.

"What my brother is talking about is YOU! Your Civil War! Dark Samus and Kamek were perfect soldiers to wreak worldwide havoc, so that way you can fight each other. Also, it's worth good to mention those outer dimension beings from Subspace. They gave us enough time to launch a 'hostile takeover' of the World once again through our repeater towers. We knew you'd stop their invasion, but...we didn't count you'd stop us in time", told Crazy.

"Yes. It is true. You are formidable but you have wrought chaos and stole our World from us!", Master Hand's voice sounded angry.

"Enough with the talk, brother. I just want to get to the part where we slaughter 'em", Crazy Hand expressed impatience and excitement.

"Honestly, act more courteous, brother", Master told his left-hand brother.

"This is why I'm not like you. You enjoy order. I prefer the senseless killing of our enemies", Crazy stayed with his right-hand brother.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand circled the Smashers and laughed as they did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Master Hand and Crazy Hand were more than certain to make the first move.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Hand and Crazy Hand**


	57. Chapter 57: Master Core

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 57: Master Core_

 **Final Boss Battle Master Hand and Crazy Hand**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Master Hand and Crazy Hand laughed as they went forward with the first attack...but not before the Smashers went in first.

"Everyone, Let's-a Smash!", Mario started off with a yell, followed by his Mario Finale. Master Hand and Crazy Hand took minimal damage but it wasn't enough to phase them.

"Tch...how about I use my Zero Laser!", Samus fired her Zero Laser, which had a stronger effect.

"Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo used his deadly psychic attack.

"Aura Storm!", Lucario went with his energy wave.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas and Ness said simultaneously.

"Divine Light!", Palutena flashed her bow of light and shot an arrow at the Hands.

"Send forth the stars of light and let them shine", Rosalina launched a powerful glowing star at the Hands.

"AAHHHHH!", Master Hand winced out in excruciating pain.

"GAHHHHH!", Crazy Hand screamed out in a bloody yell.

"Look, they've already weakened so quickly", Dark Pit pointed out.

"It appears we've calculated a major error. They are far more destructive than we had anticipated", said Master Hand.

"HA! As if they realize what they're up against. This time we'll stop fooling around", said Crazy Hand.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand circled the Tower and attacked with joint strikes. The Smashers quickly dodged when Master and Crazy fired an array of laser beams. Master and Crazy next shot off a stream of explosive bullets. The Smashers nearly evaded them. Then, the Masters outright zoomed away and flew back to the Tower to wipe out the heroes. Luckily, the Smashers dodged that too in the nick of time. Master Hand and Crazy Hand grew more irritated.

"This is inconceivable. The Smashers should be no trouble for our joint assault", said Master Hand.

"ARGH! How about we go for our Extinction Storm? We're sure to kill them, brother!", said Crazy Hand.

"That should suffice", Master Hand replied.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand shot streams of lasers at each other to make them collide to create a light blue ball of dark energy. Lucario transformed back to Mega Lucario and readied for a Mega Aura Storm. Palutena sent him energy to power up the Mega Aura Storm further.

"Watch the Power of Aura! HURAAAHHHHHH!", Mega Lucario fired Mega Aura Storm.

"YOUR LIFE HAS EXPIRED!", shouted Crazy Hand.

"Extinction Storm!", Master Hand and Crazy Hand said at the same time as they threw their mighty ball of energy at the Smashers.

"Er, Er, Er, ERRAHHHHH! I can't hold it much longer!", Mega Lucario struggled to hold the line.

"Atomic Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo fired at the Extinction Storm to aid Lucario. "Go into your buff form! We can't hold this for long.

"ERRRAAHHHHHH!", Mega Lucario went to his buff state and pushed his attack forward.

"OH NO!", Crazy Hand screeched.

"This is not over", Master Hand calmly stated.

The Extinction Storm exploded in a blind aftermath. Both sides were unaffected by the blast. The Smashers had to strategize to put an end of the Hands. As for them, both Master and Crazy were restless in their pursuit.

"DAMMIT! Why haven't been able to destroy them? These parasites should be easy to crush! I don't get it!", Crazy Hand fumbled.

"Patience, brother. We still contain another of our joint attacks we can utilize", Master Hand assured his brother. "We will perform Smashing Destruction."

"Fine by me", Crazy Hand agreed.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand locked hands and spun around quite rapidly. The raging speed of the spinning indicated they were preparing to make an attack. From their fingertips, a bright light of energy shone. Out from the bright light, a divine energy wave emerged. Their voices echoed.

"Meet the end of your time! Smashing God Breaker Destruction!", Master Hand and Crazy Hand blasted their ultimate joint special attack.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Ness, Lucas, and Claus all used the almighty PK Starstorm Omega as a trio.

"MEGA AURA STORM!", Lucario used the Mega Aura Storm while still grasping to maintain his buff state.

"ATOMIC...PSYCHIC BOMB!", Mewtwo fired another one.

"DIVINE...ARROW!", Palutena shot a godly arrow from her bow.

"How about I use this instead?" Samus tried the Reverse Zero Laser beam instead.

"Grand Star!", Rosalina used her big glowing star of power.

"Take some...of this!", Mario did his Finale as an added bonus.

"They're breaking through our Smashing Destruction! GAH! WE CAN'T BE DEFEATED THIS QUICKLY!", Crazy Hand was more than terrified.

"We have underestimated them, brother! We mustn't let them claim victory, especially when we are at the 'final destination' of our goal", said Master Hand.

Finally, the combined might of all of the Smashers' energy attacks broke through the Smashing God Breaker Destruction energy wave and damaged the Masters at critical levels. When the dust settled, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared worn out and weaker. Crazy Hand was more pissed out than ever.

"No. No. No. NO! How dare they be more powerful?! We will summon up some of our lackeys to dispose of them!", said Crazy Hand.

"If that is your wish brother, I will humbly and blindly follow along", said Master Hand.

Pretty soon, a wide range of mechanical fighters loyal only to Master Hand and Crazy Hand showed up. The fight only got more intense as soon as everyone on all sides participated in a great battle for the World of Smash. Master Hand and Crazy Hand fought against the Smashers, hoping to divert their attention and take on more fighters than on one side. Numerous explosions took place. The skies were no longer dim but had clear sky once more. Even more explosions occurred from the relentless carnage. In the midst of chaos, the dark and bloodied hand of someone reached the very top of the Tower. The clear grunting instinctively screamed true danger.

"Hehehahahaha...thought you could get rid of me, huh?", evil lashed in his sinister voice as he whispered.

His torn armor, bloodied face, disgruntled dreaded hair, and the anger he felt made him seek pure vengeance. He looked at the Smashers and then at the Masters, his superiors. The warlock smirked widely as he witnessed how weakened Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He shouted out in satisfaction.

"FINALLY! My steps to become ruler of this World draw closer. Do you see now, Masters?! Do you see how easily you fall?! Only for me to rise! I am the one! The one meant to destroy these forsaken heroes! Hehehehahahahahaha!", the warlock stated as everybody turned to his attention but were still fighting.

"GANONDORF?! How are you still alive?!", Samus asked in hysteria.

"The better question is what happens when I destroy this Tower! Without it, there will be nothing left for you to stop the Collective from returning", Ganondorf threatened everyone as they were in shock at what he just said. Ganondorf prepared a powerful Warlock Punch on the floor of the Tower to dismantle it altogether. "THIS...IS THE END! Goodbye...Heroes! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!", Ganondorf's Warlock Punch was suddenly interrupted by an explosion.

*BOOM*

Ganondorf's body fell back, near the edge of the Tower. He stood up to see that Wolf threw an explosive straight at him. Ganondorf was ready for another Warlock Punch, but Wolf simply dodged the hit, elbowed Ganondorf in the stomach, and slammed his face across. Wolf gave a serious look of anger as Ganondorf recovered. The warlock clenched his teeth in frustration.

"You damn dirty wolf! I'll kill you!", Ganondorf couldn't think straight.

"You're history, Ganondorf!", Wolf angrily stated as he began to punch and kick at the warlock.

Both of them traded blows one to one. Ganondorf could still put up the same fight level from previously. The warlock furiously struck Wolf in the face until he was bleeding. Wolf scratched at Ganondorf, giving him claw marks on his chest. Ganondorf grabbed hold of Wolf and had him on a chokehold.

"No!...You're history!", Ganondorf choked Wolf.

Wolf was feeling blue and gasped for oxygen. He had no choice, but to fight dirty. Wolf viciously bit Ganondorf's arm to the point where he removed the skin off. Ganondorf pushed Wolf away as he let go of him to examine the wound. Wolf spat out blood from his mouth. Ganondorf started to charge at him with a Warlock Punch. Wolf decided to go for a last resort use. The anthro wolf pulled out a smart bomb and had it collide with the Warlock Punch to create an extremely high explosion.

*BOOOOOOOOMMMM*

The entire Tower shook that everyone almost tipped off and were close to falling. Ganondorf and Wolf took critical damage. Ganondorf's arm was completely wrecked. Wolf's clothes were burned and torn up. Ganondorf was at the edge of the Tower, and he had a look of insanity. Wolf was at a feral level. Wolf loudly howled as he charged towards Ganondorf and began punching him. The warlock drew out pallets of blood. Ganondorf used his other hand and grabbed Wolf by the neck.

"*spits out blood* Hmph. Goodbye", Ganondorf smirked as he choked the life out of Wolf.

"Yeah...bye", Wolf smiled. Ganondorf was really surprised after he said that.

"WHAT?!", Ganondorf shouted his final sayings.

Wolf used his last bit of strength to throw another smart bomb and let it explode, making both him and Ganondorf fall off the Tower. Rosalina cried out as she saw when he sacrificed himself.

"Wolf! NO!", the space princess screamed as Wolf descended below. Wolf immediately called to her.

"Rosalina! I'll always love you!", Wolf said his last words. Rosalina broke down into tears.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!", Rosalina continued to sob uncontrollably. She wiped them with her arm seconds later. She was no longer crying but was somehow full of rage now. "I...I have to avenge him!", Rosalina thought.

The Tower was shaking again, but this time, it was from something else. Master Hand and Crazy Hand sensed the source was coming from Rosalina. Her rage would no longer be kept locked inside. The loss of someone she cared about was too much for her. She felt it slipping.

"ERRRR...GYAAAAAAAAH!", Rosalina released her anger, sending off a shockwave of energy that destroyed all of the Masters' loyal soldiers. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

"YIKES! Brother, what do we do?! That woman has too much power for us to stop", Crazy Hand acted hysterically.

"Use the Divine Cannon", Master Hand suggested.

Master and Crazy both extended their index fingers and fired an energy beam of destructive power. Rosalina countered with an ultimate power star of pure cosmic energy, dubbed the Grand Cosmic Heaven Star. The Masters aimed at Rosalina and readied their attack.

"Divine Cannon!", Master and Creasy said at the same time.

"HEAVENLY STAR!", Rosalina shouted as she threw her ultimate attack.

The Grand Cosmic Heaven Star and Divine Cannon struggled. Rosalina had the upper advantage in her powers. She suddenly had a boost in pure power. She placed in more energy into the Heavenly Star. The Divine Cannon had no chance of stopping her. Rosalina looked at Master Hand and Crazy Hand and showed a serious and angry look.

"I won't let up! This...this is for Wolf! I will make you pay!", Rosalina's voice echoed like a goddess, almost terrifying the Masters. Rosalina managed to push back the Divine Cannon.

"WAH! NO WAY!", Crazy Hand was scared as the Heavenly Star reaches him and his brother.

The Heavenly Star instantly blew up like an unexpected supernova in front of the Smashers. Everyone was astonished by Rosalina's true cosmic power.

"Rosie! You did it!", Peach ran to hug her friend for victory.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I lashed out like that", Rosalina felt a little embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?! You're like one of the strongest heroes out of all of us", Peach stated.

"I guess when you put it that way", Rosalina agreed as she smiled a bit. "Wolf...", she thought about him.

"Wolf...", Fox mourned his fallen comrade and former rival. "...Thank you."

"Aw, man. He was something alright, but he didn't have to die like that?", Samus also mourned.

"He made a noble sacrifice as well", added Mario.

"Yes. But what happens now that-", Bowser said when-

Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared in the skies, apparently fazed but intact. Crazy Hand was more worn out and bruised than Master Hand. Crazy Hand violently yelled in great anguish. He was beyond pissed. No sense of calmness could be heard from him.

"Impossible...dammit I thought we had them this time", said Bowser.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! THERE IS NO WAY THEY CAN BE THIS STRONG!", Crazy Hand yelled out.

"Enough, my brother!", Master Hand raised his voice to limit Crazy Hand from becoming "crazy".

"Grr, they're too powerful...for us", said Crazy Hand.

"It seems we have underestimated them for far too long. If we're not too careful, our ideal World will never return to us", warned Master Hand. Crazy Hand looked at his brothers and then at the Smashers.

"...We have no choice", Crazy Hand said to his brother and directed to the Smashers. "For continuing to dishonor our supremacy, you Smashers will face true...divine wrath! We are the Creators of this World and we're taking it back!"

"In our exile, we developed a new godly form; one that involves fusion. Familiar to you, perhaps. When our bodies merge, we will become the ultimate primordial Creator, Master Core", explained Master Hand.

"Ehehehahahahaha! Finally, this is really the end!", Crazy Hand laughed as he and Master drew closer to one another.

"Through the foretellings of this World, a group of heroes would rise up and overthrow us, but that destiny is about to change…NOW!", said Master Hand.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase One: Master Swarm**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand's bodies were about to mush together and begin mixing. Crazy Hand disintegrated into dark flames and laughed considerably as he did so. Master Hand flailed and ripped himself open to allow Crazy Hand to enter his body. Their merged bodies became a void of darkness. That void leaked out streams of darkness. It appeared as a mass of black particles, like a swarm. Master and Crazy became nothing but an embodiment of leaking darkness. It was known as Master Core. The Master Core started out as a living swarm of terror. It began to speak.

"HOHOHEHEHAHAHAHA!", said the Master Core. "ERRRRAHHHHHAHAHAHA!"

"Mama mía! What the hell have they become?!", Mario jumped back in terror.

"Why do they remind me of Giygas?!", Ness was really afraid, more afraid than the time he had to stop Giygas.

"They've...they've become the living embodiment of darkness, but that's not the worse part", Lucario was filled with a tinge of fear.

"He's right. I can sense their energy...a-and it keeps building up", even Mewtwo felt scared.

"This is no time to let fear overtake us! We got to fight if it means us dying", said Bowser.

"Hate to break to ya, but what the hell are we supposed to do about THAT?", asked Falco.

"C'mon. I feel like it has a weakness somewhere hidden in that sea of darkness", said Palutena.

"Man. Normally I would agree with you, but I want to aim where it hurts the most, and it looks like there's nothing important to hit", said Samus.

"Everyone, we can't let up, not while we still have each other", encouraged Peach. "I know you're all scared, but we can't give up on the World. We can win!"

"Look: I know what it feels like to experience fear and tragedy. I thought I would be the most afraid, but when he died, I feel like I'm the bravest. If we can't do this for ourselves, please. Let us do it for the ones we care about the most", spoke Rosalina.

"...You're right. Okay, maybe I was a little scared. It doesn't matter now. Now...we fight to the end!", Samus mustered up some courage.

"I won't be scared anymore. As long as I have friends", Lucas tightened his fist and nodded.

"A warning for everyone: don't get in my way! I'm going at 100% of my power", said Mewtwo.

"As will I", Lucario added as he and Mewtwo smirked.

"Hmph. I guess we're in this until the end", Falco agreed.

"Master Core! We're about to put an end to you here and now!", proclaimed Mario.

"RRRROOARRRRR! WOAHEHAHAHAHA!", Master Swarm began to take shape, transforming not into a swarm anymore but a gargantuan humanoid entity of darkness, giving off a nod to Tabuu in his giant form.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Two: Master Giant**


	58. Chapter 58: Finale

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 58: Finale_

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase One: Master Swarm**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand fused their physical body together, becoming an embodiment of pure evil and darkness. Their merged body was nothing more of a void of swarming particles. It started to take on its first form, one of the many forms it had in store for our heroes.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Two: Master Giant**

"Master Core! We're about to put an end to you here and now!", Mario proclaimed valiantly along with the rest of the Smashers.

"RRRROOARRRRR! WOAHEHAHAHAHA!", the Master Swarm underwent a new transformation apart from the Master Swarm form.

It was transforming into a gargantuan humanoid entity of venomous darkness; it gave off a nostalgic reference to Tabuu in his giant form. This Master Core was first as Master Swarm but now called Master Giant. The almighty giant beast took on a dangerous new look and it finally began to speak the proper language.

"HEH...HEHEHEHEHE...SO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW?", said the Master Giant.

"Smashers, let's figure out a plan to bring this tyrant down!", Bowser.

"I HAVE ONE! SMASH! IF YOU CAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Master Giant suggested.

"Well, you heard him. Let's fight", Samus started things off a Super Zero Laser, bringing more devastating effects.

"Watch the Power of Aura! RAAAHHHHH!", Lucario used the Aura Storm.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas, Ness, and Claus all fired their respective PK Starstorm Omega psychic attack.

However, none of those attacks seemed to be doing major damage. Master Giant laughed at the Smashers for their pitiful attempts.

"HAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!", Master Giant roared with laughter.

"I only have enough of my strength left to do Mega Evolution for at least half an hour", said Lucario. "I guess there's no other choice but to go all-out."

"OH DON'T WORRY. I WON'T BE LEAVING ANYTIME SOON. HEH...HEHEHEHEHE...", Master Giant explained.

Lucario ignored the remark and transformed into Mega Lucario. The red and blue aura flashing around his body, as well as the electrical sparks, indicated that he was playing seriously now. Mega Lucario slowly paced himself to face the Master Giant.

"HEH...HEHEHEHEHE..SO! YOU WANT TO FIGHT THE MASTER CORE?", asked Master Giant devilishly.

"Fight you? No, I want to kill you", Lucario smirked, making Master Giant move back a little.

"YOU...YOU DIE!", Master Giant attempted to smite Lucario with one of his dark arms, but Lucario dodged it.

"Hrrrrrr...", Lucario began to charge up his Super Aura Storm.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN CRUSH YOU!", Master Giant had trouble attacking Lucario, but Lucario had his own difficulty getting to charge up his attack.

"ERRRRR...", Lucario was almost done.

"FIGHT BACK OR I KILL YOUR FRIENDS INSTEAD!", Master Giant threatened, making Lucario wait no longer.

"Watch the power of Aura! HRRRRRAHHHHH!", Lucario leaped into the air and fired Super Aura Storm straight at Master Giant, weakening him to a close major level.

"GAH! IDIOT! YOU THOUGHT THAT...WAS ENOUGH?! HAHAHAHAHA!", Master Giant returned the favor by grabbing Lucario and slamming him to the ground. "HUAHAHAHAHA-...OW!", one of Master Giant's arms were sliced off clean. Mega Lucario wriggled out.

"You're welcome", Palutena winked at Lucario after she fired her Divine Arrow, which easily cut off Master Giant's arm.

"THAT...THAT WAS...PRETTY DUMB!", said Master Giant before regenerating his arm. "NOW IF WE'RE DONE MESSING AROUND, I'D LIKE TO START KILLING!"

"Hmph. I'll try to stop him", said Meta Knight.

"Huh? Meta Knight. But you might die", cautioned Lucina. Meta Knight brushed off her warning and flew into action.

"Behold-", Meta Knight made the whole area dark for a couple of seconds. And, then- "-The Wrath of Galaxia!", Meta Knight did an incredible amount of sword slices, tearing Master Giant into pieces.

"What the? NO...W-WAY!", Master Giant's body struggled to regenerate itself.

"Hmm...", Meta Knight thought as he looked at Master Giant's head. It was giving off an ominous glow. "Could that be the weakness?", Meta Knight was punched away by one of the Master Giant's hits.

"I found a weakness. Aim for its head", told Meta Knight.

"Not a problem for me", Dark Pit shot a Dark Arrow straight at Master Giant's head, causing sufficient damage.

"Bullseye! Nice shot, buddy!", Pit complimented.

"Please don't ever say that again. Tch, just hurry up and shoot", Dark Pit replied.

"Can do!", Pit fired a Golden Arrow, creating the same sufficient damage as previously.

"Here is the light of the Triforce Arrow!", Zelda shot the Triforce Arrow with her bow, also carrying the same effects.

"AHHHH! STOP THAT!", Master Giant couldn't dodge as he was too large. "I HATE YOU ALL! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"I'll deliver this last package if you don't mind", said Snake when he fired a super-powered RPG fitted with atomic-like explosives, blasting Master Giant's head off.

"Hmph. Not bad, babe", Samus smirked at Snake before she finished the rest of Master Giant with the Reverse Zero Laser energy beam.

The Master Giant was disintegrated but Master Swarm returned, transforming once more into something more primal. The Swarm took shape of an actual creature; a hybrid mythical animal of an unknown origin. It was possibly a mutated animal. The beast roared hellish-like and spoke no proper language.

"Oh...My God!", Lucina cowered backward as she witnessed a nightmare transformation.

Lucas jumped away in terror when the Ultimate Chimera flashbacks started to come back to him. "Gah!", Lucas shouted.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Three: Master Beast**

The beast appeared to be a large, quadrupedal scorpion-like creature. The Beast's jaw was as wide and literal as a black hole. It released a wailing roar that created a shockwave of destruction. The Smashers managed to stay on the Tower without falling.

"Uh, uh, uh", Lucas cowered in fear. The Master Beast reminded the young boy of the Ultimate Chimera from his world when he fought the Pigmask Army. "Gah...it-it's like that monster I had to fight a while back."

"Get a hold of yourself", Claus had to snap his little brother out of being psyched. "I know you're not afraid. You're not a crybaby anymore. You gotta stop that thing."

Lucas was more frightened and confused as to why Claus would say that. "What?! Me?! Claus, I can't fight alone", Lucas stated.

"I know. We'll help, but you have to be the one to finish the job. I'm counting on you, bro. And I know mom and dad are too", Claus told his brother. Lucas felt a little more confident.

"*garble* *garble* RRROARRRRRR!", Master Beast growled and howled. Normally, Lucas would be terrified-

"Hmph. BRING IT ON!", Lucas raised his voice, surprising the others.

"Whoa! I didn't know a cutie like him could have the same voice as me", Palutena was really surprised. "Go get em', Lucas!"

"*garble* ROAR!", Master Beast charged at Lucas and attempted to stab the young psychic with its scorpion tail, but Lucas grabbed hold of the tail and swung the beast.

"Brings back some memories, huh", Mario and Bowser thought at the same time.

Lucas threw Master Beast across. For someone who's around thirteen or fourteen, Lucas packed some muscle. The Master Beast recovered and blasted a ball of fire, sending Lucas and burning some of his clothes. Then, the Master Beast slammed Lucas with its tail. Lucas fell to the floor, but immediately got up and shouted at the monster.

"I will defeat you! I AM A HERO! If I can't stop you, THEN I CAN AT LEAST TRY TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!", Lucas proclaimed. "I can do this. I hope you're watching me now, Claus", the young psychic thought, looking at Claus for a second.

"ROARRRRRR! *garbles* *growls*", Master Beast shot another deadly fireball.

"ERR, PK FIRE!", Lucas screamed in response to meeting the attack with PK Fire. He fell backward but continued on. "I hope you're watching me, Boney", he thought.

"ROAR! *garbles louder*", Master Beast launched a cyclone of flames at Lucas.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Omega to as a counter. Both of the attacks canceled out as a result and creating a storm of fire. "I hope you're watching as well, Kumatora", Lucas continued to think. Master Beast swung its tail around dozens of times, yet Lucas evaded them all. "And you too, Duster", Lucas thought of his friends; the ones who helped him on his journey.

"RRRRRR-ROOOARRRRRR!", Master Beast roared at the top of its lungs and took steps back, ready to charge to kill Lucas.

"Hmph. Do your worst. GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!", Lucas smirked. "Dad, I finally made you proud. And Mom, I love you so much. I wish you were still with us today. So you can see your son grow up."

"*panting* ERRROARRRR! HAHHHHHH!", Master Beast charged ahead to kill Lucas.

"PK...STAR..STORM!", Lucas focused his energy and launched a ballistic array of PK Starstorm meteorites straight at Master Beast's wide open mouth.

"RRRRR...RRRAAHHHHHH!", Master Beast exploded into pieces in seconds after it began glowing.

"ALL-RIGHT!", Lucas felt excited. Everyone cheered him for winning.

"Wow, little bro. You didn't even need my help", Claus rubbed the back of his head in the surprise of Lucas managing to solo Master Beast.

"You did it!", Palutena hugged him.

"I'm impressed. A young psychic like you should feel honored", Mewtwo smiled a little and extended his fist.

"Yeah haha", Lucas and Mewtwo bumped fists.

Master Beast's carcass returned to the Master Swarm form. Then, Master Swarm chose a new form, splitting itself into five new forms. Those forms took the appearance of five sabers, with one of them being bigger than the others.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Four: Master Edges (Sabres)**

Master Swarm transformed into the Master Edges. Its five blades were the perfect match for the sword fighters of the Fire Emblem Kingdom. Five sword fighters stepped in to take on the Master Edges: Ike, Marth, Lucina, Roy, and Link. They paced themselves towards the Master Edges.

"Let us fight...as a team", said Link.

"Hmph. He's not ready for what I'm about to dish out", told Roy.

"Okay I'm ready for a fight", told Lucina.

" _Kodo ga hajimaru to watashi no michi ni wa irikomanaide kudasai._ (Don't get in my way when the action starts.)", said Marth in his native tongue.

"I fight...with my friends", spoke Ike.

Master Edges separated it's five blades. The 5 fighters took on one each. Ike had the biggest sword to fight. The other Smashers took notice and believed that they had to destroy all five of the blades to destroy the Master Edges.

"Team, converge on the big one first, then the rest should be easier", Bowser formulated the strategy.

"Already done", Ike and the other fighters received the message.

They first took out the biggest sword with a mighty combined frenzy of sword strikes. The biggest sword crumbled and vanished. They turned their attention to destroying the other four together. With a flurry of sword slices and strikes, the Edges barely had time to react in time before being destroyed.

"Well done, my friends", Ike gave a quick thumbs up. Marth, Lucina, Roy, and Link nodded in response.

"Everyone, be ready for another form of the Master Core", informed Bowser.

Soon after the Master Edges reverted back into Master Swarm, it changed form for another time. The Swarm expanded itself in intense rage, creating a vortex of destruction. The Smashers took for cover. Lucario, Mewtwo, Palutena, and Rosalina sensed the amount of energy stored in the Swarm. It was stronger than the Master Giant and the Master Beast. The Swarm already started the process of changing its entire form.

"Guys, what's going on?! This power is off the limits!", asked Samus.

"The Master Core...has been hiding its true power all along. He's been suppressing it. I can feel it", warned Mewtwo.

"Yeah, and it's no joke", Palutena added.

"ERRRR...AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!", Master Swarm exploded, which created a pressuring shockwave of energy that everyone could feel it. They held onto the Tower to avoid falling off.

All that remained was a pod of darkness in the air. It floated in suspended animation. All of a sudden, the pod cracked open, revealing a humanoid being of average stature. It was covered entirely by darkness and swarming with black particles.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Five: Master Shadow**

"*yawning* *noms*", Master Shadow looked tired at the beginning. "...heh..hehe...RAHHHHHHHH!", the Master Shadow shouted. "Heh...hehahahahaha!"

"What the hell? I don't get it. What's with this form? It almost looks like...Tabuu", said Samus.

"He sounds like the Master Giant but different", Captain Falcon pointed out. Master Shadow sounded less of a beast. There was clear high arrogance in his voice.

"Hahahahaha! However, I'm more refined than my previous forms. And, it's my speaking that has improved", Master Shadow spoke. "Now who's ready to commit suicide because after I'm done, you wish you were dead."

"If it's a fight you're looking for, I'll be your opponent", said Lucario.

"Oh...hehahahahaha! Do you wish to challenge me and die while you're at it?", asked Master Shadow. Lucario stared at him with a serious look. "So I take it that's a yes, hahahaha!"

"Yes...I won't hold back", said Lucario. "I have to hold back, otherwise I really may end up committing suicide for draining my energy and burning my body up", Lucario thought afterward.

"Excellent. Neither will I...as much hehehehahaha!", replied Master Shadow.

Lucario evolved into Mega Lucario and decided to attack head-on. Master Shadow did the exact same strategy and attacked Lucario. They performed the exact battle strategy and same exact movements. When Lucario kicked, so did Master Shadow.

"What the? He's on par with me. It's as if he's copying all of my movements", Lucario thought as he was.

"Ahahahaha! I see you're catching on. I can imitate your fighting style and powers and bend them to my own will", explained Master Shadow.

"Like a clone", Lucario realized.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! Heh...hehahahaha! So, are you ready for your daily dose of destruction?", Master Shadow was formidable in copying his opponents.

"Hmph. I could care less", Mega Lucario started off stronger. This time, he moved much more rapidly, landing a couple of punches on the Master Shadow.

"Heh...that kinda tickles", Master Shadow retorted. Nothing was hurting him. "C'mon. What are you waiting for? Unleash your full power already!"

"What?", Lucario tried to act confused.

"Don't you dare! I know you're holding back. If you don't go all-out, I will kill you! Of course...I will kill you either way", Master Shadow boasted.

"Grrr...he's right. Guess I really do have fight seriously", Lucario had thought into. He pushed his body to its limits. "HRRRRRRRRRR!-", Lucario's muscles bulged and his veins popped up. Electricity sparked around him. "...RAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh...finally. A chance to see you at full capacity", Master Shadow acknowledged.

Mega Lucario vanished and struck Master Shadow in the chest with an aura-filled punch when appearing again. Mega Lucario attacked Master Shadow using an aura-infused kick. Then, Lucario repeated the same sequence with a barrage of attacks.

Buff Mega Lucario continued his barrage of attacks. "AURA BOMB!", Mega Lucario shot a close range Aura Bomb at Master Shadow.

"GAH! That hurt", complained Master Shadow. "I'll END YOU!", he tried to imitate the Aura Bomb. Both Aura Bombs canceled out.

"Hmph. Copying my techniques won't save you", Lucario shook his head.

"That may be the case, BUT...unlike you, I have limitless power, which means I can do...this", Master Shadow buffed up his body and struck Lucario.

"Dammit! Why didn't I see it coming? I need to end this..QUICKLY!", Lucario thought to himself. His body was at its peak, so he couldn't fight for much longer.

"HHHHRRRRRR!...", Mega Lucario charged up with a new attack while fighting off Master Shadow.

"Hehehehehahahaha!", Master Shadow continued damaging Lucario until Greninja kicked the Master Shadow away.

"Don't worry, my friend. You're not in this alone", Mega Greninja informed him when he leaped in and struck Master Shadow. "Everyone's backing you up", Greninja added. Lucario responded with a nod and continued charging up his energy wave.

Master Shadow recovered only to see him fighting against Mega Greninja. "Out of the way, frog! Unless you can't wait your turn."

"You have formidable strength, but you lack speed and mental ability. You can't copy the original", stated Greninja.

"Oh can't I?", Master Shadow seemed to be faster than ever, even for Greninja to predict. "Don't you get it. I can copy powers. That's what makes this form so powerful!"

Greninja quietly smiled. "However, every form has a weakness. How about seeing my Water Shuriken?", Greninja swiftly threw his shuriken. Master Shadow barely managed to dodge it.

"Grr, why YOU?!", Master Shadow got a little upset. He attacked Mega Greninja with a series of fast punches and reflexes.

"Huh?! It's ready!", Lucario finished charging up. He immediately powered up to the point where his aura was fully crimson red and no traces of blue aura were seen. "I can only obtain this form for a short amount of seconds before it can kill me", he thought. Lucario's muscles grew and the sweat from his body indicated he was pushing himself to the maximum level. "HUHHHRRRRRRRR!...", Buff Mega Lucario raised his voice.

Master Shadow and Mega Greninja were equally on par, but Master Shadow was clear to be the superior one. Mega Greninja grew his muscles out and fought back harder. Buff Mega Lucario finally got his intense attack ready to fire at Master Shadow. Lucario's fierce yells were heard by the Master Shadow as quickly as he switched his attention.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT WAS ALL A DIVERSION!", Master Shadow has no time to react when Mega Lucario was ready. Mega Greninja slipped away to avoid the blast area.

" _Nami no gaido no ikari o manoatarinisuru!_ (Witness the wrath of the waveguide!) RAGE MEGA AURA STORM!", Lucario unveiled his new powerful energy blast. The crimson red energy wave tore through the darkness of Master Shadow's physical body in seconds. The blast was so powerful, the Tower was crumbling up and the structures were beginning to tear.

"NOOOOOoooooo..", Master Shadow faded away.

"*heavy panting* *grunt noises* I...That's all I got left", whispered Lucario as he collapsed to the floor. He reverted to his base form.

"Lu-cario!", Palutena came to his aid and healed him up. Greninja came to help him up to his feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks", replied Lucario.

As it seems, the Master Shadow's dead remains reverted back to Master Swarm. The Master Swarm changed its appearance into a greater creation. The Swarm multiplied itself rapidly like an infection. The Swarm grew about ten times itself previous size and continued to expand.

"WOAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE WON?! AFTER HEARTLESS BATTLES, YOU SURELY MUST BE FAMISHED! I STILL HAVE ONE MORE FORM AFTER THIS! SO GO AHEAD AND TRY TO STOP US!", both Master Hand and Crazy Hand were heard. "MEET...MASTER FORTRESS! CONSUMED BY DARKNESS! JUST A PREVIEW OF YOUR AFTERLIFE!"

"That hasn't stopped us before", said Mario.

"Whatever you have, throw it at us and we'll smash it down to size", Bowser cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, and I thought I was the one to talk smack", Samus commented.

"We'll finish everything you've got", added Fox.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Six: Master Fortress**

Master Swarm expanded its size exponentially. It looked almost as big as the Tower itself, maybe even larger. The Swarm was no longer a swarm of particles but a sea of darkness comprised of a long tower structure. The Master Fortress also had an extra incentive: a big monstrous mouth the size of a three-story building.

"HEH...HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO REALIZE THIS, SMASHERS! NOW IT'S SURELY IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY ME! I WELCOME DESTRUCTION, AS SO LONG YOU VALUE THIS WORLD THAT IS", Master Fortress spoke monotonous and slow.

"WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ON ABOUT?!", Bowser shouted to communicate.

"SIMPLE...IF MY BODY IS DESTROYED AND BLOWN, THERE WILL BE NO TELLING OF THE CONSEQUENCES! THE WHOLE TOWER WILL COLLAPSE! AND AS A SAFETY TOOL, I HAVE MERGED MY BODY WITHIN THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET, SO THAT WAY THE WORLD IS DESTROYED AS WELL!", explained Master Fortress.

"YOU'RE BLUFFING!", Mewtwo screamed out. "No way he'd sacrificed this World that he created."

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU WANT TO STAKE YOUR LIFE IN THAT WAGER?! ALL OF YOU CAN COME AT ME, I DON'T CARE. I AM PRACTICALLY, BUT ENTIRELY, IMMOBILIZED UNTIL I AM DESTROYED!", Master Fortress exclaimed.

"Smashers, we have no choice. Hit it with everything you've got!", ordered Bowser.

"WHAT?! Are you serious right now?! If we manage to destroy that thing, the World gets destroyed!", Mario reacted very negatively.

"What if we don't. He wins and we end up gone forever in the darkness", Bowser explained.

"No. I say we formulate a different strategy. We can slow him down and immobilize him completely", Mario shot back. The two former enemies glanced at each other, ready to fight one another when Samus stopped them.

"You idiots! That's enough! Look, all we have left is to go for a one-shot final move that can dismantle the Master Fortress without having to endanger anyone", said Samus. "I think Mewtwo was onto something", she added. Everyone focused on Mewtwo.

"He won't risk destroying the planet. I know that much. But we can't risk this Tower falling down by shooting a blast from the outside", said Mewtwo.

"So..", Mario and Bowser were in thought.

"What if we shoot from the inside? One of us will go inside the Fortress and destroy all of it", Mewtwo introduced his plan.

"By the stars, that can actually work", Samus nodded.

"We better be right", said Mario.

"COME AND STOP ME! NO SENSE OF LIVING WITHOUT GOING OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLORY!", Master Fortress goaded the Smashers to fight.

"Alright, Smashers! Let's do what we do best!", Bowser said as the Smashers sprung into action.


	59. Chapter 59: Peace

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 59: Peace_

 **The Ruinous Defeat**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

Wolf and Ganondorf struggled to hold on as the repeater tower continued shaking apart and close to collapsing. Wolf was determined to make it back to the top. His tank top and cargo pants were ripped apart and most of his body was covered in blood and burn marks. Ganondorf desperately tried to remain alive by continuing to hold onto the Tower. The warlock's armor was gone and his orange hair was all a mess. Suddenly, supports beams and structural parts of the Tower began tumbling down. Both Wolf and Ganondorf ended up falling further down. Wolf was lucky enough to reach for something just in time. Ganondorf held onto Wolf's leg.

"Let go of me! Or I'll drop us both", Wolf threatened.

"You think I'm scared by a dog's remark", Ganondorf mocked Wolf's 'idle' threat.

"You think I won't slip off?!", Wolf retorted.

"DON'T!", Ganondorf had gained fear.

The support beam Wolf was holding on started to break on its own. It snapped off like paper, allowing Wolf and Ganondorf fall off once more. They both managed to grab onto the edge of the Tower again. Ganondorf attempted to throw Wolf the Tower completely. Wolf brought out the last gun he had tucked in before the explosion that sent him off the Tower. He tried to aim and grab at the same time. Ganondorf maneuvered through every shot. Wolf was getting irritated.

"Err!", Wolf grunted. He attempted to whip Ganondorf in the face with the pistol, but the warlock hit the gun out of his hand.

"You're all out of options", Ganondorf remarked. Wolf tried to hit Ganondorf, but that backfired when Ganondorf easily countered them. "You pathetic animal! It's time you were put out of your misery!" Ganondorf prepared a Warlock Punch, ready to kill Wolf and send him below into the abyss of death.

"Oh, I'll be sure to send your little lover a message when I go back up", Ganondorf mocked Wolf, making him react. "RRRRUAHHHHH-WHAT?!"

Wolf caught the Warlock Punch with his own hand just in the nick of time. Wolf's pissed off look was enough to scare Ganondorf into submission. Wolf struck Ganondorf repeatedly until blood poured out.

"Don't you ever! EVER! THREATEN HER!", Wolf growled at Ganondorf.

"Shame..*spits blood* you and I could have made a formidable team. Yet, you let your emotions run rampant...all for some..*spits blood* human", Ganondorf briefly stated. Wolf continued to punch him repeatedly again.

"Shut up! You know nothing about what I had to go through. That was the old me. The one who didn't show feelings and killed who I was told to kill. You and I are not alike", Wolf retorted.

"*spits blood* All of my years of life and I never dreamed a beast like you could end up...taking my life away. I once attempted to recruit you, but looks like you chose...a better role", Ganondorf was running out of blood and would rather choose death instead.

"Save your breath...I'll end your suffering...to prevent others", Wolf simply stated to the warlock before dropping him.

"NNNOOOOOOOO! *crashing* *beams falling down* AHHHHH!", Ganondorf's last words.

There was a wave of silence and hell. Wolf looked below and mourned. "Rest in pieces...Ganondorf", Wolf thought to himself. "Now, to get back up to the top. I'm coming, Rosalina."

The anthro turned his attention back to climbing to the top of the Tower. He was more determined than ever.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Six: Master Fortress**

"COME AND STOP ME! NO SENSE OF LIVING WITHOUT GOING OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLORY!", Master Fortress goaded the Smashers to fight.

"Alright, Smashers! Let's do what we do best!", Bowser said as the Smashers sprung into action.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Ness, Lucas, and Claus did a triple threat of PK Starstorm Omega. It had no effect whatsoever.

"How about using the Grand Star?", Rosalina launched her glowing cosmic star, but it also had no effect. "Uh-oh."

"How about my Divine Arrow?", Palutena used Divine Arrow on Master Fortress but it proved ineffective. Not even a scratch. "Oh c'mon! That's not fair!"

"Aura Storm!", Lucario fire Aura Storm, but that also had no effect. He was still weakened from his last battle.

"Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo tried Psychic Bomb, having no effect.

"How about trying the Zero Laser?", Samus stated while firing her Zero Laser from her Arm Cannon. Once again, no effect.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ONCE AGAIN, YET ANOTHER ATTEMPT HAS FAILED! C'MON I KNOW YOU'VE GOT STRONGER MOVES THAN THIS! ONE SIMPLE TRICK COULD DESTROY ME...AND THEREFORE YOU!", Master Fortress stated.

"No good at all. He's playing us! This form is a literal bomb that if we cut the wrong wire, we'll get killed in the blast", stated Samus. "So, Mewtwo. Are we ready to put that plan of yours into action?"

"Of course. The Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb should end it. I need a ton of energy though if we're gonna kill the Fortress. I'll infiltrate the Fortress and destroy it from the inside", said Mewtwo.

"Way ahead of you. Just be careful, Mewtwo", said Palutena as she passed on energy.

"I'll be alright. Just worry about giving me enough power to end it", replied Mewtwo as he elevated to confront the Fortress. He turned to Lucario. "Lucario, make sure you can detect my energy. Once I fire my attack, I need you to do the same."

"WHAT'S THIS! ANOTHER ONE OF MY FORMER ALLIES WISHES TO DESTROY ME! GOOD, YOU HAVE COME TO YOUR SENSES", Master Fortress mocked Mewtwo.

"You could say that", Mewtwo did his best to hide the lurking smirk on his face. "How about fighting back for once? Or are you really incapable of defeating someone of my supremacy?"

"HOW ABOUT I JUST EAT YOU!", Master Fortress consumed Mewtwo before the psychic had time to react. Mewtwo was engulfed from within the gaping mouth of the Master Fortress.

"OH NO! Mewtwo!", Palutena acted hysterically.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S NEXT TO GO INSIDE ME!", Master Fortress. The rest of the Smashers looked in pure disgust.

"Don't worry about Mewtwo. His presence still exists inside the Fortress. I managed to locate his position", said Lucario.

"Me, Samus, and the others will focus on gaining the Master Fortress's attention", Bowser instructed.

"Lucario. You, Palutena, and Rosalina send as much energy as possible to Mewtwo. Lucario, make sure you have a lot of power as well", informed Bowser.

"I...I-I can't. I lost too much of my aura as it is", said Lucario while shaking his head.

"I'm not asking. Look: I'm telling you as my friend to do the impossible once more. I know you're close to death from everything you put to protect us. But, we have to go out in a blaze of glory, now's the time. All you have to do is perform your ultimate move when the time is right. I'm counting on you and Mewtwo is too", explained Bowser. Finally, Lucario understood and nodded.

"I-I'll do my best", nodded Lucario.

"Hm", Bowser nodded back and went to action.

Palutena placed a hand on Lucario's shoulder. "You can do this. We're here for you." Lucario instantly smiled in response. "By the way, what were you going to say to me earlier about us being friends?", she added.

"Nevermind...let's only focus on the task at hand", Lucario dropped the subject and went into a serious state, trying not to feel upset. "Why have I let my feelings get the best of me?"

While the other Smashers had the Master Fortress's attention, Palutena, Rosalina, and Lucario began sending energy to Mewtwo. The energy went deep inside the body of the Fortress. As for Mewtwo, he traversed through the guts and organs of the Master Fortress, remaining intact and avoiding the acid and other dangerous zones.

"I prefer to be outside right now, but I guess I can settle for the hardest job. I can feel a lot of energy coursing through my veins already", thought Mewtwo. He pinpointed the location of his party and went closer while inside the body of the Fortress. He jumped into a void of darkness, where he could easily float around and levitate like in an ocean underwater. "Ah, a perfect spot. Now, to finish the job", said Mewtwo as he began creating the Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb.

"It's working, guys! We might actually win!", shouted Palutena. Master Fortress turned to their attention.

"WHAT'S THIS! DON'T TELL ME YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE UNDER MY RADAR! HOW UTTERLY PATHETIC! PREPARE TO JOIN YOUR FRIEND IN HELL!", Master Fortress was ready for consumption.

"Nova Star!", Rosalina used a new form of her Grand Star, a reddish golden giant star of power, but it had no effect.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN OFFER?! IT'S FUTILE!", Master Fortress brushed off the attack like it was nothing.

"Oh no!", Rosalina closed her eyes in fear.

Suddenly, a set of explosives went off, cutting off the Master Fortress's attention to investigate the source. Rosalina looked to see and it was none other than Wolf, who just made it to the top in time. "I always keep a spare pack of smart bombs. Looks like I made it in time", Wolf remarked.

"WOLF!", Rosalina ran towards him and jumped on him and hugged him. "I thought...I thought you were gone", she sobbed when Wolf paused her.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters", said Wolf. "Let's finish this!"

"Alright", Rosalina nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I'D LOVE TO INTERRUPT SUCH A TOUCHING MOMENT, BUT YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE CONSUMED!", Master Fortress exclaimed.

"Not so fast!", Samus fired the Reverse Zero Laser, making Master Fortress turn to the rest of the Smashers.

"HEH...YOU FOOLS AREN'T WORTH MY TIME! WAIT A MINUTE...WHAT'S...GOING ON?! GAH!", Master Fortress felt a powerful energy spike from inside his body. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS ALIVE!"

"Heh, I'm hardly small considering the amount of energy I have to destroy you. That was pretty impressive on their part", spoke Mewtwo as his Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb appeared more visibly.

A white glow showed up on Master Fortress's body. The Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb was nearly complete. Master Fortress was too late to detect that Mewtwo was gaining energy from the outside. Mewtwo smirked as he was almost done with his ultimate move. Lucario quickly went to his buff Mega Evolution form. He only has a minute before he has to revert before his body gives out and dies.

"Lucario! Are you sure about this?! You could die and-", Palutena was worried for Lucario's safety but he brushed it off.

"Step away from me...please! I only have a minute until my body deteriorates and I die. It's our best bet", said Lucario as calmly as possible.

"Lucario...", Palutena drew a couple of tears as she couldn't just stop him from killing himself.

"MEWTWO!", Buff Mega Lucario screamed at the top of his lungs. "DO IT! DO IT NOW!"

" _I'LLFINISHTHISRIGHTNOW! Kyūkyoku no atomikku... Kanjō-tekina... Bakudan! ! !_ (ULTIMATE ATOMIC...PSYCHIC..INTENSE BOMB!)", Mewtwo shot the Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb at Master Fortress.

"NOOOOOOO...STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP YOU'LL KILL US ALL!", Master Fortress actually felt that one.

"LUCARIO, DO IT! FULL POWER!", Mewtwo's voice was heard, letting Lucario know it was time to act with Buff Mega Aura Storm.

" _Ora no honto no chikara o manoatarinisuru! ! !_ (Witness the true power of Aura!) HRRRRRAHHHHHHHHH!", Lucario shot the bloody red Buff Mega Aura Storm where the Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb was.

Both attacks were close together but separated by the thickness of Master Fortress. "HEH..HEHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY, BUT THAT'S ISN'T GOING TO KILL ME!", Master Fortress boasted and predicted victory.

"GRRRR...GRAAHHHHHH! WE CAN DO THIS! ONE LAST PUSH!", Mewtwo and Lucario stated at the same time.

Their attacks were beyond intense that the Tower began to deteriorate on its own. Then, the miracle happened. The attacks finally pushed through the Fortress and collided. The collision between the unbearable red aura energy wave and the white sun developed an explosion that tore through the literal darkness of Master Fortress.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE! NNNURGAHHHHHH!", Master Fortress said his final words. "GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the Ultimate Atomic Psychic Bomb and the Buff Mega Aura Storm faded away, the Master Fortress vanished into oblivion. Mewtwo narrowly avoided death by escaping out of the Master Fortress by vanishing through the tear made. All that was left...was a small core of rainbow colors...the Master Core.

The Master Core.

 **Final Boss Battle Master Core**

 **Phase Seven: Master Core**

All that remained...floating in midair...was a tiny core covered in rainbows. There was no longer darkness but light everywhere. The skies appeared normal again and the day never that brighter. Everything was so quiet. Unexpectedly, the laughter from both Master Hand and Crazy Hand were heard from inside the Master Core.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!", Master Hand.

"AHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Crazy Hand.

"Farewell, Smashers!", the Brothers said simultaneously. The Master Core was ready and open to attack.

"Heavenly Star!", Rosalina threw her cosmic Grand Star of power.

"Divine Arrow!", Palutena shot with one more godly arrow.

"Golden Arrow!", Pit did the same.

"Dark Arrow!", Dark Pit as well.

"Water Cannon!", Greninja blasted off with an energy-based beam.

"Psychic Strike!", Mewtwo used the last of his only power left to shoot a psychic energy wave.

"Aura Storm!", Lucario reverted to his base form in luck to shoot off the last attack.

"PK Flash!", Ness used the PSI Flash Omega.

"PK Love!", Lucas did PK Love as his last attack.

"PK Thunder!", Claus performed the PK Thunder.

"Reverse Zero Laser!", Samus channeled in for one more Zero Laser.

"FINALE!", Mario's bloodied and exposed hand didn't stop him as he unleashed his Finale on the Master.

All of the Smashers' attacks phased through Master Core in all directions. The Master Core burned out and disappeared out of existence once and for all. The frequent laughs of Master Hand and Crazy Hand finally ceased. As for the Tower, it remained standing but was damaged beyond repair. The Smashers, however, lived and rejoiced.

 **Epilogue**

 **Collective Repeater Tower**

"*screaming internally* WE DID IT!", Palutena jumped for joy as everyone laughed for victory.

"For the first time since this crazy adventure started, I feel like there's peace in the World again", Peach closed her eyes and smiled. Fox hugged her in celebration.

"Let's not forget! It was all thanks to Mewtwo and Lucario. They had to take on the most dangerous part of all", Palutena added.

"Hm, I can't take enough credit for this. It was all because of Mewtwo that we were able to survive in the first place if it hadn't been for his plan", said Lucario.

"Hmph. Really. If it wasn't for everyone else, I wouldn't have collected enough power to store into the Bomb to destroy the Fortress completely", said Mewtwo.

"Aww, so you finally decided to open up and become part of the team", Palutena poked fun at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. What can I say? Fighting with others just seems more satisfying. Besides, I still haven't settled my battle with Lucario", Mewtwo replied.

"Hm, that is true. By the way, which one of you do you think is stronger?", Palutena looked at Lucario and Mewtwo and they looked at each other.

"Well, I mean. Both of our strongest attacks collided to destroy the Fortress...and they did cancel each other apparently...but I'm not sure if-", Lucario traced his thoughts around until Samus interrupted everyone.

"Stop, stop! Don't you think we should find out after we've recovered?", stated Samus.

"Oh that's even better", Palutena stated back.

"Guys, guys. I think you're missing the point here. I was the one who saved you all. If I hadn't defeated Ganondorf, he probably would have stopped you", Wolf remarked. Rosalina laughed as she held him close.

"I think it was everyone who did a great job in saving the World", pointed out Peach. Everyone nodded and went to take a breather. Mario, Samus, and Bowser discussed the aftermath.

"Yeah...it was us", said Bowser. "You know, for as long as I remember, I recall being the enemy. I once served the forces of evil, but there was something that changed me", he added.

"It was friendship and trust...we worked as a team when we were fighting each other", said Mario.

"Yeah. I guess...we really did pull through. Plus, that registration law was stupid anyways. They better change everything. I don't even know why we were fighting in the first place before the Civil War", said Samus.

"I believe it was over who should be the leader of this team", mentioned Mario.

"Speaking of which, who will be the new leader? I feel like it should be me", Samus joked around.

"I don't know if I should-a take over", said Mario.

"Maybe it should be-", Samus and Mario then looked at Bowser, making him realize-

"Me?!", Bowser was both honored and confused.

"Hehe, lucky", commented Samus.

"Uhh...okay", Bowser had no words to say. Mario and Samus laughed at his reaction, and he joined in laughter soon after.


	60. Chapter 60: Epilogue

_**Smash Brothers Civil War**_

 _Chapter 60: Epilogue_

 **The World**

 **One Week Later**

All over the World, news of the conclusion of the Collective Army and the invasion of Subspace shook the entire planet. Thousands of millions of lives owe the Smashers a debt they could never repay. And with the death of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the World would drastically change to a different course. The Smashers were given an honorary celebration, parade, and party back in the city. Fortunately, much of the planet has recovered so far from the previous invasions. After the parade, the Smashers met near city hall, next to the Smash Tower. A whole celebration was given as thousands gathered around.

"Hello. I am very honored to introduce the heroes of our World, the Smashers!", Masahiro Sakurai spoke softly. Mario and Samus and Bowser all went up as their friends watched.

"Who would like to go first?", Samus whispered.

"I thought you would go first", Mario replied with a smirk.

"Hehehe alright I'll go", Samus giggled, making everyone else laugh.

"I'll admit: maybe I made some rash decisions, and Mario here made some rash decisions. *audience laughter* But that's beside the point. This registration law was a big mistake. I only followed it out of the goodness of you all. And I know Mario had the same intentions. But at the end of the day, a law shouldn't be able to control what actions we perform or choices we make to protect the World. Thank you", Samus spoke, received a high amount of claps and cheers and whistling. Mario went up next.

"I just want to a say I'm sorry. I never meant to abandon you. What I wanted was the government to change the law to prove to you that we don't need barriers placed on us. We can't be told who is the enemy or who is the ally. It's a matter of free will and it's our choice to decide that the Smasher Registration Act be repealed so that a crisis like civil war never erupts again. Thank you.", spoke Mario. Claps and cheers were given for the red-capped super plumber. Lastly, it was Bowser's turn to speak. He cleared his throat and began.

"I've traveled far and wide, played both sides, and managed to survive, learning who I truly am. Many have known me as the enemy, where I was serving under Master Hand and Crazy Hand. My main goal was to destroy the Smashers and revive the 'Ancient Empire', but once I questioned their motives, I was severely ousted and hunted. *audience gasps* It was until when my kingdom crumbled at the hands of the Smashers that my journey began. Initially, I planned to exact revenge against the Smashers. But when I first witnessed a new foe rising, I had to stop that threat. Everyone thought I was dead so it was a perfect opportunity to go underground. At first, I had no help. But when I met my friend Lucario, we teamed up and pretty soon, we gathered a task force to stop the new threat. It was not until then we eventually reunited the whole team that we had to stop the likes of Subspace and the Collective together. For everything that's happened, it wasn't the war that changed me; my friends did. I realized I could only accomplish so much and couldn't have done so without them. As for the Smasher Registration Act, I say it should be repealed. And as the new leader of the Smashers, *everyone cheers* I want to allow my friends to have the freedom of saving the World without the need for authoritative restrictions. Thank you for your time", Bowser finished his speech with everyone cheering and clapping.

"Wait! Hold on! We also forget to mention that we're gonna have a fighting tournament to see who's the best! And you're all invited to watch!", Palutena stated out loud. The crowd clapped and cheered in response for some reason or another.

"So...um I guess it's all we have time for. Thank you, everyone, for your time and peace, be with you", Sakurai closed off.

 **Smash Tower**

 **One Night Later**

The Smash Tower was packed with people as the closing party ensured. The Smashers enjoyed the time of their life, knowing they were being praised for all their hard work and effort. Wolf pulled up wearing a sleeveless tuxedo with Rosalina wearing a sparkling blue dress. Fox had on a brown tux while Peach had on a bright pink dress.

"Hey, guys!", waved Peach.

"Hello", Rosalina replied.

"Yo", Wolf responded.

"Um, Wolf...why are you wearing a tux without sleeves?", asked Peach.

"Ain't it obvious, princess? This is so my woman can hold onto my muscles", Wolf flexed his biceps, making both Peach and Rosalina blush.

"O-okay...", Peach stopped blushing.

"C'mon. Let's go and dance", suggested Fox.

"Eh. Why not?", Wolf agreed as all four of them went to the gala to dance.

Meanwhile, Lucario was alone and meditating deep in concentration while the party went on. It was not his choice to wear a suit, but he had no choice. His body slowly recovered but he felt fine. Palutena, in a glowing white dress, showed up and interrupted his meditation by yelling at his face.

"Hey! Lucario! Wake up!", Palutena shouted. Lucario instantly left his mediation. "What's up? You don't have to be alone. Wanna dance?"

"I'll pass. I can't dance after all", Lucario tried his best to remain tense. He had developed feelings for her, but he felt as she didn't feel the same way.

"This takes me back. Remember when we first met and had small talk and I thought you were so funny and weird", Palutena's words almost hurt Lucario, but he didn't care as much.

"Yeah. You were quite annoying but compassionate", Lucario replied.

"Oh haha", Palutena smiled and rolled her eyes. "So what do you say? Wanna dance?", she asked again.

"No", Lucario was a little firm and rude with his tone, making Palutena upset. Before she could respond, Mewtwo appeared, without a suit on obviously.

"Lucario! Perfect timing for a rematch. Outside. I won't be taking no for an answer", Mewtwo told him while smirking.

"Hmph. I do owe you", Lucario smirked back as he went outside with Mewtwo to fight.

"Wait for me", Palutena ran after them.

Lucario removed his tie and then his entire suit off in a slick fashion. Mewtwo took a fighting stance, waiting for his opponent to start. Palutena watched on and smiled a little to see her friends battle to see who's the strongest.

"LET'S DO THIS!", Mewtwo and Lucario charged at one another and clashed, with a powerful shockwave of energy producing in the process. The Power of the Aura versus and the Power of the Psychic collided once more as the new era is created.

 **THE END**


End file.
